Coming Home Part One
by Ghost Wulf
Summary: Yori is fleeing a harsh past and when fate brings her to Yugi Moto, her first reaction is to run. But the energetic boy and his mysterious spirit companion turn her life inside out. Her dark past is haunting enough; will her future be infinitely worse?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meetings

_**Authoress's Note:** Welcome, dear readers. What you see below you is an example of my writing a good four years ago. Oh gosh, so awful. I adore this story and I AM in the process of revamping it, so please bear with it until then. I promise you it gets better as it goes along. Thank you for being interested enough to come look at my story! If you fav it or send me a request in a review/PM, I will send you a message to let you know the moment I post the edited version!_

_**Coming Home**_

Author: Ghost Wulf

Dedicated To: Kel and Elphaba

Thanks for all the support on all my stories!

_Chapter 1: Unexpected Meetings_

Yori sighed as she kicked a rock out of her path. She was walking down the back alleys of Domino City. Something had been bugging her lately. Heck, she thought, who am I kidding? Something's always bugging me. She looked down at the bracelet she wore on her right wrist, more of a band for the way it was designed. It was gold and had the symbol of an Egyptian hieroglyphic eye engraved on the front.

The millennium bracelet was just another of her past's mysteries. She had no clue where she had gotten it or even what it meant. Going from the hieroglyphic on the front of it she had studied ancient Egypt a bit to try and figure it out but all she knew was that it was supposedly a source of great power and that an ancient pharaoh had created it, along with six other millennium items, to save the world.

Or so the stories say, she thought tiredly. She turned the corner and ran smack into some guy who was barreling the other direction. She quickly caught her balance before she fell. He wasn't quite so lucky and ended up on his back on the pavement. He had unruly blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing a green jacket with jeans.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," she apologized.

He jumped up and brushed himself off while saying, "No, no, it's my fault. I was in too big a hurry."

He flashed her a quick smile and then took off again. Wonder what makes him in such a hurry, she thought and shook her head. She turned into a side alley and headed back towards her apartment. As she looked up to see where she was she gasped.

Up ahead there was a big column of smoke coming from an old abandoned warehouse building. Maybe that's why he was in such a hurry. Someone could be in there, she thought quickly, even though it's abandoned people still use it randomly once in a while. She raced towards it and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket quickly. She dialed the fire department and gave them an address. They warned her as she hung up to not go near or enter the building but she blew it off. If someone was in there she couldn't afford to wait for the fire department.

She unhooked her long, hooded cape and let it fall before she rushed to the door and reached for the handle. Then she shook her head, duh Yori the handle's metal, instead of grabbing it she just held her hand near it. Sure enough it was radiating heat. She leaned back and kicked the door as hard as she could. She felt it give and heard it splinter, obviously it wasn't very strong. Taking a running start at it she used her shoulder this time and threw all her weight into it. It gave even more and with one more hit it collapsed.

She paused in the doorway for a moment. Fire was everywhere before her and she had an almost irrepressible urge to bolt back the way she had come. About ready to turn away from the immense heat she suddenly heard someone scream. Some forgotten instinct in her stirred and she found herself running into the flaming building. She immediately started coughing at all the ash and smoke, the heat was immense and was already causing her to sweat. She was starting to hyperventilate and she had to mentally slow her breathing and calm down.

"Is anyone in here?" she called, wanting to hurry.

When she inhaled, all the smoke burned her throat and made her eyes water. She called out again and was almost knocked over by someone running out screaming 'this place is haunted'. She blinked, was that everyone? Shaking her head she moved further into the building, that guy's scream didn't sound like what she'd heard before. Parts of the ceiling were starting to collapse and the fire was still spreading. She leapt nimbly over one such piece and then she saw somebody else.

There was a kid that looked to be a few years younger than her up ahead. She ducked under a metal beam and ran over to him right as he collapsed. She caught him and threw one of his arms over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she said with a reassuring smile.

She started back towards the exit but he wouldn't leave. It was then she noticed that he was clutching some weird pyramid thing with his other hand. It was strung on a thick chain attached to a screw eye on a dueling platform.

"I can't leave without my puzzle." He murmured.

She shook her head and said worriedly, "This isn't the time. We've got to go before the whole building collapses!"

She tried once again to pull him away but he refused and repeated, "Not without my puzzle."

The poor kid was almost unconscious from smoke inhalation but he wouldn't leave yet. She wondered what on Earth could mean so much to him but she nodded anyway.

"Okay, I'll get your puzzle; we won't leave without it. I promise."

He smiled weakly and closed his eyes, letting go of his puzzle. She laid him gently on his side on the floor and turned back to the item. She grabbed the chain and pulled on it as hard as she could but to no avail. It was way too thick. Giving up on that she tried to undo the clasp but it wouldn't budge either.

She growled under her breath and looked around for something to help. She needed to hurry if they were going to make it out alive. Spotting a metal bar she smiled, perfect. She quickly grabbed it and jammed it into the eye of the screw. Using the platform for balance she used all her strength to pull on it. It didn't budge.

"Come on, come on," she muttered, tossing her head to keep her hair out of her eyes.

She placed her foot against the platform as well and threw all her weight on the bar. It slowly started to slide out. The ceiling cracked and she frantically kept pulling. She yanked back on it one last time and it sprang free. She fell on her back next to the kid when suddenly a piece of the ceiling collapsed right over them.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way just in time. Coughing, she hurriedly stood up and looked around for his puzzle. She didn't see it and he was in danger. If she didn't get him out of here they might both die. I can't break my word though, she thought, and I promised him we wouldn't leave without his puzzle. Suddenly she spotted it. It had been thrown under a burning pile of wooden boxes. Running towards it she noticed there was a dueling deck left out on the platform and, assuming it was the boy's, she grabbed it and stuck it in her pocket.

Without thinking, when she reached the puzzle she reached out to grab the closest part; the chain. It had been near the fire too long though and as soon as it touched her hand pain shot up her arm. The chain was flaming hot. She let out a scream but quickly bit it off. Memories were flashing before her eyes but she knew getting out was the top priority. Gritting her teeth as tears sprang to her eyes she ignored the pain and held on anyway.

She ran back to the boy and picked him up. He was shorter than her so it was easier to hold him. She called out one last time for anyone else and was assured the building was empty. The kid and unknown man were the only ones, they must have been dueling, she thought. Still clutching his puzzle in one hand despite her burn she ran back out of the building.

Right as she burst out into the light the fire trucks and an ambulance pulled up. I knew I couldn't wait for them, she thought grimly; it's a good thing I was there. She bent down and grabbed her discarded cape as a medic ran over to her and tried to take the boy from her arms but for reasons Yori couldn't explain she felt overly protective of him.

"I can carry him," she said.

The medic seemed able to tell that she wouldn't give in on this and so didn't try to argue but just led her to the ambulance.

"What's your name?" a nurse inside the ambulance asked her as they pulled away.

She laid the boy on a stretcher they had and answered, "Yori."

"Do you know his name?" she said. After taking a look at Yori's face she had wisely decided against asking for her last name.

Another medic began checking the kid and telling the first nurse things like 'he was in there a long time' and 'his pulse is normal' but Yori barely heard any of it.

She shook her head. "No. There was a man in there too but he ran out right as I burst in."

"You should have waited for professionals to get there," the nurse said tightly.

Yori remained silent but inside she surge of anger. Professionals weren't always there and it cost people their lives.

"Is that his?" the woman asked indicating the puzzle Yori was still clutching.

She looked down at it and as she did she seemed to remember the burn and the pain came shooting back. She gritted her teeth, she could handle pain.

Looking back at the nurse she answered, "Yes, he asked me to grab it before we left."

The ambulance rocked and she almost lost her balance but the nurse caught her and said, "We need to evaluate you as well, how long were you in there?"

Yori blinked as her head spun. Images of her past and a place she had never seen except in her dreams flashed before her eyes and she had to resist the urge to shut them. Instead she just shook her head slightly to try and clear it. "Does a century sound right to you? Cause that's what it felt like." When the images didn't leave she gave in and closed her eyes, trying to think of how long it had taken. "About five minutes I think, give or take."

The woman nodded. The ambulance rocked again and the nurse, thinking Yori would lose her balance again, reached out to catch her. She grabbed her hand on accident though and Yori couldn't help but cry out as the chain of the kid's puzzle pressed into her burn. The nurse looked surprised and flipped Yori's hand over to look at her palm. She winced at the burn and gave Yori a stern look.

"You should have told us you got burned."

Yori didn't say anything. The nurse took the puzzle and was about to set it aside but Yori grabbed it with her other hand.

"He asked me to grab it and I personally want to make sure he get's it back when he wakes up," she explained. She couldn't break a promise.

The nurse nodded and they pulled up to the hospital. Other medics ran up and helped get the boy out and into the building for treatment.

"We need to treat that burn," the woman said and led Yori in another direction before she could protest.

An hour later Yori sat in a chair looking at the mysterious boy. Her hand had been treated and was wrapped in a clean, cool cloth. They had treated her hand and then checked her for other injuries before saying that she was free to go. Instead of leaving though she had asked them where the boy was.

He no longer had ash and smoke streaks on his face. He looked young and innocent. She remembered his vivid violet eyes, something she'd never seen before on anyone but herself. His hair was spiked in an odd fashion and was blonde, red violet, and black. He's probably about fourteen or fifteen years old, she thought, I think I've seen him at this high school before.

She looked down at herself. She sure was a sight, there were smoke and soot streaks all over her black jeans and one of the elbows was torn in her long-sleeved, dark blue shirt. She had thrown her cape back on. An odd thing, she'd worn one like it for a little over a year; it was dark blue on the outside and a shimmering silver color on the inside. The hood was the same and when pulled up concealed her face almost entirely. It was the only clean thing on her since she had dropped it outside the building; she could even feel ash in her hair.

Sighing she leaned forward in the chair and looked at the odd puzzle she still held. Once given the chance to really look at it without thinking about being crushed by burning debris she had noticed that on the front of it was engraved the same eye her bracelet bore. Maybe the story is true, she thought, if it is then that explains why he was so desperate to save it.

She closed her eyes and pictured the puzzle and bracelet together. If the story _was_ true then that was two, where were the other five items. They could be anywhere. She thought back to the guy who had told her the story (what was his name, Shahdi?). He had told her that in some of the items resided spirits. If that was true then that more than ever explained why the kid would want to save the puzzle, even at the cost of his own life. He seemed so innocent; she had no trouble at all seeing him protecting someone so fiercely.

So does this mean I believe all that the guy told me, she thought, it's kind of a ludicrous idea but I guess anything's possible. This definitely adds credibility, she added as an afterthought. She opened her eyes and looked at the puzzle once more. She tried to imagine a spirit inside it, how would you know it was there? Would you be able to contact it?

As she tried to imagine it her bracelet suddenly started glowing. She jumped up in shock and shook her right hand but the glowing didn't stop. It wasn't hot and there was no reason for it to be so she just stared at it wondering what on Earth she'd done to cause it to go haywire this time. It wasn't often it did this.

"You called I guess." said a deep voice in front of her.

She looked up and her jaw dropped in shock. Another version of the boy she had saved was standing in front of her, but she could tell he was different. He looked ethereal, kind of shadowy, like he wasn't really there. He also had a sterner look to him; he looked like he'd experienced more of the world, not so innocent. He was taller and looked older as well. More of his hair was blonde and the way some of it fell over part of his face gave him a cooler look, like he could take on the world. Other than that they could have been twins.

"Uh… I did? Where'd you come from?" she stammered.

He looked amused, "The puzzle."

"Great, so there _is_ a spirit in here?" she said holding it up.

He smiled, "It would appear so."

She shook her head and exhaled loudly, "OK, next time some weird Egyptian guy in a turban tells me something about millennium items and spirits I'll know to believe him right off that bat."

"You have a millennium item?" he asked sharply.

She jerked her head up at his tone. Recovering her cool composure she looked at him impassively and held up her right wrist.

"The millennium bracelet," he said, "Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Or should I just call you 'spirit of the millennium puzzle'?"

"I've been called many things but Pharaoh or Yami most commonly."

"Pharaoh huh? Impressive, so how are you connected to him?" she indicated the boy with her hand, avoiding the subject of her name entirely.

He seemed to notice the kid for the first time and his forehead creased with worry.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"I pulled him out of a burning building, he was clinging to the puzzle when I found him and he wouldn't leave without it even though it looked like a hopeless cause to ever get it off the dueling platform," she answered, thinking as she did she now had her answer for sure as to why the puzzle was so important to him.

Yami looked at the boy and his smile was caring. "You have my thanks for saving him. You could say he's my partner. We work together. He's taught me many things."

Yori couldn't help but smile as well. "It looks like 'friend' would be another good word to describe him."

He looked up at her and nodded.

She realized she was still smiling slightly and quickly asked, "What's his name? I'd like to contact his family so that he has someone familiar here when he wakes up."

"Yugi Moto." He answered, then when he saw her response "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, _my_ name," she laughed.

He looked at her questioningly and before she could stop herself she said, "My name is Yori _Moto_. I find it terribly ironic that I rescued a boy with my last name."

She could have kicked herself. She didn't like telling anyone her whole name.

"Hmmm…" he said, "It's not a very common last name is it?"

She shook her head. "No, I've never heard of anyone with it besides me until now. Of course, I'm new to this neighborhood and I don't know that many people yet."

AHH! She mentally screamed at herself. Why the heck was she telling him this without thinking? Remember last time you weren't cautious? She asked herself. No need for an answer, of course she did. Scars didn't leave, physically or emotionally.

"Maybe you're related," he suggested.

Yori's eyes grew distant and she looked away, her anger at herself forgotten.

"We can't be," she said quietly. "I'm an orphan. I don't have any living relatives at all."

"Oh," he said, "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "It's ok; I've been on my own since I was nine. I've kind of gotten used to it."

He remained silent but when she looked at him he gave her a reassuring look. This is crazy; she thought suddenly, I'm standing here telling the spirit of a 5,000 plus year old Egyptian Pharaoh things I haven't said aloud since… Well, she left her thought at that. For some odd reason though, she didn't mind. Talking to him. At least not as much as she knew she should. Then again, she thought, what's he going to do? He can't call the cops on me and he obviously didn't see a reason to, yet.

As for him being a spirit, oddly enough, she didn't have a hard time accepting it at all. In fact, it almost felt like she'd been told about it before, besides by Shadi. It made her wonder if her parents might have known and believed it all and that was the reason she had the Millennium Bracelet. She'd have to sort through it all later though.

"Do you know where he lives?" she asked Yami, indicating Yugi again.

"Um…." he looked a little sheepish. "Well, I'm in the puzzle most of the time so I don't know the address but he lives with his grandpa above this little game shop his grandpa runs."

"Thanks," she said, flashing him a small smile. "That makes things a whole lot easier since there are only two game shops in town and I know where they both are. I assume it's not the one Duke Devlin owns since I can't imagine him as Yugi's grandpa, am I right?"

Yami smiled and she laughed. She walked over to Yugi one more time and placed her hand gently on his forehead; it was no longer hot to the touch.

"I'm glad you're fever's gone down Yugi. I dunno if you can hear me but I'm gonna go get your grandpa and I'm gonna take your puzzle with me okay? I'll give it to your grandpa; I just don't want to risk it getting stolen while I'm gone," she said, hoping he could hear her in case he woke up before his grandpa got there and worried that she hadn't followed through on her promise to not leave without his puzzle.

She turned back to Yami.

"Well Pharaoh, do you mind coming with me?"

He shook his head and smiled. She returned it and opened the door to the hall. She concealed the Millennium Puzzle under her cape as she walked out of the hospital. She then crossed the street and headed for the game shop. It was drizzling lightly outside but wasn't bad. For some odd reason Yami was still walking next to her.

Wondering if she was somehow unconsciously forcing him to stay she asked, "So why are you still here? Not that I mind, I love the company but I'm not forcing you to stay here somehow am I, since I called you in the first place?"

He shook his head. "You're not keeping me here; I'm staying here by choice. I am surprised you can still see me though, usually when I remain in spirit form I am visible only to Yugi."

She cocked an eyebrow at his way of speaking but decided she actually kind of liked it and looked down at her bracelet. "It must have something to do with this. When I was thinking about how you could contact a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle, if there even was one, the Millennium Bracelet started going haywire. It had this kind of pulsating glow and then next thing I know, poof, here you are."

She looked over at him as they walked and a thought occurred to her. "I didn't force you out did I? I wouldn't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

His eyes softened and a half smile lit his face. "No you didn't, I sensed someone was trying to contact me and so I appeared out of curiosity."

She sighed. "Good, I'm glad it was your choice."

He looked at her oddly but remained silent. They had walked down another block and crossed the street before it started to rain heavily. Yori rolled her eyes.

"Well," she said dryly, "at least now I'll get the soot washed off me so I'll look presentable when we get there."

Yami chuckled. She smiled, it felt so good to walk with someone again and talk normally, she hadn't had a friend for years now and spirit or no she really like Yami already. She knew she should be more reserved but after being so for so long she couldn't seem to help herself. She tucked her hair up and pulled the hood on her cape over her head to help with the rain.

A few minutes later though she realized she could have just left it down, they arrived at the game shop. She took shelter under an alcove to the side of the building where she was protected from the rain and took a deep breath.

"Aren't you going in?" Yami asked her curiously.

She looked at him and said, "I was just thinking… I'm gonna walk in there carrying the millennium puzzle and tell Mr. Moto that his grandson is in the hospital?" She shook her head, "What if he thinks I'm the reason Yugi got hurt and that I stole his puzzle?"

"He's not like that," Yami said reassuringly. "He's a very understanding man and he'll let you tell your story before he makes any judgments. He will know you speak the truth."

She shrugged – she knew there was no way around it anyway – and opened the door to the game shop.


	2. Chapter 2: With Friends Like These

_Chapter 2: With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies?_

Where could he be? We've searched practically the whole city looking for Yug and still no sign of him, thought Joey. He was sitting upstairs in Gramps' shop with Gramps, Tristan, and Tea. They'd just met up after their latest search and none of them had seen Yugi at all.

He looked up at Tea and said, "Okay, one more time Tea, what did the person who took Yug's puzzle look like?"

She sighed. "They had a cape on Joey, and the hood was pulled up all the way so I couldn't see their face."

Joey hung his head. "I haven't seen anyone like that around."

"Is there any place we haven't looked yet?" asked Tristan.

"Nah, we've combed the entire city," said Joey, frustrated.

They sat in silence for a moment and Joey thought about the thief. Who wears a cape? That's a hopeless search and Tea couldn't even identify em if we did have any luck, he thought. Suddenly he remembered something and jerked his head up to look at the others.

"Wait a sec guys," he said hurriedly. "I just remembered somethin'. When I was runnin' down that alley Yug disappeared in I ran inta someone wearin' a cape!"

"Oh Joey, why didn't you say this before?" Tea demanded, "We've got to get back to that alley and hope whoever it is is still there and that Yugi is there too!"

"All right!" Joey cheered and jumped up.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea raced down the stairs and Gramps called after them, "You kids be careful, and find Yugi!"

Yori stood just inside the shop door on the welcome mat and looked around. The shop appeared deserted but the sign said it was open. She looked at Yami and he looked just as confused as she was. She was about to call out to see if anyone was there when she heard hurried footsteps towards the back of the store.

"Hello?" she called, unsure.

Suddenly two boys and a girl burst into view. They were at a dead run but pulled up short when they saw her. She recognized one of the boys from when he'd run into him, literally, in the alley. The look he was giving her was murderous.

"Uh… Yami?" she whispered. "Who are they?"

"Don't be alarmed, they're Yugi's best friends," he answered.

She never got to let out a sigh of relief because the blonde guy suddenly charged her. She jumped back a step as his friends grabbed him and held him back.

"If these are his friends, I'd hate to run into his enemies," she hissed to Yami.

"Joey, what are you doing?!" the guy with brown hair demanded angrily.

"That's her Tristan!" said Joey, just as angry.

"Huh, who?"

Yori pulled her hood down so she could see more clearly and took another step back. She wasn't sure what he was accusing her of but she was sure it wasn't good. However, when she lowered her hood she was still holding the Millennium Puzzle and they gasped when they saw it.

"That's it! Let me at her, let me at her!" Joey yelled trying to break free.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, "And what have you done with Yugi?"

Yori shook her head quickly, struggling for something to say. "I haven't done anything with Yugi, I saved his life."

Now even Tristan was with it. "Likely story, if you saved him why'd you steal his puzzle?!"

"I didn't," she said firmly.

"Look Pal, the evidence is sittin' in your hand! Now tell us where Yug is!" exclaimed Joey.

They aren't gonna like this, Yori thought, but I can't lie.

"He's in the hospital," she said quietly.

"What?!" they all cried in unison, Joey even stopped struggling against the other two.

"No," said the girl with tears in her eyes, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Yori said in the same firm voice, "he was in a fire in an abandoned building down a back alley."

Suddenly Joey broke free of the other two and ran for her. Fortunately, years of fending for herself were on her side. She dodged his attack and as he turned to come at her again she placed the millennium puzzle in his hands and yanked the door open. While he was staring at the puzzle in shock she shoved him back towards his friends, afraid of another attack.

"He's in room 12B in Domino Hospital, he should be waking up soon. I came to tell you he might want you there," she said and ran out the open door to disappear into the night.

Yugi slowly blinked his eyes. He was in a hospital room with Joey, Tristan, Tea and Grandpa. When he opened his eyes Tea rushed over.

"Oh Yugi, you're awake," she exclaimed happily.

He smiled at her. "Hi Tea."

He looked around the room and thought, how on Earth did I get here? Then suddenly he remembered it all. How he'd been walking with Tea when he had come across someone in a cape that said they could read his fortune. He had stupidly let the guy hold his Millennium Puzzle in order to 'divine his future'. Then the man had run off with it and Yugi had followed him until the man had challenged him to a duel for his puzzle. He'd had no choice but to accept.

He remembered the fire. How he'd been struggling to put his puzzle back together in time after the guy had smashed it. It'd been no use to try and get the puzzle off the dueling platform; the chain it was on was just too thick.

Then, with a start, he remembered the girl. She saved my life, he thought. He remembered faintly her pulling him out. He also remembered her saying something about going to get his grandpa and taking the puzzle to be safe. Sure enough when he looked around again he couldn't see his puzzle.

"Uh… guys?" he asked uncertainly, he was almost afraid he'd traded one thief for another. "Do you have my puzzle?"

Joey suddenly looked at the ground sheepishly and said, "Yeah Yug, I have it."

"Joey?" he asked, wondering what his friend's discomfort was about.

Joey avoided his gaze and didn't answer. Tea took a step forward instead.

"Well, this girl came into the shop and we kind of overreacted when she told us you were in the hospital. She had the Millennium Puzzle and was wearing a cape like the person who took it so we jumped to conclusions; we thought that she had stolen it."

Oh no, Yugi though, I didn't get a chance to thank her. I didn't even know her name!

Tea continued, "She gave Joey the puzzle and told us where you were then took off. When we got to the hospital the nurse told us how she pulled you out of the burning building and called an ambulance."

Her eyes filled up with tears. "Oh Yugi, we're sorry."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

I've got to find her, he thought, somehow I will.

Yori sank into a chair at home, it was almost dark. She sighed; it had been a couple of hours since her 'encounter' with Yugi's friends. She had thought of going to the hospital to check on him but reasoned that he would be fine.

One thing was bugging her more than she'd like to admit though, she could still see his violet eyes, identical to hers. Yugi Moto, his name teased her along with Yami's suggestion of being relatives. Impossible, she thought, I'm an orphan; I don't have any living relatives. Still…

She stood up and walked to a mirror. Not only were their eyes alike but she had the same odd taste in hair color. Her long, layered hair was pulled up in a ponytail and was black streaked with red-violet. She had shorter, blonde bangs left free to frame her face that came down almost to her chin.

Is it more than just a coincidence? She sighed and dismissed it; whatever the case it didn't matter, she'd probably never see Yugi again. It's getting dark, she thought; I guess I'll go to bed early. It's definitely been a long day.

She took a shower and changed into pajamas. It feels so good to be rid of the fire smell, she thought. She grabbed her jeans and shirt to throw into the washer but paused. There was something in her jeans pocket. What on Earth, she thought. She reached in and pulled a dueling deck out. Oh, no! she thought, its Yugi's deck I grabbed. I forgot to give it back!

Well, it's too late to take it back now, she thought. I'll just have to give it to him tomorrow. If I'm right and he goes to my school then I'll give it to him then, I've just gotta avoid his friends. If not, I'll drop it by the game shop after school. With that she put the deck on her nightstand, along with the belt that held her own deck, and climbed into bed. She fell asleep thinking about how Joey would react if he knew she had Yugi's deck.


	3. Chapter 3: Tomorrow

_Chapter 3: Tomorrow's Another Day_

Yugi yawned as he heard his grandpa calling him to wake up. He sat up in bed and stretched then got up and changed out of his pajamas. He put his Millennium Puzzle on and Yami appeared.

"Hey Pharaoh," said Yugi.

"Yugi," Yami acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"What's up?"

"I've just been thinking. Whoever almost took the puzzle from us seemed to know a lot about my past. More than I myself know," Yami replied quietly.

"What?" Yugi said. He had always just assumed the Pharaoh knew his past.

"It's true," said Yami. "I remember very little of my past and now that I think about it I feel like a part of me is missing. Like there's something out there I'm required to know. I need to discover the secrets of my past."

"Well, if there's any way I can help let me know. We can discover your past together," said Yugi seriously.

"Huh?" said Yami. He was used to being alone and hadn't expected an offer from Yugi to help.

"You stood by me in duelist kingdom and helped me get back my grandpa's soul. I couldn't have done it without you," said Yugi quietly. Then he looked up determinedly, "So now it's time for me to help you. I promise I'll stand by you in your search and we'll discover your past together. After all, we're friends and that's what friends do!"

Yami smiled softly, a little overwhelmed, and said, "Thank you Yugi. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Yugi smiled back brightly. "Me neither." He started to get ready for school and they lapsed into silence.

"I sense that there is something you want ask me, Yugi," said Yami after a moment.

"Well, there is," said Yugi slowly. "It's about the girl who saved my life yesterday."

Yami remained silent but nodded for him to continue.

"I was wondering if, since she had the puzzle for a while, if you could tell me what she looked like or maybe what her name was, if you heard. I asked Joey, Tristan, and Tea but they said it all happened kind of fast and they don't remember quite what she looks like," he said quickly.

Yami nodded again. "Her name is Yori Moto and actually she looks a lot like you, with the same eyes and hair color."

"That's a weird coincidence. We can't be related because my only relative is grandpa," said Yugi, surprised.

"That's also what she said. She informed me that she was an orphan," Yami replied.

I wonder what all this means, thought Yugi.

"I'm hoping she's at my school so I can thank her," he said.

"I can watch for her today with you if you'd like." Yami offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great!" said Yugi happily.

He heard his grandpa yelling that he was going to be late. He reached over to his dresser for his deck and suddenly went cold.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked, concerned.

"My deck!" cried Yugi. "I left it on the dueling platform in the fire!"

Yami exhaled sharply but said, "Perhaps Yori retrieved it."

"I sure hope so," replied Yugi, on the verge of tears.

"Yugi! You're going to be late, get down here!" his grandpa yelled again.

"I'm coming!" he called and ran down the stairs as Yami disappeared.

Yori sighed; this was her last class of the day. All through school she'd been searching for Yugi but hadn't seen him at all. She was sure she could have spotted him at lunch but she didn't eat lunch with the other students. She always went somewhere else to eat so she wouldn't have to put up with the teasing. Plus, having no friends kind of puts a damper on lunch period, she thought dryly.

He would probably be with eating with his friends anyway and there was no way she wanted _that_ experience again. Oh well, since he isn't in any of my classes I'll just drop by the shop quickly after school, and hope Joey's in another place at the time, she thought.

She heard the first bell for class sound and slipped into the locker room. She quickly changed into her P.E. uniform and stuffed her school uniform into her locker. As always she hesitated when she moved to place her deck, along with Yugi's now, and her Millennium Bracelet in the locker. For some reason she could never seem to leave them even though she couldn't play sports well with her deck on and she didn't want anyone to know she had the bracelet.

It always felt like she was breaking a promise to someone. Since she had learned to trust her instincts Yori had replaced the school's lock with one of her own but she still felt uncomfortable leaving them.

The second bell sounded and she quickly laid them in her locker and shut it. Today was outdoors day and she was anxious to see what sport they would be playing. With her hand still tender from the burn she hoped it was a no-hand sport but how often did those come up?

Yami sighed; they had been looking for Yori all day but it'd been for nothing. He was worried they'd never find her, and with that worry came the one that Yugi's deck was gone too. He knew how much that deck meant to Yugi, not for the powerful cards but because his grandpa had put his heart and soul in that deck and it might be gone forever.

He heard someone shout Yugi's name and looked up in time to see Yugi kick the ball towards another player on his team.

"What is the object of this game?" Yami asked, curious.

"Soccer? Well, right now the object is to get a good grade in Gym class," said Yugi.

Yami looked at him confusedly.

"Well, how you play it is when the ball is near you and the other team has it you kick it to someone on your team. My team is everyone in blue jerseys; the opposite team is in the green. If someone on your team kicks it to you, you kick it to someone _else_ on your team. Oh, and the goalie just blocks all kicks that come at him, they're the only one that can use hands."

Yami just felt even more confused. "It's off limits to use your hands in this game?"

"Yep," said Yugi. "Unless you're the goalie all you can use is your feet. And your head if you're good enough," he added as an afterthought.

Yami blinked. "Hmmmm."

"Why don't you try it?" suggested Yugi suddenly.

"What?" said Yami, caught off guard.

Someone called Yugi's name again and he said brightly, "here's your chance!"

Suddenly Yugi transformed, like they did in a duel. The next thing Yami knew, he was standing in the soccer field for real and Yugi was standing next to him as a spirit.

"Hey, Yugi!!" he cried in surprise, he definitely hadn't expected this.

Yugi cut his next exclamation short. "Quick, kick the ball!"

Yami looked up right as the checkered ball reached him and instinctively kicked it the direction he was facing. Unfortunately, he was facing towards his team's goal.

"Oops," said Yugi, "I guess I should have turned around when we transformed."

Before the kick could reach the goal however a girl on his team jumped out and expertly blocked it. She called out a name and dodged a player before kicking it back the opposite direction. When the ball was safely on the opposite team's side of the field she jogged over to him. He recognized her immediately, though she was missing her blonde bangs for some reason.

"Yori," he acknowledged and Yugi grinned happily.

"Hey Yami," she said with a smile. "I sure hope you play duel monsters better than you play soccer."

He laughed lightly. "I assure you I do."

"I've been looking for you and Yugi all day," she said.

That surprised him, he looked at Yugi and Yugi looked hopeful. "Yugi and I have also been looking for you but why would you be looking for us?"

"I have your deck. In all the 'excitement' yesterday I forgot I even had it."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief, and Yami said, "I'm glad you have it; we were worried it had disappeared in the fire."

"Where is Yugi anyway?" she asked.

He was about to reply when she shifted her gaze to something over his shoulder. Yami followed her line of sight and saw five big boys coming towards them. They didn't look friendly.

"This can't be good," said Yugi worriedly.

Yori took a step forward to stand between them and Yami.

"Stand aside little girl, this is between us and that freak," said the ring leader, he looked at Yami. "You almost cost us the game and this is our tryout for the soccer team. Look at you, the supposed King of Games and you can't even kick a soccer ball."

Yori spoke up immediately. "Look who's talking Darek; you couldn't get a ball past a five year old and you're trying out for the soccer team?"

He glared at her. "Why don't we just settle this one on one? I notice you're not on the team."

She smiled impishly and responded to his first statement, "Nah, too easy. How about we settle this two on five?"

Yami looked at her, shocked. The boys laughed.

"Fine, but if I win you have to go do whatever I say for the rest of the month as my personal slave!" said who she had identified as Darek.

She stuck her chin out defiantly. "And if we win you never bother us again and you don't join the soccer team!"

"You're on, and you're dead!" said Darek cockily.

"Bring it, first one to three points wins," she answered.

The boys walked to an adjoining field and she flashed Yami a quick smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused. "I can't help win this game for you."

"Sure you can," she said. "I'll worry about offense but I need a goalie." She held up her still bandaged hand. "I can't use hands and I'm better on offense than in the goal anyway. I saw the way you kicked out there; you'll do better than anyone I've ever played with."

She winked at him and he nodded even though in his mind he was wondering, how did I get into this situation? Yugi looked just as nervous as Yami felt.

Yori dug her right cleat into the grass on the field, waiting for the guys to get into position. She looked back at Yami standing in the goal and smiled. He didn't look at all sure this was a good idea. This was the smallest field on the school grounds so it will be easy to get the ball down to the goal, but if Darek gets it stealing it in time will be another story since he won't have far to go either, she thought. Suddenly Darek turned to her.

"Since it's just you two pathetic losers, you can have kick off," he said with a sneer.

I'm gonna love wiping the smirk off his face soon enough, she thought. She nodded and he kicked the ball to her. She blocked it with one foot and gave it a slight toe kick that launched it upwards so she could catch it with her left arm. The last thing she wanted now was to grab it with her right hand and have pain as a distraction in this game.

She turned back to Yami and tossed him the ball. He looked surprised but caught it.

"Kick it as far as you can," she instructed him.

Darek laughed. "You really are stupid, giving up control for distance. That idiot couldn't kick the ball four feet if his pathetic life depended on it."

"Trust me," she said, never taking her eyes off Yami.

He nodded and dropped the ball to the ground, then backed up a few paces and gave it a perfect instep kick. Before his foot had even left the ball Yori took off. She had been correct; Yami had more power behind his kicks than any of Darek's goonies. The soccer ball was halfway down the field before one of them even got in the way.

The guy tried to block it but it still had too much power behind it and all he did was launch it the other way, Yori was right there and ready. Instead of trying to stop it she just guided it down the field, using the previous momentum it carried to her advantage.

The reason she had given kick off to Yami had indeed been for distance, and it had worked. Darek and another of his pals were far behind and a third was limping from his misguided 'block'. Three down, two to go, she thought.

One of the guys rushed her and tried to steal the ball. She skillfully sidestepped him and transferred possession of the ball from her right foot to her left. Probably her best point in soccer was that she could kick with either foot and not lose control.

She came up on the goal and the goalie charged at her, before he could even reach her though she launched her kick. The goalie jumped for it… in the wrong direction.

Yori laughed and looked back at Yami; he gave her an impressed thumbs up. The goalie looked dumbfounded as Darek chewed him out for letting her make a goal without even trying. She grinned, curve kicks were her specialty. She appeared to kick it head on but could kick it any direction the wanted, depending on her aim.

She stood where she was and took up an offensive stance. The goalie Darek had picked was in the goal for only one reason; he couldn't kick worth sour apples so Darek didn't want him on the field. This just makes things easier for me since I won't have to run far, thought Yori.

Then suddenly Darek pushed the guy out of the goal and stood in his place with a wicked grin at Yori.

"Hey!" she yelled from where she stood. "You can't switch goalies to kick! It's against the r-"

He cut her short with a drop kick. Darek normally played football so his kicks had height and distance aplenty. Growling under her breath she raced back down the field. The ball didn't make it as far as she thought it would, more height than distance, but one of Darek's goons was right under it.

He head butted it down the field and another guy snagged it. Yori reached him right as he kicked it and she kicked out to block it. She got a piece of it but not enough, it arched towards the goal. Yami just barely missed it.

Yori could hear Darek laughing but she ignored it. She walked over to Yami instead. He looked like he was about to apologize but she cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Darek's a cheater and he'll find out soon enough that it takes more than cheating to win," she said with a grin.

"So, you have a plan then?" he asked.

She nodded. "Always." She made sure she was out of earshot of everyone but Yami and continued, "Can you fake a power kick?"

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Do exactly like you did last time only instead of kicking it all the way down the field only kick it as far as defense." She turned and indicated a box around the goal with a nod of her chin. "Just outside the goalie's box."

He nodded and she took position back outside the goal. When he kicked it she took off running like before, and so did Darek's gang. Perfect, she thought. She flipped around just outside the goalie's box and sure enough the ball was right there. She swung her right leg out and pulled the ball into her control without breaking stride.

Look's like Darek's dorks finally realized their mistake, she thought. They had all stopped running and two were coming straight at her. It's a little late, she thought, I've already gained more than half the field.

"Don't you idiots dare let her make another goal! Punch her out if you have to!" Darek screamed from the goal. "I can't lose!"

That's not comforting, she thought but didn't slow. Sure enough, when the first guy reached her he swung a punch at her. Yet again though, being on her own for eight years was on her side. She ducked his punch and transferred control to her left foot again.

The next guy came immediately after and she wasn't quite ready for him. He threw a leg out and tripped her. Out of habit she threw her right hand out to catch herself and cried out in pain as she landed directly on her burn. She heard Yami call her name worriedly. White hot pain was still lancing up her arm but she was back on her feet in seconds anyway. Luckily, the jerk that had tripped her had fallen as well because of how fast she was running. She clenched her teeth, ignoring the pain, got control of the ball again while he was still down and continued running.

The other three ran at her but she was close enough now. She threw all her strength into a kick that shot straight at Darek. Shock and fear showed on his face and he ducked to avoid the oncoming soccer ball. Yori smirked in satisfaction at their second goal, only one left.

She looked back at Yami as he smiled and gave her a second thumbs up. Looking back at Darek she saw that he was using her idea now. He pulled the first goon back into the goal and slowly started to kick the ball down the field. She shook her head thinking, I should be used to his cheating ways by now.

He suddenly started running down field and she faked a rush at him. Just as she suspected, he freaked and passed the ball off to one of his goons. Yori put on a burst of speed at the goon, and then swerved towards Darek as the guy passed it back.

She moved to steal it but Darek didn't even get it. The ball missed him and rolled on to another guy. Yori turned on a dime and ran down the field after it again. She caught up to him and slid feet first to kick the ball away. He jumped over her legs to avoid tripping but that gave her control of the ball and she headed back down the field.

She hadn't gotten six feet before Darek was there. She side stepped his kick but he threw out an elbow aimed at her head. She jerked her head back and he stole the ball from her. Before she could recover he kicked it at the goal.

Come on Yami, she thought, you can do it. Yami looked determinedly at her as if he could hear her thoughts and moved to block it. She knew instantly he was going to succeed and ran back towards the opposite goal. She turned back to watch as Yami sent the ball arching towards her. She kept running and met it perfectly. She jumped into the air and headed it flawlessly into the goal.

Yori cheered and looked at Darek. He glared back at her.

"You idiots just got lucky, I didn't want to be on the soccer team anyway and no one would want to be close enough to you to bother you," he said defensively.

He and his gang ran off and Yori walked back over to Yami. Only it isn't Yami, she thought with a start, it's Yugi! How on Earth did that happen?

"You were great out there," he said with a smile. "Thanks for sticking up for me, now I'm twice in debt to you."

She nodded. "My pleasure."

Suddenly the bell sounded and the teacher called out, "time to go in."

"Meet me by the side doors, I've got something to give you," she said quickly and ran towards the locker room.

"Okay!" she heard him yell after her.

Yori hopped up and down on one foot clutching her wrist in a death grip.

"Ow, ouch, ouch, ow," she muttered through gritted teeth.

She was standing in a bathroom stall and had just re-bandaged her hand. She'd also put on some foul-smelling stinging burn cream, which, added to the pain from her fall, was causing her to hop around muttering to herself and wondering if it was possible to suffocate a hand.

Biting her cheek she forced herself to stop complaining, out loud at least, and walked back to her locker. She changed into jeans and a long-sleeved maroon shirt, and then threw on her cape. She strapped her belt on and made sure the pouch that contained her own dueling deck was securely in place before she grabbed Yugi's and slid it into a pocket. As she put her Millennium Bracelet on last she once again marveled at it.

For some reason the bracelet had always fit her perfectly even as she grew. She was also the only one that could get it off her wrist. She remembered all too well the orphanage she used to live in. The headmistress had insisted on taking her deck and Millennium Bracelet the day she arrived but no matter how hard she tried, the bracelet wouldn't come off and Yori wasn't about to take it off willingly. It had protected her deck as well somehow.

The bell to leave rang and she quickly stuffed her school uniform, along with her homework, in her bag. She was anxious to meet Yugi, or Yami. She had a lot of questions to ask.

"Then why wasn't she wearing it in class?" Yugi wondered aloud in surprise.

Yami had just finished explaining to him about his first encounter with Yori and about her own millennium item.

"I'm not sure." Yami said, shaking his head.

"So when she's wearing the millennium bracelet she can see and talk to you like I can?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, the millennium bracelet allows her to connect to different realms at any time," Yami answered.

Yugi was about to say something else when he say Yori approaching. She had let her hair down out of the ponytail and now had blonde, parted bangs in the front showing.

"Hey Yori!" he called.

She smiled slightly at him as she got to the doors he was standing just outside of. "Hi Yugi."

She reached into her pocket, pulled out his dueling deck and handed it to him.

"I think you might need this, sorry I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

He smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you, I was afraid I'd lost it in the fire."

She nodded. "No problem, I'm just glad I saw it."

They stood there awkwardly for a second before Yugi cleared his throat and said, "So… uh… where are you headed now?"

She shrugged. "My apartment."

He remembered how Yami had said she was an orphan. It must be terrible to not have an actual home to go to, he thought, maybe I could invite her over today.

"How about you come over to my house today," he suggested shyly. "My grandpa has a game shop with a ton of duel monsters cards if you're interested."

She bit her lip uncertainly. "Well, I do love duel monsters. I guess it couldn't hurt for a while."

He smiled brightly. "Awesome!"

He started down the school steps but she stopped him.

"One question first though, um… well…" she ducked her head and blushed slightly. "Not to be rude but are Joey or your friends going to be there?"

He laughed. "Oh, Joey and Tea told me about that. I'm sorry, no they aren't gonna be over today."

She seemed relieved. "Ok then, I guess I could come over for a while."

They walked down the street in silence for a while.

"Not to be rude, but I was wondering something," she said suddenly.

"Wondering what?" Yugi asked, looking up at her.

"Out on the soccer field, one second Yami was standing there and the next second it was you. I wasn't wearing my bracelet so I couldn't have been seeing Yami's spirit again," she paused then added as an afterthought, "Well, unless I'm going crazy that is." The idea seemed to amuse her and she laughed before finishing, "How could that happen?"

"Well, Yami and I can kind of transform when we need to, or want to I guess. We usually only do it for duels though." It occurred to him that he was telling someone he didn't really know an awful lot. She did save my life though, he thought, and she seems trustworthy enough. Yami didn't think she was bad either.

"Cool," she said. "Must be kind of weird, but still cool."

He laughed and she smiled slightly.


	4. Chapter 4: At the Game Shop

_Chapter 4: At the Game Shop_

They walked for a short time more in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Yori was thinking about how she'd never been invited anywhere by someone, well except for someone she diverted her mind away from quickly. Why was Yugi being so nice?

"Well, here we are," Yugi announced as they reached the game shop.

They entered, Yori a little uncertainly, still wondering if Joey might suddenly pop out somewhere, and Yugi called out, "Grandpa, I'm home!"

Yori looked around, amazed. There were duel monster cards everywhere; she could swear he had at least one of each!

Her gaze was drawn to a doorway towards the back when an old man entered. He wore a bandana and had spiky hair like Yugi's that was different shades of gray. He also had violet eyes, though a tiny bit lighter than she and Yugi's. He had on coveralls and was holding a broom; it looked as though he'd been sweeping out the back room. He looked up and his gaze caught Yori's. His jaw dropped in shock even though she was pretty sure he'd never seen her before. Have I seen him before? She thought suddenly, he actually seems kind of familiar.

Yugi followed his gaze and said, "Gramps, this is Yori. She's the one that saved me."

His grandpa's eyes widened and his jaw dropped even further, if that was possible.

"Yori?!" he cried, then seemed to realize what he looked like and snapped his jaw shut.

Have I heard him before? She thought, ridiculous. She shook her head to clear it.

Looking a little sheepish he said, "Sorry about my reaction, I just wasn't expecting Yugi to have friends over today and I've never met you before."

It didn't escape Yori how he said the 'I've never met you before' rather quickly. Not knowing exactly how to react she fumbled for something to say.

"Hi… uh… you have an amazing shop here. You must have every card ever made," she said uncertainly.

Ugh, lame-sauce, she thought. She reached her left hand back and massaged her neck, trying to think of something else to say.

Yugi, seemingly oblivious to the tension, saved her though.

"Yori loves duel monsters too grandpa, I was thinking maybe you could show her some of your better cards."

His grandpa jumped. "Yes of course! That's an excellent idea, Yugi! Do you have a deck already, Yori?"

She nodded, relieved to be on a more comfortable subject.

"May I see it?" he asked.

Normally she didn't let her deck out of her hands and she certainly didn't let it into other peoples'. For some odd reason though, she felt ok letting this psycho grandpa look at it and honestly, that scared her more than he did.

She nodded again anyway though and reached into the pouch on her belt. Without thinking she used her right hand like always so when she handed it to him it revealed her Millennium Bracelet and sent a little jolt of pain up her arm. His eyes widened when he saw her bracelet but he didn't say anything, just started to look through her deck. She almost cursed aloud; she never liked to let anyone know she had the bracelet.

Yugi distracted her by saying, "what did you do to your hand?"

She looked down at the bandage. I don't want to make him feel bad, she thought. She considered lying but had learned the hard way that everyone deserved the truth.

Looking back up at him, she said, "I burned it."

He paled and she could tell he did feel bad. "In the fire?"

She nodded, but said quickly, "it's alright though, it's my own fault."

He looked less than convinced but seemed grateful anyway. Yori looked back at his grandpa and started in shock, he had her cards about an inch from his nose and his eyes were almost filling his face. She coughed to cover a laugh. Honestly he looked like a kid with his face above a flashlight, widening his eyes to tell a scary story. He must have found my rarest card, she thought.

Her cough brought him out of his reverie and he quickly handed her the deck back.

"That's quite an amazing deck you have there, Yori," he said. "Quite amazing indeed."

She inclined her head to him. "Thanks, I'm rather fond of it. It's bailed me out of quite a few tough spots."

She slid her deck back into its pouch. As she did though she couldn't help but sneak a peek at the bottom card; the card Yugi's grandpa had been looking at. Sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed, it was her Red Eyes Black Dragon. Through her research she had learned that there were only two Red Eyes in existence, she assumed Pegasus still held the second one.

"So…" she said, casting about for a subject, "I've never been in a game shop before. What all do you have?"

"Grandpa's got everything!" laughed Yugi. "Come on, I'll show you."

Yori followed Yugi around as he showed her everything in the shop. He was right; his grandpa had more Duel Monsters things than she'd ever seen before. As she followed Yugi, she couldn't help but notice that his grandpa kept glancing at her like he wasn't sure she was real. She pushed it out of her mind and focused on savoring the afternoon. After all, she couldn't stay with Yugi long. She had to leave soon. She didn't want to risk getting him involved.

Yugi stood just outside the game shop door next to Yori. It was twilight; they'd been exploring the shop all day. Yori had bought a couple new cards to add to her deck and had told Yugi that she'd been dueling since she was ten years old. When asked about her deck by his grandpa she'd said that she'd had her deck as long as she could remember.

Yori shifted position and turned to him.

"Well," she said, and then sighed, "I guess this is where we say goodbye."

He nodded. "Thanks again, Yori, for everything. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

She seemed to want to say something more but couldn't quite do it. She ducked her head instead and nodded, then looked back up at him. "One thing, Yugi."

He was surprised. "What?"

"Don't tell your friends you met me again please. Or my name or what I look like… please," she said.

He was confused. "Why?"

She half smiled and winked. "Just trust me. You can tell them soon but not now please."

He nodded, even though he was confused. "Ok."

She turned to walk away and said over her shoulder, "bye Yugi."

For some odd reason he felt like the way she said it meant he wouldn't see her again.


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

_Chapter 5: Remembering_

Yori sat on her apartment roof. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was resting her chin on them with her arms wrapped around them watching the sun rise. Today was Friday. She thought about the day before. She had honestly enjoyed her time at Yugi's. She wished they really could become friends, but she knew that was wishful thinking. When she had run away from the orphanage, maybe even before that, she had sealed a fate of no friends. It would put her friends in danger since she was on the run from the people that would take her back. The only time she had broken that she had paid for it deeply.

She sighed; she had decided to stay home from school today. Hopefully by Monday Yugi will forget all about me, she thought. It'll be better for him. If not, I'll just have to move on to another town. Again. She thought back to the day she had run away from the orphanage.

/ Yori opened her eyes. It was around midnight. Perfect. She rolled over and looked around the room. All the other girls were asleep. She crept slowly off her mat on the floor, then turned around and pulled one corner of it up. Underneath was a floorboard she had pulled up on her own to make a small cubbyhole. Sounds like something out of a book, she thought, it's convenient anyhow. She pulled it up, being careful to not make any noise, and grabbed the small bag inside.

The bag contained all the money she had been saving for four years and her prize possession, her dueling deck. She quietly laid the board back down and slid silently to her feet. Making her way carefully over everyone else asleep on the floor she crept to the door. They didn't bother to lock it because they figured no one would try to escape. They figured the 'poor little wretches' would cling to the hope of getting adopted and stay. After all where would a person who had absolutely nothing go?

That's their big mistake, Yori thought grimly. A better question is, why stay when you have nothing to lose? She slid down the railing of the stairs to skip the ones that creaked, the majority of them, easily. She started to walk to the front door, slowly to avoid creaky boards, but paused outside another door. Headmistress Morine's office door. Fondly nicknamed Headmistress Moron, Yori thought with a silent laugh.

Yori could almost imagine herself sprouting red horns and a tail as she thought. She didn't believe in stealing, but payback couldn't hurt. She knew for a fact that the headmistress used the money she was sent for the orphanage on herself. So it's only fair, thought Yori. She slowly opened the door and slipped inside. The office looked plain enough but in one corner was a safe. She lowered her bag to the ground and picked the lock on the safe. Yori knew she was taking a risk here, if Morine checked the safe early in the morning she'd have less time to escape but she shrugged it off. I plan to be far outta this town before she even wakes up, she thought.

The lock opened with a small click and inside the safe was a great deal of valuables. Mostly jewelry, the rest was too big to take. Yori filled the rest of her bag with the expensive jewelry and grinned impishly. I wish I could see the look on her face when she finds it gone, she thought wickedly.

With that she closed and relocked the safe. Walking out of the office she closed the door and walked to the front door of the orphanage. She took a deep breath and smiled genuinely for the first time in months. She was finally, really leaving. Goodbye orphanage, Headmistress Moron, and good riddance, she thought. Without a second thought she opened the door and left the orphanage behind forever. /

What a day that was, Yori thought with a laugh. She had sold the Headmistress's jewelry and sent the money back to the other girls anonymously. It was meant for them anyway. After she had left the orphanage she had gone to the bus station and gotten a ticket to the farthest town on the list.

That's another of the bracelet's mysteries, she thought suddenly at the memory. When she bought the ticket the bracelet had somehow helped her convince the lady at the counter that she was fifteen, old enough to buy a ticket, and that she was visiting relatives. She looked down at the gold bracelet; it was one of her unknown past's biggest clues… and its greatest mystery.

She sighed and thought, I should have asked Yami about it. There wouldn't be another chance to if everything went the way it needed too. She wondered what he and Yugi were doing now.

Yugi was puzzled. Yori hadn't been in school today, she hadn't seemed sick yesterday. He wondered if it had something to do with him. He hoped it wasn't because she didn't want to see him again.

He was also worried about Yami. The Pharaoh had been silent for a while and he could tell that what he had told Yugi earlier about discovering his past was really bugging him. Yugi couldn't imagine not being able to remember his own past, it must be a nightmare.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw a figure ahead of him that he recognized.

"Téa!" he called out to her.

She turned to him, surprised but happy. "Hey, how's it going Yugi?"

"Not so great," he answered truthfully as he reached her.

He considered telling her about Yori, but he had promised. He thought instead of Yami and suddenly got an idea.

"Actually," he said eagerly, "I could use your help."

"Oh," she said surprised, "Uh huh?"

"You see Téa," he said, "whoever it was that stole the puzzle seemed to know a lot about the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle's past." He had to remind himself not to say Yami, a name Téa wouldn't recognize. He continued, "That reminded the spirit how little _he_ knows about it. But you can help! Hanging out with you might help him figure things out."

She nodded. "Sure, but how exactly am I gonna do that?"

"You always have great advice," he said, relieved she'd help. "Just talk to him."

He started to run down the steps and he heard her call after him. "What's the plan?

"Ten o'clock tomorrow at Domino station, Thanks Téa!" he yelled with a wave over his shoulder.

"No problem!" he heard her answer.


	6. Chapter 6: A Day Out

_Chapter 6: A Day Out_

Yugi yawned, it was Saturday morning. The big day for the spirit with Téa, he hid a smile at the thought.

"I have a feeling today is gonna be awesome!" he said optimistically.

Yami was sitting on the bed next to all the clothes Yugi had pulled out to choose from. Yugi glanced at him and then looked at himself in his full length mirror.

"Now if I can figure out what to wear, we can get out of here." He said looking around at all the clothes.

"Tell me Yugi," said Yami from where he was sitting. "What's this 'big surprise?"

"Well," he said, deciding with a shrug to go with what he was already wearing, "if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Yami chuckled slightly. "No I guess not, but I still have many riddles to unlock. I don't have time for surprises."

"Don't worry," said Yugi smiling as he buckled a black collar around his neck, "what I've got planned's gonna help."

He winked at Yami in the mirror Yami shook his head helplessly.

Yami sat in one of the many chambers in the millennium puzzle, thinking. He had no idea what Yugi had planned for today but it seemed to be making him very excited and happy so Yami was curious as to what it was.

He thought about Yori, there was something about her that actually reminded him of himself. It was odd.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to discover his past. Suddenly he had the odd feeling of transforming. Confused, he opened his eyes.

He was standing somewhere in Yugi's world; they had indeed transformed.

"Hey, Yugi!" he cried in surprise looking at the puzzle. This was the second time Yugi had done this. "I'm not… you can't… this isn't a duel!"

Aware of someone staring at him he suddenly looked up and saw Téa looking at him oddly.

He straightened up, embarrassed, and held his right hand up in greeting. "Hello."

He didn't know what Yugi was doing but he had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

"I hope he's not going to make this a habit," he muttered under his breath as Téa made her way towards him.

Yori looked out the window; bright sunlight was filtering in onto her lunch table. It was about two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. She was sitting in a small restaurant and had finished her lunch already but hadn't left yet.

It was very rare for her to go out to eat. Not only did it mean spending money she thought better saved, it also meant going out in public. Something she preferred to avoid. I don't know what possessed me to come out today, she thought, but whatever it was I better start back now I guess.

She stood up, left the money for her lunch plus a tip on the bill, and walked out into the town. She turned down a street and stopped. Up ahead there was a lone kid sitting on the street strumming a guitar.

He looked to be about seventeen, her age. In front of him sat his guitar case with some money inside. As people walked by some would listen to him play and drop money in the case and others would ignore him and keep walking.

He looks so lonely, she thought. A stab of pain went through her as she thought of the days when she had done close to the same thing, trying desperately to save enough money to leave the accursed orphanage and make it on her own.

She walked over to him and as she drew closer she recognized the song. It was a beautiful but sad song called "Who You'd Be Today". She came to a stop next to him and started humming to find her place in the song. He looked up at her in shock. She smiled softly and started singing when he reached the chorus.

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away _

More and more people were stopping to listen and donate money. She smiled and continued singing.

_Heaven knows how I miss you, _

_All the pain that I've been through_

_Just knowin', no one could take your place…_

_And sometimes I wonder…_

_Who you'd be today_

The guy was now smiling at her gratefully as even more people stopped to watch. She heard people whispering about her and she knew she shouldn't draw attention to herself this way but she continued singing anyway.

As she started on the last verse she scanned the faces of the crowd and had to force herself to keep singing and not gasp when she made eye contact with one person…

Yami stood silently; listening to Yori sing. She sounded unlike anything he had ever heard, it was amazing.

They day had gone well and he had really enjoyed himself. He had picked up some new cards for his deck including an excellent trap card called Light Force Sword. He had also gotten the opportunity to watch Téa in her own 'duel'. In some kind of dance duel she had beaten a conceited cheater, Johnny Steps. Not too long after that Téa had to return home Yami had been about to call Yugi after she left when he had seen Yori help the boy sitting on the side walk. He had drifted closer to listen to her sing.

Suddenly she made eye contact with him. He smiled at her shock and she blushed. The song ended soon after and everyone in the crowd that had gathered cheered. Yori looked down at the boy and they talked for a moment quietly. They both smiled and clasped hands before Yori broke through the slowly dissipating crowd to where Yami stood.

"That was amazing, Yori," he said softly.

She blushed again and cleared her throat before answering, "Thank you."

He inclined his head to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same question," she said with a small smile. "I just returned from lunch."

On impulse he suddenly thought of something Tea had mentioned earlier and it have him an idea. "I was thinking of going to the ancient Egypt exhibit at the museum," he said, "would you care to accompany me? I have a feeling that it is somehow connected to the Millennium Items."

She appeared surprised by the suggestion and hesitated a moment before nodding with a smile.

"I'd love to," she answered.

She gestured with an arm towards a street and took the lead. He was silently grateful for it; he had no clue as to where the museum was.


	7. Chapter 7: Zu

_Chapter 7: Zu_

Yori stood inside the museum's main hall with Yami. They were the only people there. She could see part of the exhibit but she had a weird feeling that parts of it were hidden.

Yami had been silent for a while when suddenly he moved towards a door off to the side. Yori looked up; there was a sign on the door that read:

**Employees Only**

**Keep Out**

"Uh… Yami?" she said uncertainly. "What are you doing? This place is off limits."

He turned back to look at her and answered quietly, "I have the strangest feeling, like something is calling to me from beyond this door."

She considered that for a moment then decided that she listened to her instincts so she could trust his. She grinned at him impishly, "Well, I've always loved breaking the rules so… let's go!" He smiled at her and she added as an afterthought, "Besides, if you think about it the right was the sign could be telling _only __employees_ to keep out."

He chuckled and led the way through the door. Inside was a flight of stairs. Yori looked down them apprehensively; she hated stairs because they made for a slow escape if one was needed.

"After you," she said to Yami, gritting her teeth.

He seemed to notice her discomfort but, thankfully, he ignored it. He led the way down the stairs. Yori bit her lip and followed him.

At the bottom of the stairs they emerged into a lit room that was completely empty except for the stone tablets that hung around the room on all the walls. They were encased in glass and were covered with hieroglyphs.

"Well," Yori said, forgetting the stairs for a second, "looks like we found the rest of the exhibit. The question is, why hide it?"

"Probably to keep is out of the sight of the wrong people," Yami answered, walking closer to the tablets.

"In my experience, anything hidden was meant to be discovered," she said, walking to stand with him in front of one of them. "So what's to be discovered here?"

She studied the tablet they stood in front of and gasped at the same moment Yami exhaled sharply.

"These carvings look like duel monsters," he said.

She didn't care about the rest of the block, the part that drew her attention most she'd already noticed.

"That guy there," she said pointing at a figure carved onto it, "he looks just like you!"

Yami exhaled again and she continued, "and around his neck… that's"

"The Millennium Puzzle!" they said together.

She tore her eyes away from the carved Yami and studied the rest of the ancient block. There was another figure opposite Yami. She caught the drift of the pictures within a few seconds.

"You're dueling…" she said, still staring at it incredulously.

He nodded. "Yes, but who? What was this ancient game? Was it even a game at all?" He sighed. "Just when I think I've found one answer a million other questions are uncovered."

She nodded. "I know the feeling well."

He looked up at her and started to say something when suddenly they both heard a voice behind them say, "My pharaoh, I've been expecting you."

Yami exhaled and Yori stiffened.

"I'm pretty sure it's not me they're talking too," she said, nervously thinking once more of the stairs.

She and Yami turned to see a woman standing there. She had an Egyptian look to her with black hair, blue eyes, a small golden crown, and a white dress. Yori noticed immediately though that she was wearing a necklace with the millennium symbol on it. What does all this mean; does she know something about Yami's past? She thought.

"Who are you?" Yami asked as the woman approached them.

"I am Ishizu, and I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these ancient carvings using the magic of my Millennium Necklace," the woman answered.

"Another millennium item," said Yami shocked.

Yori studied Ishizu for a moment. A little forthcoming with the information there aren't you Zu, she thought narrowing her eyes, must mean you're either really trusting or hiding more than what's good for us.

Ishizu placed a hand on her necklace. "Like your Millennium Puzzle," she cast a quick glance in Yori's direction, "and your Millennium Bracelet, my necklace affords me certain powers."

Powers? Yori thought, astonished, what powers does my bracelet give me?

Ishizu continued, "With it I have gazed five thousand years into the past to a time when evil sorcerers threatened to take over the entire world."

Yami narrowed his eyes. Yori continued to stare at Ishizu thinking, can she really see the past?

"However," Ishizu continued, closing her eyes, "there was one king who possessed a magic powerful enough to stop this evil threat."

"And who was this king?" Yori asked, already guessing the answer.

Ishizu completely ignored her and instead opened her eyes to look at Yami. "The Pharaoh who saved the world was you, Yami."

Thought so, Yori said silently.

"And now the time has come for you to rescue mankind once again," the woman continued, never taking her eyes off Yami.

"To rescue mankind?" said Yami, shocked. "From what? How do you know the world is in danger of being destroyed again?"

Yori was glad to see that Yami wasn't buying into Ishizu's story instantly, that he wanted more proof. She herself had learned to trust her instincts and right now they were saying 'Zu wasn't giving them the whole story.

"My Millennium Necklace also shows me visions of the future," she answered. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, "Oh my pharaoh."

Spare me the theatrics, Yori thought, rolling her eyes.

As if she could hear Yori's thoughts, not entirely impossible after everything else that she says she can do Yori mused, she snapped her head up and opened her eyes to look at Yami again. Still ignoring Yori.

"The events of the past will occur once again, and that same great evil will return to threaten us," she said.

Yami glanced at Yori in confusion. "How will I recognize this evil?"

"I know how your memory has faded, my pharaoh, and that you seek many answers."

Yori clenched her fists in anger, it was all fine and dandy for Ishizu to blow it off as 'memory has faded', she didn't know what it felt like. I do, Yori thought. She glanced at Yami. So he can't remember his past either, I can honestly sympathize. Unlike her, she thought looking back at Ishizu, for some reason she couldn't place something about Ishizu just irked her.

Yami raised his eyebrows at Ishizu; Yori could almost see the questions about his past written there. He wanted to know if what Ishizu said was true, and if she could show or tell him of his past.

Ishizu continued, seemingly oblivious of either of her listener's reactions. "I also know a duel monsters tournament is beginning."

"Wonderful subject changer aren't you?" Yori snapped irritably.

It seemed she had spoken too soon though. Ishizu turned away from them and said over her shoulder, "If you win it you will find your answers."

She started to walk away but Yori called out to her.

She paused and Yori said, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Ah Yori," she said. "Always distrustful, you've had a hard past as well. How would you have me prove that I speak the truth?"

Yori pushed down the questions that arose when Ishizu said her name and said. "I don't know, you could show us a bit of your necklace's powers you claim it has."

Ishizu raised her head. "I see, you seek answers to the mysteries of your past as well, but like the situation with my pharaoh I can not just show you your past. You must discover it on your own."

She turned her head slightly and cut off Yori's indignant reply. "The answers you seek are in the present, all you need to find is where to look. Trust your instincts as you always have and they will find you, some already have."

"What does that mean?" Yori asked, frustrated.

Ishizu refused to reply though and said instead, "When you both return home you'll discover an invitation waiting for you."

She then continued to walk and said over her shoulder, once again ignoring Yori, "Farewell, King Yami."

"Well wasn't she helpful?" said Yori sarcastically, still in a foul mood.

"Yes, but I still have many questions," said Yami, turning back to the tablet. Apparently sarcasm was lost on him.

Either that or he's too caught up in other thoughts, Yori mused, most likely the latter. She turned back to the tablet as well.

Yami exhaled suddenly. "Wait, my opponent looks like Kaiba!"

Yori blinked, totally lost. Obviously someone else I don't know in Domino City, she thought.

Yami put a hand on his Millennium Puzzle and continued to study the tablet. Not wanting to disturb him Yori started to back out of the room. She was standing on the third step up when he called for her to wait. She turned back to him.

"What did Ishizu mean when she said that _you_ seek answers to the mysteries of your past as well?" he asked, looking up at her with his hands in his pockets.

She sighed and looked down. She trusted him enough to tell him, and it would feel good to tell someone, but she didn't want to risk getting him, or Yugi, involved.

"It's getting late," she said, head still down, hoping he would drop the subject.

He didn't. "You can trust me. I'd like to know."

She looked up to the top of the stairs, avoiding his gaze. I can't believe I'm doing this, she thought.

She shifted her gaze to him and said quietly, "I'll walk you home, I promise to tell you as much as I can on the way."

He smiled slightly. "I'll settle for that."

She returned the smile and climbed up the rest of the stairs. When he reached the top, she started her tale as they walked.


	8. Chapter 8: The Tale

_Chapter 8: The Tale_

"Well," Yori said slowly as she and Yami exited the museum, "where to begin… I guess the beginning is when I was nine."

She told him all about how she had been taken to the orphanage when she was nine, with no memory of her past. All she knew was her name, all she had was her bracelet and her deck. She told him how Headmistress Morine had always coveted both her bracelet and her deck and had tried many times to take them but to no avail.

"My bracelet always protected me somehow," she said, looking down at it. "She was never able to take it." She gave a dry laugh. "I guess that's what gave me my cockiness, knowing that somehow I had a shield. I knew better than to get too rebellious though, since I didn't know how the bracelet was protecting me I didn't know how long it would last."

She also told him how in her spare time she had memorized every card in her deck. Turning them over and looking at them into the late hours of the night she had wondered where they had come from, and what they could mean. Then one day, she had crept out of the orphanage secretly and been challenged to a duel. The prize? Something she couldn't resist… money. She told him how she had desperately wanted to leave the orphanage not only to be rid of everyone there, but to start her own search for her past. In order to leave though, she had to have money to survive on her own.

She had accepted the man's challenge. One problem though, she had a deck but didn't know how to duel. She had started off poorly but as the game progressed she had the weirdest feeling.

"I felt like I'd dueled before and it was all coming back to me," she said. "It was almost like I could hear someone else telling me how."

She raised her head up to look at Yami and said, "I won that duel, and every duel after it. I had a purpose, every duel I fought I clung to a small hope that after I got enough money I could leave and maybe, just maybe I could find some family I had somewhere."

She exhaled loudly. "I was at that orphanage almost five years before I left. That was almost five years more than I liked that's for sure. I planned in advance for a day the bus station was opening early and ran away the night before. I never once looked back."

"Where did you go?" Yami asked quietly.

She shrugged. "I kind of hop-skipped around for a while. I never gave out my name; if I had to give a name is was a fake one, though I hate lying. In every town I went to though I searched for clues. I based everything on all I knew for myself when I arrived at the orphanage."

She laughed humorlessly. "At the orphanage they fed me some lie about my parents and I being in a car wreck and they'd both died while I had developed some sort of amnesia from a concussion." She shook her head. "But I knew that wasn't right. Some of it was but most of it was bull. I figured my parents _had_ been in a car wreck, that at least made sense, but something told me that I hadn't been with them."

She rolled her shoulders to relieve some tension as they crossed a street. Yami remained silent for a moment before looking up at her.

"What did you find out?" he asked curiously.

"Honestly?" she said. "Not much. There seemed to be absolutely no record of me ever existing so I couldn't find out anything about my parents, not even their names, and of course all I found out about my deck was basically the history of duel monsters."

She paused. "Well actually that did lead me somewhere. I found a small source that hinted that my bracelet and deck could be connected. From there I focused my search around the Millennium Bracelet. I found out its name and origin and then one day visiting an Egyptian exhibit like that one," she gestured behind them, back towards the museum, "I ran into an odd man in a turban that looked like he was from Egypt."

Yami exhaled in shock. "Shahdi."

She nodded. "You know him? I guess I'm not surprised. He seems to pop up wherever anyone has a millennium item." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, he told me the story of the millennium items. After he disappeared no matter how hard I searched I couldn't find another clue for months. Then finally, my biggest one came."

She stopped talking so he said after a minute, "What was it?"

Her eyes bored into his. "Domino City."

He looked puzzled.

"When I decided it was time to move yet again I covered my tracks and went to the bus station," she explained. "When I looked at the bus list one name instantly popped out at me, _Domino City_. It felt like someone had once told me to come here."

"Sounds kind of weird doesn't it?" she asked with a half laugh.

He shook his head. They arrived at the game shop at almost the same time. They stopped outside the doors.

"Well there you have it, I've been in Domino city almost a month. I didn't think I'd tell all of my past before we got here but then… I guess there's not much to tell."

"I know the feeling well," he said.

She smiled, glad someone could finally understand and even more glad that she could finally tell someone. Even if she had left out probably the most important detail. Her smile faded though as she thought of something.

"I'm sorry to get you involved," she said.

He shook his head. "Friends are here to help."

She stared at him in shock for a second, had she heard him correctly?

"So you wouldn't mind being friends with a runaway?" she asked, for once in her life shy.

"Should I? You don't seem to mind the prospect of having a five thousand year old spirit as a friend."

She laughed; ok maybe he had a point there.

"And Yugi…" She left it hanging to see.

He smiled at the thought. "Yugi is so innocent and caring he'd be friends with Kaiba if given the chance."

She smiled back. Maybe this could work, she thought hopefully.

"Well I'd better go," she said, regretfully.

He nodded in agreement. "I too need to leave."

She shook her head at his word choice and started to walk away.

"See you around, oh my pharaoh," she said over her shoulder, mimicking 'Zu.

He chuckled. Yori looked up at the night sky as she walked; it was a full moon. I think things_ are _looking brighter she thought, staring at the moon.


	9. Chapter 9: Just Play Dumb

_Chapter 9: Just Play Dumb_

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa stood on the roof of the school. Yugi thought about the Battle City tournament.

After Yami had called him last night he had explained about his day with Téa and then later, Yugi was surprised to hear, Yori. Yugi was still puzzled about the appearance of Ishizu. After looking at the invitation, which was there as she'd promised, he and Yami had gone to the opening last night; it appeared that Kaiba was throwing the tournament. That half explained why we need to enter since Yami's opponent on the tablet looked like Kaiba, Yugi thought.

Apparently the tournament rules were different than normal. First of all you dueled with portable duel disks that attached to your arm. Second, the winner of the duel got the loser's rarest card. You also started out with four thousand life points instead of two thousand. These were just a few. I'll have to make sure I know all the rules later, Yugi thought, since we need to win this tournament.

"You can't be serious," Joey said incredulously. "You mean to tell me that rich punk Kaiba is throwing his own exclusive duel monsters tournament?"

Yugi had just finished telling all of them about the tournament.

He nodded. "Yep."

"Arrg! I can't believe money bags didn't send an invite to me!" Joey cried indignantly. "I was the runner up at duelist kingdom, where's the respect?!"

Tristan shook his head. "Here's a news flash for you, Joey. Kaiba doesn't like you."

Joey turned on him angrily. "I'll give him something not to like!"

"You know," Tristan said, folding his arms and leaning back against the chain link fence around the roof. "This is exactly how he wants you to react."

That threw Joey for a loop.

He rocked back a bit and said, "You got a good point there, Tristan. Maybe I don't need to enter Kaiba's snooty competition." He turned to Yugi, "What about you, Yug? Are you gonna enter the tournament?"

Yugi nodded. "I have to. I just found out that entering Kaiba's Battle City tournament is the only way I can achieve my destiny."

"Your destiny?" asked Joey, looking lost. "What are you talking about?"

"It's kind of a long story," Yugi answered, holding back a smile.

Joey frowned. "I got nowhere to go."

Yugi turned serious. "Alright, some kind of evil force is coming back from the past and I'm destined to join this tournament and defeat it."

"Then it's my destiny to help!" Joey said determinedly. "And I got just the card…" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a duel monsters card facing him. "I'm talking Red Eyes Black Dragon folks!"

"So what you're saying is you've changed your mind again," said Tristan, raising an eyebrow, "and now you are gonna enter Kaiba's tournament."

"That's what I'm saying alright," Joey said, grinning. "Yugi inspeared me," he looked at his Red Eyes, seemingly oblivious to his wording mistake, "and with this baby in my deck, I got it made."

He kissed his card loudly and laid it against his cheek. "Isn't that right my little Red Eyes? Who's gonna help me kick some major Kaiba butt?"

He looked around at all of them and their expressions. "What's the matter, you never saw a guy kiss a card?"

They all just stared.

"With my Red Eyes I'll put Kaiba to shame," he said cockily, ignoring them.

Téa pointed an accusing finger at him. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you dueled Kaiba?"

"Tea's right Joey," Yugi added. "Your Red Eyes is a powerful card but it doesn't guarantee that you'll beat Kaiba."

Joey hung his head. "Yeah, you got a point."

"You'll need to have a little patience," Yugi continued, "first, you should get used to his new, more advanced version of the duel disk."

He looked up in shock. "The old ones were too advanced for me. They cost me the duel."

"You're a much better duelist now than you were then, Joey," Yugi assured him, "but before you jump right into another duel with Kaiba you should practice with the new duel disk."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joey cried enthusiastically. "I gotta try and sign up for this thing, heh heh!"

He started off at a run and the others just shook their heads; typical Joey.

* * *

Yori leaned back against the side of a building next to the registration office. She was about ready to get her duel disk for the tournament but she had kind of been looking for Yugi.

She sighed, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had gone to the meeting the invitation had said to and had seen the host, as she looked at him everyone around her had been whispering, Kaiba. She remembered Yami's comment about how Yugi would 'even be friends with Kaiba if given the chance'. He must be pretty bad for Yami not to like him, she thought.

Moving on to his tournament, she thought, the rules will definitely be a challenge. A challenge I feel up to, she thought, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a small smile. The only thing is… risking my Red Eyes. She didn't want to lose either her Red Eyes or her Dark Magician, her two rarest cards. That means winning every duel but Yami will also be out there and if what 'Zu said was true then he needs to win more than I do, she thought, starting to get a headache.

She suddenly heard someone running towards her. Her eyes snapped open and she raised her head. She had to stifle a gasp, it was Joey and Tristan! She had to force herself to look away, hoping they didn't recognize her. She was suddenly grateful she had decided to leave her cape at home today, a decision she had questioned at first. She also had her hair down today and was wearing a long sleeved, light blue shirt with a duel monsters design, shorts, and sneakers. Ok, she thought, relieved, I look completely different then when they first saw me I just hope they don't remember.

They didn't even glance her way.

"I'll just play dumb," she heard Joey say while looking in the window.

She had to hold back a laugh as she thought exactly what Tristan said next, "_Play_ dumb?"

She looked past them suddenly and saw Yugi standing with Téa. Téa hadn't noticed her yet but Yugi made eye contact. He started to say something but she cut him off with a quick shake of her head. He looked puzzled but she just mouthed, 'wait' and winked. He still looked confused but walked in with the others without saying anything anyway.

She breathed a sigh of relief and went to watch them at the window.

Joey walked into the store with the others. There was a man standing behind the counter wearing glasses, a yellow bandana, and an apron. He looked to be cleaning something.

"How ya' doin'?" Joey called out to him cheerfully.

"May I be of some assistance?" the man asked turning towards them.

"Hi," Yugi answered as cheerfully as Joey. "We're here to register for the Battle City tournament and get our duel disks."

"Well then my young friends, you have entered into the correct place," the man answered. He gestured at some shelves. "You're fortunate since I have three duel disks left on my shelf, but first I have to make sure you're qualified to register."

"Ok," said Yugi, stepping forward, "I'm Yugi Moto."

The man walked to a computer on the counter and began typing on the keyboard saying quietly, "All right… Yugi Moto…" He stopped typing and looked at the screen. "Not bad, you've got five stars. That's the highest rank."

"Where does this information come from?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba Corp. performed extensive research on duelists around the world and compiled the results into a database," he explained and turned the monitor around for them to see. "This shows your skill level and the rarest card you ever played in a duel."

On the screen was a picture of Yugi, his Dark Magician, and five stars.

"To ensure that only the best duelists enter, Mr. Kaiba has gone to great lengths to learn everything about you and your decks," he continued.

Everyone except the man gasped.

"Everything?" Yugi asked incredulously. "Knowing every card in our decks gives an unfair advantage to Kaiba."

"That's not cool," said Téa, folding her arms.

The man ignored her. "Well, as promised since you qualified to enter you get this, Kaiba Corp.'s new and improved duel disk system."

He held up a box and they all gasped again at the design on the front, the duel disk was definitely amazing.

"Awesome, thank you!" said Yugi as he took the box.

Joey cleared his throat and pushed past his friend, anxious for his own duel disk.

"I wanna register also, Joey Wheeler's the name."

The man turned his monitor so it was facing him again and began typing.

"Let me see… Joey Wheeler…" he found it and looked at Joey. "I'm sorry; you've only got one star. Your ranking is much too low to enter."

"That can't be!" Joey cried, outraged, "Kaiba fixed those results; I came in second at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Hey, Joey, just calm down," Tristan said, surprised. "Quit having a cow."

"It _is _weird that he didn't qualify," Téa admitted.

Joey was about to say more when they were all startled by the door opening. Joey's jaw dropped as the girl glided into the room. She was beautiful; her long hair hung down her back and was black streaked with red violet. She also had parted bangs that were blonde. However, instead of contrasting with her other hair colors though it just made her look even better. Her eyes were a dark violet and as she made eye contact with him she winked. He felt his knees go weak.

"Sorry," she said in a voice that almost sounded like she was singing, "but I couldn't help overhearing as I walked up. Are you Joey Wheeler, the guy who came in second at Duelist Kingdom?"

Joey puffed up proudly. "That's me!"

She pursed her lips. "And you don't qualify for Battle City?"

He deflated a little. "Nah, Kaiba's rigged the dumb thing."

She glided past him up to the counter.

Addressing the man she said, "Excuse me but do you think by any chance you could restart your computer? I'm sure it must just have a glitch, the runner up at Duelist Kingdom must qualify."

He shifted position. "I'm sure my computer is working fine."

"Please? For me?" she said smiling.

"Well, a restart couldn't hurt," he said, giving in.

Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Téa all stared at the girl. She smiled at them, Yugi returned it happily. None of them noticed how her bracelet was glowing slightly as the computer rebooted.

The man retyped the search when his computer was back up and stared at the screen. "I'm terribly sorry; it appears my computer _was_ malfunctioning. You actually have four stars, congratulations, you qualify."

"Yeah!" Joey cheered. "I knew it, let me see those beautiful stars!"

Joey flipped the monitor around for them to see and sure enough, there were four stars under his picture. None of them noticed either how Yori's eyes widened when she saw Joey's rarest card; also the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"He-ey-ey, my kisser ain't lookin' too bad either," said Joey, still looking at the screen. "I knew the computer was wrong, that's how I was able to stay relaxed and keep my cool while he fixed it."

The man got another duel disk off the shelf and held it out for Joey. "Best of luck."

"Come to papa!" Joey cheered, grabbing it, "heh heh heh aww yeah!"

"Battle City tournament here we come!" said Yugi happily.

"Thanks by the way," Joey said, turning back to Yori.

Yori shook her head. "No trouble at all, I didn't do much."

"Are you here to get a duel disk too?" Yugi asked, keeping his promise and acting like he didn't know her.

She nodded, smiling.

"Awesome, a fellow duelist," said Joey, "so we'll see you around in the tournament?"

"Count on it," she said with a thumbs up.


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

_Chapter 10: Revenge is a Dish Best Served in Secret_

Yori watched as the other four exited, Yugi with a last look back. She then turned to the man and gave him her name.

"Yori Moto," he said, "You have five stars, highest ranking."

She was pleased to hear that. She was also amazed that this Kaiba could know enough to rank her when she had stayed out of too many public competitions. She got her duel disk and walked back outside. The group of friends was still there, talking. She took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Hey," she said in greeting.

They turned to her and said, "Hi" in unison.

"I guess we weren't properly introduced," she said, "I'm Yori."

Joey took the lead. "You already know my name this is Téa, Tristan, and Yugi."

She bit back a smile; she already knew all of them. "Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," Yugi said, smiling with a wink.

"You know…" she said, she held up the box with the dueling disk inside, "I was thinking… you're the first duelists I've come across that are in Battle City as well. I want to get in some practice with my duel disk before the competition actually starts."

She turned to Joey. "Would you be willing to duel me? We can play by Battle City rules, everything except the rarest card rule. No stakes on this, just for practice."

"Sure," Joey said immediately. "It's been too long since I've had a duel with nothing on the line."

"Great! I warn you though, I duel ruthlessly, don't expect any mercy from me," she said, smiling.

They took positions and removed the boxes from the duel disks. Yori was glad it went on her left arm so it didn't interfere with her bracelet.

After it was strapped on securely she held her arm out and said loudly, "Activate holo-imagers."

Two small disks flew off either side of her duel disk and came to a stop at the edge of their 'field' so their tops were about a foot from the ground. They began shimmering. Joey looked at her in shock. She hid a smirk, the truth was she could use one of these things blindfolded, she'd already memorized all the rules for Battle City and had read every detail to be found on working the duel disk. Joey took her lead and activated his holo-imagers as well.

Yori smiled, the truth was she was in this for revenge. She was willing to be friends with Joey but she still hadn't completely forgiven him for trying to attack her that first day. She held her disk up facing away from her and it whirred and shifted into position so she had five card spaces facing away from her. She then reached into the pouch on her belt, pulled out her deck, and slid it into place. Her life points scrolled up to four thousand. She sat in ready position as Joey copied her moves, he looked a little unsure already.

"Duel," they said at the same time to acknowledge a start.

They both drew five cards from the deck into their hands.

"You're welcome to go first if you wish," she said.

He nodded, feeling more comfortable now. "Ok, I'll play Panther Warrior in attack mode an-"

"You can't." she said cutting him off.

"What, why not?" he asked, bewildered.

"It's one of the new rules," she explained. "You can't summon a monster with over 1500 attack points without sacrificing another monster first, the higher the attack points on the monster the more you have to sacrifice."

He looked at her sheepishly. "I uh... haven't read the rules yet."

She rolled her eyes. "It'd probably be a good idea to do that before the tournament, I'll walk ya through it this time."

Since it was her turn, now that he'd broken a rule, she drew one more card and looked at her hand. Amazingly she had the makings of the end of the duel right in her hand. She not only had her Red Eyes, but she also had Summoned Skull and Polymerization. What a lucky draw, she thought, but I have to sacrifice first. She looked at her other three cards, Feral Imp, Magician of Faith, and a trap card called Fissure.

"I'll place one card face down," she said sliding her trap card into a slot, "and then I'll summon Feral Imp and Magician of Faith in attack mode."

She slid the two cards into place and watched as her monsters materialized on the field. Oh yeah, she thought, I could get used to these duel disks that's for sure.

"And now," she said, "Battle City rules state that since you have no monsters on the field I can attack your life points directly."

Joey gasped as his life points dropped down to 2600 from her attack.

Yori shook her head at him. "I told you, I'm ruthless."

"Don't sweat it, Joey," said Yugi from the sidelines, "this is just practice."

Joey nodded. "All right then, you're in the lead now but here's my comeback."

He slid two cards into slots, "I place two cards face down and then I'll summon," he laid two more cards on the field, "Alligator Sword and Flame Manipulator in attack mode." He pointed his finger at Yori's monsters and said, "Go, wipe out her Imp and Magician!"

Yori shook her head at him. "Did you forget my face down card?"

He stopped in shock. "What, a trap?!"

She nodded. "It's a trap card called fissure. If you summon a monster with an attack over 1000 I can automatically destroy it, and I think your Alligator Sword qualifies."

"Augh, no!" he cried.

His alligator disintegrated leaving only his Flame Manipulator which, with 900 attack points, wasn't powerful enough to destroy her Feral Imp, only her magician.

He destroyed her magician, dropping her life points to 3400, and it was her turn again. She looked at her hand once more; she needed at least two monsters to sacrifice to bring forth either her summoned skull or her Red Eyes, which meant four for both. I only have one, she thought and looked at her deck, come on deck, I need a winner.

She drew one card and smiled.

"I'll place one card face down," she said, sliding her Polymerization card into place, "and then I'll activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards."

When she looked down at the two cards she had drawn she had to hold back a cheer.

"I'll place one more card facedown and…" she hesitated a moment, looking uncertain.

Something that had saved her many times in a duel was her ability to keep what she was thinking from her expression. You could persuade your opponent to attack or not just by your expression. She wanted Joey to attack.

"I'll place a monster face down," she said, hoping for him to take the bait, "in defense mode."

Yugi looked at her oddly but her expression still didn't give her away. It worked on Joey; he drew his card and ordered his Manipulator to attack. She tsked at him; he hadn't even thought that she hadn't taken the chance to destroy his card. He'd never seen her play for the trap it was.

"Do you know what card you just destroyed?" she asked him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Enlighten me."

She saw Yugi suspected that it was a card with a special ability. Good, she thought, he catches on quick.

"It's a lovely card. Not too powerful but it makes up for that. Its name is Red Eyes Black Chick" she said, he looked shocked, "and in sending it to the graveyard you activated its special ability."

Yugi nodded, he'd been correct.

She drew her Red Eyes out and laid it on the field.

"It allows me to summon one Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand onto the field."

Her Red Eyes Black Dragon materialized on the field and everyone besides her gasped. Joey literally fell over.

"Are you all right?" they all asked him in unison.

He ignored them, jumped back up and pointed an accusing finger at Yori.

"How'd you get a Red Eyes?!" he demanded.

"I've had it as long as I can remember," she said defensively, "longer than you've had yours I presume."

"I thought I was the only person with a Red Eyes!" he said, fuming at her.

"Well, while you're stand there wondering how on Earth anyone _else_ could _possibly_ have the same card as you, I mean it's not like Pegasus makes _duplicates_ or anything, I'm gonna finish my turn, and this duel. I'll do it by playing this little beauty," she said, hitting the button on her duel disk to reveal a face down card.

She held her right hand up over the field and said, "Activate face down card, Soul Exchange."

Joey gasped. "Oh no!"

"You know what comes next," she said. "I'll take control of your Flame Manipulator and sacrifice him and my Feral Imp to bring forth Summoned Skull."

Yugi gasped. She looked at him, confused but he was staring at her Summoned Skull. She turned back to the duel.

She thought about using her Polymerization card but decided against it. If she fused her monsters she'd have to wait a turn to attack. Instead she opted for a direct approach.

"Attack his life points directly Red Eyes," she said. "Molten Fireball Attack!" His life points dropped to 200 and she continued, "Now, finish him off Summoned Skull."

Joey sank to his knees, his life points at zero.

She called her holo-imagers back and deactivated her duel disk. She then slid her deck back into its pouch and walked over to Joey.

* * *

Joey was still kneeling on the ground, shell shocked. He wasn't as shocked from losing as he was from seeing Yori's Red Eyes; he still couldn't believe it.

Suddenly a hand came down into his vision. He looked up and saw, to his surprise, that it was Yori offering it. He took her hand and started to stand up, halfway up though she dropped him.

"OOF!" he gasped, landing back on the ground.

He glared up at her. She just laughed.

"Sorry," she apologized, not sounding at all like she meant it, "just getting more of my revenge. I think we're even now."

He climbed to his feet as Yugi, Tristan, and Téa walked over.

"Even?" he asked suspiciously. "What did I ever do to you?"

She rolled her eyes, reached back and pulled her hair into a ponytail with her hand. "Yugi's in the hospital," she said quietly and suddenly, in his mind, it clicked.

He, Téa, and Tristan all gasped.

"So you're the girl!" he cried.

She bowed dramatically. "The one and only."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and started an apology. "Listen… Yori…" he started a little uncomfortably, "I never got the chance to say sor-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I said we're even now, remember? No need to apologize." She then turned to Yugi. "It's good to see you again. Now you see why I made you promise?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

"Wait a sec!" Téa cried. "You two have met since the fire?!"

They looked at her sheepishly.

Joey was about to say something else when suddenly his watch alarm went off.

He jumped in surprise. "Ah! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what, Joey?" Tristan asked.

"My sister Serenity's havin' her eye operation tomorrow and I promised her I'd stay at the hospital tonight!"

To everyone's surprise Yori was the one that answered. "You'd better hurry, Joey," she said, smiling slightly. "You don't want to be late and let your sister down.

"You're right," he said, he started to run off and shouted back over his shoulder. "See ya later guys!"

"Bye Joey!" everyone but Yori called back.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

_Chapter 11: The Fight_

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the tournament, Yugi," Yori said, once Joey was gone.

"Why don't you walk home with us?" he suggested.

She looked at the others in surprise. "You don't mind?"

They shook their heads. "Nah," said Tristan, "we could use the extra company."

She smiled shyly and nodded her agreement.

They started walking down the street that was rapidly becoming dark with the sun's disappearance. They chatted idly for a while until suddenly Yori held out her hands for them to stop.

"I sense someone nearby," she whispered. "Not a friendly pedestrian either."

They looked at her in surprise but before any of them could say anything six figures stepped from the shadows.

"We've been waiting for you, Yori," the leader said in a scratchy, highly annoying voice. All the figures were shadowy and she couldn't make out his details in the dim light.

"Why?" she asked warily, filing away the fact that they knew her name for later.

He chuckled, a sound that made her wince. Next to her Tristan started to take a step forward but she held him back.

"Why, to take your Red Eyes of course," he answered scratchily.

"What makes you think I'll give them up?" she growled.

Her tone surprised her companions and Téa took a step back. Yori gave her a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to the man.

"Because," he said and pointed a finger at her, "I challenge you to a duel!"

She suddenly realized that the reason they were so shadowy was more than the dim light; they were all cloaked.

"And what if I don't accept?" she asked, testing them.

"Hmmm, I thought better of you. I thought you knew all the Battle City rules, here's one; it's against the rules to back down from a challenge."

"Here's another," she shot back; "all rules are officially in play the moment the tournament begins. Am I late to the party or am I correct and the rules aren't official yet?"

He glared at her. "You will duel me. I am a rare hunter and I am hunting you for your Red Eyes; I don't allow my prey to escape."

She narrowed her eyes at him and they flashed dangerously. "I don't appreciate the terminology, I'm not anyone's prey; I do the hunting."

He chuckled again, making her wish for earplugs. "You are feisty. However, I've heard different than what you just said, you're being hunted all the time aren't you and not by me."

She growled at him again and started towards him.

He laughed, it sounded even worse than his chuckle. "Ok, you pick. If you don't want to duel me then it's you against all of us in a fight; winner still takes your Red Eyes. Also, if your friends try to help at all your Red Eyes is automatically mine."

"Watch out, if your head gets any bigger you'll have to do the limbo under street lamps," she said with a roll of her eyes. Then she narrowed her eyes on him again, making her decision. She didn't trust the 'Rare Hunter' not to cheat in a duel but she knew her skills at fighting thoroughly. So she replied, "I accept your challenge, it'll be one on six."

"No!" she heard her companions cry.

"Yori don't, you can't!" Yugi shouted at her.

Something in his tone made her turn. He wasn't saying she wasn't capable of doing it, he was worried about her. Warmth coursed through her blood, it touched her to know he cared about her. She gave him a reassuring soft smile and turned back to the rare hunters, suddenly grateful she had worn sneakers today and not flip-flops.

"Remember," she said to her companions, keeping her eyes on the hunters, "don't try to help."

Five of the thugs rushed her; the leader stayed back like the coward she knew he was. Her mouth tightened into a line, good, less to deal with.

She sidestepped the first one then dropped down onto her hands and a knee (making sure to use the fingertips of her right hand and not put pressure on her burn) and tripped the second. He went sprawling, knocking the first down. She head butted the third goon in the stomach and while the wind was still knocked out of his she hit the back of his head with the heel of her hand and knocked him unconscious. One down, four to go, she thought grimly.

The fourth guy threw a punch at her but she ducked it and delivered one of her own to his face, knocking him unconscious as well. She elbowed the fifth in the ribs and kicked him in the head to knock him out. Three down, she thought. By then the first two were back on their feet and she spun to meet them.

However, when she spun back to face her companions her jaw dropped as she saw Yami standing next to Yugi. He looked worried for her. She didn't have time to dwell on it though as one of them rushed her again. She sidestepped him, grabbed the back of his cloak and swung him into the wall of a building. Using the duel disk, still on her arm, she whacked him on the head while he was still swooning and knocked him unconscious.

She heard Téa let out a cry of surprise. It made Yori suddenly aware that the second guy hadn't rushed her yet. She spun around to find that he had knocked Tristan and Téa aside and grabbed Yugi.

"How'd ya like it if we hurt 'yer litt'ol friend?" he asked, flashing his teeth at her.

"Release him!" she yelled, seeing red.

He suddenly pulled a switchblade out of his cloak and moved it towards Yugi. It was a weapon she was all too familiar with and her back burned at the thought.

"No!" she heard Yami cry.

At the sight of him moving the blade towards Yugi she exploded. As she charged him he jerked the blade towards Yugi but she was too fast. Ignoring the pain completely she grabbed his knife by the blade and tore it out of his hand. She pushed Yugi, gently but firmly, into Tea's arms. Then she grabbed the rare hunter by the front of his cloak and pulled him forward till his face was mere inches from hers.

"Tell your master if he or any of his freaks ever touch so much as one hair on his head I'll personally see them locked in the shadow realm for eternity, I swear it on my parents' graves!" she hissed, her eyes telling him just how serious she really was.

He tried to lash out at her but she knocked him unconscious with the hilt of his knife. The hand she was holding the knife with was dripping blood onto the sidewalk and the bandage that covered her burn was soaked clear through with it. She dropped the knife disgustedly and it clattered to the sidewalk.

She was suddenly aware of something wrong behind her and she looked up to see Yami's horror filled face looking over her shoulder. She dropped suddenly to her hands and knees and the leader tripped over her, he had rushed her while she was fighting the last guy. However, she had forgotten her still tender burn and the new cut on her hand. Her right arm gave out from pain as she landed on it. The rare hunter cackled and threw a kick at her. She rolled away though and while he was still balancing on one leg she reached out and pulled it out from under him. He fell to the ground with a cry and scrambled to reach the knife she had dropped. He succeeded and turned the knife towards her but she grabbed his arm to keep it away. While he was trying to free his arm she quickly hit him in the back of the head with the heel of her hand as well and he too was knocked unconscious.

She started to climb to her feel and suddenly Yugi, Tristan, and Téa were all there. She accepted the help gratefully, unused to it. She was used to fighting alone.

"You were amazing!" Tristan crowed.

"I'm glad you beat them!" said Téa fiercely.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked worriedly.

She laughed; they had said this all at once.

"I'm fine," she said to Yugi. She looked him over worriedly, "are you?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks to you."

She sighed in relief. Yami also looked very relieved and slipped back into the puzzle after smiling at her gratefully. She wanted to call him back but restrained, thinking how weird it would sound and wondering what made her want to in the first place.

"Why do you think they want your Red Eyes?" Téa asked aloud.

A bell went off in Yori's mind as Téa said that and she felt like there was something she should remember. She never got a chance to think about it though because Yugi suddenly gasped. Yori saw Yami reappear.

Yugi pointed to one of the unconscious thugs. "Those capes they're wearing, they're just like what Bandit Keith was wearing when he took my puzzle."

Tristan and Téa both gasped. Yori wondered who Bandit Keith was but was glad Yugi had figured out who had stolen his puzzle for real.

Tristan had never taken his eyes off her to look at the goon and now said suddenly. "You're not okay, you're bleeding. What'd you do, grab the blade of the knife?"

The others turned to her as she nodded. They all looked shocked, it had happened too fast for them to see.

"Well excuse me, next time I'll be real careful just how I get a knife away from a maniac when my best friend's life's in danger from him," she said sarcastically, clenching the hand that was bleeding into a fist. Then she suddenly realized what she had said about Yugi and her blood ran cold. She way getting way too involved in this.

"We'd better get you to my place," said Yugi, worriedly, "it's closest."

Téa and Tristan agreed. Yori tried to protest, saying she was used to, and perfectly capable of, taking care of herself. In the end though she gave in, Téa and Tristan went their separate ways and Yugi led her to the game shop.


	12. Chapter 12: Back at the Game Shop

_Author's note:_ _Anything in 's like 'this' is mind to mind communication. I'm sure you could figure that out but just to give you a head's up... _

_Chapter 12: Back at the Game Shop_

Yugi and Yori walked to the game shop in silence. Yugi was thinking about the fight back on the street. He remembered the panic he's heard in both Yami's and Yori's voice. For a second I actually believed I was a goner, he thought, and then Yori saved me yet again. He looked over at her; she was walking with her head down and was clutching her hand to her chest with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

She glanced sideways at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've had worse, believe me."

"Huh?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well," she said, shrugging like it was no big deal, "you saw the way I fight, they don't teach that in orphanages. When I started living on my own I had to be ready for anything, and it took me a while to learn all I know."

He felt truly sorry for her.

"That's why if there's one thing I can't stand it's a bully, and anyone who stands up to them is ok in my book," she finished, looking straight ahead.

"You know…" he said, thinking, "that's twice you've saved my life. I don't think I can thank you enough."

She shook her head. "No thanks needed, just so long as you're ok."

"There's gotta be something I can do," he said.

She hesitated for a second and glanced at him again. Then she seemed to make up her mind and smiled slowly. "I'd settle for you being my friend."

"That's it?" he asked.

She nodded. "But only if you want to, the last thing I want is a friend out of pity or guilt."

He shook his head quickly. "I'm your friend just for who you are."

She rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. "You and Yami, I swear… willing to be friends with a runaway. It's inconceivable."

He shook his head vehemently. "I don't think about you as a runaway, and no matter what you are I'd still be your friend."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

They arrived at the game shop at that moment.

"Grandpa," Yugi called once they were inside, "I'm back!"

He heard his grandpa moving around in the back room. For some reason Yori stiffened beside him. He looked at her questioningly but she didn't respond.

"Yugi?" his grandpa questioned as he walked into the room. "You're back awfully late, what happened?"

Yugi was about to reply when suddenly, his grandpa saw how the hand Yori was clutching to her chest was bloody.

"Oh, my!" his grandpa cried. "What happened to you?"

Yori grimaced. "I fought with a no good cheat that decided knifes qualified in a fist fight. Among other unmentionable cheating."

Yugi was glad she hadn't mentioned exactly how she had gotten the cut (saving him). He didn't want Grandpa any more worried than he already was.

"Well, come in here and let's get you cleaned up," Grandpa said, leading them into a back room.

* * *

Yori sighed in relief as the cold water ran over her hand. This poor hand's sure taken a beating, she thought to herself, first I burned it Wednesday, then fell on the burn Thursday, fell on the burn again twice today, and cut it today. She looked down at her palm; she had taken the bandage off her burn to wash it.

A burn in the exact shape and design of a chain ran diagonal across her palm; from the space between her thumb and pointer finger to below her pinky. It also ran across the front of her thumb where she'd gripped it. Newly acquired, a cut ran from the base of her thumb across the heel of her palm to the other side. A second cut ran across the base of her four fingers as well, ending just under her pinky knuckle.

She closed her eyes, ignoring her hand. The real thing that was bugging her was she wanted to talk to Yami about something but she couldn't do it with Yugi and his Grandpa there.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She pictured Yami and called out in her mind, 'Yami?'

She suddenly felt like an idiot. Of course he couldn't hear her. Even if the bracelet let her summon him there was no way it would let her talk to him.

She almost jumped out of her skin then when he actually answered her.

'Yes?' she heard his deep voice respond in her mind.

'You can actually hear me?!" she thought, surprised.

'Of course, the Millennium Bracelet allows you to connect to me. Not just summon me,' he answered.

She almost sighed in exasperation at all the things she didn't know about the bracelet but caught herself, glancing at Yugi and his grandpa, who were talking off to her side.

'What is it you require?' Yami asked her.

'Ugh, you make it sound like you're my slave or something. I need to give you lessons in slang,' she thought, playfully. It surprised her, she normally used sarcasm but rarely teased.

He laughed slightly and waited for her to answer.

'Have you ever heard of a place called the shadow realm?' she finally asked, hesitantly.

He exhaled sharply. 'Where did you hear that?'

'I uh… kind of said it,' she said sheepishly. She explained about her threat to the rare hunter.

'The shadow realm is a dark realm where lost souls are banished,' Yami explained. 'It's an evil place and the Millennium Items have the power to banish anyone there, but not lightly.'

She shivered, but she still didn't regret her promise; she's never let anyone hurt Yugi.

"Here, bandage your hand up again," Yugi's grandpa said, handing her a clean, long bandage and startling her out of her conversation with Yami.

She smiled her thanks and wrapped her hand up again. That was another thing that surprised her, she was smiling more now. She liked it.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked her anxiously.

"I'm fine," she said. "Like I said before, I've had worse."

His grandpa looked at her oddly. She felt uncomfortable so she decided it was time to leave.

"Well, I'd better head back. I wanna get a lot of rest so I'm ready for the tournament tomorrow," she said.

"I'll look for you tomorrow," Yugi said, smiling.

She smiled back and was about to respond when Yugi's grandpa said, "Wait a moment, Yori."

She looked at him, getting an odd, bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Huh?"

He pointed to the couch on the other side of the room. "Why don't you and Yugi have a seat, I've got something to tell the both of you and I think now is the time to do it."

Yori gulped, something wasn't right here. Why her _and_ Yugi? She complied anyway though and sat on the couch with Yugi; he looked just as puzzled as she felt, although he wasn't apprehensive. Mr. Moto took a seat across from them in a padded chair.

"Where to begin... oh…" he said, looking like he was thinking.

Yori's stomach twisted into knots as she suddenly remembered Ishizu's words: _The answers you seek are in the present, all you need to find is where to look. Trust your instincts as you always have and they will find you, some already have…_ Instantly, she knew what this was about and every fiber of her being rejected it.


	13. Chapter 13: Once Upon A Time

_Chapter 13: Once Upon a Time…_

"Yori what were your parents' names?" Mr. Moto asked her.

She clenched her teeth. "I don't know."

He looked shocked at that. "What?"

"Here it is in a nutshell: parents are dead, escaped from orphanage, on the run, no memory before age nine," she said tightly.

Yugi looked shocked at her sudden mood change but she couldn't bring herself to answer his questioning gaze.

"Well Yori," Mr. Moto said, searching for something to say, he also appeared shocked at her mood swing, "it's a very long story."

She dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her temples, welcoming the searing pain it brought up in her right hand. She steadied her breathing, suddenly realizing that she was close to hyperventilating. Why am I reacting like this? She thought, I'm jumping to conclusions; I need to at least let him speak.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moto," she said, truly apologetic. "It's just been a long day, please, go on."

He nodded. "Well Yori, to put it shortly… well… you're my granddaughter."

She jerked her head up and stared at him. Yugi gasped beside her.

"Grandpa?" Yugi questioned.

"It's true Yugi," he said, turning to face his grandson. "Yori is your sister."

"I'm an orphan," Yori said weakly. "They searched my records and I have absolutely no living relatives at all."

"For that I am truly sorry Yori," Yugi's grandpa replied. "It wasn't meant to be this way. You see, when you and Yugi were born you were the only one with a Millennium Item, the bracelet Shahdi insisted was meant for no one but _you_. That would have been fine, but then I uncovered the Millennium Puzzle."

He looked at her and Yori had to force herself to concentrate on his face while her brain screamed: IMPOSSIBLE.

"Somehow I couldn't explain I knew it was meant for Yugi. That left your parents and me with a problem though. We couldn't risk leaving you together when you both had a Millennium Item, especially the two powerful ones you have." His eyes burned into hers.

For a second her mind flickered off of her denial. Two powerful ones? She knew the puzzle was powerful because of Yami but here, again, someone was talking about the bracelet's powers. She wished there was someone she could ask to know its full potential. This wasn't the time though and she forced her mind to focus back on what Mr. Moto was saying.

"So we decided on the only option we could see. When you were five years old your parents took you to live on the other side of Japan and Yugi was left to live with me in Domino."

Yori's mind was spinning and her brain was starting to win the battle over what he was saying. They couldn't possibly be family…

He shook his head regretfully. "We were going to tell you and reunite you both when you were seventeen and Yugi was fifteen, the age you are now. For extra measure though, so no one would hunt you both, we erased all records of relation between you two."

Yugi looked dazed. "Yori's my sister?"

Mr. Moto nodded.

Yori closed her eyes, she couldn't take this. It couldn't be real. She was aware of Yugi looking at her but she didn't respond. She slowed her breathing so it was almost nonexistent and tried to calm herself. I just have to think things through, she thought, holding back tears. We can't be related, it's not possible. No matter how alike we all look.

"Yori?" Mr. Moto asked her worriedly.

Her mind was made up. She pushed any thought that it was true out of her mind. She couldn't let it be true and there was only one way to make them forget her. To leave. She looked up at Mr. Moto with blank, cold eyes and an uncaring expression. Both he and Yugi were taken back by it.

"You know, Mr. Moto," she said quietly. "Once upon a time, I believed in a happily ever after. Now I realize that it's just something invented for little children to cling to. Well I'm not a child, and I don't need to cling to the hope of having a family to survive anymore, I get along just fine on my own."

"Yori," he said, struggling, "I'm not-"

"Look," she said, cutting him short, "I appreciate the concern but you don't need to lie to make me feel better, especially not about something like this."

"Yori," he said firmly, "I'm not lying."

"That's right," Yugi said, chiming in to his grandpa's defense, "Grandpa would never lie, I believe him, and you should too."

"I should believe him?" Yori cried, jumping from the couch to her feet suddenly. "Well I don't! We can't be family because a family wouldn't lie! A family wouldn't leave someone stuck in a cursed orphanage for five years! If you knew I was your granddaughter then why didn't you come get me?"

They appeared shocked at her reaction. They both opened their mouths to speak but she continued her rant before they could. Tears were finally starting to spill over her cheeks now and she couldn't seem to stop them.

"If I had a family, I wouldn't be on the run now! I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder at every turn wondering if the news about a runaway had gotten to this city's police yet even though it's been more than three years! I wouldn't have to be afraid to go into public. I wouldn't have to be afraid to stay in one town, or make friends, or give my real name." she brushed her hand across her cheek in vain, the tears just kept coming.

She pulled her shirt away from her neck to reveal three white scars on her right shoulder. Her voice was quieter now. "If I had a family I wouldn't be scarred from learning life's harsh realities." She let her shirt slide back and took a step towards the door. "But I am," she finished coldly, "so don't tell me I have a family here."

She turned then and fled from the shop into the cold night. She ran for all she was worth but she couldn't leave the pain behind.


	14. Chapter 14: Acceptance

_Chapter 14: Acceptance_

Yori stood on the cliff overlooking the ocean. The moon's light was reflecting brightly off the calm, crystal waters. She had stopped crying and now all she felt was empty. She looked out to the horizon of the night sky. Stars winked back at her. This was her favorite place to come.

She thought about what Mr. Moto - she refused to call him Grandpa - had told her. She knew it was true. But it was easier to pretend otherwise. She hadn't chosen her path willingly but it was hers and she wouldn't pull her family into it. Family... the word sounded so odd when applied to her life. She tried to convince herself to forget about it. Without even realizing it she quietly began to sing.

_I am not a child now_

_I can take care of myself_

_I mustn't let them down now_

_Mustn't let them see me cry_

_I'm fine, I'm fine_

She thought about how, at the orphanage, she had always dreamed that something like this would happen. That someone would say that they were family. That she had a home. And now… she didn't want it because she knew it couldn't be real. No, she corrected, I don't want it because it means I'd be putting my family in danger. And it's easier to accept that I don't have a family than I have one but can't be with them. She continued singing;

_I'm too tired to listen_

_I'm too old to believe_

_All these childish stories_

_There is no such thing as_

_Faith, and love, and hope because…_

Because it's all a lie, she thought, brushing away another tear that rolled down her cheek. It was for a different reason now. She had trusted in love once and had the scars to show where that got you. She knew Yugi would never hurt her and Mr. Moto didn't seem bad but she couldn't let herself have a chance to know for sure. She would leave just after the tournament. How she wished things could be different though. She looked up at the moon and sang;

_I try, but it's so hard to believe_

_I try, but I can't see what you see_

_I try, I try_

_My whole world is changing_

_I don't know where to turn_

_I can't leave you waiting_

_But I can't stay and watch_

_My life burn_

_Watch it burn_

_'Cause I try, but it's so hard to believe_

_I try, but I can't see what you see_

_I try, I try_

She wished that she could appologize and tell Yugi and... Grandpa that she hadn't meant what she said. She knew it wasn't thier fault. I can't let them know though; she thought desperately. I can't be with them. I won't endanger them, they're the only family I have and I won't lose them. I can't be near them while I'm still being hunted; now by rare hunters as well as police. Yugi was already almost killed to get at me; I can't let that happen again! I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt him and I meant it, she thought determinedly. I'll stay here for the tournament; close enough to protect him but the tournament will make it easy for me to avoid letting him see me.

Singing really clears my thinking, she thought. I promise I will protect you, Brother, she vowed silently, no matter what it takes.

_I can finally see it_

_Now I have to believe_

_All those precious stories_

_All the world is made of _

_Faith, and love, and hope because…_

"Because all the world needs it," she said aloud, smiling for the first time since sitting down on her Grandpa's couch.

* * *

Yugi sat silently on his bed, thinking. Yami sat next to him, also silent. Yami's thoughts drifted.

He understood Yori's reaction after all she had said. He felt sorry for her, she had sounded so bitter. Ishizu had been right; Yori really did have a hard past.

He turned to Yugi. "Don't worry; I'm positive she'll come around. She just needs time to think."

Yugi looked at him with tear filled eyes. "It's not that, I'm sure she will too. It's just what she said; I can't imagine how hard her life must be."

Yami was once again amazed by Yugi's selflessness. He'd never before met anyone so innocent. Yugi, you astound me, he thought silently.

'Yori?' he called out in his mind.

He could sense that she heard him so he waited.

'Yes Yami?' came the quiet response; she sounded exhausted.

He sat looking at Yugi, trying to think of something to say.

'What are your plans now?' he finally asked.

Again there was a pause. He wondered if she was going to answer.

Then he heard her voice reply, 'I think I'm gonna compete in a tournament' – It sounded like she was smiling – 'side by side with you, and my little brother.'

Yami exhaled sharply in surprise.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, looking at him.

Should I tell him? Yami wondered.

He didn't realize he had relayed the thought to Yori until she answered.

'You can tell him,' she said.

Her voice sounded strange, almost as if she was sad. He ignored it though and looked down at Yugi.

"I think she's come around," he said, smiling softly.

Yugi stared at him. "How could you know?"

"The Millennium Bracelet allows her to communicate telepathically with me, even over long distances."

"So, she told you?" Yugi cried happily.

Yami nodded.

A huge grin spread across Yugi's face. Yami couldn't help it; his own smile widened upon seeing Yugi's.

'You won't see me in the tournament though,' Yori said quietly.

Yami was shocked. 'What?'

'I can't be around Yugi in the tournament… or you.'

'Why not?'

'I'm dangerous for you to be around,' she answered, still quietly, 'rare hunters already tried to hurt Yugi to get at me once. I won't let that happen again.'

'That wasn't your fault,' he insisted. 'And it didn't work because _you_ were there to save him. If you stay away you won't be able to protect him if the need arises, did you contemplate that?'

'I'll stay close enough that I can protect him,' she said firmly. 'You just won't see me or know that I'm there.'

Her logic made no sense to him at all.

He tried a different approach. 'I think you are meant to stick together. Your parents wanted to reunite you at this age for a reason; you are old enough now to protect each other.'

He could hear the ice in her voice as she said, 'I'm pretty sure that when they were planning on reuniting us they didn't imagine that I'd have police, rare hunters, and who knows what else on my tail. I know what I'm doing; Yugi's better off without me.'

'Remember the first time you rescued Yugi?' he questioned her.

'Of course,' she said warily.

'You say that it's dangerous for him if you're around but we got into that without even knowing you.'

She didn't even hesitate before answering, 'that's why I'll be nearby. Besides, if he gets into situations like that on his own he really doesn't need me around to bring more trouble.'

Yami fought back a sigh. Yori just wouldn't see fact. There was silence for a moment.

Finally, Yami broke it, 'What about you? You should stick together so you can lean on each other; so that all of us can take strength from each other.'

'Yami, I've been on my own for years. I've learned to stand on my own.'

Her voice held an edge to it but he could hear the underlying pain in her answer.

She continued. 'Besides, you two have been through a lot together already I hear. Duelist Kingdom and all… I'm trusting that the strength you both need can be gathered from each other.'

'Yori…' he paused and looked at Yugi.

Yugi was still sitting next to him; he had pulled his legs up to his chest and had his folded arms resting on his knees. He was still grinning from ear to ear. It's amazing how different they are, Yami thought suddenly. Yori and Yugi are so alike in appearance but Yugi has that amazing innocence. He believes in everyone. Yori's had too many bad experiences to still have that. Yami's heart went out to her; it was another of her characteristics that reminded him of himself. He too had lost that faith in everything long ago.

'You can't stand on your own forever,' he finished, his voice now the quiet one.

The turn in conversation seemed to take her by surprise. She was silent for several minutes.

'You know,' she finally said. 'You and I are a lot alike.'

Odd that she's thinking the same thing I was, he thought.

'But…' she said, 'I haven't fallen yet. I'm staying away and that's the end of it.'

He ground his teeth in frustration; he'd never met anyone as stubborn as she was being.

'There's just no arguing with you is there?' he asked.

She sounded amused. 'Oh, you can argue all you want. You just won't win.'

'I've used up all my assets?'

'Yep,' she answered, 'liabilities are all that's remaining.'

'I've used the age reason?' he asked, just to be sure.

'Used,' she confirmed.

'Strength?'

'Standing on all twos.'

He smiled in slight amusement. 'Protection?'

'Distance is the key.'

He closed his eyes. Looks like I _am_ out of options, he thought.

'What about the finals?' he questioned.

That threw her for a loop. 'Huh?'

'If you make it to the finals there will only be eight finalists. If we both make it it'll be pretty hard for you to avoid us in a crowd of eight,' he smiled in satisfaction.

'Maybe I won't have to hide,' she said slowly. 'Maybe you won't recognize me even if you see me.'

He rubbed his temples. She just wasn't giving in for anything.

'Alright, alright, I suppose you win,' he admitted, 'but people do change their minds so I'll be looking for you anyway.'

'Don't lose any sleep over it,' she replied, 'good luck at the finals. I hope you can discover your past.'

He was surprised that she remembered what Ishizu had said he'd receive if he won.

'Best of luck to you as well, and I hope you can find what you're missing.'

Meaning more than just the pieces of your past, he thought.


	15. Chapter 15: Oh, Great

_Chapter 15: Oh, Great_

Yugi was jerked out of sleep to the sound of a phone ringing. Yawning, he pulled the covers back, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and crossed the room to the phone.

"Hello?" he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yugi Moto?"

"Mrs. Wheeler?" he asked, confused as he heard her answer.

"I need your help. Serenity said that you're Joseph's best friend. Serenity said he was supposed to come to the hospital but he hasn't been here. She refuses to have her operation if he's not here. Please find him!" she said desperately.

"Don't worry Mrs. Wheeler. We'll find him!" Yugi said, placing the phone down as she hung up.

Why would Joey not show up at the hospital? He thought, that's where he was headed when he left us last night. I gotta call the others. He reached for the phone and dialed Téa's cell.

Yami appeared next to him. "I sensed your distress, what's wrong?"

"Joey's missing!" Yugi cried, praying Téa would pick up.

Yami exhaled sharply and was about to say something when Téa answered.

"Téa," Yugi said quickly, "Joey didn't show up at the hospital last night. I'm really worried."

"Ok," Téa said, assuming her business voice. "You call Tristan and get him to bring his motorcycle. We'll start a search for him. Let's all meet at the station."

"Ok," Yugi said, really worried. This isn't like Joey at all, he thought, where could he be?

* * *

Yori wandered aimlessly; like she had been doing all day so far. The tournament was held in the afternoon so she had time to burn.

She thought about Yugi. Maybe Yami is right, she thought, maybe sticking near him is the right thing to do… She squashed that thought.

"No!" she said out loud, her earlier conviction returning. "I have to stay away. I can't put him or Yami in any more danger, especially when they're competing in this tournament with the fate of the world on the line."

She's already decided that 'Zu was telling the truth about this. After all, she thought, if I'm gonna believe the crazy old man telling me about my long lost family why not believe the dramatic Egyptian's warnings about five thousand year old evil freaks returning to take over the world.

She laughed suddenly; the funny thing is, out of those two I reacted worse to the one about my long lost family.

She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Joey was sitting with his back to a building with his knees pulled up to his chest. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and was resting the side of his head against his knees, his eyes were closed.

She knew that she should turn around and leave before he noticed her. She didn't want to get any of Yugi's friends hurt either. She turned to leave then noticed the scrapes and bruises all over him. He's hurt! She thought. All thoughts of leaving fled her mind and she rushed over to him.

She kneeled next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He's been crying too, she thought as she saw the tear trails on his cheeks. He jerked in surprise at her hand but she held him in place 'till he looked at her face.

"Yori?!" he cried, panicked.

She nodded. "Oh, Joey, what happened to you?"

He turned his face away angrily and refused to answer. She shook her head, she knew that response all too well; it was exactly the one she would give in his place. Instead of forcing him to answer she sat next to him with her back against the wall to wait him out. To get comfortable she stretched one leg out, but kept the other bent at the knee so she could rest her right hand on it, the other hand she placed on the ground to help prop her up. Then she waited.

After a few minutes Joey finally cracked and turned to look at her. Surprise was evident in his eyes.

"So you're not gonna try and force me to tell ya?" he asked her suspiciously.

She shook her head. "Joey, I've been beaten up like that before and I know from experience that with time things cool down. I thought I'd give you time to cool that heated attitude since I know it's really not directed at me, it's for whoever caused this."

He looked surprised that she could read him so easily. She made eye contact with him and smiled softly.

"Now," she said, "do you want to tell me what happened?"

He sighed. "After I left you guys I was headin' to the hospital like I promised Serenity when these creeps jumped me. They forced me to duel and took my Red Eyes."

She almost kicked herself for her stupidity. That's what her brain had been trying to tell her last night. Joey, with the other Red Eyes, had been in danger as well. Suddenly a question came to her and she cocked her head at him, confused "How'd you get so beat up?"

Anger flashed across his face. "When that jerk beat me in a duel I was getting my Red Eyes to give to him when they all ganged up on me."

She sighed. "They came after me for mine too."

He looked at her and she explained about her fight. She even told him how the rare hunters had grabbed Yugi. That made Joey even angrier.

"Who do these punks think they are? They just fight dirty; someone's gotta put 'em in their place!"

She smiled at his bravery, but as soon as it had come he seemed to deflate and fell silent.

"What else?" she asked.

He looked at her, trying to hide it. "What do you mean?"

"What's bothering you even more than losing your Red Eyes?" she clarified.

He hung his head. "It's my sister… Serenity. I promised her I'd be there and I never break a promise. Now I've let down the most important person in the world to me. She probably thinks I betrayed her. "

A stab of pain went through her chest at that. She wished she could be close to Yugi like that. She ignored her own pain though and forced him to look at her.

"Joey, if your sister is anything at all like you then she knows without a doubt that the only reason you're not there is because something stopped you," she said firmly.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, surprised.

"Mmm-hmm, without a doubt," she said, "and right now the most important thing for you to do is get down to that hospital and prove her right."

He smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks Yor. You know, you're really not half bad."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks – now get out of here. You've got a hospital to get to."

He nodded and jumped up. She stood up as well and waved goodbye to him as he raced down the street. Yor… she thought, oh, great. She shook her head in disgust at the nickname. Anyone but Joey…


	16. Chapter 16: Preparation

_Authoress's Note: None of this is mine really. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I just couldn't leave the Joey part out and I found a small way to fit Yori in as well grins helplessly_

_Chapter 16: Preparation_

Yami stood next to Yugi's desk. He'd just finished looking through Yugi's deck.

"You've assembled a powerful deck," he said to Yugi, who stood just behind him.

"What if it's not good enough to win?" Yugi asked, worriedly.

"There comes a time when there's nothing left to do but believe in the deck you've created," Yami answered quietly, as much to reassure himself as Yugi. "Yugi," he said, turned to face him, still holding his deck, "this tournament is unlike any challenge we've ever faced before."

Yugi nodded.

"The fate of the world depends on us so you've got to be strong and trust in your cards."

He remembered what Yori had said, _I'm trusting that the strength you both need can be gathered from each other._ He'd spoken to her again earlier in the day after Joey had told them about meeting her in the alley and she'd made him promise to watch over Yugi; a promise he definitely intended to honor.

Yugi sighed. "But there's still so much we don't know."

I couldn't agree more, Yami thought. But he said firmly, "Our destiny _will_ reveal itself when the time is right."

Yugi gave a slight nod so Yami continued, "According to Ishizu, an ancient evil force will return to threaten the world and you and I must defeat it, by winning Kaiba's battle city tournament," he held Yugi's deck out, "with this deck. If you believe in the heart of the cards we can unlock the secrets of the past and save the world."

Yugi looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, we can do this!"

"Yes we can, but it won't be easy," Yami reminded him.

"I'm ready to face whoever or whatever we have to." Yugi said, "Like I said, you stood by me and helped me rescue my grandpa from Pegasus and now it's my turn to stand by you. I promise you and I will work together to figure out your past. You already saved the entire world once five thousand years ago but there was one difference then…" he broke into an even bigger smile, "you had to do it alone, but this time you have me by your side to help you!"

Yami smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Now let's duel!" they said in unison.

Yugi took his deck and slid in into the pouch on his belt before throwing the belt on and buckling it. He headed for the door and Yami slipped back into the puzzle.

* * *

"Augh, I gotta find a way to win back my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey cried.

He exhaled loudly and threw himself from his sitting position onto his back on the floor. He was in the apartment he shared with his dad but his dad was gone. Probably out drinking, Joey thought, his mood darkening further. That's not what I'm focusing on though. I can't believe I let that jerk take my best card, and before the tournament even began! Ah, why'd Serenity have to get all the brains? I mean yeah I got the good looks, but… A thought suddenly flashed across his mind.

"Serenity!" he cried, sitting up again. Speaking of brains I almost let that duel distract me from checking up on my little sister, he thought. He snatched the cordless phone from off the floor and dialed the hospital room where his sister was.

"Hello, Serenity Wheeler's room," answered a voice that Joey was all too familiar with.

"What?! Tristan!" he cried, shocked.

"Joey! What a coincidence, Serenity and I were just talking about you," Tristan said conversationally, like this was all perfectly normal.

Joey narrowed his eyes, even though Tristan couldn't see him. "Hey man, what are you doin' in my little sister's room?"

"Well I know how busy you are getting ready for the Battle City tournament… So I thought I should keep Serenity company, right pal?" Tristan answered.

"You're the last thing she needs, Romeo!" Joey yelled into the phone.

"Hi there Joey," said Serenity, coming onto the phone. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Tristan taught you everything you know about Duel Monsters?"

"What?" Joey cried, eyes widening in shock.

"Or that you finished second in Duelist Kingdom thanks to his training," she continued, ignoring his exclamation.

"Wha'?!" he stumbled for something else to say but his mind was locked up.

"And you never mentioned that if it wasn't for Tristan you never would have won the three million dollars to pay for my surgery," she finished, sounding happy. "You're so lucky to have such a sweet caring guy as your friend!"

Tristan came back on the phone while Joey was still floundering for an answer. "Best of luck in Battle City, and don't forget about that super three card combo I taught ya', bye!"

The phone went dead and Joey finally found his voice. "TRISTAN!! I'LL KICK YOUR LYING BUTT!!"


	17. Chapter 17: Exodia Mania

_Chapter 17: Exodia Mania_

Yori watched Yugi from behind the edge of a building. Battle City had just officially begun and Kaiba had explained one final rule only minutes ago. The rule that when you won, in addition to getting your opponent's rarest card, you also got their locater cards, get six locater cards and you go to the finals. Each duelist started out with one card. Simple enough, she thought.

She looked back at Yugi. She could tell he was looking for Joey. I sure hope Joey feels up to dueling after all that's happened to him lately, she thought. She was about to leave and find an opponent when suddenly Yugi took off running. I wonder what he saw, she thought.

She slid around to the other side of the building and ran in the direction he had taken. She made sure to glance around and locate him every once in while to make sure she was still on course but she let the crowd separate them. It wasn't hard to keep pace; she had always been an incredibly fast runner. Suddenly, looking up ahead, she saw what he was running to.

Joey was standing in front of a rare hunter. It looks like he's challenging him to a duel, she thought. Maybe he's one of the freaks that took Joey's Red Eyes. She skidded to a stop before he could see her and turned a sharp corner around the back of a shop. She ran up the fire escape and across the roof to where she could hear and see him but he couldn't see her.

"Well that's too bad," Joey said "'Cause I'm not leaving till I win back my Red Eyes!"

I was right, she thought, I hope Joey can do it cause if he loses again he'll lose his locater card and be out of the tournament.

"Joey! What's going on?" Yugi yelled as he ran up. "What are you yelling about?"

Then suddenly he saw the rare hunter and pulled up short. Yori could see the shock on his face.

"That's one of the goons who swiped my Red Eyes!" Joey said, angrily pointing at the rare hunter. "They call themselves rare hunters, which to me translates into cape-wearing, card-takin' freakazoids!" He placed himself between the rare hunter and Yugi. "And this one owes me a rematch so I can win back my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The rare hunter stood and closed the laptop he'd been working on. "I already told you, you have nothing that's of any use to me..." He looked at Yugi. "But perhaps your friend would be interested in being my next victim."

Yori looked at Yugi in shock.

The rare hunter walked closer to Yugi and Joey. "It would be a pleasure to hunt the Duelist Kingdom champion and snare his Dark Magician." He pointed at Yugi. "So I challenge Yugi Moto to a duel!"

"Look!" Joey shouted, standing his ground. "This is between you and me, got it?"

"Joey," said Yugi. "Wait…" He looked the rare hunter straight in the eyes. "Fine rare hunter, I accept your challenge!"

Joey and Yori both gasped. I hope you know what you're doing bro, Yori thought, you've already seen how rare hunters will cheat.

"But Yug…" Joey protested.

Yugi cut him off. "It's the only way to get back your Red Eyes Black Dragon," – Yori saw the Millennium Puzzle glowing slightly as he spoke – "I promise you, I'll beat him Joey!"

The Millennium Puzzle flashed and suddenly it was Yami standing in the square.

"So rare hunter," he said confidently. "Do we have a deal? As my first Battle City opponent if you lose you _must_ return Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and if you win this duel I'll hand over my Dark Magician to you."

So that's Yugi's rarest card, Yori thought, it's a card that's helped me out of many tough spots and I hope it can help him win.

"Yugi," Joey said, turning to him. "There's no way I'm letting you risk your Dark Magician." He looked at the rare hunter and said more quietly. "I can take him; I'll never forgive myself if that ugly bum takes your most valuable card. It's my-"

Yami held up a hand and cut him off. "Thank you Joey but I must duel this rare hunter."

"But…" Joey said, about to start again.

Yami looked up at him. "I'll have to risk losing my Dark Magician eventually. This is my first Battle City duel and the first step in fulfilling my destiny."

"Let's get on with this hunt already." The rare hunter piped up impatiently. "The sooner I can take my prize the better."

"I'm ready to duel whenever you are, rare hunter." Yami answered.

"Yug, wait," Joey said, starting to explain something.

The rare hunter laughed and cut him off. "Don't even think about revealing my strategy, Joey Wheeler. If you say a word about how I defeated you I'll tear your Red Eyes Black Dragon to shreds. So, I'd give my mouth a rest if I were you and allow me to stalk the Duelist Kingdom champion and take his Dark Magician without your commentary."

"Fine, I'll duel you one on one." Yami said with a smirk.

They both activated their holo-imagers and duel disks and faced off. They started the duel with Yugi's turn. Yori pulled a crate over and sat on it, still out of sight, to watch. Joey tried to warn Yugi about the rare hunter's strategy once more and the rare hunter silenced him quickly.

Curious, Yori shifted the crate a bit so she could see the rare hunter's hand and gasped. In his hand the rare hunter held two pieces of Exodia! So that's his strategy, she thought grimly, he's going to try and summon Exodia! She wished she could warn Yami and Yugi but she knew from experience that duels needed to be won on your own. You couldn't get anything out of a duel if someone else won it for you. Come on bro, she thought, I know you can figure this out.

Yori concentrated on her bracelet slightly, allowing her to see Yugi standing next to Yami as a spirit. She could see them exchanging quiet words. Yami played two cards face down and summoned Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode for his first turn. The rare hunter in turn played Graceful Charity which let him draw three more cards. He then played a monster in defense. Come on, if he's drawing this early you know he wants something specific, she thought, figure it out bro, he's holding three pieces now, he only needs two more!

Yori watched anxiously as the duel continued. Yugi created a polymorph monster by sacrificing Beta so he had to wait a turn to attack. The rare hunter played another Graceful Charity and monster in defense mode. Oh no, Yori thought, he's got four pieces now! Not good…

"Hey, Yug!" Joey cried, running forward. "I can't stand by and watch this, no way! I won't let you lose your Dark Magician for me!"

"That's enough Joey!" Yami said firmly. "You must _not_ reveal the rare hunter's strategy. I _will_ defeat him. You're my friend Joey, and I'm fighting this duel for you just as you would do for me."

Yori smiled as Yami continued.

"Do you remember the time Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the ocean? You risked your life to try to get my cards back, not just because Exodia is the most powerful card in the game, but because I was a friend in need."

Suddenly Yami paused, closed his eyes and smiled. He turned back to the rare hunter and looked at him. Yugi looked puzzled for a second but then whatever Yami had realized dawned on him as well.

"I'm onto you, I know your strategy rare hunter… You're planning to summon Exodia, the Forbidden One!" Yami said, pointing at him.

Yori smiled in relief, now he can find a way to stop it, she thought. The rare hunter gaped at him in shock.

"All right!" cheered Joey.

Yami gave him a thumbs up. "Thank you Joey, you allowed me to figure out the rare hunter's strategy without actually telling it to me."

"Aw, yeah!" said Joey, returning the thumbs up.

The rare hunter laughed. "Just because you managed to figure out my strategy doesn't mean you can stop me from winning! Everyone knows Exodia is the most powerful creature in duel monsters, how will you stop the unstoppable Exodia?"

"True, no one has ever defeated Exodia, but in order to win back Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon I'll be the first," he answered determinedly.

Remind me to have you around if I ever lose a card to someone, Yori thought with a smile. Good job, I know you guys can wipe this freak out.

"Now that we've figured out this guy's strategy we need to find a way to beat him," she heard Yugi say, speaking louder than before.

Yami nodded slightly, then placed one card face down and attacked with his polymorph monster, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. It left the rare hunter with only one monster. He then ended his turn.

The rare hunter laughed and said, "I knew that even you couldn't beat me in one turn. All I have to do is draw my next card and not only will I win this duel, but I'll score an even greater prize! First, I won Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and now I'll take your Dark Magician, my master will be extremely pleased!" He smirked. "Bye-bye Yugi, now I will draw the final-"

"Not so fast, rare hunter," Yami interrupted, pressing a button on his duel disk.

"Ah, a trap!" the rare hunter cried, looking at Yami's face down card. "What is it?!"

Yami revealed his trap card and the rare hunter gasped. "Time seal?! That stops me from drawing any cards!"

"And that means you can't pick the final Exodia card yet," Yami said in satisfaction. "This duel is far from over rare hunter!"

Yori sighed in relief, for a second she'd almost been afraid Yugi had lost. She looked down at him to see him looking at Yami. Yami nodded and they both drew a card together.

"I play, Light Force Sword!" Yami said.

Yori and the rare hunter were both confused.

"It will randomly attack one card in your hand, preventing you from using it for three full turns, and I'll aim for," he threw the card down onto his duel disk, into play, "a piece of Exodia!"

"Oh no!" the rare hunter cried.

"I can't control which card my sword will slash," Yugi said to Yami, "if it doesn't get an Exodia piece we'll lose the duel!"

Yami set his jaw and said, "Go, Light Force Sword."

The holograph of the sword raced towards the rare hunter and impaled one of his cards.

"Not that one!" the rare hunter cried. "You pierced Exodia's Right Arm!"

Yami, Yori, Joey and Yugi all smiled.

"You see," said Yami. "Your Exodia may be unstoppable as a whole, but the five cards that make it up are easy prey."

He then sacrificed Chimera and brought out Summoned Skull; wiping out the rare hunter's last defense monster, with no defenses left Yugi could attack the hunter's life points directly next turn.

"Well, all right!" Joey cheered. "Way to put that cape clown on the endangered species list!"

Yori thought Yugi had the rare hunter beat but then he played Swords of Revealing light; a magic card that prevented Yugi for attacking for three turns. Yami drew one card and ended his turn. Yori bit her lip anxiously, he's got to have a card that can destroy those swords, she thought.

The rare hunter drew another Exodia head. How'd he get so many Exodia pieces? She thought, Exodia cards are so hard to get most people don't have a single piece, so how'd he get so many?

Yami and Yugi played one card face down and summoned Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode to accompany Summoned Skull.

"You forget about my Swords of Revealing Light card? You can't attack," said the rare hunter with a smirk.

"I can't… yet," replied Yami. "But once I destroy your swords my monsters will be let loose."

Yeah! Yori cheered silently.

"You won't!" the rare hunter cried, panicking.

"Your deck has a tragic flaw," he continued, ignoring the hunter's words. "It's cluttered with so many Exodia pieces that you've squeezed out room for other cards _needed_ to protect your life points. You need more magic and trap cards to destroy my monsters, but all you have in your hand are Exodia cards.

"And take a look in front of you; I've already destroyed the only two monsters you summoned, leaving you without a single monster to guard against a direct attack." Yami said, staring down the rare hunter. "The only thing stopping my monsters is your swords card, a weak and temporary shield. Once my monsters are free I'll begin attacking your life points."

Yori suddenly realized what Yami was doing. He was trying to scare the rare hunter into playing an Exodia piece to defend himself. I wonder what he has planned, she thought, whatever it is though I'll find out soon enough cause it looks like the rare hunter fell for it.

"I summon Exodia's head in defense mode. Now, you can't strike my life points."

Yami smiled, the rare hunter looked at him.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do, rare hunter," he said, still smiling slightly. "Now it's time for me to destroy Exodia."

Yori broke into a grin. I knew you could do it, she thought.

"You've activated my trap card," Yami said, pressing the button on his duel disk. "A costly mistake!"

A Chain Destruction card was revealed and Yori couldn't help but cheer, making sure no one heard her of course. Chain Destruction was a card that destroyed every card in the rare hunter's deck identical to the one on the field. That means that his other Exodia heads are history, she thought, so now he can't draw all the Exodia pieces into his hand to summon Exodia.

The rare hunter gaped at Yami in shock. Yami then activated a trap card that destroyed the hunter's swords and, using Monster Reborn, revived Chimera to wipe out his remaining Exodia head. He then attacked using Summoned Skull and Alpha the magnet warrior and destroyed all of the rare hunter's life points in one attack.

'I knew you could do it,' Yori said mentally to Yami as Joey cheered. Yami looked around for her but she continued, 'It's useless. I told you that you wouldn't see me at the tournament.'

'I still believe you should rethink that," he answered.

'I have, again and again, and I always come to the same decision. You won't see me,' she replied.

'You're impossible,' he said with a sigh.

'And proud of it,' she said. 'Now I'm off to find an opponent in Battle City, but I'll still be checking in.'

'Take care of yourself Yori,' he said. 'And be on your guard for more rare hunters.'

She blushed slightly at his concern but shook it off and answered, 'You too.'

She turned and slid down the fire exit. Battle City, here I come, she thought.


	18. Chapter 18: Kai

_Authoress's Note: This has got to be one of my favorite chapters! I hope you like it! _

_Chapter 18: Whatever Floats Your Boat, Kai_

Kaiba walked slowly down the streets of Battle City. I need to find the rare hunters who have the other two Egyptian God Cards, he thought.

He had been given Obelisk the Tormentor, one of the Egyptian God Cards, when he had visited the Egyptian Exhibit at the museum. Someone named Ishizu had given it to him and obtaining the other two were the whole reason behind his tournament. He had to find the group of people called "rare hunters", the most likely to have the remaining two God Cards.

He turned down an alley when suddenly two guys jumped down in front of him. Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks and glared at them.

"Who do you punks think you are that you can get in my way?" he asked.

"Seto Kaiba, you have something Master Marik wants," one of them wheezed.

Kaiba closed his eyes and smiled, I'll bet it's my Egyptian God Card but I have news for him if he wants to try and take it.

"Get out of my way; you losers aren't worth wasting my precious time. You can tell your _master_ that if he wants Obelisk he'll have to try and take it himself and I can assure you _that_ won't happen," he said.

"We're here to duel you, Kaiba," said the second goon. "Unless you want to prove what a coward you are and back down."

That did it.

"I never back down from a challenge and I'll show you why, by the time I'm done with you, you two are going to be cowering at my feet like the worthless dogs you are," he snarled. He slid his deck into his dueling disk and activated it. "Now which of you pathetic losers think you're man enough to face me?"

They looked at each other blankly and then started arguing over who would go first. Kaiba growled in frustration, he didn't have time for this. A noise behind him suddenly made him turn.

He couldn't help but stare at the girl that had just walked into the alley. She was wearing a silver cape that shimmered in the sunlight, a long sleeved maroon shirt, dark blue denim jeans that flared slightly and black tennis shoes with two violet stripes on either side. Her hair was midnight black streaked with red violet that brought out the color in her dark, violet eyes. She also had golden/blonde bangs that parted and framed her face. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail by a blood red ribbon with the ends of the ribbon hanging free to curl around her neck. On her left arm was a duel disk. So she's a duelist too, he thought.

Both of the punks had stopped to watch her as well; bickering forgotten. She didn't seem to notice them though; like her mind was elsewhere.

She looked at Kaiba and said, "What's going on here?"

He gave himself a mental shake and tried to compose his thoughts but all he could get out was: "Duel."

She studied him and the two guys. Her eyes narrowed on his two challengers and she asked him, "Need a partner? A double duel would be quicker."

Everyone stared at her in shock but she seemed oblivious to it. Kaiba nodded in agreement. He normally would never allow anyone to "help" him but if these two were going to argue all night he didn't have time. A double duel would be simpler.

She turned to the two guys. "So is it a deal then, us against you?"

All they could do was nod. She rolled her eyes, slid her deck into place, activated her duel disk, and took position. They all followed suit quickly, Kaiba starting to recover. I've never seen her before, he thought, how could she be in my data base? I looked at every duelist entered and I would have remembered her.

"I'll start?" she asked, then without waiting for an answer she drew a card. "One thing though," she said, looking up. They all looked at her and she asked, "How many locater cards are on the line?"

"What do you mean?" one of the guys asked her. "I was told it was one locator card per duel."

She shook her head at him tauntingly. "Now surely rare hunters such as yourselves would hold more than one locator card? Or are you not duelist enough to have more than what you were given?"

Rare hunters, Kaiba thought, snapping out of it completely. So these are the rare hunters I've been searching for.

The rare hunters glared at her. "We have two locator cards each. We'll bet all four of them."

She smiled, still taunting. "Wow, you're behind the game hunters, I have three locator cards already."

She held up said cards and Kaiba gasped, even _he_ didn't have that many yet and it was _his _tournament. She looked at him expectantly.

"I have two locator cards as well," he said, grudgingly.

"Two it is then," she said with a nod of her head.

"Hold on a moment," one of the hunters said. "You're the only one who won't lose everything if you lose!"

"Sucks to be you then doesn't it?" she said mockingly.

Kaiba stared at her. She ignored him and started her turn by playing two cards face down.

"And then I'll summon Gyakutenno Megami and Koumori Dragon in attack mode," she said, "and end my turn."

The rare hunters were still staring at her and finally she glared back. "Are you gonna take your turn or what? I didn't come here for a staring contest now duel!"

Cranky, Kaiba thought, reminds me of someone else. The rare hunter sputtered for a second before playing a card facedown and a weak monster in defense mode.

My turn, Kaiba thought. "For my turn I'll place two cards face down as well and summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the lamp, in attack mode." He slid one more card into position. "I'll also play this monster face down, in defense mode."

The girl's eyes suddenly went glassy for a moment. It lasted only a second but when they went clear again she was scowling up a storm. The second rare hunter thought it was at him and hastily summoned a monster with 1900 attack points and ended his turn. They all looked at him incredulously, even his companion.

"You summoned a monster that could beat ours and didn't attack? This is going to be easier, and more boring, than I thought," Kaiba said cockily.

The girl calmly drew a card and then said, in a bored voice, "Okay, here's how the game works. I'll now sacrifice my Koumori dragon to summon an even greater dragon." She smirked, seemingly enjoying herself now. "Come forth, my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Kaiba gasped and stuttered. "But – but only that third rate duelist Wheeler has that card!"

She sighed and stared at the sky. She seemed to be muttering under her breath.

"The. Next. Person. That. Wonders. How. On. Earth. I. Got. A. Red. Eyes," she said through clenched teeth, pronouncing each word like a sentence, "I swear they won't know what hit them."

She exhaled loudly and looked back down at her hand. She suddenly made eye contact with Kaiba and he could read a question in her gaze as clearly as if she'd spoken aloud. She wants to know if my hand is part of my strategy. He slowly shook his head, still stunned from seeing eyes that clear.

She nodded and said, "I'll now activate card destruction, which makes us all throw away our current hand and draw an entirely new one."

The rare hunters gasped. "Oh no!" one of them cried.

"Oh yes," she said. "And then," she continued, hitting a button on her duel disk, "I'll place two more cards face down and activate one of my face down cards, Monster Reborn!" She smiled genuinely for the first time. "And I'll use it to bring back a card I just discarded without having to sacrifice, behold my Dark Magician!"

Kaiba gasped, but, that's Yugi Moto's card, he thought. He didn't mention it though; afraid of the way she'd reacted last time he's mentioned duplicate rare cards.

She was still smiling. "And now, I'll use my face down polymerization card to fuse my Red Eyes and my Magician to form the Dark Dragon Magician! Here's a monster that's formed with the card you were so anxious to take from me last night! And on my next turn it'll wipe you out," she said. "However, while we wait I'll use Gyakutenno Megami to destroy your defensive monster."

What is she thinking, Kaiba thought suddenly, did she forget about his face down card?

The rare hunter grinned. "You've activated my trap card; reveal face down card, Death's Grip." He laughed. "It sends your monster off to the grave before it can finish its attack and it also deducts your monsters attack points from your life points!"

"Good going," Kaiba said. "If I lose this duel it'll be thanks to you."

She shot him a dirty look. "If your head gets any bigger you won't need that huge screen on the bottom of your blimp for all of Battle City to see you."

He growled under his breath and was about to say something when she turned back to the duel as her monster was almost gone.

"Just a moment rare hunter," she said, "your trap has failed."

As she said that, sure enough her monster was released and finished its attack, wiping out his defense monster.

"What? Your monster survived the attack, but how?" the hunter cried.

"Because I activated my Dark Dragon Magician's special ability," she said, shooting an 'I told you so' look at Kaiba. "His ability allows me to destroy all trap and magic cards my opponent has on the field once one is activated, and I can use that ability once every three turns."

The rare hunter now had nothing defending his life points. The girl turned to Kaiba.

"Finish him off, Mr. High and Mighty," she said sarcastically.

He ground his teeth. "Listen, you may have made a couple of lucky moves, but don't get cocky, when we win this duel it will be because of _me_."

"Whatever floats your boat, Kai," she said, turning back to the field.

"My name is Seto _Kaiba_!" he snapped, flushing angrily.

"Mine's Yori, don't over use it," she answered, completely unruffled.

He stood there fuming and then jerkily snatched another card from his deck and said, "I'll sacrifice my two monsters to bring out my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Go, my Blue Eyes and attack his life points directly, White Lightning Attack!"

The rare hunter cried out as his life points dropped to 1000.

"That ends my turn," Kaiba muttered.

The second rare hunter placed a card face down, summoned a second monster, and attacked Yori's Megami but was stopped by one of her face down cards. Her card was Mirror Force, which stopped his attack and destroyed all his monsters in attack mode.

He cackled. "You fell right into my trap."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you; you're on the field with no monsters and wide open life points."

"That's true," he said, in that annoying wheezy voice. "But by activating your trap card you've also activated mine, reveal face down card, Shadow Barrier! This card protects me from all attacks no matter what kind of card they come from for three whole turns, and every turn that it's in play you both lose 1500 life points!"

"Now you've done it," Kaiba said, rounding on Yori. "Congratulations on being so idiotic!"

She was about to answer with an angry retort when the rare hunter said, "By the end of my next three turns you'll be history, I'd just give up if I were you girl."

"If you were me," she said, narrowing her eyes on him. "I'd never go out in public."

The rare hunter opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he snapped it shut again. Kaiba almost laughed, almost.

"Now, Kaiba," she said, turning back to him. "You didn't let me respond to his card so congratulations on _your_ idiocy, you spoke too soon! Reveal magic card Remove Trap, destroying Shadow Barrier."

"What? No! That card was my last defense!" the hunter cried.

"And since it's been a full turn my Dark Dragon Magician is now free to attack," she said, "so say goodbye to all your life points. And I'll use my Gyakutenno Megami to wipe out your companion's life points as well!"

Both of their life points dropped down to zero.

"Satisfied, Mr. Sunshine?" she asked Kaiba.

"Not yet," he growled.

He stalked over to the rare hunters that were now on their knees and snatched their locater cards. He grudgingly tossed two to Yori and was about to leave when he heard her say something to one of the hunters.

"Who is your master?" she asked quietly, in a deadly voice.

The hunter looked up at her. "Marik, his name is Marik."

"Marik…" she breathed, "you and I have a score to settle, for you trying to hurt my little brother."

"Where is my brother?" she demanded, locking eyes with the rare hunter again.

"Who?" he asked, hesitantly, as if afraid she'd tear him up for a wrong answer.

She was about to give a name when she noticed Kaiba staring at her.

"Do you mind?" she snapped. "Or do you just live to irritate people?"

"Am I good at it?" he asked, his mouth quirking up in a half smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Heck yes, you should definitely think about going professional someday although I don't think any of your competition stands a chance, you could definitely out-irritate anyone I've ever heard of."

He smirked at her. "I'll keep that in mind. Have a nice life, thanks for the help. Whatever, I assure you I didn't need it."

"You've been hanging out with Jiminy Cricket too long, you're definitely too happy-go-lucky," she said sarcastically.

He actually did laugh that time. "Don't worry; I won't let it go to my head."

With that he turned and walked out of the alley.


	19. Chapter 19: Fried Pharaoh

_Authoress's Note: There's a part in here where I give an approximation of Yori's height. I'm going off of a site I found that said Yugi's height is 5'2" and Yami's is 5'4". So Yori is taller than Yugi but slightly shorter than Yami _

_Chapter 19: Fried Pharaoh_

"Yugi Moto," Yori said, giving the rare hunter her brother's name once Kaiba had left.

This is probably a really bad idea, she thought, but what choice do I have since Yami's being a 5000 year old idiot! She'd called him mentally to see how he and Yugi were doing not too long after hearing about Joey's win against Esper Roba, the physic duelist and he hadn't answered. She'd tried again thinking he hadn't heard her and all he said was that he and Yugi were involved in a duel. He wouldn't be holding information back if this were a regular duel, she thought, especially since he won't tell me where they're at. It's a good thing he's not nearby or else I might fry me some ancient Egyptian Pharaoh.

'Yami?' she tried once more.

'I told you Yori, we're fine, we're not in any danger, we're just dueling,' he said, sounding distracted.

'Yeah, but with the opponents you tend to pick up dueling is about the _worst_ danger you can get into,' she shot back at him.

'If I'm in that much danger I think I deserve a little less distraction from you,' he replied evenly in his infuriatingly always-calm voice.

Yep, she thought, definitely deserves to be fried.

'Fine. Whatever. Duel.' she clipped, taking on the same single-word-sentence tone she had used with Kaiba.

"Yes, he is the one our master wants the most," the rare hunter replied, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

He clamped his mouth shut and she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him to his feet so she could look him in the eyes. Despite her size (about 5'3") she was incredibly strong.

"Fine, whatever, right now I could care less what Marik wants with him, just tell me where he is," she said, lowering her voice dangerously again.

"He's in the basement of the abandoned Magician's House, two blocks from here," he said quickly.

"Thanks for the help," she said, releasing him to stand on his feet.

You've been more helpful than my brother's best friend even and we're enemies, imagine that, she thought sarcastically.

She walked calmly out of the alley and then when it was safely at her back she raced down the street towards the Magician House.

* * *

Yugi stood next to Yami as they dueled. It wasn't looking good, they were close to losing. Their opponent, a magician named Arcana, had them right where he wanted them, and they had no monsters on the field. This is a duel we can't afford to lose, Yugi thought, looking down at the spinning blue disk that was getting all too close. Arcana had set this duel up so that the loser got touched by a Dark Energy Disk, a disk that sent your mind straight to the Shadow Realm.

"It's over, Yugi," Arcana said, drawing a card. After looking at his card he laughed suddenly. "I hold in my hand the winning card, the key to sending your mind to the shadow realm and getting back my sweet Catherine. I told you I was the true master of the Dark Magician and what kind of a master would I be if I only had _one_ Dark Magician card in my deck. My first one may be gone, but I have another Dark Magician and he's waiting to destroy you Yugi!" He gestured at the field. "Plus I can summon him without sacrificing a weaker monster thanks to this." He threw a card into play and cackled. A huge curtain materialized on the field and Arcana continued, "The Dark Magic Curtain allows me to summon a high level monster, like my Dark Magician, without a sacrifice. In exchange, I pay only the minimal price of one half of my life points."

"This isn't good," Yugi said worriedly.

"Hold on Yugi," Yami answered, looking at him. "We may be able to use this to our advantage."

"Marik will reward me when I hand him your Dark Magician card and tell him your mind is locked in the shadow realm! Now pay attention as my Dark Magician wipes out the rest of your life points, and ends your dueling career forever." He pointed at Yami. "Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!"

"Not so fast, Arcana," Yami said confidently.

Suddenly the Dark Magic Curtain materialized on Yugi and Yami's side of the field.

"Ah, what's going on?!" Arcana screamed. "My Dark Magic Curtain is working for you?"

"Yes," Yami said, closing his eyes and smirking. "You should read the rules more closely; its magic summoning powers are available to both sides of the field." He snapped his eyes open. "So that means I can trade half of my life points for a monster too, and just like you did I'll play another Dark Magician!"

Yugi cheered.

"But wait!" Arcana cried. "I was told you only had _one_ Dark Magician in your deck!"

"Well you're partially right but mostly misinformed," Yami said with a half smile.

"Stop speaking in riddles!"

"The card that I hold in my hand is a different _variety_ of Dark Magician, Arcana," Yami continued. "And it's even more powerful than yours is!"

"You lie!" Arcana screamed. "I'd know if another Dark Magician card existed! It can't be!"

"It is!" Yami said, throwing a card into play. "Say hello to Dark Magician _Girl_."

Yugi cheered again, DMG was their ticket out of this.

Arcana looked fearful for a moment but then he grinned. "You're wrong about one thing; your girlfriend's attack points are lower than my Dark Magician's. In a head to head battle my monster will wipe her out. Dark Magician, attack Dark Magician _Girl_!"

The two monsters clashed and the room filled with smoke.

Yugi heard Arcana's voice. "Finally, Yugi's defeated!"

"I don't think so," Yami said calmly. "Take another look, Arcana."

The smoke cleared to reveal DMG still standing.

"No!" Arcana cried. "This was supposed to be_ my _grand finale. It can't be! My monster had 500 more attack points than yours!"

"Wrong again," said Yami, shaking his head. "My Dark Magician Girl gains 300 extra attack points for every Dark Magician that's inside the card graveyard, making her strong enough to destroy _your_ Dark Magician."

"But, no!" he said, catching on. "That means that the Dark Magician in _my_ graveyard helped your card too, you only had one Dark Magician in yours and that doesn't add up!"

"Very perceptive Arcana," said Yami nodding. "And now prepare for _my_ grand finale as I wipe out the last of your life points!"

"No!" Arcana screamed – straining against the shackles _he_ had made. "Let me out of this!"

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!"

Yugi though he heard a faint pounding, like someone going down stairs but when he turned to look no one was there. No one knew where they were anyway. He turned back to the duel as Arcana's life points dropped to zero. A box at Yami's feet popped open, revealing a key and a locator card.

Yami said fiercely, "when you mistreat your cards you pay a high price Arcana, you lose!"

"That, that can't be…" Arcana stuttered. "T-there's no way you could have beaten me! You're nothing, Yugi!"

"What I am," said Yami quietly, "is very sorry for you; it looks like you led me all the way down here just to watch you lose at your own demented game."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Yugi," Arcana said, sneering. "But I'm not the one that's going to lose."

He reached over to above his disk that was growing closer and hit a button. Suddenly the disk near Yugi started moving towards them again, faster than last time, while Arcana's stopped all together.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, knowing it was too late for Yami to grab the key and unlock himself.

There was a sudden bang and Yugi looked up just in time to see Yori break the door open. She raced across the room towards them and jumped over the railing to get between Yami and the Dark Energy Disk. She seemed to be muttering something about Egyptian idiots and didn't realize the danger of the disk.

"Yori, don't!" Yami and Yugi both cried in warning but it was too late.

Yori landed on her feet in a crouch between Yami and the disk just as it would have touched him and it hit her instead. There was a flash of light and Yugi had to shield his eyes.

"Yori!" he cried as he opened his eyes. He still couldn't see her; it was too bright.

He could tell that the Dark Energy Disk had stopped moving when it hit her so Yami wasn't in danger anymore. Yami quickly snatched the key, unlocked himself, and knelt down. The disk finally stopped glowing so Yugi could see.

Yami was cradling Yori in his arms where he knelt. Her eyes were closed and it didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Yori," Yugi whispered.

His eyes filled with tears and he let them spill over without caring. The reason he'd told Yami not to answer her was so that she wouldn't try to come help him. He didn't want her to get into danger and now she had anyway. If she's gone, it's all my fault, he thought.

"Her mind's in the shadow realm," Yami whispered.

"It's all my fault," Yugi whispered back.

Yami looked up at him seriously. "Yugi, all hope isn't lost. Remember her Millennium Bracelet."

Yugi felt a tendril of hope return. "How can that help?"

"The Millennium Bracelet allows her to travel any other realm freely… and return at any time she wants. It's a very powerful item that keeps her from being trapped anywhere," Yami replied.

Yugi burst into a huge smile through his tears. "So she's not gone?!"

"No," said Yami, shaking his head, "she just needs someone to guide her back."


	20. Chapter 20: The Shadow Realm

_Chapter 20: The Shadow Realm_

Yori opened her eyes slowly and blinked. Instead of being dead or in the room with Yami, Yugi, and that freaky wacko like she had expected she was somewhere else entirely. She slid to her feet cautiously; wherever she was it didn't feel friendly. There were shadows everywhere and it had the feeling of a cemetery.

"Okay…" she said out loud to calm her nerves. "One second I jumped in front of some weird spinning blue thingy that was going to hit the 5000 year old Pharaoh's spirit, the next I'm on a stage set for one of those lame scary zombie movies I hate. This makes perfect sense." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, makes perfect sense if I'm going crazy."

She looked around. Okay, she thought, first things first… how do I get out of here. She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, this is so not my day. First, my nerves get cracked almost watching my brother lose against the Exodia fanatic. Then, he goes and gets himself into a dangerous duel with an unknown location since King Tut decided to be stingy. Plus I have the brilliant idea to double duel with Mr. Optimism, and now when I jumped in to save said stingy king I wound up here. I am so moving back to Tokyo when I get back to the real world, at least things were normal there.

If I'm here, where are Yugi and Yami? She wondered suddenly. Did I really save them or did the wacko they were dueling have something else up his sleeve. She exhaled loudly and opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in the shadow place anymore. I'm back where I started, she thought, only why… She looked down and about jumped out of her skin when she realized she was about fifteen feet off the ground watching Yami and Yugi.

"Could things get any weirder?" she yelled rhetorically to no one in particular. Talking out loud was how she usually calmed her nerves.

She looked over at her brother's opponent. As she watched he pulled a key out of his sleeve and started to unlock himself.

"I didn't mean _something else up his sleeve _so literally," she muttered.

In a moment's time though her gaze was drawn back to Yami and her brother and she forgot all about their opponent. There was a blinding light still coming from the duel disk but she could see through it. Yugi screamed her name and Yami knelt down next to her.

"Next to me!" she cried out loud because sure enough she was lying on the ground next to him, unmoving.

Okay, things just kicked up to a degree I'm not sure I can handle, she thought nervously.

"Seeing your mind separated from your body painful, little Yori?" a man's voice that she didn't recognize called.

She stiffened. "Who are you?" she shouted back, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"I am Marik, and now that you are trapped in the Shadow Realm you've interfered with my plans for the last time, you've already stopped me from destroying little Yugi three times now and I can assure you, it won't happen again," the voice said.

"I wouldn't bet on that unless you don't mind losing!" she said angrily. The Shadow Realm, she thought, so that's where I am.

He laughed. "Get used to it here Yori. Your mind is trapped in the Shadow Realm for eternity."

"You wish," she muttered, although she couldn't see any way out.

His laughter died out to where she couldn't hear him anymore so she assumed that he was gone. She looked back down on the scene before her. Yami had puller her up into his lap and was cradling her gently. Yugi was crying. She stared at the scene in shock. No one had ever cared for her like that before…

Tears welled up in her eyes before she blinked them back. She continued to stare at the scene, almost wishing it would last forever. Although she wanted to comfort Yugi, she could kiss Yami for how sweet he was being. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she shook her head angrily. It didn't rid her mind of the black haired teenager it had conjured up though.

She suddenly heard someone calling her name. She turned towards it curiously and found herself back in the Shadow Realm place.

"Tarter Sauce," she cursed under her breath; this was the last place she wanted to be. One of the shadows detached from the others and moved towards her slowly. She stiffened and took up a fighting stance to be ready for anything. However, when the shadow got nearer, it looked very familiar.

"Yami?" she called out uncertainly.

He got close enough she could tell that she'd been correct and smiled at her in relief. Her heart skipped a beat or so; it was so odd to see someone she barely knew so relieved she was safe. Even Haku had never looked relieved when she survived fights or anything; he just seemed to always expect that she would be fine.

"You didn't get stuck here too did you?" she asked lightly, trying to shove Haku from her mind.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm trying to remember if I've ever seen you smile that widely before," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. "I was beginning to think you couldn't." Of course that wasn't the real reason but she'd never admit that.

"Hmmm," he said coming to stand just before her. "Don't let word spread that I can, it might ruin my reputation," he winked at her.

She cocked her head at him in shock. Yami? Winking?! JOKING?! "Okay who are you and what have you done with Yami."

He laughed lightly. "I'm just glad to see you safe."

Her mood dampened a bit and she sighed. "In a manner of speaking I guess."

He nodded understandingly. "Ready to come back to the real world?"

She looked up at him suspiciously. "How?"

"With your millennium bracelet," he answered.

"So now I'm supposed to trust you completely after you wouldn't even tell me the location of the 'harmless duel'?"

He frowned. "How _did _you find out the location?"

"You didn't answer my question," she accused. "And in answer to yours rare hunters can be very helpful sometimes, more helpful than you."

"And in answer to yours, I didn't want to see you hurt," he replied. "And neither did Yugi."

Yori was silent for a moment. She was still angry because he hadn't told her where he and Yugi were when they were in trouble – when they could have been killed – but she couldn't quite bring herself to be mad at him. It was the strangest feeling. Anger usually came easily to her. She gave up and smiled at him slightly instead, "Well, don't think you're forgiven yet but we'll worry about it later. So what's your brilliant idea for getting us out of here?"

"Well," he said, "since I came here freely my Millennium Puzzle will allow me to leave."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "So if you would have been trapped here instead of me wouldn't the puzzle have allowed you to leave? Why would your opponent put the stakes at something you could escape from?"

He shook his head. "No, since I would have been forced here by something else only the power that trapped me here could have released me."

"Isn't that the case for me too?"

He shook his head a second time. "You hold the Millennium Bracelet. The bracelet has the power to allow you to move freely between realms; you can't be trapped in any one."

She looked down at her bracelet. "So it really does have powers? I guess I always knew it did but…" She looked up at him. "How will I use it though, I've never actually _tried _to use it before."

"I don't know. I don't remember much of the Millennium Bracelet and I'm not sure how to trigger its powers. What have you been doing previously when it has activated?"

She tried to think back on it. "I've been thinking of something and picturing it. Usually an emotion goes with it, curiosity, anger, and… others."

Yori ducked her head to look at the bracelet again. She knew Yami hadn't missed her pause when she said that. She just couldn't bring herself to say "betrayal". He refrained from asking about it though and tilted her head up gently to look at him.

"Do you think you can activate its power on your own? There's no other way," he said.

She drew strength from his gaze and nodded confidently.

He nodded in return and disappeared. She stood still a moment more, silent, and then closed her eyes. She concentrated on the bracelet and pictured Yami with that relieved smile – a relief that she was safe.


	21. Chapter 21: Marik

_Chapter 21: Marik_

Yami blinked open his eyes. He was still kneeling on the floor cradling Yori – who still hadn't moved.

"Well?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"She's coming," Yami answered.

Yugi sighed in relied and looked down at Yori. Neither of them noticed how Arcana had unlocked himself and was inching away from the arena to avoid drawing attention to himself.

Yami was still staring at Yori. He shifted his grip on her slightly. Her skin was cool to the touch, almost like it was a few degrees too low in temperature.

Suddenly the Millennium Bracelet started glowing. Yugi took a step towards them as Yori stirred. Yami was about to release his hold on her when she suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream. Arcana threw his hands over his ears and came to an abrupt stop at the sound.

"Yori, what's wrong?!" Yugi and Yami both cried, alarmed.

She didn't scream again but she didn't answer and kept her eyes tightly shut. Her jaw and fists were clenched and Yami could feel her trembling violently. Her skin was burning up now, almost to the point where Yami felt like he needed to let go or get burned. He held on though and, not knowing what else to do, pulled her closer to his chest and rocked her gently.

That did calm her a bit and she wasn't as tense but she was still trembling.

"Yori," he pleaded quietly. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Heat," was all she whispered back, through clenched teeth.

He was confused to he looked up at Yugi. Yugi looked as confused and helpless as Yami felt.

Suddenly they all heard Arcana scream. Yami and Yugi looked at him in shock. Even Yori jerked her head up to look at him.

"No master, please, not that," he screamed, clutching his head, "anything but that!"

Yami could tell that Yori was still in pain but she slid to her feet anyway. Yami stood up as well.

'Yugi,' he called in his mind to Yugi. Yugi turned to him in response. 'I think it's time you took over,' he finished quietly.

'Okay,' Yugi agreed, nodding.

Yami closed his eyes and transformed. When he opened them he was once again in spirit form standing next to Yori. Yori's eyes were locked on Arcana and although she still looked a bit shaken she held perfectly still.

"Arcana?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

"Arcana is gone," said Arcana. It was Arcana's voice but it held a slight echo, like someone else was speaking as well. "So we meet again, little Yugi," he continued, "I'm sure I need no introduction."

"Show your face to me Marik," Yugi said quietly, "coward."

Yori turned to him in surprise. "Marik?"

"So I see you escaped the shadow realm my dear," Arcana/Marik said to Yori before Yugi could answer. "Clever, but I assure you next time I have you in my clutches you won't escape." He turned back to Yugi. "As for you, I'll reveal myself to you when the time is right and no sooner. Once I obtain what's mine and you know exactly what I want, the unlimited power of the ancient Pharaoh, the spirit who lives within your Millennium Puzzle."

Yori looked at Yugi in surprise; he just mouthed "I'll explain later," and turned back to Arcana. Yami glared at Arcana/Marik. If only I knew my own power, he thought, then maybe I'd know why Marik wants it so bad.

"No way Marik," Yugi said.

"You can't stop me," he answered, "remember when I took control of Bandit Keith? I almost succeeded in separating you from the Millennium Puzzle forever! Unfortunately, you were able to put it back together before you and your spirit friend, Yami, were destroyed."

"Tell me why you want Yami's power," Yugi demanded.

"Because that power is rightfully mine, and once I have it I will be unstoppable. The world will belong to me! And no one will stand in the way of my destiny, especially not you or your little sister!"

"Oh yeah?" Yori said, speaking for the first time. "Just watch us Marik!"

Yami and Yugi both smiled at her.

Marik/Arcana glared at her but continued, "listen, little Yugi. My family has slaved for centuries, protecting the Tomb of the Pharaoh for his return, and for what? I should be the pharaoh!"

"Never," Yugi said fiercely. "You won't get the power of the pharaoh and I'll make sure of it! That power belongs to Yami, not to you!"

Yami smiled at Yugi gratefully then looked back at Marik/Arcana.

"Ha!" Marik/Arcana spat, "Well we'll just see about that, little Yugi. You're nothing but a vessel for the Pharaoh's spirit; you could never comprehend his strength! Nor could you stand in my way of getting it, I've given up too much to let someone else claim the throne! I was raised on the ancient scriptures, learning all there was to know about "The Great Pharaoh" and the shadow games; the key to his power is your puzzle and the three Egyptian God Cards! But I can't just take the Millennium Puzzle from you; according to the ancient scriptures I have to win it from you in a duel first, then I'll banish you to the shadow realm!"

Yori shifted slightly to stand between Marik/Arcana and Yugi.

"Marik," she hissed, "my previous threat still stands. Try and _you'll_ be the one in the shadow realm!"

"I think not," he answered, still speaking to Yugi "I'll make sure you _both_ stay out of my way. Once I gain control of the Millennium Puzzle and all three Egyptian God Cards I'll be king! And a much more worthy king than your counterpart Yami, he doesn't even know how to harness the great powers that lie dormant within him. I on the other hand know full well how to take them from him and my Millennium Rod will ensure that I get everything I need!"

"Who has the cards?" Yugi demanded.

"I already posses two of the Egyptian God Cards, and I know where to find the third. It's only a matter of time before my rare hunters bring me the final card, and when I have everything that is rightfully mine I'll banish you, your sister, and the _former _Pharaoh to the dreaded shadow realm, where you will spend all of eternity while the rest of the world is kneeling before King Marik, the new Pharaoh!"

"Marik," Yugi said, grasping the chain of the Millennium Puzzle. "You'll never defeat me in a duel so you'll never get your greedy hands on my puzzle!"

Marik/Arcana laughed. "I promise you by the sands of Egypt the Pharaoh's power will be mine."

"It's not polite to make promises you can't keep," Yori said, crossing her arms.

Marik/Arcana glared at her menacingly but _still_ spoke to Yugi, "Another of my mind slaves is already in Battle City, waiting to defeat you and take your Millennium Puzzle." He smiled evilly. "And he holds an Egyptian God Card!"

"And what's the name of this card?" Yugi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, little Yugi, till then beware the quiet one!"

"What do you mean Marik?" Yori asked, narrowing her eyes on him. "Who is 'the quiet one'?"

"We'll meet again, Yugi," was all he said.

Suddenly Arcana collapsed. Yugi rushed forward and just barely caught him.

"I'm not afraid of you, next time show me your face you coward!" he called.

"It's no good, once a coward always a coward. The only time you'll see his face is when all of his servants have failed him," Yori said.

She walked forward and took Arcana from him; lifting him over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. Yugi and Yami stared at her in shock but she just smiled and walked over to a fallen curtain on the side of the room. She laid Arcana down on it on his back and checked his pulse and breathing.

"It's not much but that's all the cushion he's gonna get I'm afraid. His pulse is normal and his breathing's fine so I guess it's just shock," she said, turning back to Yami and Yugi.

They were silent for a moment, each of them caught up in their own thoughts.

Yami called out to Yori in his mind, 'Yori?'

'Yeah?' she answered, sounding distracted.

'Thank you,' he said quietly.

She turned to look at him, confused. 'For what?'

'You saved me; if you wouldn't have been there I'd be trapped in the Shadow Realm now.'

She smiled at him slightly. 'What are friends for?'

He returned the slight smile and silence returned.

Yori broke it, looking thoughtful. "Who does Marik remind you of?"

The question caught Yami and Yugi both by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"He's long winded, thinks he knows everything, and ignores me in a conversation," she said, with a mischievous smile, "ring a bell?"

Yugi stared at her blankly. Yami laughed quietly, catching on.

"I don't know if you were there Yugi but I'm thinking Marik and Ishizu are a lot alike, too alike for my tastes," she said with a grin.

Yugi laughed as well. "I guess I didn't think of that."

Yori's face turned serious although her eyes still held a glint of humor. "So, feel up to explaining everything I just heard?"

He nodded. "As long as you feel like explaining some things too."

She nodded as well and gestured to some stairs. "Sit, you first."

Yami, Yugi, and Yori all sat on the stairs. Yami sat quietly and listened as Yugi explained to Yori about their duel with the first rare hunter. She told him she'd been there to watch it but had left right after he had won. Yami was surprised to hear that – he thought she's been distant, not actually watching – but then she had said that she'd be watching them. So Yugi explained how after the duel Marik had taken over the rare hunter's mind using the Millennium Rod; the same way he'd taken over Arcana's mind.

"So the Millennium Rod allows him to control people's minds?" she asked, arching a brow at the thought.

Yugi and Yami both nodded.

"Ok, that's a disturbing idea," she said with a shiver.

"Yeah, it's what makes Marik so dangerous," Yugi agreed.

He then explained how they'd come to duel Arcana, and about the Dark Energy Disk; how it would send the loser's mind to the shadow realm. He also admitted, rather sheepishly, that he had told Yami not to tell her where they were because he didn't want her to get into danger. She just smiled and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder saying it was all ancient past now but that next time he better save her time and trouble and just let her know where they were immediately.

"That's about it I guess…" said Yugi. "You heard the rest… how Marik wants Yami's power and the Egyptian God Cards."

"What are these cards?" Yori asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "Marik mentioned them a lot but I've never heard of them before."

Yami answered this time. "Last time we 'met' Marik informed us that they were three unstoppable cards. You heard how he already has two but that leaves the third out there still."

"No card's unstoppable," Yori said, looking at him. "But I've seen some pretty dang powerful cards before and if these are worse than that I can see how it would be an easy mistake to make."

Yami nodded. "And now it seems another of Marik's servants is after us and according to Marik he hold's one of these God Cards. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Yori shook her head. "I thought _I_ was a danger magnet, and then I met you. You two seem to attract even more dangerous people than I do and that's saying a lot."

Yugi laughed. "So does that mean you'll be sticking around this time?"

She nodded her head helplessly. "It seems I can't avoid you, not to mention I can't stay away from you for five minutes before you're in trouble again."

Yugi threw his arms around her and laughed again. She seemed a bit startled at first but returned the hug warmly. Yami smiled at the exchange.

After a moment Yugi pulled back at looked at Yori. "It's your turn."

She nodded. "Ask away, Bro."

He smiled at her new name for him. "How did you find out where I was?"

She smiled slightly and her eyes became distant like she was remembering something. "I tag-team dueled with Kaiba against two rare hunters."

Yami and Yugi both looked at her in shock and asked in unison, "with _Kaiba_?!"

She nodded and laughed at their response. "Yes, _with Kaiba_. We beat the rare hunters and I got one to tell me where you were."

"What did you think of him?" Yugi asked with a slight laugh.

Yori rolled her eyes. "Kaiba? I think he's stuck up and hot headed… but he is a good duelist."

"That he is," Yami agreed; she pegged him perfectly.

Yori laughed. "Of course, I didn't give him much chance to duel. I was in too much of a hurry to slow my game down and let him catch up."

Yami arched a brow at her, she just laughed again; enjoying herself. "So how many locator cards does that give you?" he asked.

She held up a hand, five fingers spread.

"Five?!" Yugi asked in shock.

She nodded. "And you?"

"Three now," he said.

She smiled. "Half-way there."

They were silent for a moment then. Yami could tell that Yugi wanted to ask about what was really bothering him.

Sure enough a few minutes later Yugi spoke up.

"Uh… Yori…." he began hesitantly.

"You want to know about my reaction," she finished quietly, looking straight ahead.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

Yori sighed and dropped her head into her hands. She sat that way for a few seconds then raised her head again and rested it on her now clenched fists.

"I have… a big problem with heat you could say," she started quietly. "I've had it as long as I can remember. If you haven't noticed even my skin is a few degrees too cool, it's why I try to avoid hospitals where they might ask questions."

She kept her gaze carefully averted from them as she leaned back and rested her elbows on the steps just above her.

"When I used the bracelet…" she continued, hesitating, "it felt like there was fire in my blood, but it was more scorching, _worse_ than fire…"

She looked up and locked eyes with Yami. "Even more than the heat though, was the _memories,_ somehow when I used the bracelet it triggered memories I've never remembered before..."

Her eyes became distant and she fell silent.

"What memories?" Yugi prodded after a while.

She shifted her gaze to him. "It was like I'd used the bracelet before, _overused_ it. The heat was familiar and with it came pain, but not physical. Instead it was a tearing emotional pain. My only explanation would be that I used the bracelet when something tragic happened, but that doesn't make any sense."

Yugi nodded for her to continue but remained silent.

She ground her teeth in frustration. "If only I could remember it all… I don't even know _why_ I can't remember!"

Yami nodded in sympathy; he understood completely.

"Yori," Yugi said. "I don't know your past any better than you do, worse even, but I promise I'll help you discover what we can, just as I promised Yami the same."

She smiled and threw one arm around him in a half-hug. "You're the best brother anyone could have, I couldn't ask for anything more."

He returned her smile happily and stood up. Yami and Yori followed suit.

"So where to now?" Yugi asked, looking around.

Yori had pulled her cell phone off her belt and flipped it up. She was dialing a number.

"You have a cell phone?" Yugi said, arching an eyebrow at her.

She nodded and put the phone to her ear. "I figured it was a wise investment even if it is under a fake name."

They were quiet while she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Domino Hospital?" she asked when someone did.

There was a pause, Yami looked at Yugi curiously. Yugi shrugged. Yori saw them exchange looks and gestured at Arcana – still on the ground.

"I'm at the abandoned Magician House in the section of the city closed down for the Duel Monsters tournament," she said into the receiver, "in the basement. There's a man here, his pulse and breathing are normal but he's unconscious and I think he needs medical attention."

She tapped her fingers on the side of the phone in annoyance. "My name's not important, just get someone down here and hurry up about it."

She snapped the phone shut and clipped it back onto her belt.

"You hung up on them?" Yugi asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I told you I don't like dealing with hospitals."

"You dealt with one when I was in the fire," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was _you_," she said rolling her eyes.

"You didn't know we were related then."

She looked thoughtful. "You know, I think a part of me _did_ know. Now let's go before the hospital wackos arrive."

They had exited the building and walked down a couple blocks before Yori pulled up short and they all came to a halt. "So do you think you can handle being on your own without getting into trouble long enough for me to get my final locator card?" she asked playfully.

Yami chuckled and Yugi faked a shocked look. "I got along just fine without you for almost sixteen years you know," he said.

She shook her head. "I don't know how you managed."

He took a playful swing at her which she easily dodged. She laughed and looked at the sun, low in the sky. "You know, actually, it's getting kind of late, when were you planning on heading home?"

He shrugged. "Now's fine, I wasn't really planning on a time."

"Cool," she said with a nod, "let's catch the bus back then."

They headed to the bus station and Yami slipped back into the puzzle with a small smile.


	22. Chapter 22: The Breakup Song

_Chapter 22: The Breakup Song_

"So where do you live?" Yugi asked as they stepped off the bus.

She pointed down the street. "About a quarter mile from the game shop."

"I'll walk you home," he said cheerfully.

"Well, at least that way I can keep an eye on you most of the trip to make sure you don't find trouble," she said, laughing.

"I don't find trouble, trouble finds me!" he said indignantly.

She laughed again and they started to walk.

They were silent, each of them wrapped in their own thoughts, and had gone about a block when a voice called out, "Hey, Angel!"

Yori jerked to a stop with a smile and called back, "Hey Ryan!"

Yugi looked at her in confusion. "Angel?"

"Well, like I said before I don't give out my name easily…" She shrugged and pointed to the other side of the street. "Look."

A makeshift stage was set up on the sidewalk with two guys and two girls on it. It was some street performers. One boy was playing drums, the other had a guitar as well as a microphone, one girl had a guitar and the second girl had only a microphone. A huge crowd had gathered and was cheering at the singers. It looked like the drummer was the one calling Yori.

"Come on Angel," yelled the drummer over what they were currently playing, "join us, Best Years of Our Lives!"

The others gestured for her to come over as well and Yori gave Yugi a sheepish look. "Uh… do you mind?"

"Go ahead;" he said with a laugh. "I'd love to hear you sing."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him over as well. She pulled him to the front of the crowd, released him and jumped up on stage. The second girl tossed her an extra mic and she immediately started singing;

_Ohhhh...  
Makes me wanna dance  
Ohhhh...  
It's a new romance  
Ohhhh...  
I look into your eyes  
Ohhhh...  
Best years of our lives_

The other boy and girl dropped off to give Yori a solo.

_When we first met  
I could hardly believe  
The things that would happen  
That we could achieve  
So let's be together  
For all of our time  
We'll go out so thankful  
That you are still mine!_

The crowd cheered like crazy and Yugi could tell why they called her "Angel", it was truly what she sounded like even singing a rock song. The singers were really into the song as well as the crowd and were dancing on stage. Yori looked down at Yugi and motioned for him to come onstage. He looked at her in shock and shook his head frantically. She smiled as the other singers did the chorus and reached down to grab his arm.

"No, Yori, I can't sing!" he said, trying to free himself.

She laughed. "Who said you have to? Come on!"

An idea suddenly occurred to Yugi she said that. She's right, _I _don't have to… He smiled mischievously and transformed with Yami when Yori looked away as she pulled him onstage.

Ryan signaled to Yori that she had another solo part next. She smiled at him to let him know she saw and turned back to Yugi, whom she had just pulled on stage. Her jaw dropped though when she saw Yami standing there instead – looking just as shocked as she was. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He looked like he wanted to strangle Yugi for switching but he managed a weak smile at her anyway. Her solo came before she could say anything more.

_My world's a better place  
'Cause I know you're mine  
This love is so real  
And it's no surprise_

Yami said mentally, 'You sing just as beautifully as always.'

She blushed a deep crimson as the others continued singing. 'Thank you.'

She joined in for the last chorus, still looking at Yami. It turned out he knew how to dance. At least a little. He twirled her around once during the chorus and she did the spin that matched it in surprise. She wouldn't have expected an ancient Pharaoh to know how to dance at all.

The crowd cheered like crazy at the end but she could barely hear them. She suddenly realized she was still holding Yami's hand from when she'd grabbed Yugi to pull him onstage. She blushed again and let go. Jesse distracted her from having to say anything though; he walked over to her and held out his guitar.

"Come on Ang," he said with a cheerful smile. "Now that you're here you gotta sing us a song."

She shook her head. "No way Jess, I don't write love songs. Gag me."

He just laughed and pushed the guitar into her hands. "Don't think we're letting you off that easy. You get to sing the "Breakup" song of the day."

She sighed at him exaggeratedly and settled the guitar strap on her back over her left shoulder. It would hurt to strum with her right hand but it looked like she didn't have much choice.

"Love song? Breakup song?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Yeah," she said, shooting a dirty look at Jesse's retreating back. "This band's called "Love Is…" they sing mostly love songs but once each time they perform they have a "Breakup" song, about breaking up or getting your heart broken."

He looked at her for a moment as if asking silently if she had ever had her heart broken before but then offered her a small, evil smile and said, "Well I'll let you sing then."

With that he hopped off the stage into the crowd again.

'Hey!' she said indignantly in her mind.

She heard him laugh slightly. 'You can't blame me… after all you weren't pulling _me_ up there in the first place.'

She shook her head at him and stood there frozen for a moment. She didn't even have to search for a "heart break" song; she knew instantly the one she'd written what seemed like yesterday. Whenever I sing this song though I feel the pain all over again, she thought despairingly. She pushed that thought out though and stepped up to the microphone. Jesse's done so much for me since I've been in Domino, I can sing one painful song if he wants.

"This song was too painful for me to sing for a while," she said, looking out at the anticipating faces in the crowd. "But I think I can handle it now."

She closed her eyes, remembering the melody and words, and strummed the guitar for a minute before starting to sing.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

She opened her eyes and her gaze was drawn to Yami's face. She looked away and continued, hearing the pain in her own voice as it did indeed come rushing back.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me_

_All the stuff that you do_

Memories kept coming back as she sang but she kept singing anyway. She couldn't stop in the middle and besides hadn't she said more than once that she could handle pain?

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_

There was pure anger in her voice now as she sang the bridge, remembering _him_.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending…_

The crowd went wild at the end of her song. She stealthily wiped away one stray tear that had crawled down her cheek. I can't hear myself think over all this noise, she thought dryly, but then… maybe that's a good thing. She pulled the guitar off her shoulder and handed it back to Jesse as he walked over, managing to smile at him. She was surprised to discover that what she had said at the beginning of the song was indeed true, there was still pain but she could handle it. It wasn't even _close_ to what it used to be. She knew Jesse was talking to her but she stood frozen in shock. The reason she couldn't feel the pain sharp as knifes like she used to, was because there was something blocking it. An image of someone who actually cared for her and the feeling of someone holding her close and rocking her gently…


	23. Chapter 23: Some Wounds Don't Heal

_Chapter 23: Some Wounds Don't Heal_

Yami watched as Yori talked to the boy onstage a moment more then turned and came towards him. He was still slightly in shock from her song. He wondered who had caused her that much pain and found that it angered him more than he could say that anyone could hurt her like that. She came to a stop next to him and gave him a small smile.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked and started walking again.

He fell into step behind her, at a loss for words. They walked in silence for a while and eventually he and Yugi transformed but silence still endured.

'Yori?' Yami asked mentally when he could stand it no more.

'Yes?' she asked in return, walking with her head down.

'Who was he?' he asked hesitantly, knowing she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"His name was Haku," she answered quietly, but aloud, as she looked up.

Yugi looked at her oddly and Yami explained who she was talking about, including Yugi in their conversation now. He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

She sighed. "I met him about a year and a half ago. I had just arrived at a new town and one night when I was watching the sunset from my roof I saw him. He was being chased into an alley by a gang. I've never been able to stand a bully so I jumped off the roof and raced after them. When I got there he was unconscious on the ground at the back of the alley with the gang standing over him like he was some prize, like they were proud of what they'd done."

He could hear the disgust in her voice and had to agree with her.

"I took on the gang in anger. Unfortunately I wasn't as experienced as I am now," she continued. "I didn't exactly come away from the fight unscathed. I wasn't as bad off as Haku was though. I knew I couldn't just leave him there so I went against all my instincts and took him back with me to where I was staying."

Yami could see her stiffen.

"Worst mistake I could make. After he woke up we talked. He told me his name. I couldn't help but like him, he had a magnetic personality. He was always smiling and he seemed to know all the right things to say. We started hanging out all the time, which turned into dates. Eventually I couldn't help it; I fell in love with him…"

Yami stopped cold. He should have known she fell in love with him if he broke her heart but still, just to hear her say it… Why do I care who she falls in love with? He asked silently, forcing himself to walk again. It shouldn't matter… but it does. It matters to me, he thought in shock. He studied Yori, they were walking in the sun's fading rays now and she was gorgeous. There was a slight breeze that was making her cape blow back from her shoulders slightly. It was also blowing strands of her hair and the ribbon that held it in a ponytail around. The pink and orange glow of the sunset was dancing in her eyes, making them shine. He looked away from her to the sidewalk. I'm falling in love with her! He thought with a start, that's why I care so much; I don't want her in love with anyone else, even in the past, because _I'm_ in love with her. He felt like his heart had sped up ten times more than normal. I'm falling in love with her… but is she still in love with him?

He looked back at her as that new thought occurred to him. Can she love me back? Is she still in love with Haku even after he broke her heart? And… does she want to fall in love again? He waited for her to continue anxiously, wondering if any of his questions could be answered. His head was still spinning.

"I thought he was in love with me too," she continued bitterly, oblivious to Yami's reaction. "I was proved wrong though. One day when I went to his house he wasn't there. No one knew where he was. I searched the city frantically; I knew every inch of it by then. I finally was too tired to continue. I stopped by a shop and that's when _they_ appeared."

Her voice had an edge to it now and she looked down again. "It was one of the worst gangs in the city. Five linebacker-worthy guys and two girls in all, no one dared mess with them. They were known for using any means to get a point across. Anyway, they appeared and I had nowhere to go. I wasn't near where I lived and I had nowhere to turn. They backed me into an alley and I stood my ground, prepared to fight even though I knew it was hopeless."

Yami clenched his jaw in anger at what she was saying. The idea that anyone would dare hurt her made his blood boil.

"That's when I saw… there weren't seven people facing me. There were eight. _He_ was there, Haku, right there facing me along with this gang," she closed her eyes in pain but didn't stop speaking. "I called his name frantically. Asked what he was doing, where he had been, why he was with the gang… He ignored me completely, didn't even look like he recognized me. Then the worst came. One of the girls in the gang walked over to him and asked if he knew me. He pulled her close and said he'd never seen me before in his life. She smiled and said good. Then, right there in front of me he kissed her and said the words he'd never spoken to me, I love you. She didn't kiss him, _he_ kissed _her_. He _loved_ her. I was just a pawn, someone he'd hidden behind until he could get in with the big gang," her voice broke with pain at the end.

Yami acted on impulse then, he couldn't stand to see her in pain. He quickened his pace to walk next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She looked surprised but didn't pull away. Yami started in shock, she could actually _feel_ him. He was in spirit form and only Yugi should have been able to interact with him because of the Millennium Puzzle. It must be her bracelet again, he thought, and I'm glad.

Yami saw Yugi watching them. Yugi locked eyes with him and smiled warmly. He let them walk like that without saying anything for a while.

After a while though he broke the silence. "Yori? I have something to ask."

"Ask away," she answered quietly, still encircled by Yami's arm.

"It's about something you said earlier and I'm afraid it has something to do with what you just said…" Yugi continued hesitantly. "If you have a problem with heat why do you always wear long sleeved shirts? When we were at the game shop, you had those scars on your shoulder… were they from that fight?"

Yami looked down at her, wondering about that himself.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "You're right, it does relate to what I just told you – and those particular scars are from that fight. After I saw him kiss her I screamed at him. That he was a liar, that it was all a lie, that I…" she cleared her throat and opened her eyes. "That I loved him and he betrayed me. The leader looked at him and asked if he knew what I was talking about. Haku said the same thing, he didn't have a clue. Then he said he thought I deserved to be taught a lesson. The leader agreed. The reason I wear long sleeves is because I have scars on my back and arms from that fight."

Yami tightened his hold on her. He was absolutely disgusted and horrified that someone could do something like that to her. Yugi had tears in his eyes and Yori looked at him. She gave him a playful punch.

"Cheer up bro. it's all past," she said with a small smile.

Yami was amazed that she could still take it so well, even if it had been more than a year. He noticed with joy though that she _still_ wasn't objecting to his arm around her shoulders. He thought, maybe there is hope after all…


	24. Chapter 24: The Dream

_Chapter 24: The Dream_

Yori looked up as they reached her apartment. They'd walked in silence for a while now.

She didn't want this night to end. She had never been able to talk to anyone like this, not even Haku. Not to mention Yami's arm around her was so warm, and for once she didn't mind the heat. She forced herself to move anyway though and as soon as his arm dropped from around her she missed it. She shook her head to clear it though. It was nothing. It was nice to have someone comfort her though.

"Here's my stop," she said quietly.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Yugi asked her.

She nodded. "I will now. Thanks for listening." The last part she directed at Yami as well.

They both nodded and she turned to go inside but then paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"Yugi," she said, turning back to him.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

She smiled softly. "Tell grandpa I'm sorry."

He smiled back and nodded. She looked up at Yami one more time before going inside and he smiled at her.

She widened hers in response and said mentally. 'Thank you.'

He nodded at her and with that she opened the door and slipped inside. She watched through the curtain as they turned and walked away, talking. With a sigh she kicked off her shoes and draped her cape over a chair. The image of Haku standing with that gang kept drifting into her mind but she pushed it aside as she changed into her pajamas and turned out the light. Somehow, it was easier to forget this time. She put her deck, duel disk, and belt on her nightstand and crawled into bed.

She was asleep only moments after. After talking about Haku though, her dreams were inevitable.

/ Yori sat on her apartment roof watching the sunset. She closed her eyes and let the wind whip her hair around her face. A new town brought a whole new perspective; she could finally stop running, for now at least. She sighed and opened her eyes, scanning the street below her. What she saw jerked her to her feet.

There was a boy maybe a little older than her running down the street like his life depended on it. There were five guys after him. A gang, she thought in disgust. They chased the boy into an alley and disappeared from sight. Yori raced to the edge of her roof, grabbed the rail of the fire escape and swung herself down. She landed perfectly on her feet and took off after the boy and gang. It wasn't far but her heart was thudding with each step, hoping she wasn't too late. She turned on a dime into the mouth of the alley and stopped dead in her tracks.

The boy was on his side in the back of the alley, unconscious and bleeding. The five gang members were standing over him, and they all looked proud. Most of them were laughing and two even gave each other high fives. Yori's blood boiled at the scene. With a growl she launched herself at them.

The first gang member she caught unaware and knocked him out easily. The second turned to her and got a punch in the face. He sank to his knees and she knocked him out as well. The other three turned to her and rushed her all at once.

She ducked a punch to the head and delivered a kick to the guy's face. While she was focused on him though, another goon grabbed her from behind with an arm around her neck. She gasped for air and threw an elbow behind her into his stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and he fell to his knees. She turned to finish him off when she saw a glint of steel. She just barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid a knife.

Oh, no, she thought. She ducked a punch and tried to keep the knife blade in view at all times. It was no good though, she couldn't keep tabs on all three guys at once. She felt a searing pain in her shoulder and back and cried out in pain. She grabbed her shoulder and whirled to find the goon with the knife there. She kicked him in the chest and sent him back into the alley wall. The other two charged her but she dodged them and knocked out the knife guy.

The knife skittered across the cobblestones and another guy grabbed it. She was ready this time though and when he rushed her she grabbed her own switchblade out of her back pocket and met him. Steel on steel clashed and she moved out of the way swiftly as he pulled away. The other remaining gang member rushed her but she sidestepped him, grabbed the back of his collar, and threw him into knife guy. It knocked both of them to the alley floor and a kick knocked one of them unconscious.

The second scrambled to his feet too quickly though, still holding the knife. He charged her and shoved the knife at her chest. She used her own blade to deflect it but it still cut the side of her arm. She hissed through clenched teeth and punched the guy in the stomach. He gasped for air and she used the heel of her hand to knock him out.

She closed her knife and shoved it back in her pocket. She was dripping blood onto the alley floor but she ignored it and walked over to the boy the gang had beaten up. She knelt next to him and turned him onto his back to look at the damage.

He had gotten it worse than her. He had a cut that ran across his cheek from his hairline to his jaw. His shirt was torn open and his chest was bruised and cut. His arms were in close to the same condition as well.

She winced at his wounds and reached up to brush his hair back from his face. He was really cute under all the damage. His raven black hair was unruly and long enough to fall across his cheeks. His skin was lightly tanned and he looked to be only a bit taller than she was. I can't just leave him here like this, she thought, we both need cleaning up and he's in bad enough condition that he could die if I don't do something.

Something told her to take him to a hospital but she ignored it. She usually listened to her instincts but what could be the hurt of taking him to her apartment? It was closer than the hospital and she knew how to take care of herself if he turned out to have a bad attitude. So she shrugged away the warning and hoisted the boy in her arms, turning towards her apartment.

-------------------

Yori sat at the table in the café waiting for Haku to return. He had gone to get their meals and drinks. She sighed happily and looked out the window. She'd never felt anything like this before.

Whenever she was with Haku she was unreasonably happy. She forgot about being hunted constantly by the police, about the bad experiences she'd had at the orphanage, they all disappeared. I'm in love with him, she thought with a smile. For some odd reason she felt like something was missing though. Like it wasn't complete and she should be ready for it to end at any moment. How stupid, she thought.

Something was placed in front of her; she looked back to the small table and found her lunch sitting there. Haku sat down across from her.

"Hey," she said in greeting, "took you long enough."

"I had to make sure it was perfect for you," he said with a smile.

She laughed and pulled her plate closer to eat. They talked cheerfully for a minute and Yori suddenly realized how close they had gotten. As they had eaten they had both leaned forward across the café table. Now they were only inches from each other. She blushed as she realized this and he smiled.

"Too close for you?" he asked, knowing just what she was thinking.

"No," she answered honestly.

"Good," he said quietly.

He leaned closer and Yori realized what was about to happen. Her heart thumped in anticipation and she leaned forward slowly to meet him, closing her eyes.

Their lips never met though. His cell phone rang at that exact moment and he pulled back.

"I'd better answer that," he said.

Yori noticed something odd in his voice and it wasn't anger that his cell phone had interrupted them. Could it be relief that his cell phone rang, or satisfaction? She shook her head quickly to clear it. It couldn't possibly be, after all he loved her.

------------------------------

Yori stood with her back pressed against the cold alley wall. She took up a fighting stance, prepared to fight the… eight figures? She shook her head and looked again; sure enough there were eight people there, not seven. That's when one face jumped out at her.

"Haku!" she cried, relief coursing through her veins.

She had been searching for him all day, fearing that any number of things had happened to him. After the relief, however, came confusion, what was he doing here?

"Haku?" she asked when he didn't say anything, "What are you doing here? Where have you been, I've been looking everywhere, no one knew where you were."

He looked at her with absolutely no expression. He didn't acknowledge her at all.

"Haku?" she asked again, uncertain now, feeling the pit of her stomach drop out.

One of the girls from the gang walked over to him and stroked his arm. She was almost his height and was wearing a blood red mini skirt with a red and black belly shirt. She had black hair to her shoulders and was wearing an evil grin. Yori could tell then, the girl knew who she was.

No, it can't be! Her mind cried in refusal, no!

"Haku, darling," the girl said, "do you know that wretch? What is she talking about?"

Haku turned to her and put one arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I've never seen her before in my life, baby, who knows what she's talking about," he said, smiling at her charmingly.

NO! Yori's mind screamed, Haku no! She couldn't bring herself to speak though.

"Hmm good," the girl answered, reaching up to play with his hair.

He smiled at her again and leaned down to capture her lips.

Yori's heart stopped.

When he pulled back he said to the girl, knowing Yori could hear. "I love you, baby."

"NO!" Yori screamed, finding her voice.

She realized she was crying and didn't care. Her entire world had been ripped to shreds in one second. In three words Haku had never spoken to her. She realized then what she had felt was missing. She had loved Haku but he had never loved her back. Never. It had all been an act; he'd just been using her.

"You jerk!" she screamed. "It was all a lie! I saved your life! I _loved_ you!"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall to the pavement below.

"And you betrayed me," she whispered.

She felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. She opened her eyes to look at Haku again and found the same thing, that blank, uncaring expression.

The leader of the gang walked over to him. "Do you know what this girl's talking about? She's really getting on my nerves."

Again Haku shook his head, still holding the gang girl close. "No, clue what she's talking about and I think if she's getting on your nerves then you should teach her a lesson."

"I agree," the leader said.

He suddenly whirled towards Yori and threw a kick at her. It hit her straight in the stomach and knocked the breath out of her. He knocked her legs out from under her and she fell to the alley floor.

"What's the matter, girly? Not gonna fight back?" he sneered at her.

She looked up at him, feeling empty. Her tears had stopped and she had nothing left. She didn't care enough to fight back anymore. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Nothing came.

Some part of her mind was confused; they were supposed to beat her up. She opened her eyes and gasped. Standing between her and the gang was Yami.

"Yami?" she asked uncertainly.

He turned to her with that caring smile he had worn when they walked to her apartment. She blinked slowly, trying to figure out if this was real. He walked over to her, bent down, and scooped her up gently.

He held her close, cradling her, and whispered, "It's all right. You're safe now."

She closed her eyes, truly happy again, and allowed herself to believe him, knowing he wouldn't lie. /

Yori slowly blinked her eyes open, remembering her dreams. She'd had dreams of her memories with Haku before but her mind had never tweaked them until now. Now for some reason it had thrown Yami in one. Her mind was trying to tell her something but she yawned and tried not to think on it anymore. His comfort had meant a lot to her that was all. She looked out the window and suddenly realized how bright it was.

How late is it? She thought in panic. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen to look at the stove clock. It read 11:00am. She widened her eyes in shock, oh crap, I slept in _way_ too long, she thought. She quickly changed out of her pajamas, threw on her belt, cape, and shoes. She then slid her duel disk onto her arm and her deck into her belt pouch. She raced out of the house and down the street towards the game shop.


	25. Chapter 25: The Quiet One

_Chapter 25: The Quiet One_

Téa walked next to Tristan on their way to the game shop.

"Honestly Tristan," she said, exasperatedly. "I swear you were on that phone for two hours."

"Serenity needs comfort," he said defensively. "She's just been through a major operation."

"You weren't comforting her, you were flirting with her," she said, rolling her eyes.

He sputtered for something to say and almost tripped. She laughed. Then she spotted the game shop up ahead.

"Hurry up," she said, quickening her pace. "And you better hope Yugi hasn't left yet."

He hurried to catch up to her and suddenly said, "Hey isn't that Yori?"

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

He pointed and she turned to look. Sure enough someone had just ran up to the game shop, it _was _Yori.

"Hi Yori!" Téa called, waving.

Yori turned to look at them and waved back.

Téa ran the rest of the way to the game shop with Tristan yelling at her to slow down. She just laughed at him again.

"What are you doing here Yori?" she asked when she got to the door.

Yori shrugged. "Same as you I guess, seeing if my brother's still here."

Téa widened her eyes in shock. "Who?"

Yori blushed suddenly as if just realizing what she'd said. She fumbled for something to say when she was suddenly saved by the door opening. Grandpa walked out and saw Téa and Tristan first.

"Hello, Téa, Tristan," he said cheerfully. "I suppose you're wondering if Yugi's here."

Tea nodded and Grandpa shook his head.

She groaned. "Yugi already took off?"

"Yes," Grandpa answered, nodding again, "he wanted to get an early start on the tournament today."

Téa saw Yori slap herself in the forehead and look in the direction of the bus stop. That is one odd girl, Téa thought, but, she _did_ save Yugi's life. She ignored Yori and turned to glare at Tristan.

"I told you to get off the phone so we could meet him on time," she said angrily.

He innocently looked away. "Yeah, well I was on an extremely important call taking care of some serious business Téa. I couldn't just hang up."

"You mean flirting with Serenity," she said with another sigh. "At this rate I'm never gonna get to see Yugi duel."

"Not true," Grandpa spoke up. "I'll slip on my comfy shoes and help you two find him."

He turned to go back inside and saw Yori. He stopped dead in his tracks and they both just stared at each other. Yori blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well, uh…" she started, obviously looking for something to say, "since Yugi isn't here I'll just uh…"

"Why don't you come with us?" Téa suggested.

After all I have a few things to ask you, she thought, like what you meant about "brother".

She shook her head in reply, "No, no, that's all right. I don't want to wait I'll just go now. When I find him I'll give you a call."

I wonder why she doesn't want to go with us, Téa thought looking at Grandpa, maybe it had something to do with the way those two reacted when they saw each other. Nevertheless she shrugged and gave Yori her cell phone number. She received Yori's in return.

"Well, um… bye then, Téa, Tristan," Yori said, nodding to each of them.

She started to turn away and then locked eyes with Grandpa. A small smile lit her face.

"Bye Grandpa," she said, Téa didn't miss the extra note in her voice as she said that.

She waved goodbye to them all and took off, back up the street.

Tea turned to Grandpa. "Care to explain a few things?"

He looked at her sheepishly and nodded.

* * *

Yugi stood watching the huge TV screen Kaiba had installed on the side of a building. Joey had just dueled Weevil and won. Joey's getting better with every duel, Yugi thought. He walked away, further into battle city. He pulled Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon from the pouch in his belt.

After he had beaten the rare hunter Joey had given him his Red Eyes. He still remembered what Joey had said when Yami had tried to give him back his Red Eyes, "Nah Yug, you keep it. It isn't mine to take pal, besides, now it'll be like a piece of me is in _your_ deck. And with those rare hunters running around you need all the rare cards you can get, I know my Red Eyes is gonna help you and I promise _I'll_ help ya' beat 'em too." I can always count on Joey, he thought, I'll take good care of his Red Eyes.

As he walked away he thought about what Marik had said earlier. I wonder who the "quiet one" is and where I'll meet him. I know Marik is going to try and take my puzzle again and I have to be ready for him.

He came to a stop in front of a pond and stared down at his reflection in the water. Yami appeared next to him.

"You know," Yugi said, voicing aloud something he'd been thinking about for a while. "Marik keeps talking about wanting the 'Power of the Pharaoh' but you _are_ the pharaoh, if you really had all this power inside of you don't you think we would know about it?" He looked at Yami. "I guess you must if you saved the world, but what happened?"

"It's all still unclear," Yami answered, shaking his head in frustration.

"Well, we know that Marik's family has been protecting you tomb for years," he said, thinking how weird it sounded to be talking to Yami about his own tomb, "and for some reason he got this crazy idea that he deserved to be the pharaoh instead of you." He looked out over the water. "And I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that Marik doesn't get away with it. As long as he can't defeat us in a duel he can't take the Millennium Puzzle or your mysterious powers."

Yami nodded, staying silent.

He put a hand on the Millennium Puzzle, on its chain around his neck, and thought back to the day he had put it together. "Destiny brought this puzzle to me and even though I didn't know it when I first put it together I was meant to have it. Now you and I are bonded, forever, and no matter what I'm going to help you save the world, just like you did in the past." He smiled up at Yami and continued. "You may have done it alone five thousand years ago, but now you've got me by your side. Not only that but we've also got our friends and my sister behind us, and with this kind of support you'll never lose!"

Yami smiled back at him. "Thank you Yugi, your friendship means a great deal to me."

"Together we're gonna find out about your past," said Yugi eagerly, "and put a stop to Marik's plans." He looked down. "I just hope that I'm strong enough to hold my own."

"You've already proven your strength, Yugi," said Yami, smiling at him warmly. "Your courage and determination are as great as I've ever seen." He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I've said it before; you have the heart of a pharaoh."

Yugi nodded at him in thanks.

Yami suddenly stiffened and turned away, scanning the area. "I sense a darkness approaching…"

He disappeared back into the puzzle and Yugi looked around. "I don't see anyone… Show yourself!" he shouted.

He had learned to trust Yami, if he said there was a darkness around it must be Marik's rare hunter.

"Yugi," someone called back.

He spun around to face the bridge that ran above and beyond where he was standing and someone launched themselves off it. They landed below it on their feet, facing him.

The guy wasn't very tall and he was very pale. He had piercings all down his right cheek and had one ring in his eyebrow, nose, and lower lip. He was wearing a duel disk.

Yugi gritted his teeth. "Who are you?"

"Prepare to duel, and lose your puzzle," he responded with the all-too-familiar echo evident in his voice.

"Marik," said Yugi accusingly.

"Yes, and soon you and the entire world will be calling me Pharaoh," he said, laughing. "Meet my mind slave, Strings, the quiet one, and thanks to the power of my Millennium Rod, he shall defeat you."

"Coward!" Yugi yelled.

"We'll meet soon enough, little Yugi, 'till then why should I waste my time when I can duel you using my mind puppets. Battling using the power of my Millennium Rod is no different than you using your puzzle to duel," he answered with a sneer.

'Yugi,' Yami's voice called to him. 'Let me take over.'

Yugi nodded. 'Ok.'

He closed his eyes and focused on the Millennium Puzzle to transform. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in spirit form in one of the rooms in the Millennium Puzzle. He sighed and thought, I hate when this happens. He closed his eyes again and when he opened them he was standing next to Yami. Much better, he thought in satisfaction.

"That's not true," Yami said, responding to Marik. "You force your servants to do your dirty work by taking control of their minds against their will. I duel with respect and honor."

"And I will do what is necessary to claim that puzzle," Strings/Marik said in response.

"To do that you'll have to defeat me, Marik, and break the heart of the cards, and I can assure you that won't happen," said Yami confidently.

"You call yourself a pharaoh; you don't even know how to _use_ your power, so destiny has chosen me to take the power of the pharaoh away from you, and then destroy you," said Marik/Strings.

The way Marik's responding it sounds like he's ignoring what Yami says completely, Yugi thought. He remembered what Yori had said about Ishizu and Marik ignoring people in a conversation. Thinking of it made him wonder where Yori was now. I hope she's close, he thought, I'd feel better with her here for this duel.

"That ancient power is not yours to take, Marik," Yami said, snapping Yugi's thoughts back to the present.

"You tell him," Yugi said to Yami. "No way is he getting his hands on your power!"

"I just did," Yami answered with a small smile, turning to him.

"Oh… ok," Yugi said, feeling a bit sheepish.

"Marik!" Yami shouted, turning back to Marik/Strings. He slid Yugi's deck into place. "Make your move!"


	26. Chapter 26: The Kai Brothers

_Chapter 26: The Kai Brothers_

Yori jumped off the bus as soon as the doors were open and ran into Battle City. She came to a stop once she entered though and looked around. Where would Yugi be? I honestly have no clue, she thought. I could just contact Yami, she thought, looking down at the Millennium Bracelet. For some odd reason though she didn't want to call him. Her mind drifted back to the dream. Again though she pushed it out of her mind. I'm in no hurry anyway, she thought, if they're in danger they'll call me. I guess that means just wandering around and hoping I'll find them sometime. I still have to find one more opponent for me as well. She shrugged and started towards the center of town.

She hadn't gone far when she saw a boy ahead of her. He was really small, probably about twelve. He had spiky, long black hair and had his back turned to her. He was lugging around a silver briefcase that was almost as big as he was. She smiled and jogged to catch up with him.

"Want some help with that?" she asked, smiling as she pulled up alongside him.

"Oh, yes please, if you wouldn't mind," he answered with a return smile, slightly out of breath.

She reached down and took the briefcase from him. "Where are you headed?"

He pointed down the street. "That way. I'm on my way to meet my brother, Seto."

Seto, haven't I heard that name before? She thought, and then shook her head; I guess it'll come to me later.

"I'm looking for my brother too," she replied.

"What's your brother's name?" he asked her.

She looked down at him, wondering if she should say. But then, she'd already told the rare hunters, she reasoned, and this boy wasn't her enemy.

"Yugi," she answered.

His eyes widened and his mouth formed an "o". "Yugi _Moto_?" he asked.

She nodded. "Do you know him?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and so does my brother. They don't get along too well I'm afraid, but I didn't know Yugi had a sister! You do look like him though."

She laughed. "So what's your name?"

"Mokuba," he answered. "What's yours?"

"I'm Yori," she said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Mokuba."

"It's nice to meet you too," he said with a laugh.

He turned to look down the street ahead of them and pointed eagerly. "That's my brother there!"

Yori looked up to see someone with their back to her. There was no mistaking the long white coat and brown hair. Kaiba. _Seto_ Kaiba. I knew I'd heard the name before, she thought.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled and ran to his brother.

Kaiba turned around and talked to him then looked up as Mokuba pointed back at Yori. He looked happy to see her for a second, that surprised her, but then the familiar scowl crossed his face.

"Hey Kai, long time no see," she said in greeting as she walked up.

"Must we go through the whole name thing again?" he asked, still scowling.

She shrugged. "Go through it as many times as you want, it doesn't mean it'll change what I call you."

"What do you want?" he snapped.

She held out the hand with the briefcase. "I was helping your brother."

His face softened a bit – a tiny bit – and he took the briefcase. "Well… thank you." The last two words seemed to cause him a bit of pain to say.

She nodded and bit back a smile. "Anytime Kai, I didn't know you had a brother."

He nodded as well and looked down at Mokuba with a small smile.

She cleared her throat. "Well I love seeing familiar scowling faces but I gotta go. I've got to find _my_ brother before he finds trouble."

Now _he_ looked surprised. "You have a brother in the tournament?"

She nodded but didn't say anything, he'd find out soon enough from Mokuba and she had somewhere she needed to be.

"Well," she said holding out a hand. "See 'ya in the finals, Kai."

He stared down at her hand for a minute as if debating.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not diseased or anything, you won't get contaminated if you shake hands with someone." He gave her a bored look and shook her hand firmly. She looked down at Mokuba. "I hope I see you around sometime too Moki, 'till then, later."

She noticed the surprised look they both gave her when she called him "Moki" but she ignored it and walked off. She shortened almost everyone's names just out of habit.

She heard Mokuba yell, "Bye!" and she waved over her shoulder without turning.

She wandered the streets aimlessly for a while, watching everyone duel. Oh forget it, she finally thought. She started to call Yami in her mind when she suddenly heard someone say her name incredulously. It was a voice she hadn't heard in almost two years and that she never wanted to hear again.

* * *

"Your plan will never work, Marik," said Yami, facing Marik/Strings.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid it already has, I've drawn you into a duel you can't possibly win. It's all over for you, Pharaoh."

"All right Marik, no more talk!" said Yami, activating his holo-imagers.

Marik/Strings followed suit. "Prepare to be destroyed by the might of my Egyptian God Card."

Yami let out an exasperated sigh and held up his arm so his duel disk clicked into place. "I've heard enough, Marik!"

"Let's duel," they said in unison.

Marik/Strings drew his first card and said, "Now I set one card face down and summon this monster in attack mode!" He slid two cards into place. "Meet Humanoid Slime. This is the beginning of the end for you, Pharaoh. So make your move and prepare to lose everything."

"_You_ are the one that will lose," said Yami as he drew a card. He looked down at his hand.

'Since he played a really weak monster I bet he wants us to attack,' said Yugi in his mind. 'Then he'll use his face down card to destroy _our _monster.'

'Well there's no way he's going to get away with it,' Yami replied. He slid two cards into place and said aloud, "I'll also place one card face down, and summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts; a stronger beast than yours."

Marik/Strings nodded, appearing bored. "Yes, your monster is almost twice as strong as mine, but don't be so confident that your Gazelle will prevail; it takes more than strength to win a duel."

"I'm well aware of that," Yami replied.

"Then you won't be surprised when my Humanoid Slime annihilates your monster," Strings/Marik said confidently.

"I'd like to see you try that, Marik," he responded.

"Very well then," Strings/Marik said, drawing another card. "I summon Worm Drake in attack mode," he slid two cards into play. "I'll also play this: Polymerization. It will fuse my two monsters together forming Humanoid Worm Drake! Its 2200 attack points are more than enough to destroy your Gazelle."

"When you fuse two monsters together you must wait one turn before you can attack," said Yami. "So you've left yourself wide open, Marik."

"That's of no concern to me," he said, smiling evilly. "Rules are meant to be manipulated and my face down card will take care of that task for me. I've simply outsmarted you Pharaoh."

"Let's see," Yami said.

"As you wish," Marik/Strings answered. "Reveal face down card, the Quick Attack magic card!"

I've never seen that card before, Yami thought. "So you _can_ attack now!"

"Very perceptive," Strings/Marik answered with a cackle. "Quick Attack allows my monster to attack in the same turn it was formed. You've underestimated me as a duelist and for that you must pay a price, so watch as I destroy your monster and move one step closer to relieving you of your puzzle forever!"

I'd like to see you try, Yami thought with a small smile.

"You're no match for me Pharaoh, now my Humanoid Worm Drake, destroy his Gazelle!"

Perfect, Yami thought. He hit a button on hid duel disk and said, "Hold on Marik, activate De-Fusion, turning your one monster back into two!"

Marik/Strings growled. "So you knew my plan at the start!"

Yugi cheered, Yami smiled at him then turned back to Marik/Strings. "Yes, as soon as you played a monster as weak as Humanoid Slime in attack mode, I knew then and there that you were planning to polymerize it and were luring me to attack it."

"And I thought you fell for it," Marik said, grimacing.

"That's what I wanted you to think," Yami said, folding his arms. "I was hoping for a far more challenging duel from you, but you've only disappointed me."

"This duel's far from over," Marik/Strings replied.

"You'll never win my Millennium Puzzle if you continue dueling like _that_," Yami said tauntingly.

"It seems you're as smart as they say you are," said Marik/Strings. "But that last turn was only a test, I will _not_ be denied my victory or your Puzzle."

Yami rolled his eyes. "You will if you keep making amateur moves."

"You shall witness my true skills in due time," Marik/Strings said. "And once I defeat you _I'll _become Pharaoh and banish _you_ to the shadow realm. The relentless power of my Egyptian God Card will deliver me your puzzle and ensure your destruction. Prepare to face a force the likes of which you have never seen!"


	27. Chapter 27: A Nightmare Come True

_Chapter 27: A Nightmare Come True_

Yori slowly turned around and went cold. Standing not six feet from her was Haku. He was just as she remembered him, except he was wearing a duel disk.

"Well, well," he said, looking her over. "You're the last person I expected to see here."

"I assure you I didn't want to see you either," she said coldly.

"Oh don't be that way, we haven't seen each other in ages," he said with a mocking smile.

She couldn't believe his nerve.

"You know," she said, putting on a smile to match his. "You're right; we _haven't_ seen each other in ages and I should be honest…" Her smile disappeared. "And in all honesty I feel like vomiting just from seeing you again."

His smile disappeared as well. "I'd forgotten how much I hate you."

"Oh I assure you the feeling's entirely mutual," she said, hearing the ice in her own voice. Still, hearing him say those words cut through her soul. She couldn't believe she'd ever fooled herself into thinking this guy had loved her.

"What are you doing in Battle City?" he asked, scowling.

"You're as stupid as I remember too," she said. "What would I be doing in Battle City other than competing?"

He fumed at her. "Well if you're competing why don't we duel? I have a score to settle with you."

That took her by surprise. "_You_ have a score to settle with _me_? You weren't the one lying on the alley floor dying because of _my_ betrayal."

"I lost everything because of you," he said coldly, ignoring her.

"Excuse me? You _used_ me to _gain_ everything, some flashy, gothic girlfriend, a place in the big gang… everything you wanted."

"I had that at first," he snapped, "but after the gang beat you up something weird happened. They started getting caught. The police arrested all of them. I was the only one that escaped, by leaving the town entirely."

Her eyes widened in shock and she looked down at her bracelet. Did I really cause that? If I did… good riddance, but I missed the one I really wanted to get rid of.

"Pity you didn't get caught too," she said, looking back up at him. "Although it makes me happier than I can say to think of that girlfriend of yours behind bars."

His eyes snapped fire at her. "Are you going to duel me or not?"

"Why on Earth would I waste my precious time on you?" she asked, still coldly. "I have places to be and more important people to see."

She turned and started to walk away, holding back tears at seeing him again. She could still hear his words echoing. _I'd forgotten how much I hate you_…

He suddenly ran around in front of her to block her path and said angrily. "You _will_ duel me!"

Her temper snapped. "I don't take orders! Especially not from two faced _rats_ like you! I've made my way in life on my own piece by piece while you ran away and depended on everyone else to save you so don't you _dare_ tell _me_ what to do!!"

He stared at her in shock but still didn't back down. "You've really changed," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She looked at him coldly, feeling stabs of pain in her heart. "Let's have the person you trust and care about most in the world stick a knife in your back and see if you stay the same."

"You can't blame me," he snapped, straightening up. "You've lived on the streets before-"

She cut him off mid-sentence. "I still do."

He ignored her. Like everyone else it seemed. "So you know that in order to survive you have to be at the top, no matter what it takes or who you have to hurt."

How could I ever love him? She wondered, he's just like everyone I avoid! She shook her head at him. "You don't have any idea at all how to survive. If all you do is hurt people to get what you want what do you end up with? A whole lot of enemies, that's what. Then, when you lose everything you achieved by hurting them, you're dropped into a lion's den. You're lucky I don't show you what I mean."

"Why don't you show me then?" he challenged. "Duel me, we both want revenge, this is the perfect way to achieve it."

Part of her agreed, he did need a lesson and she did want revenge. But if I stay around him long enough to duel how will I survive the pain? She wondered. I can't, I just can't.

"I _won't_ duel you," she said firmly.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"What's this?" asked a voice Yori'd heard just moments ago.

She turned, without putting her back to Haku, and looked up the street behind her. Standing about ten feet from them was Kaiba and Mokuba.

"What do you need Kai?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Did I hear you refuse a challenge Yori?" he asked in return with a smirk.

"You don't know what you're getting into Kaiba," she snapped.

He looked a little taken back by her response but nonetheless he said the last thing she wanted to hear. "It's against Battle City rules to back down from a challenge. If you don't duel I'll have no choice but to kick you out of the tournament."

Haku smirked at her as well. "You heard the man, duel me."

I can't get kicked out of the tournament, she thought, I know Yugi's going to make the finals and I have to qualify as well to be there.

She glared at Kaiba. "I swear if you make me do this I'll hate you."

He actually looked like he regretted saying anything and she could tell that wasn't what he wanted but he said anyway, "I don't allow anyone to break my rules. It's either duel or lose your spot in the tournament, unless you already have six locator cards."

He looked almost hopeful at the prospect but she shook her head, she still only had five. Here's my sixth though, she thought determinedly.

She turned back to Haku. "Fine," she hissed.

He sneered at her. "I'm going to love wiping the street with you, again."

Don't bet on it, she thought.

"Let's duel," they said in unison.

Yori activated her holo-imagers and drew her hand.

"I go first," Haku said, drawing a sixth card. He looked at it and grinned devilishly. "Here's one of my favorite cards."

Just play it so we can get this over with, she thought.

He slammed the card down into play and said, "Goth Gangsta' Girl in attack mode!"

A tall, pale skinned girl with black hair, skimpy black clothes, and overly large amounts of black makeup appeared on the field with 1800 attack points.

"It looks like your girlfriend. Then again I haven't seen her in a while, why isn't she here for me to compare? Oh, wait, that's right… she's behind bars," Yori said, taunting him to distract from her own pain.

He fumed at her and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Wait, Yori…" Kaiba said, looking at her in shock. "You actually know this punk?"

She looked back at him in hatred. "I told you to stay out of this _Kaiba_. Yes, I know him, and it goes far deeper than that."

She could almost see something like pain in his expression but she had bigger things on her mind so she turned back to the duel. She drew a card and looked at her hand. His Goth has 1800 attack points, she thought, that's as much as my Gyakutenno Megami so in a head to head battle they'd destroy each other, I need to power her up. She glanced around once more and almost smiled, I think these cards should do it.

"I'll place two cards face down and play Gyakutenno Megami and Feral Imp in attack mode," she said, sliding the cards into place. "That ends my turn."

She could see Haku's confusion and it was plain in his voice. "Why didn't you attack me?"

"Because I'm not like you," was all she said.

"Well I can force you to attack me then," he said with a sneer. "I play the magic card Shadow of Eyes. It hypnotizes any monster you have and forces it to attack any of my monsters that I choose, and I choose for your Megami to attack my Goth Gansta Girl!"

She gritted her teeth and thought, why would he want me to attack? It would mean destroying _his_ monster as well as mine. As her Megami moved to attack she pressed a button on her duel disk. "By forcing me to attack you lose, Haku," she said. "I activate the magic card Black Pendant. Equipping it to my Megami raises her attack points to 2300, more than enough to destroy your girlfriend."

He laughed. "I wanted you to attack."

That was obvious, she thought, but why?

He continued. "Yes, you destroy my Goth Gangsta Girl but she has a special ability. Whenever she is attacked just as she is about to be destroyed she gets to attack your life points directly and each point lost will feel like it was ripped from your heart. Plus _I _don't lost any life points."

She set her jaw; I should have known this jerk wouldn't have any strategy but to destroy his monsters to win.

He smirked at her evilly and she got a bad feeling. "Maybe you'll recognize this attack, go Goth Gansta Girl with Backstab Slash!"

His monster dodged her Megami's attack and jumped around behind Yori. Before she could turn she felt the pain of a knife in her back. She couldn't help but scream. She fell to her hands and knees as the pain brought back the full memory of that day…

/"What's the matter, girly? Not gonna fight back?" the gang leader sneered at her.

She looked up at him, feeling empty. Her tears had stopped and she had nothing left. She didn't care enough to fight back anymore. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

She didn't have to wait long. A searing pain raced up her rib cage as someone kicked her. She didn't utter a cry at all, why should she even care anymore?

"Hey! Look at me wretch!" the leader's voice rang overly loud in the small alley.

Why? She thought, I don't care, do your worst. Suddenly a blazing hot pain arched across her back. Her eyes flew open with a gasp. The leader was standing over her with a knife in his hand, he was sneering.

"That's better," he said. "When I tell you to do something you do it."

With a flick of his wrist she felt another line of fire cut across her shoulder blades and over part of her right arm. With an inhuman growl Yori threw her hand out and easily knocked the knife from his grasp. He jumped back in shock but she didn't get up.

"Get her," he snarled at his gang.

They all rushed her but her eyes were locked on one face. Haku walked over to her slowly. Time seemed frozen as they locked eyes. She barely felt it as she was battered with more kicks and knife slashes. All she could do was watch _his_ face…

Haku's eyes held nothing. Not one bit of compassion, love, feeling… He reached into his back pocket and flipped out his own switch.

"Everyone back but Haku," the leader said with an evil smile.

The gang backed off and Yori barely saw it. The beating had taken its toll on her though. The arms she now braced herself up on were shaking badly and blood was running down her arms and back and trickling to the pavement below. Her breathing came in ragged gasps. Haku walked forward slowly, deliberately…

"Haku, please…" Yori whispered brokenly, hating to hear herself beg but knowing she couldn't take it if he...

At her plea it seemed like something in him broke. She could see grief in his eyes. He didn't love her but he didn't want to hurt her like this either.

"Haku please, no," she repeated.

He hesitated, coming to a stop.

"What are you doing?" growled the leader. "Do it, or lose everything you worked for, remember our deal."

Yori made the mistake then of breaking gazes with Haku.

"What deal?" she asked, looking at the leader.

He sneered. "You. You've defeated every gang in this city. If we defeat you no one will dare stand against us! He traded your life for a spot in this gang. We'll be top of the city now!"

_Your life for a spot in this gang_, the leader's words rang in her ears. No!

"Haku," she pleaded, looking at him once more. "Say it's not true, please!"

His eyes were cold once more, her plea lost on deaf ears. The leader had reminded him of his purpose. "It's true."

With that he brought his hand down and his knife cut into her back. A scream tore from her lips and he released his hand. His knife was still in her back. Intense heat coursed through her blood. Her vision swam and she gratefully sank into the darkness, knowing she would never wake up…/


	28. Chapter 28: No Way Out

_Chapter 28: No Way Out_

Yugi watched the duel in silence. So far Yami had destroyed Strings/Marik's Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake but Marik/Strings had pulled out two new monsters. Yami now had Buster Blader on the field and still had 4000 life points while Marik/Strings was down to 3000.

One of his monsters was his Jam Breeding Machine, the other was Revival Jam. Revival Jam was a plasma creature that, thanks to a trap card, would reform every time you attacked it. Jam Breeding Machine created one monster every turn called Slime Tokens. Marik/Strings planned to create three Slime Tokens and sacrifice them to summon his Egyptian God Card.

"There's Slime Token number one," said Marik/Strings. "I'll also set one card face down."

The Slime Token appeared on the field with 500 attack points.

"Only one turn left," he continued. "Then you'll meet your doom!"

"I may not be able to stop your Breeding Machine but your plan has one tragic flaw Marik," said Yami. "You need to sacrifice three slime tokens to summon your Egyptian God Card but what happens if I destroy them first? You see your slime tokens are defenseless against my Buster Blader, and whenever Buster Blader destroys one of your Slime Tokens you lose over 2000 life points because they're so feeble." He held up a hand with two fingers raised. "So according to my calculations in two turns you'll be defeated. Now Buster Blader, attack his Slime Token!"

"Reveal face down card, the continuous trap card Jam Defender!" Marik/Strings said with a smirk

Yami exhaled sharply. A trap, thought Yugi, but what does it do? There was a flash of light when Buster Blader attacked and when it cleared Yugi could see that Buster Blader had attacked Strings/Marik's Revival Jam instead of his Slime Token.

"Revival Jam shielded your monster!" Yami said in surprise.

"Exactly," said Strings/Marik, sounding satisfied. "And as long as Revival Jam stays in defense mode the Jam Defender card forces it to take all of your attacks. Which means every one of your attacks will be blocked. You see I knew you would attack my Slime Tokens in a desperate move to stop me from summoning my Egyptian God Card, so I protected them with an indestructible force!"

Yami ground his teeth in frustration. I don't see a way out of this one, Yugi thought.

"The end is near Pharaoh," Marik/Strings continued, drawing another card. "Now, another beast to sacrifice, meet Slime Token number two!"

"I've got to stop this," Yami said quietly, looking down at his cards.

"I'm afraid there's only one turn left Pharaoh and then I'll summon my Egyptian God Card to destroy you," said Marik/Strings as he slid a card into place. "But just to be safe I think I'll play this magic card, Nightmare Steel Cage, to make sure you can't attack me for the next two turns." He cackled.

A dome-shaped, metal cage appeared around Yugi, Yami, and Buster Blader at his words.

"Now all you can do is watch as I summon the most powerful force you've ever seen to annihilate you!" Marik/Strings cried. "It appears you're out of options Pharaoh, thanks to my Nightmare Steel Cage you can't attack and in one more turn you're puzzle will be mine!"

"Never," Yami said fiercely. "As long as I believe in the heart of the cards you won't succeed in claiming my puzzle."

"You're misguided faith is completely pathetic when compared to the overwhelming power of my Egyptian God Card," Marik/Strings replied. "But you'll see that firsthand in just one more turn when my Breeding Machine produces the last Slime Token, giving me enough monsters to sacrifice!"

It can't be unbeatable, Yugi thought, but just how strong is it?

"History may be on your side Pharaoh," Marik/Strings continued. "But Destiny is on mine as I draw closer to winning your puzzle. And once I posses it only the final Egyptian God Card will be left to claim. When I do then _I'll _be the Pharaoh. For as long as I can remember I've been taught to obey the ancient scriptures, to help my family protect the Pharaoh's tomb. Now I realize that your time as Pharaoh has expired and I must take your place. And your puzzle is the key to your power!"

I wish we knew more about what happened in the ancient past, Yugi thought, looking at Yami, but for now I just know that we can't let Marik win!

Yami drew a card and looked at it.

"You can't attack." Marik/Strings sneered.

"I'll end my turn," Yami said, sliding the card into place with the others in his hand.

Marik/Strings cackled. "That's good, because your time has run out anyway," he drew a card and continued, "Breeding Machine create the third and final Slime Token!"

"This can't be," Yami said, frustration evident in his voice, "he's succeeded!"

"Now I have enough monsters for my ultimate sacrifice!" Marik/Strings said triumphantly. "Finally the time has come! The skies shall be shrouded in darkness!" He laughed.

Sure enough, the sky above them did turn an angry black and lightning flashed. Is this card powerful enough to actually affect the real world? Yugi wondered worriedly.

"Prepare to experience an ancient force like no other!" Marik/Strings cried, slapping a card down into place.

Yugi wished he could see a way out of this but as the sky grew darker and Marik/Strings looked at them in delight he couldn't help that think maybe this time there wouldn't _be_ a way out…

* * *

"Yori!" Kaiba cried in alarm as she screamed and sank to her hands and knees. He looked up at her opponent hatefully. "What have you done to her you creep?!"

"Button it "Mr. Kaiba" I'm not causing that now, her memories are," he snapped in reply.

This jerk knows more about her than what I'm comfortable with, Kaiba thought, glaring at him. What possible memories could she have that are that painful and are brought on by a backstab attack? I have a bad feeling about this.

"Yori what's wrong?!" called Mokuba worriedly.

Kaiba turned his attention back to Yori. She was still on her hands and knees and had her eyes shut tightly. She was shaking as well.

"Yori?" he called once more. She didn't respond at all so he started to walk to her. He hadn't reached her quite yet when she suddenly snapped her eyes open and turned to look at him. He saw tears glittering in her eyes a moment before she turned her head away and waved him back.

"Yori are you alright?" Mokuba asked, taking a step forward.

She nodded but didn't turn and slowly slid to her feet, facing her opponent.

"Pain still that vivid Yori?" the jerk sneered.

"Haku," she answered quietly. "If it wasn't for the look of grief you gave me moments before you sunk that knife into my back I'd tear you apart right now."

Kaiba looked at her in shock. This jerk had _actually_ _backstabbed_ her? _Literally_?!

Haku's eyes went distant. "I didn't want to do it you know."

"I know," she said as she drew a card. "But you did anyway and that's why you and Yami are so different."

"Who?!" Kaiba and Haku asked in unison.

She stopped suddenly as if realizing what she had just said. Then a slow smile spread across her face and she looked straight at Haku.

"Yami," she repeated.

"What has he got to do with anything and why are you comparing me to him?!" Haku asked angrily.

"He's shown me more compassion in the few short days I've known him than you did all the months I was with you," she replied. "I've never met anyone kinder than him and my brother."

Kaiba frowned. Was this "Yami" in his tournament? And what did she mean "the months" she was with Haku?

Haku looked mostly confused but Kaiba could see a few sparks of anger showing in his eyes. Anger at what?

"Now let's finish this," she continued firmly, looking directly at Haku. "I activate my face down card. The ritual card Black Magic Ritual and I'll use it to sacrifice my Megami and my Feral Imp to summon the Magician of Black Chaos!"

Her Magician appeared on the field with 2600 attack points. He had blue skin, was wearing a black outfit, and was holding a black staff.

"And," she continued, "since I destroyed your monster you have nothing left to defend you, so go my Magician and attack _his_ life points directly!"

Haku gasped as the Magician blasted his life points down to 1400.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Yori asked. Kaiba could hear the ice in her voice.

Suddenly a voice buzzed over Kaiba's radio, "Mr. Kaiba, one of the Egyptian God Cards has just been played."

Yori and Haku didn't notice him and kept on dueling. Kaiba turned his back to them and tuned them out.

"When?" he asked eagerly.

"Just five minutes ago, your chopper is waiting down the block to take you there," the person replied.

"Who is involved in the duel?"

"A rare hunter and Yugi Moto, sir," the voice answered.

"Yugi," Kaiba snarled.

Mokuba looked up at him. "Hey, that's Yori's brother."

Kaiba stared down at him in shock. "Her brother?!"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, she told me so today when she helped me earlier."

Kaiba turned to look at Yori once more. She would be just taller than Yugi now that he thought about it. Her black hair was streaked with the same red violet color as his and her blonde, spiked bangs parted to either side of her face matched his blonde spikes as well. She has the same color of eyes too, he thought, why didn't I see it before? I don't have time to think on it though; I've got an Egyptian God Card to win.

"Come, Mokuba," he snapped, turning down the street.

"But we can't leave Yori alone with that creep," Mokuba protested.

Kaiba looked at the duel. "Yori's got this duel in the bag; she'll teach that punk a lesson. We don't need to baby-sit her."

"But Seto-"

"No buts, Yori will be just fine," he said, starting to walk.

I wish I knew the story on how she knows that creep though, he thought as he walked away.


	29. Chapter 29: Slifer the Sky Dragon

_Chapter 29: Slifer the Sky Dragon_

Lightning struck the ground between Yami and Marik/Strings. Uh-oh, Yugi thought, we're in a steel cage in a sudden lightning storm, not good!

"I'll sacrifice my Jam Breeding Machine and my three Slime Tokens in order to summon the beast of your ultimate destruction!" Marik/Strings said, unfazed by the storm.

The four monsters disappeared into a blinding light that shot into the sky.

"A creature whose power is absolutely limitless!" Marik/Strings cried, looking up to the sky.

Yugi followed his gaze and gasped. The sky swirled and lightning flashed angrily. Then a pillar of light shot down next to Strings/Marik. Yugi shielded his eyes against the harsh light. A wind picked up suddenly and whipped around all of them.

"Meet your maker Pharaoh," Marik/Strings said. "The last monster you'll ever see, the Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

At his words a shadow began to take form in the light. Yugi could see the shape of a long Dragon, his body winding through the light and back into the sky. The light suddenly disappeared and Yugi could see the dragon clearly. It was a bright red on top with a black and white striped underbelly. It had huge wings, claws that flashed, and two mouths. Its body wound in and out of the clouds that seemed to be all too close to the ground above Marik/Strings. Yugi was suddenly glad there was a cage between them and the beast.

"You're staring into the face of defeat Pharaoh," Marik/Strings cackled. "Slifer the Sky Dragon is one of the three most feared creatures in history, the Egyptian God Monsters! They cannot be defeated!"

"Every monster has a weakness, Marik," Yami shot back. "And I'll find yours!"

"You're in no position to make threats," Marik/Strings replied. "You're trapped in my Nightmare Steel Cage with no way to attack and you're face to face with an Egyptian God Monster whose attack power is limitless! All you can do is watch it grow stronger!"

"Stronger," said Yami, confused. "But how?"

"Allow me to explain how Slifer works," Marik/Strings replied. "The number of cards I hold in my hand determines what Slifer's attack power will be. Since I now hold two cards Slifer has an attack strength of 2000."

"I'm afraid Slifer is still weaker than my monster," Yami said. Yugi felt a flicker of hope.

Marik quickly squashed that though.

"Ah, but this is just the beginning," Marik/Strings said. "All thanks to my magic card Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two new cards. Greed is good; I lost one card but gained two giving me a total of three cards and Slifer a total of 3000 attack points."

"But in duel monsters there's a limit to how many cards a player can hold," Yami replied. "That means Slifer the Sky Dragon has a limit to its strength."

"Foolish Pharaoh, don't you know that every rule is made to be broken?" Marik/Strings said with a cocky smile. "No one has ever defeated an Egyptian God Card."

"Until now," Yami said confidently.

"You're a fool," Marik/Strings cackled. "Slifer will wipe you out with one single attack. Then I'll take your puzzle and send you to the Shadow Realm! Now, prepare to lose!"

"We've got to find a way to bring down Marik's Dragon," Yugi said quietly, turning to Yami. "Buster Blader receives 500 attack points for every dragon on the field so right now his attack strength is 3100. That's more than Slifer's 3000."

"Yes," Yami agreed, "but as long as we're in this cage we can't attack, and by the time we can his monster may be too strong."

"Your reign is over Yami so hand over that puzzle and accept the inevitable," Marik/Strings said, smirking in satisfaction at what he saw as an already-won duel.

"Never," Yami said fiercely. "I'll trust my deck. This duel is far from over Marik!" He slid three cards into place. "I'll play two cards face down and then summon Kuriboh in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Yes!" Marik/Strings crowed. "The moment has now arrived!"

The steel cage evaporated from around Yami and Yugi.

"Let's end this," he continued. "I draw, bringing Slifer's attack strength up to 4000, enough to incinerate your Buster Blader. And now my Egyptian God Monster, attack!"

"You've activated my trap card," Yami said triumphantly. "My Light Force Sword! This trap card allows me to slash one card out of your hand for the duration of the turn which lowers your dragon's attack points back to 3000, making it weaker than my monster. Now Buster Blader, slay his dragon!"

"You forgot my Jam Defender is still in play so it blocks your attack," Marik/Strings said with an evil smile.

Yami exhaled sharply and Yugi gasped.

"And from now on," he continued, "this magic card will also be in play, the Card of Safe Return. This rare magic card allows me to draw three new cards every time my Revival Jam reforms itself. This brings the cards in my hand up to five, giving Slifer a grand total of 5000 attack points so far."

"5000 points," Yami said quietly. "Now what?"

* * *

"Now I'll sacrifice my Gang Leader to summon my Dark Hoodlum," Haku said. As his monster appeared on the field with 2400 attack points he continued, "And what kind of Hood wouldn't have his switch with him? So I'll add the magic card Shadow Blade to increase his attack power." 

Yori growled under her breath as his Hoodlum increased to 2900 – enough to beat her Magician. Haku looked at her coldly. She forced herself to not look away – it was the same expression he had worn in the alley that night…

"Now my Dark Hoodlum, destroy her magician," he said. His hoodlum slipped forward and slashed his blade down her Magician of Black Chaos's chest. Her monster disappeared with a cry and Yori winced. Her life points dropped to 1900.

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn," he said.

I can't concentrate in this duel, she thought. Just being around Haku again was making her head swim. When she looked down at her cards memories danced in front of her eyes instead.

"Hot sauce," she muttered and jerked a card out of her deck. She surveyed her hand, trying to push the images her mind was conjuring up out of the way. Nothing was really promising. She held her Red Eyes but didn't have the means to summon him.

"I play the card Graceful Charity," she said.

Haku shrugged. "Nothing in your pathetic deck's gonna help. Face it, you can't beat me."

Stuck up, worthless, idiotic, retarded, hot-headed… She went on to silently call Haku everything that came to her mind short of swearing. She had always hated swearing and never swore. And there was no way she was going to break the good habit for some hurtful rat, lower than dirt…

She shook her head and forced her mind back to the moment at hand. She pulled three cards from her deck, surveyed her hand once more, and discarded two into her graveyard. Now she had a hand to work with.

"I'll place two cards face down and then summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode," she said, sliding her cards into place. "That ends my turn."

"Is being around me too painful for you Yori?" he taunted her, "'cause you seem to have overlooked a few things. I thought this duel would be a challenge for me but it looks like you put up just about as much fight in Duel Monsters as you did in hand to hand combat."

Her eyes flashed dangerously but she tightened her jaw and kept silent.

"I guess I'll just have to "teach you a lesson" then," Haku continued. "Sound familiar?"

All too much, she thought in anguish. She wished yet again that Haku would just disappear. She knew where wishes got you though. After all, she had spent her whole life wishing.

Haku sneered at her, drew a card, and said, "Now my Dark Hoodlum, wipe out her pathetic Swordsman!"

"Not so fast," she replied, her mouth rising in a half smile. "You fell right into my trap. Reveal face down card Reverse Trap. It reverses the effect of your magic card, lowering the attack of your monster to 1900 instead of raising it to 2900."

Haku laughed. "What a stupid attempt to stop me. You weakened my Hoodlum but he can still beat your Swordsman."

"I don't think so," she said. "My Book of Secret Arts will see to that. It raises my spellcaster's attack power by 300, more than enough to defeat your Hood."

Haku scowled at her. Her swordsman rushed his Hood and he cried, "Activate Negate Attack, nice try though."

Yori ground her teeth in frustration. She drew a card from her deck, placed it face down, switched her Neo into defense mode, and ended her turn.

Suddenly Yori saw something out of the corner of her eye. Haku spoke but she wasn't listening. She turned her head and saw, in another part of the city, a dark circle of clouds forming. Lightning struck the ground under the clouds. What on Earth?

She didn't have time to consider what it was as she saw her monster suddenly switch to attack mode. She jerked her gaze to Haku's side of the field to see the card Stop Defense. That made her face down card, which would have raised her monster's defense points, useless and she was unable to stop his Hood from destroying her Swordsman. Her life points dropped to 1000.

"Now I'll summon another Gang Leader. That ends my turn," he grinned maliciously. "One more turn and I'll wipe you out."

"Don't count on it," she snapped.

Come on deck, she whispered silently, don't let me down now. She pulled a card out, glanced at it, and said, "I activate Pot of Greed."

"Two cards aren't gonna help any," Haku sneered.

Yori glared at him. I know there's something in my deck that can help, she thought in determination, and I've got to draw it now. She pulled two cards into her hand, played one face down and ended her turn. It would buy her time but she still had to find a way out of this, and fast.


	30. Chapter 30: Never Give Up

_Chapter 30: Never Give Up_

None of my monsters are powerful enough to beat his Sky Dragon, thought Yami as he looked at his cards, so I'm going to need the correct magic card to do it. Slifer had already destroyed his Buster Blader and left him on the field with just Kuriboh and 2100 life points. Come on heart of the cards, he thought moving to draw a card, guide me! He drew a card and flipped it up to look at it. Yugi drifted closer to look as well.

"Magic Cylinder!" said Yugi enthusiastically. "That card could do the trick, but it has to be combined with a Magician card to work."

"We're in luck," replied Yami quietly, "because I'm holding the Dark Magician Girl."

"Perfect!" said Yugi.

"All right," Yami said, facing Marik/Strings. "I sacrifice Kuriboh to summon Dark Magician Girl in defense mode!"

"By summoning a monster to the field you've activated my Dragon's special ability!" crowed Marik/Strings. "Its second mouth!"

Yami exhaled sharply. "Oh no."

"Even if it's your turn Slifer will automatically attack every monster you summon with its second mouth," said Marik/Strings triumphantly, "wiping out 2000 points from whatever mode your monster is in!"

"Oh no," said Yugi, "she only has 1700 defense points!"

"Go Slifer, attack his Dark Magician Girl!"

"It's time for me to save my Dark Magician Girl," said Yami, sliding a card into place on his dueling disk.

Yugi looked at him in surprise.

"It's too late!" called Marik/Strings. "Observe!"

"Why don't you observe!" cried Yami, throwing a hand out.

There was a flash of light and smoke covered the playing field.

"It really is a pity that your magician had to leave us so soon," cackled Strings/Marik.

"Who said she's gone?" said Yami slyly.

"I did!"

"Guess again!" said Yami triumphantly. "I activated Magical Hats just in time."

"Yes!" cheered Yugi.

"So she's hiding inside one of those hats?" Marik/Strings asked.

"Not just hiding," Yami answered. "She's inside preparing to launch a counter attack!"

"Fool," said Marik/Strings, smiling cockily. "You're monster's not strong to defeat Slifer!"

"It's true that your Dragon is powerful Marik," said Yami, narrowing his eyes at him. "But I have faith, and so I place two cards face down beneath my Magical Hats."

"Your hats merely provide you with a temporary hiding place," said Marik/Strings, waving a hand dismissively. "And in the meantime I'll play my own magic card and it will make my Dragon's power infinite! Infinite Cards allows me to exceed the six card limit and hold as many cards as I want in my hand, which means now there's no limit to my monster's power!" He grinned smugly. "Slifer unleash your Thunder Fury on the right hand hat!"

"You made a lucky guess Marik," said Yami. And hopefully it will mean the end of your Sky Dragon, he thought

"You couldn't hide her forever," Marik/Strings replied. Then when he looked at the battle again he cried, "What?! She's absorbing my attack!"

Dark Magician Girl was standing on the field in-between two cylinders, one was absorbing Slifer's attack, and the other was preparing to fire it back.

"That's right Marik," said Yami. "It seems you've forgotten that I also hid two trap cards under that hat, Magic Cylinder and my Spell-Binding Circle! So I'll weaken your Dragon with my Spell-Binding Circle and then redirect his own attack right back at him!"

At his words the Spell-Binding circle surrounded Slifer and weakened his attack strength by 700 points and the second cylinder shot his Thunder Fury back at him.

"You can't attack me with my Revival Jam still in play," Marik/Strings cackled.

Yami looked at him in shock. "So your plasma monster can even block _redirected_ attacks?!"

"That's exactly right Pharaoh," Marik/Strings confirmed. "Then it regenerates unharmed allowing me to draw three more cards bringing Slifer's attack strength up even higher, plus I'll draw one more card bringing his attack points to over 8000!

"That Egyptian God," said Yami quietly, "_is_ unstoppable."

"Precisely," said Marik/Strings with a laugh. "And since your Spell-Binding circle card has expired Slifer gains back even more power giving him 9000 attack points! Now Slifer, demolish his Dark Magician girl!"

Yami exhaled sharply as Dark Magician Girl was blasted off the field.

"Behold the ultimate five card combination that makes me completely indestructible," said Marik/Strings, gesturing at his duel disk. "When these five cards are combined they complete a strategy that can not be defeated! My Egyptian God Card will continue to grow stronger and your attacks are completely useless!"

Yami slumped to his hands and knees in defeat. It's over, he thought; he's made his Egyptian God Card unstoppable. There's no way to beat it… I've lost.

* * *

Yori gasped suddenly as her bracelet began to heat up and glow. She gripped it tightly in one hand wondering what on Earth was wrong with it. 

"Well, since you have no monsters to defend yourself… Dark Hoodlum, wipe out her remaining life points!" Haku cried.

She quickly pressed a button on her duel disk, ignoring her bracelet for a moment, and said, "You've activated my Enchanted Javelin trap! It raises my life points by the attack power of your Hoodlum so I'm still safe."

Haku cussed her out with some well-chosen words. She ignored him, closed her eyes, and focused on the bracelet; trying to find out what was wrong. An image of Yami on his hands and knees flashed through her mind.

"Yami's in trouble!" she cried aloud, snapping her eyes open.

"What?!" Haku snapped. "I don't care!"

I do, she thought. She closed her eyes once more and focused with all her might on that image of Yami. When she opened them again she was standing just behind him. She gasped and looked down at herself. She had an ethereal look, just like Yami had whenever he was in spirit form. She didn't have time to dwell on what had happened though and she looked at the scene before her.

Yami was on his hands and knees just in front of her. In front of him was someone who looked like a Mime with a huge Dragon on the field. Yori gasped again at the sight of it. Is this one of the Egyptian God Cards Marik was talking about? She walked forward to Yami. Yugi was standing next to him and his eyes widened in shock when he saw her. She smiled but didn't say anything and instead laid a hand on Yami's shoulder.

He looked up and his eyes filled with shock when he saw her. He started to say something but she cut him off.

"Are you giving up?" she asked with a frown.

"It's no use," he said quietly, still on his hands and knees. "His Egyptian God Card is unbeatable."

"Every card has a weakness," she said firmly. "He may be hiding it well but I know you can find it. Where's the duelist I've heard so much about? You beat Pegasus and he looked unbeatable as well. I've even heard how you beat Duke Devlin at a game _he_ invented. I know you can win this duel."

He looked at her for a moment and then smiled slowly. She smiled in return and held a hand out to him.

"Now, since when do you bow to your rivals?" she asked teasingly.

"Never," he said and took her hand.

She pulled him to his feet and said quietly, "I believe in you. Find his weakness."

Then she squeezed his hand gently and closed her eyes, focusing on an image of her own duel to win. When she opened them Haku was there again, glowering at her.

"Oh so you've finally decided to return from dream land," he snarled. "How kind of you."

She didn't pay any attention to him; she was hearing Yami's voice, 'I don't know where you came from but thank you.'

'I'm on my way as soon as I finish my duel,' she answered. She didn't mention Haku; he had enough to think about now.

"This duel's over," she said, looking up at Haku.

"Not yet it isn't," he replied with a smirk. "Make your move."

"Let's end this quickly," she said, looking down at her hand and drawing a card. "I have somewhere I need to be."

He gave a bark of laughter. "Yeah, jail."

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, sliding a card into place. "I forgot I was wearing a mirror but yes, I agree, you do need to be in jail."

He fumed at her.

She ignored him and pressed a button to activate her card, "I play the magic card Winner Take All."

"What?!" he cried. "You're insane!"

"I see you've heard of it before. Winner Take All rolls one set of dice for me. If both dice land on the same number I get to draw that number of cards, however, if they land on different numbers your monster gets to attack my life points directly."

He laughed at her spitefully. "That move will never work. I've never even heard of anyone stupid enough to keep that card in their decks! You're not the duelist I remember. Off your game and off your rocker I'd say."

"You're wrong Haku," she said, her mouth tightening into a line. "I've just finally got back in my game, now go dice!"

Two holographic, green dice were tossed out of her card. They bounced along the field until one came to a stop as a four. The other spun once and seemed the fall in slow motion. It also landed on a four.

"Luck of the Irish!" Yori cheered. She pulled the top four cards out of her deck and looked at them. She couldn't help the grin that crept over her face. "This is the end Haku," she said. "I summon Koumori Dragon and Desert Coyote in attack mode. Then I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Haku gasped as her dragon appeared on the field but then he laughed. "Your pathetic dragon isn't powerful enough to take on my Hood," he sneered. "You had a little luck but you're still going to lose."

"I'm not done yet," she interrupted harshly. "I'll play another magic card I drew, Monster Reborn. It allows me to bring one monster back to life and I choose my Magician of Black Chaos. Then, using my final card, Sword of Dark Destruction, I'll raise my Magician's attack points to 3000. Go my Magician, wipe out his Hoodlum!"

Her Magician threw out his staff arm and Haku's monster disappeared with a scream.

Haku glared at her and she looked back coldly. "Now Red Eyes, wipe out the rest of his life points!"

His life points scrolled down to zero and he took a step back, glaring at her hatefully.

"Now hand over your locator card so I can leave," she said, starting to walk over to him.

"Never," he snarled. "NOW!"

She looked at him in confusion, now what? Then suddenly rare hunters surrounded her. They must have been in an alley near us, she thought. She looked at Haku. And he must have betrayed me… again. With a growl she took up a fighting stance.

"As promised," Haku said to one of the rare hunters. "Yori Moto."

"You didn't beat her like you said you would," he replied.

"So what?!" Haku snapped. "Here she is, that's my end. Tell your master I want him to keep his end of the bargain."

So, Yori thought, he sold me out again… Am I gonna be as lucky this time or will it really be my death…


	31. Chapter 31: Defeat

_Chapter 31: Defeat_

My Egyptian God Card is unstoppable, Marik thought in satisfaction. Through the eyes of his mind slave, Strings, he looked at the Pharaoh. He was back on his feet now. Marik hadn't missed the presence of someone else when the Pharaoh had given up. He must have a mind connection with someone, he thought, and I bet I know just who it is.

Reaching out with the power of his Millennium Rod he located Yugi's sister, Yori. She was currently surrounded by rare hunters. Perfect, Marik thought. He used the power of his Millennium Rod to isolate her. The air around her now shimmered with magic.

Now she won't be able to contact the Pharaoh or hear him when he tries to contact her, Marik thought with a smirk, and with that my plan is falling perfectly into place.

He saw Kaiba walk up to their playing field and smiled. There's my next victim, once I defeat the Pharaoh I'll take the final Egyptian God Card from Kaiba.

"This duel isn't over yet Marik," the Pharaoh said, looking down at his hand.

Marik watched as he played a face down card and Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Slifer blasted 2000 of its defense points away. This is almost too boring, he thought. On Marik's turn Slifer destroyed Yami's defense monster and he waited for the Pharaoh to make his next move.

Yami looked at him, eyes full of determination and said. "I have figured out your Dragon's weakness Marik, I will make Slifer destroy itself!"

"What makes you think you can?" Marik asked, actually intrigued.

"Ah, it's a simple matter of common sense," the Pharaoh said, smiling slightly. "If all of my monsters are too weak then I must use your monster to destroy itself."

Marik laughed at how dense this "great ruler of Egypt" was. "Haven't you realized yet that an Egyptian God Card cannot be controlled? It's much too powerful!"

"We'll see," Yami replied. "Perhaps you don't have as much knowledge of the Egyptian God Cards as you think you do!"

There's no way he could beat Slifer, Marik thought, I've made him completely unstoppable! "I'd like to see you try to turn Slifer against me!" he said. "Time for you to make your move, I promise you it will be your last!"

"Is that so?" the Pharaoh asked cockily. "We'll see Marik!" He drew a card, looked at it, and smiled. "Perfect!"

"Well, what is it?" Marik demanded.

"Just the card I needed to take you down!" Yami replied. "Time for you to lose! I reveal my facedown card Monster Reborn. This card allows me to revive one monster from the graveyard and I choose to resurrect my Buster Blader."

"What?" said Marik in confusion. "My Dragon's already destroyed that monster once and summoning it to defend your life points will only drag out your defeat."

"It's not defending," Yami said, smirking. "Take a closer look Marik, Buster Blader has been summoned in attack mode."

What a thoughtless move, Marik thought and laughed, with Buster Blader in attack mode my next attack will not only destroy his monster but it will also wipe out the rest of his life points. Winning his Millennium Puzzle was a simpler task then I thought.

"I know I can't win by just defending my points," Yami continued. "That's why I'm risking this entire duel on one final sword attack by Buster Blader."

"You're more of a fool than I thought," Marik replied. "You've left yourself wide open for my Egyptian God Card to defeat you. There's no way you can win!"

As he spoke Slifer's second mouth activated, blasting Buster Blader's attack strength down to 1100.

"Just watch as my plan to slay your so-called indestructible dragon begins!" said the Pharaoh. "Buster Blader attack Slifer the Sky Dragon with your powerful blade!"

"Watching your puny warrior try to take down my unstoppable Egyptian God Card is actually quite amusing," said Marik. "But have you forgotten about my Revival Jam? Your attack's been blocked and when my Revival Jam reforms I get to draw three more cards raising Slifer's attack strength even higher."

"I'm afraid that it's still my turn," Yami said. "But before I make my next more I need Revival Jam to revive." As it did he continued, "And now the stage is set for this card. The magic card Brain Control!"

Marik laughed. Oh this is rich, he thought, does he actually think he can take control of an Egyptian God Card?!

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Pharaoh," he said. "You see all magic cards are completely useless on an Egyptian God Card. And now you'll pay the price for making such a foolish mistake!"

"Don't be so sure," Yami said. "Who told you I was after your dragon?"

"You're not?!" cried Marik in shock.

"No Marik," he answered. "There's another monster on your field I'm after. My Brain Control will seize your Revival Jam!"

"What can you possibly want with my Revival Jam?" Marik demanded in confusion. "It can't hurt my dragon so it's completely useless to you."

"You still don't get it," Yami said. "Since Revival Jam reformed draw your three cards Marik."

"I will," Marik snapped as his mind puppet drew the cards, "and Slifer will gain even _more_ strength bringing his attack points to 17000! The time for me to destroy you, Pharaoh, has finally arrived! Slifer the Sky Dragon destroy his Buster Blader and his life points!"

"Hold on Marik," said Yami, throwing out a hand, "your Sky Dragon's special ability means that its second mouth has to attack any new monster that appears on my side of the field."

Marik gasped, catching on.

"That means before you can destroy me your monster must attack my Revival Jam," Yami continued. "You know what happens now."

"Revival Jam revives itself again," said Marik numbly.

"And each time a monster revives you have to draw three cards from your dueling deck," said the Pharaoh triumphantly.

This can't be! Marik cried silently, whenever Revival Jam reappears on the field Slifer automatically attacks it and since Yami controls Revival Jam it will revive itself on _his_ side of the field, causing me to draw three more cards. Then my dragon will attack again! It won't end! I'm trapped!

"Ah! There's no way out!" he cried aloud.

"That's right Marik," Yami agreed. "And once you run out of cards to draw you will automatically lose this duel!"

"No, this can't be happening!" Marik said, letting all his cards fall from his mind slave's hand. Strings finally ran out of cards to draw and Marik knew he had lost the duel. He saw the boy, Mokuba, run up and take Slifer and Strings' locator card from his mind slave. The boy tried to tell Strings that it was only a duel and to not be so hard on himself but of course Strings didn't respond. With an angry cry Marik released his hold on Strings. He found himself back on the deck of the boat headed for Battle City.

I'll get you for this Yami, Marik silently vowed, I have someone very dear to you and I'll use her to make you suffer!

* * *

Yori looked at all the rare hunters around her. This doesn't look good, she thought worriedly. It was eight on one.

"You'll get what's coming to you," sneered the leader at Haku. "Now stand aside."

Haku looked at them all and nervously complied. So he sold me out again, she thought as she glared at him hatefully, he wasn't surprised to see me in Battle City… he was _lookin_g for me!

"Why don't you come with us?" the leader said, turning to her. "Master Marik has something special in store for you.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "Why on Earth would I go with you?"

He smirked at her. "Because we have your brother. To refuse our master's kind request could lead him to harm."

"I think you're lying," she said flatly.

"Are you willing to bet your brother's life on it?" he asked calmly, still smirking.

Idiots, she thought, I can prove he's safe.

'Yami?' she called in her mind. She waited a few seconds for a reply before starting to get worried. Could the rare hunter be telling the truth?

'Yami!' she called louder. Still no answer.

'Yami now is not the time to be protective, answer me!' she begged. However, only silence met her plea.

'Yami!' she screamed. The silence rang in her ears and she sank to her knees in defeat. The rare hunters were telling the truth; Marik had Yugi.

"No," she whispered. I promised I'd protect him.

"So you admit the truth," the leader said cockily. "Come without a fight and no harm will come to him."

I've got no choice, she thought, I have to go. She got to her feet again slowly. She started to say something when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the rare hunters then pulled it off her belt and flipped it open.

"Hello?" said who she recognized as Téa.

"Téa now isn't a really good time for me," she answered through gritted teeth.

The rare hunter snickered. "That's for sure."

"But it's about Yugi," said Téa, sounding worried. "We found Joey, but haven't been able to find Yugi anywhere."

The rare hunter saw Yori's hesitation to answer and warned her, "Don't say a word."

She gritted her teeth in anger and said, "It's okay Téa, I saw Yugi not too long ago."

Which isn't a lie, she thought.

"Oh, good," she said, sounding relieved. "Where are you? We can come meet you."

"Oh, it's okay I'm leaving," she said hurriedly. "I've already won enough duels to qualify for the finals."

Also not a lie, she thought as she glared at Haku again, although I don't have the six locator cards.

"Congratulations!" said Téa enthusiastically. "I'm sure we'll see you at the finals then!"

"Yeah," Yori agreed, trying to sound happy, "see you later Téa."

"Bye," she replied and hung up.

Yori clipped her cell phone back onto her belt numbly. So Téa couldn't find him, she thought, he really is gone.

She looked up at the leader and nodded espressionlessly. "I'll come."

"Good," he said in satisfaction.

Hanging her head in defeat she forced herself to follow them and prayed silently, Yugi, Yami, please be safe…


	32. Chapter 32: Marik's Threat

_Chapter 32: Marik's Threat_

Yami rolled his eyes as he listened to Kaiba. He'd just won Slifer not moments ago and already Kaiba wanted to duel him for it. He started to say something when he was startled by a laugh. Strings/Marik's laugh. He turned to face Marik/Strings as he stood.

"Silly fools," Marik/Strings cackled.

Yami stared at him in silence. He was tired of Marik's mind games but it looked as though Marik had something else planned. Could it be any worse than it's already been? He thought, I doubt it but with Marik you never know.

"That was only phase one of my plan," continued Marik/Strings. "But I assure you the power of the Pharaoh will still be mine. I have rare hunters all throughout Battle City working to prepare my plan and through them I see all. I especially see potential mind slaves in every corner. I'm always looking for more slaves to do my bidding."

Yami got a bad feeling about where this was headed.

"So tell me Pharaoh, which of your friends would make the best mind slave?" he taunted. "Téa? Joey perhaps? Or maybe… Yori?"

"No!" cried Yugi, still standing next to Yami.

Yami's blood ran cold. "You leave them be Marik! They've done nothing to you; you'll settle your score with me!"

Marik/Strings cackled. "Just as Slifer's biggest strength was his undoing your love for your friends will be yours!"

With that he released Strings a second time and he collapsed to the ground.

"Marik!" Yami cried. There was no answer; he was gone for good. "My friends are in danger," Yami whispered. Yori's in danger… I've got to get to her, he thought. He whirled around and started to run back into town. Yugi disappeared into the puzzle; allowing Yami to remain human. He knows how important this is to me, Yami thought, thank you Yugi…

"Hey! Get back here!" Kaiba shouted.

Yami stopped and spun to face him. "Kaiba our duel will have to wait, right now my friends are in danger and their safety means more to me than anything in this entire world! I've got to find them!"

Mokuba rounded on his brother. "Seto, I told you we shouldn't have left Yori alone with that creep!"

That shocked Yami for a moment. "Do you know where she is?!" he demanded.

Kaiba smirked at him. "I'll help you find your sister, and your friends,_ if_ you duel me."

"Kaiba," Yami snarled. "I will duel you _after_ I know my friends are safe."

"Deal," said Kaiba. "I can lead you to where Yori's dueling. Or _was_ dueling I should probably say, I bet she beat that punk minutes after I left."

"Who?" asked Yami. For reasons he couldn't say he had a bad feeling about Yori's opponent.

"She's dueling some guy named Haku, he's a real jerk," answered Mokuba.

Yami's heart stopped. He gasped and took a step back. She ran into Haku? In Battle City?!

"Where?!" he demanded.

Kaiba and Mokuba took a step back in surprise at his tone.

"Not far from here, just a few blocks," Mokuba answered. "Near the aquarium."

Yami didn't wait for anything else, he took off running.

"Hey, wait for us!" Mokuba called but he didn't stop. I've got to find her, he thought, between Haku and Marik who knows what kind of trouble she could be in…

* * *

Joey smiled. He was holding talking to Serenity on Téa's cell phone. "I hope you're sittin' down," he said, grinning widely. "'Cause you're brother's got some pretty big news for ya!"

"You made it to the Battle City finals!" she said happily.

"No way," he said surprised. "How'd you guess? Wait a minute… DID TRISTAN TELL 'YA?!"

She laughed. "No Joey, you're an awesome duelist and I knew all along that you were going to be a finalist."

His grin widened. "Well it was thanks to you. If I hadn't a had you guys cheerin' me on I woulda' never made it this far! I just wish you could'a seen me in action!"

"Well…" she said slyly, "maybe I still can."

"What?" he asked, confused. "But what about the bandages? I thought the doctor said your eyes are still healin'."

She giggled. "Well the doctor said I could take my bandages off tonight, that means I'm gonna get my wish! The first sight I see is gonna be my big bro dueling in the finals!"

"All right!" Joey cheered, excited. "I'll send someone over right away to pick you up! I gotta prep for the finals and there's no way I'm letting you travel alone!"

She giggled again. "Alright bro, I'll see you later then."

He cheered and tossed Téa's cell phone in the air. She let out an outraged cry and caught it.

"Joey!" she exclaimed angrily. "Easy with the technology you spaz!"

"Sorry Téa," he apologized, still grinning, "but Serenity gets to take her bandages off tonight!"

Her face softened. "That's great Joey!" Grandpa smiled and agreed.

Joey nodded. "Now I just gotta find someone to go pick her up." Tristan jumped in front of him with a hopeful look on his face, Joey didn't even notice and continued, "Someone I can trust." Tristan pointed a finger at himself and grinned but Joey still didn't notice. "But where am I gonna find someone like that on such short notice?"

Tristan finally grabbed him in a headlock and said, "I'll pick her up you idiot!" He then released Joey with a grin and ran off, yelling back, "See you guys later, don't worry, Serenity's in safe hands!"

Joey fumed for a moment but then sighed and rolled his eyes. Well why not? He thought, after all Tristan is like family… Kinda' like that annoying cousin that's always hanging around…

Suddenly Téa gasped. Joey and Grandpa turned to see what she was looking at and gasped as well. Someone Joey didn't recognize was standing in front of them holding up Bakura. Bakura had a bandage on one arm and was as white as a sheet.

"It's Bakura, and he's hurt!" Téa cried, running over. Joey ran over as well.

Grandpa followed them and said, "What happened?"

The guy Joey didn't know said, "I don't know, I just found him lying on the ground. Do you know him? He hasn't said a word since I found him."

"We're buddies," Joey answered, studying the guy.

He had lavender eyes. His spiked hair was so blonde it looked white and his skin was darkly tanned. He had on jeans, a light pink sleeveless shirt, and sneakers. He had gold bands on his arms as well.

"I'm lucky I found you then," he said, shifting positions to keep Bakura on his feet. "He needs to go to a hospital."

Grandpa flagged down a taxi and said, "Joey give me a hand."

Joey helped Grandpa get Bakura into the taxi.

"I'll take him to the hospital and let you guys know when I get there," Grandpa said.

"Call me if you need anything!" Téa called as Grandpa shut the door.

They waved goodbye and watched the taxi drive out of sight.


	33. Chapter 33: Yami vs Haku

_Chapter 33: Yami vs. Haku_

Haku watched as the rare hunters led Yori away. Good riddance, he thought, you should have been gone the first time. She disappeared out of sight and he turned to go down the street, whistling tunelessly. Marik better follow through on his promise, he thought angrily, I want Carrie out of jail. The rest of them can rot.

He suddenly saw someone turn the corner at the end of the street he was on. The guy was running like he had the cops after him or something. Haku jumped to get out of the way but was too slow. The guy clipped his shoulder and almost made him lose his balance. He didn't even seem to notice and kept running.

"Hey! Watch it!" Haku snapped at his retreating back.

Something in his tone made the guy turn and look at him. The guy was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, jeans, and was wearing some kind of weird pointy necklace. His hair was spiked and tri-colored. What a freak, Haku thought as he turned away in disgust, he's not even worth my time. But when he looked to the end of the street he saw someone he recognized come around the corner.

"Hey, Yugi, wait up!" called a kid with black hair as he rounded the corner. He was followed by the idiot hosting the tournament, Seto Kaiba.

Ugh, thought Haku, did someone paint a sign that said "Freak Show" on this street? The boy and Kaiba stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him.

"Yugi, that's the guy!" said the boy, pointing an angry finger at Haku.

Haku got a bad feeling and turned back to the first guy. He didn't have to look far because the guy was in his face immediately.

"Whoa!" said Haku, taking a step back. "Keep your distance there, wierdo."

"Where's Yori?" the guy demanded quietly, fire in his eyes.

Not good… thought Haku, I need a lie… quick!

"Who?" he asked, trying to sound innocent while looking for an escape.

The guy grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him forward. "Where is she?!"

Haku panicked. "I don't know!"

The guy looked at him for a moment and said quietly, anger lacing his words, "I wouldn't trust a single word you say. I've seen how you hurt her."

Haku couldn't help but blurt out angrily, "She deserved it! The wretch ruined my life!"

"Don't you dare insult her!" the guy replied, throwing him down on the pavement. "She's a better person by far then you even deserve to _see_!"

"Are you this Yami guy she keeps talking about?" Haku demanded, outraged now. Who does this punk think he is? He thought.

The guy paused a moment as if he couldn't believe what Haku had said, then he glanced up at Kaiba and the black-haired kid, who were still on the corner, and said quietly, "Yes, I'm Yami."

Haku cackled. Perfect, a friend of hers. "Okay then, I'll tell you this. She's in the hands of _Marik _and by the time you see her again, if you do, I bet you won't even recognize her!"

Yami staggered back a step and there was anguish on his face.

"_Where_?!" he demanded, still looking at Haku.

"I'm not telling you," Haku said, venom in his voice. "That filthy !#$&( deserves to die!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth then a fist filled his vision and loud crack sounded in his ears. A searing pain lanced up his nose.

"AAAH!" he screamed, clutching his nose, which was now bleeding. That dirty rat punched me! Yami grabbed his shirt again and pulled him up so they were eye level.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. Her. Like. That. Again. If you ever come _near_ her again I swear you'll wish you were dead!" Yami hissed. "I'd do more now if you were worth my time!"

With that he released him again and Haku crumpled to the sidewalk with a whimper. Yami took off running again and Kaiba and the boy followed more slowly, each of them shooting shocked looks between Yami and Haku.

"Whabt are you shtaring at?" Haku snapped, still clutching his bleeding nose.

"Serves you right," said Kaiba with a smirk, regaining his composure. "I'd have done it myself if I wanted to stoop down to your level."

"Yeah," agreed the kid. "Serves you right for whatever you did to Yori!"

The boy then ran after Yami and Kaiba followed after them, still at a slower pace. Haku watched them go and once they were out of hearing shot whimpered, "I thibnk he broke my nobse…"

* * *

"I'm Namu," said Marik, hiding a smirk at the two fools before him. "And you are?" 

"The name's Joey," said Joey, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Téa," said Téa, pushing Joey out of the way. "Hey, is that a duel disk on your arm?"

Marik nodded and looked at it. "Yes, but I'm afraid I'm not much of a duelist. How are you doing in the tournament Joey?"

Joey puffed up proudly. "I've already qualified for the finals!"

Fool, I'm a much better duelist than you could ever be, Marik thought. He feigned amazement anyway though and said, "Wow, you must be a very good duelist. Do you think you could give me some tips sometime?"

"Eh, I'll see if I can fit you in," said Joey, grinning stupidly. He started to walk away and said over his shoulder, "Smell ya' later Namu."

"Bye, it was nice meeting you both," said Marik, grinning evilly when their backs were turned.

He focused on his Millennium Rod and used its powers to contact his rare hunters.

'It's time, my rare hunters,' he said mentally. 'Move in.'

He chuckled and looked up at Joey and Téa. They were now halfway down the street. Those fools have no idea who I really am, or what's in store for them, he thought. In order to get the Millennium Puzzle and the two remaining Egyptian God Cards I'll take those the Pharaoh and little Yugi care about most!

"Hey, wait up!" he called, running towards Téa and Joey.

They turned to him and smiled. "What's up?" Joey asked.

"I don't mean to be an inconvenience," Marik said, scanning the area quickly to find his rare hunters. "But could you give me a few dueling tips right now?"

"Sure," said Joey, grinning. "I got so many dueling techniques it'll make your head spin!"

"Thanks!" said Marik, faking enthusiasm. "I'd like to win at least one duel in Battle City!"

Joey started to say something and Marik watched his rare hunters close in behind him with a smirk. "Joey! Look out behind you!" he called when the rare hunters were close enough.

One of the rare hunters grabbed Marik from behind and he put up a fake, weak struggle. Another grabbed Téa while Joey fought off the ones on him.

"Look," said Téa fearfully. "What do you guys want?"

Joey started towards the hunter holding her when two stood up behind him.

"Joey, behind you!" Téa yelled.

Joey turned in time to catch a fist under his chin. The punch knocked him to the sidewalk.

"Joey, are you all right?" Marik asked, putting up a fake struggle again.

"I've been better," he said, sounding dazed.

Perfect, Marik thought, everything is going according to plan. A rare hunter grabbed Joey and forced him to his feet. Joey tried to fight him off but it was no use. Suddenly Téa's cell phone rang.

'Get it you fools,' Marik called mentally to the rare hunters.

"Expecting someone?" one of them asked. "I'll take that."

"Hey, get off my stuff!" she said angrily, struggling as he grabbed her cell phone from her bag.

The hunter hit the button and Marik heard the Pharaoh's voice saying, "Hello? Téa are you there?!"

"Yugi help!" she screamed.

"Téa! Where are you?!"

The rare hunter dropped the phone and crushed it with his foot before she could say anything else. Perfect, Marik thought, now the Pharaoh will be more worried than ever, this is even better then I planned. He struggled one more time and told the rare hunter mentally to release him. Once free he knocked the rare hunter's feet from under him and two more rushed him.

He locked eyes with Joey and Téa and yelled, "I'll get help!"

Then he dodged the hunters and leapt nimbly over a bench into the street. He wound his way through the traffic easily and soon disappeared from their sight. With a smirk he doubled back to where his motorcycle was parked in a deserted alley. He kick started it and roared towards the place he'd chosen for the Pharaoh's last duel. I have all those you love and care about Pharaoh, he thought, now revenge will be mine!

* * *

Yugi watched Yami slowly put the phone back on its hook. They had used a payphone to call Téa and now they knew for sure, Marik had not only Yori but everyone else as well. Yugi felt tears build up in his eyes; they _had_ to find out where Marik was keeping them! 

Kaiba looked at Yami for a moment and then turned to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, get me a reading on Yori's duel disk," he said.

Yugi and Yami turned to him in shock.

"Our satellite systems can track any duel disk," he said defensively. "Believe it or not I'm worried about where she might be too, but I doubt she's in _that_ much danger."

"Kaiba," Yami said angrily. "You have no idea what Marik is capable of."

"No "thank you"?" Kaiba asked sarcastically as Mokuba sat down on a bench and opened Kaiba's briefcase to reveal a laptop.

Yami shifted his gaze to Mokuba and then back to Kaiba before sighing. "I do appreciate your help Kaiba, I'm just worried."

Kaiba was about to say something when Mokuba waved his hand to catch his brother's attention. When Kaiba turned to look at him he said, "Seto, I found where Yori is."

"Where?" asked Yami anxiously, taking a step forward.

"Out on the docks," Mokuba answered, pointing.

"Radio headquarters and have them send us a chopper," Kaiba said.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yami said quietly.

"Just remember," said Kaiba with an evil grin. "As soon as we find your sister, and your pathetic friends, you're going to duel me so I can win Slifer!"

Kaiba, Yugi thought, there are more important things to worry about than dueling! Yami just nodded however and fell silent.

"I wonder what Marik has planned," Yugi said quietly to Yami as he looked in the direction of the dock worriedly. "He better not hurt anyone!"

"Don't worry Yugi," Yami replied. "It's me he wants, not them."

I know, thought Yugi, but would he hurt them to get at us? I wouldn't put it past Marik… I hope everyone's alright.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Originally the first part of this chapter (where Yami breaks Haku's nose) was from Yami's POV but I changed it so that you could see a bit into Haku's personality and see firsthand what a jerk (to put it lightly) he is. Hope you like the change, I like it better this way._

PS: _If you are wondering, this is not the end of Haku. He'll come up again so be ready._

PPS:_ I edited out out the swear word Haku called Yori but I couldn't help having him use one since he's such AN IDIOTIC JERK!!!! I'm so glad Yami got him he he he he_


	34. Chapter 34: Under Marik's Control

_Chapter 34: Under Marik's Control_

Yori looked up as the door to the warehouse room opened. She had been locked up for almost an hour now and she was sick of not knowing. She slid to her feet slowly and looked at the man that walked in.

The man had very dark skin - like he had been out in the hot sun for a long time. He was wearing a cape similar to Yori's but it was longer and was dark purple in color. It was fastened with a chain and he had the hood pulled up. Yori's eyes widened in surprise when she looked at the hood; it had the Millennium Symbol imprinted on it in gold. He was a rare hunter.

Who could this be? She thought, I have a feeling it's not Marik but this is no ordinary rare hunter either. The man had tattoos of Egyptian Hieroglyphs down his left cheek and jagged tattoos that ran from the corner of his eyes up his forehead a ways. He was certainly older than Yori but couldn't have been more than thirty. His dark eyes were searching as they locked with hers.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You're not afraid?" he asked in return, not answering her question.

She hesitated. This man was different than the rare hunters she had faced so far - that was for sure. He didn't seem to mean her any harm though. "No," she replied honestly. "Now I ask again, who are you?"

"My name is of no consequence," he answered, his face blank.

"Sounds familiar," she said, seeing slight surprise in his eyes at her response. "I tell a lot of people that too, because a name can tell you a lot about a person can't it? So what are you hiding behind yours?"

Pain flashed across his face for a moment and he started to reply but was cut short. A figure stepped forward in the shadows behind him. Yori got a bad feeling about why the figure hadn't stepped _out_ of the shadows. She stood her ground though and didn't move. For a short instant she saw the first man look at her, pity evident in his eyes, and then something gold flashed in the corner of her vision and she felt a searing pain in her mind.

She dropped her head into her hands and stumbled backwards; falling to her knees. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out. It feels like someone's invading my mind, she thought in confusion. She fought against it but all of a sudden it engulfed her. Her mind went blank and the pain disappeared. She felt as though she was wrapped in a thick fog. From somewhere inside it all she felt herself stand up.

What? She thought in confusion, what's happening? I didn't want to stand up… Someone called her name and she looked up. For a moment she caught a glimpse of someone with white/blonde hair and lavender eyes holding something up that gleamed in the sunlight, and then, her vision swam and her world went black.

* * *

The rare hunter that held Téa's arm pulled her down the hallway. They were in an old warehouse on the docks. She looked around fearfully, wondering what this was all about. The rare hunter suddenly chuckled. She looked at him in confusion. 

"Ready to see an old friend?" he asked, grinning evilly.

"What?" she asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He chuckled again. "Of course, she isn't the same now. You could say she's had a little… mind change."

Téa tried once more to pull her arm out of his grasp but to no avail. As she did the other rare hunters stepped closer as well. She was about to ask the rare hunter again what he meant when he jerked her forward, to where she was standing in front of him.

"Yori!" she cried.

Sure enough, she could see Yori leaning casually against a wall in front of her in the shadows. She had one foot on the wall behind her for support and her arms were crossed loosely over her chest. Her head was bowed and her hair had fallen forward to conceal her face. She didn't respond at all to Téa.

Téa yanked her arm out of the rare hunter's grasp and ran to her. She heard the rare hunters move to catch her again but the one that had been holding her told them to stay back.

"Yori, what's wrong?!" Téa cried, coming to stand in front of her. She wanted to reach out and grab her shoulders, to see why she wasn't responding, but there was something different about Yori and it scared her. She didn't know what it was.

Yori slowly slid her foot off the wall and let her arms fall to her sides. She then looked up at Téa, still with that deliberate slowness. Téa gasped and stumbled backwards against the opposite wall.

"Who are you calling?" Yori taunted. Her voice was strange; it held a kind of evil echo. What scared Téa most though was her face.

Yori's eyes were solid black, not her usual violet. Téa couldn't even see a pupil in them. The light her face usually held was also gone; she no longer looked on the verge of a smile. Instead her face held an evil look to it. She also had a harsh, glowing symbol on her forehead. Téa recognized it instantly as the same symbol on the front of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"Yori…" she started hesitantly. "What happened to you?"

"Your little friend is gone," Yori replied with a harsh laugh, "and you're next."

Téa realized then what was going on. She didn't know how but somehow this wasn't Yori.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Hmmm, you catch on quickly," the person said with a cackle. "Although not entirely. This is Yori but now I'm in control. My name is Marik."

"What have you done to Yori?!"

"You need not worry about that," Marik/Yori replied. "In fact; you won't have to worry about anything now because you're next!"

Téa took a step back in spite of herself. Marik/Yori gave that harsh laugh again and went back to leaning against the wall, now watching Téa. Téa was about to run when the rare hunter grabbed her again.

"Hey!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"Sorry," he said, "but I'm afraid I can't do that." He then turned to Marik/Yori and said, "What do you want me to do with her, master?"

Marik/Yori gave him a bored look and said, "I already have who I need, but it will tear the Pharaoh apart even more if I have _all_ his friends now won't it?" As Marik/Yori finished speaking she looked right at Téa and she suddenly felt a searing pain in her mind. It lasted only a moment before her vision went black.

She had realized by then who they were after. Her last thought was: Yugi… be careful…

* * *

_Yori: YAY! Here is it finally. I'll appologize for Wulf for it being so late. She's uh... having some problems..._

_Wulf: (sitting in corner as far from mathbook as possible, rocking back and forth muttering) Hate math... should die... hate school... hate homework... need ability to send math to shadow realm... (low maniacal laughter)_

_Yori: (clears throat) Yeah... so here it is! In all its sadness..._

_Authoress's note: BTW I'm uploading a short oneshot my friend and I did called "How Harry Potter 4 Should Have Ended" we had a lot of fun writing it so please check it out, and review! _


	35. Chapter 35: Duel to the Death

_Chapter 35: Duel to the Death_

Yami stepped off the helicopter onto the dock uncertainly. He didn't know exactly where to start his search for everyone.

"Hey, look up there!" called Mokuba as he jumped off the helicopter.

Yami turned and followed his gaze to some metal stairs. Joey was walking down them slowly.

"Joey!" Yami cried.

Joey came to the bottom of the stairs and looked at him with a sneer. "Not exactly."

Joey's eyes were almost pitch black and he had an echo in his voice that Yami recognized all too well. "Marik," he said quietly, anger lacing his voice.

"Good guess, Pharaoh," Marik/Joey replied, leaning casually against a building at his back.

"Release Joey!"

"Sorry, no can do," Marik/Joey replied with a snicker. "Your friend is in my control now and look who else I've got!"

As he spoke the last word he pointed up the stairs and Yami saw Téa coming down them. He felt guilty for his slight burst of joy that it wasn't Yori. All the same, he didn't want Joey or Téa involved in his fight with Marik. Not like this.

"Release them Marik," he growled, turning to Marik/Joey. "They've done nothing to you!"

"I'll release your friends as soon as I get what I want from you," said Marik/Joey calmly. "Namely your puzzle and the Egyptian God Card you won from me. Which means we're going to duel."

"I _won't_ duel you Marik," said Yami firmly. "Not unless it's face to face, not through Joey."

"Then your friends will remain mine forever!" cackled Marik/Joey. "And whoever said you were going to duel against Joey? I have someone even _closer_ to you lined up to duel..."

Yami had to remember how to breathe. So he's controlling Yori as well, he thought, he has everyone. I can't duel him! But if I don't, I can't save anyone.

He lowered his head and said in defeat. "Very well Marik, we will duel." He looked up at him. "But when I win you _will_ release my friends!" I can't afford to lose, he thought, more than any other duel I can't afford to lose this one.

Marik/Joey smiled evilly. "Follow me."

Yugi appeared out of the puzzle and looked at Yami worriedly. Yami tried to give him a reassuring smile but couldn't. His mind was revolving around one thing and it was far from reassuring. All he could think was, Marik's controlling Yori...

He followed Téa and Joey down the dock until he reached a part where the dock jutted out. At the end of a short run the dock widened into a square with the middle missing. Over the missing part hung an anchor with two chains hanging down, one to each side of the larger square. When Yami followed one down his heart stopped. Yori was standing at the end of it with it fastened around her ankle. She wasn't looking at him but was standing in duel position.

"Yori…" Yami whispered. Yugi, standing next to him, looked away.

She looked at Yami expressionlessly. Her eyes were now black just like Joey and Téa's. Joey and Téa both had their hair covering their foreheads but where Yori's was parted Yami could see the gold Millennium Symbol glowing faintly. Seeing her like this made Yami want to run to her. Shake her. Bring her back somehow. But he knew there was nothing he could do. Nothing except duel. He glanced at the anchor once more in despair and thought, a duel that may cost us our lives.

"Well, well, Pharaoh," said Marik/Yori, waving an arm around at their surroundings. "Welcome to my dueling arena, this duel was designed specifically for you."

It pierced Yami's heart to hear that evil echo now in Yori's voice. He remembered when she had come to help him in his duel against Marik. He didn't know how she had gotten there to help him but he was grateful. Now I'm going to help you, he silently vowed. There was no way he would leave until he found a way to free her.

"Let me explain the rules," Marik/Téa said from in front of him. "First of all this," she held up a shackle attached to the second chain and handed it to Yami. "This chain attaches you both to that anchor above us. When the duel ends the anchor will fall and the loser will be dragged to the bottom of the ocean."

What madness is this? Yami thought. Nevertheless, he leaned down and locked the shackle around his right ankle.

"What are you doing?" asked Yugi in shock. "There must be another way!"

"There is no other way," answered Yami quietly, straightening up. "Marik's made all the rules in this."

"Here are a few guidelines," said Marik/Yori, watching Yami through blank eyes. "That yellow box at your feet? That's the life point counter, only it shows your opponent's life points. When that number drops down to zero the box will open, revealing the key. You then have thirty seconds to free yourself before the anchor falls."

Yami gritted his teeth. "So the loser is pulled into the ocean while the winner escapes at the last moment."

Marik/Yori grinned. It was hollow, evil. "Exactly, and don't even think about refusing to duel 'cause in 60 minutes if there's no winner the anchor will automatically drop, pulling us both down."

"This is madness!" Yami heard Kaiba yell from the sidelines. "As head of Battle City I order you to stop this duel!"

Marik/Yori cackled. "Sorry Kaiba, this duel's out of your hands. And don't even try to stop it or else one of Yugi's friends will be lost." She raised a hand and pointed at Téa.

No one had even noticed Téa walk over to a metal chair on the dock and sit in it, she was now strapped in and a crane had just pulled up to her.

"Téa!" cried Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi in unison.

"Another part of my plan," said Marik/Téa. "If you try to interfere at all you'll lose poor Téa."

Yami looked up at the crane and noticed the huge crate it was dangling over Téa's head. The rare hunter operating it smirked at him then turned to Kaiba. "One move Kaiba and I push this button, crushing poor Téa!" he said with a laugh.

Kaiba growled but didn't move.

"Now, Pharaoh," said Marik/Yori, lowering her hand. "One last thing, you must remove your Egyptian God Card from your deck. I hope you weren't planning on using it against me 'cause it's off limits in this duel."

"But what if Marik put his other God Card in Yori's deck?" Yugi asked anxiously, looking at Yami.

"I've got no choice," Yami replied, never taking his eyes off Yori, even though it hurt to see her like this. He unhooked his second belt that he wore loosely under the first one and pulled his deck out of one of the pouches. He then slid it into his duel disk and opened the second pouch.

"I keep all my special cards in here," he said.

Marik/Yori nodded and Yami looked down into the pouch. There were two cards in it. What? Yami thought in confusion, Slifer should have been the only one. He pulled the second card out and looked at it in surprise. Joey's Red Eyes! He had forgotten that Joey gave that card to Yugi.

"That could help," said Yugi hopefully. "Yori has a Red Eyes too, maybe if she sees this one…"

"She might be able to break from Marik's control," Yami finished, sliding Red Eyes Black Dragon into his deck. He then looked up at Yori again and tossed the belt aside, with Slifer still in the pouch.

"Very good," said Marik/Yori in satisfaction. "The winner will retrieve that card while the loser goes swimming."

Yami looked around at Joey, Yori, and Téa; all under Marik's control.

"Marik," he said as he looked back at Yori, the name sounded bitter on his tongue looking at her, "if I win this duel you must release my friends."

"Of course," said Marik/Yori with an evil grin. "But you'll have to fish little Yori out of the sea!"

"We've got to find someway to defeat Marik at his own sick game before that timer runs out," Yami said, looking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded determinedly. "We've got to get Yori to break free."

Yami looked back at Yori. Somehow, he thought, somehow…


	36. Chapter 36: Lucky Draw

_Authoress's note: OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've had a ton going on lately! I swear the next one will **not** take me this freakin' long! I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out though. It could have had a stronger ending but this is a really difficult situation to write so please be merciful. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 36: Lucky Draw_

"Yori, you have to break Marik's control," Yami pleaded once again.

Marik/Yori gave him a bored look as she drew a card. "So you keep saying. I wouldn't get your hopes up too high though Pharaoh, no one can break the control of the Millennium Rod."

Yami winced. Yori's normal voice teased him as he remembered the first time they met. _Pharaoh huh? Impressive… Well Pharaoh, do you mind coming with me?_ After that though she had never called him Pharaoh, just Yami.

"Awww," Marik/Yori sneered, seeing his wince. "Am I hurting you, controlling your little friend?"

Yami clenched his jaw and remained silent.

Marik/Yori pointed to the clock above their heads and continued, "Well, don't worry Pharaoh, you only have thirty minutes left to suffer and then I'll never have to worry about you again."

"Don't bet on it Marik," Yugi said quietly, even though Marik couldn't hear him.

Yami wasn't so sure though. It was true, he only had thirty minutes left and so far all of his best efforts had been useless. Their only hope was having Yori free herself from Marik's control but nothing was working. A cold lump of icy fear was growing in Yami's stomach. What if they really couldn't free her? What if…?

"I'll die first," he growled quietly, not answering Marik, but answering his own unfinished thought.

Yugi looked at him questioningly - Marik/Yori had been too far away to hear. Yami just shook his head. He couldn't say it out loud, couldn't voice the nagging doubt that maybe they were trapped, and Yori would die. He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking and avoided Yugi's gaze – watching instead as Yori/Marik drew a card.

"Here's another very special magic card," Marik/Yori said, smirking. "It automatically goes through your Big Shield Gardna and directly to your life points." She threw the card into play. "Say hello to my Attack of the Shadows and goodbye to four hundred of your life points!"

As she spoke a shadow slipped through his defensive monster and struck him in the chest. He winced again and took a step back but didn't make any sound. He wouldn't give Marik the satisfaction.

"You're off your game today Pharaoh," Marik/Yori said in a bored voice. "I was expecting a challenge but all you've done so far is defend. My life points are at two thousand – all from sacrifices I've made to use my own cards – and you're already down to one thousand one hundred. How disappointing."

"I won't attack Yori," Yami said fiercely.

Marik/Yori shrugged. "Have it your way then, but if you keep defending for the next half hour you're going to lose her anyway."

He wants me to lose on purpose and make this easier for him, Yami thought. A flash of anger ran through him. But I won't. I have to find a way to save Yori. He drew a card and slid it into his hand, surveying his options.

"He's right, we can't defend forever" Yugi said quietly, the small tremor in his voice the only giveaway to how fearful he was of attacking.

Yami nodded reluctantly. He held the magic cards Soul Exchange, Invigoration, Exchange, and Monster Reborn. He also held Gaia the Fierce Knight. It was enough to keep him in the lead – for now. On the field his Gardna was the only monster he had – it had attack points too low to be used as a sacrifice for Gaia – but Yori had out her Dark Stalker and her Summoned Skull. Just enough to make it work.

"Very well Marik," Yami said. He had to work to keep his voice steady. "If an attack is what you want then I intend to give you one."

Marik/Yori appraised him for a second and then smirked. "I don't think you'll do it."

"Think again," Yami replied, narrowing his eyes. He slid his first card into place and continued, "I'll use the magic card Soul Exchange to sacrifice your Summoned Skull and bring forth Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

His horseman appeared on the field as Summoned Skull disappeared with a screech. Yami continued his turn by playing his second magic card.

"And then I'll use the magic card Invigoration to boost his attack power to two thousand seven hundred, more than enough to wipe out your Dark Stalker."

Marik/Yori scowled at him as her Dark Stalker disintegrated, taking six hundred of her life points with it. Yami looked down at his remaining card. There was no need but it sent a stab of pain through his heart to see such a harsh expression on Yori's face.

"That ends my turn," he said.

"So you can act after all," Marik/Yori said. "It's a bit late to try and pull yourself out of the gutter though, don't you think?"

Yami kept his eyes averted but couldn't help saying, "It's never too late to fight to save yourself – or those you love."

"Debatable," Marik/Yori replied. "Your little friend Yori gave up fighting before this duel even started. Oh, she fought at first." – He sounded amused and it made Yami's blood boil – "She fought like a wildcat when I first took control of her. Now, however, she has accepted the inevitable. It's too late for her to fight."

"I don't believe you," Yami hissed, snapping his eyes up to meet Yori's. They're not Yori's though, he thought as he looked into them, eyes this cold could belong to no one but Marik. "Yori would never give up."

"It's very touching to see what a high opinion you have of her, Pharaoh," Marik/Yori sneered. "But I can see her thoughts now, and every memory she has. Let me tell you, she is not the courageous innocent you think her to be. All her life she has run away, from an orphanage, from her problems, from fights, even from her family. And you still have the naivety to think of her as a warrior?"

Yami's temper flared. "That's enough Marik! I won't stand to hear you lie about her!"

"As much as you'd like to think that Pharaoh, I'm not lying," Marik/Yori replied. "She's even told you parts of it herself, and other parts you've seen. How can you deny it?"

"I know that Yori isn't a liar," Yami said angrily. "She's told me her reasons for everything you listed. Far from a coward; she's gone through more than you could ever dream of!"

"Think what you will, Pharaoh," Marik/Yori replied, finally drawing a card. "But remember what I said when you think of your precious Yori."

"Don't listen to him," Yugi said, placing a hand on Yami's arm and looking at him worriedly.

Yami tried to smile at him reassuringly but couldn't get Marik's taunting words out of his mind. He knew that Marik was lying about Yori being a coward. He didn't believe that for an instant. But what bothered him was what Marik had said first. _I can see her thoughts now, and every memory she has . . . ._

"I think I should take over for a while," Yugi said, snapping Yami back to the present.

"What?" Yami asked in shock.

"Look, you're not fooling me, I can see how hard this is for you," Yugi said. He took a deep breath. "It's hard for me too. I think I should take over for a while and see if I can help any. I feel so useless just standing here and I want to help you and Yori both."

This time Yami succeeded in smiling at his friend, but he felt doubtful. "I appreciate it Yugi but I can assure you you're doing more than you know just being here for support."

Yugi nodded, smiling back slightly. "Thanks, but I also think that maybe I can help Yori. Maybe if she sees both of us…."

Yami paused on that. Maybe seeing Yugi _would_ help Yori. She should already be able to see him because of her bracelet but maybe she had to activate it in order to do that, and Marik certainly wouldn't. In that case this was the only way for her to see him. Maybe Yugi could break through to her where Yami hadn't been able to…. In a split second he made up his mind. Anything was worth a shot.

He nodded at Yugi and said quietly, "All right, but be careful."

Yugi nodded determinedly and closed his eyes. Yami did the same, focusing on the Millennium Puzzle. When he opened them again he was standing in Yugi's place, once again as a spirit.

"What's this?!" Marik/Yori cried, in the action of playing a card. "I want to face the Pharaoh, not this child!"

Yami could see Yugi bristle at being called a child but he shrugged it off and said fiercely, "I'm going to help free my sister Marik, whether you like it or not!"

Marik/Yori scowled and ignored Yugi's reply. "I didn't realize you were this weak Pharaoh, sending a young boy to fight in your place. Did you change your mind about being brave enough to face me?"

Yami closed his eyes and tried to block out Marik's voice. He had to let Yugi try this… it might just be their only chance.

"Please, Yori," Yugi said, a strand of hope in his voice. "You have to be able to hear me! You have to fight against Marik!"

"Haven't you seen by now it's pointless to try," Marik/Yori said angrily. "You're _sister_ is gone. She's completely under my control and nothing you do will change that."

"Yori's stronger than your control Marik," Yugi said, "and I know she can break it!"

"I'm sick of hearing this speech over and over," Marik/Yori said angrily, slamming a card down on her duel disk. "For my move I play the Thief of Souls, one of the few useful cards Yori had in her deck that I didn't have to replace. His special ability allows me to take two hundred of your life points every turn for each monster you have on the field. And those points are added to _my_ monster's total attack points!"

Yami cringed. Yori's deck was full of unpleasant surprises – especially after Marik had tampered with it. Yugi's life points dropped to seven hundred and the Thief of Souls' attack points rose to one thousand eight hundred.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Marik/Yori said.

"I'll have to attack," Yugi said quietly. "If I don't get rid of that Thief of Souls quickly we won't have time to help Yori."

Yami nodded. "But I'd bet anything that the card Marik just played face down is a trap."

Yugi took a deep breath and drew a card. He glanced at it, slid it into play, and said, "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed." He closed his eyes and placed his hand over his deck. "Come on, Heart of the Cards," he said, so quietly Yami had trouble hearing him, "don't fail me now."

He drew two cards and looked at them in shock. Yami shifted positions to see the cards and exhaled sharply.

"Best draw you could have possibly gotten," he managed to say, still looking at the cards.

Yugi looked up at him hopefully. "Do you think this will get through to her?"

All Yami could do was nod. It was all he could hope for….


	37. Chapter 37: Last Hope

_Authoress's note: Told you this one wouldn't take as long. (grins) Sorry I skipped so much but this duel is really hard to write. But I do write all of it from now on so bear with me please. As always... please enjoy!_

_Chapter 37: Last Hope_

This punk Marik knows how to get what he wants, Kaiba thought sourly, he's worse than I am. I don't believe all that mind-controlling nonsense Yugi was telling us about in the helicopter but Marik has changed Yori somehow. She was colder, eviler, distant… not like Kaiba had ever seen her before. Not to mention she was winning in a duel that could cost her own brother his life.

"Seto," said Mokuba worriedly at his side, "you don't think one of them will actually die do you? Yugi'll find some way out of it right?"

Kaiba looked down at him, at a loss for words. He honestly didn't know… The way Marik had set the duel up suggested very strongly that one or _both_ of them could actually die…

It had been a while since the duel started and the timer was rapidly winding down. Marik had apparently replaced Yori's deck with a deck full of magic cards. It was how she was winning. Every card she played did damage directly to Yugi's life points.

"Magic cards that inflict direct damage are against tournament rules…" Kaiba muttered under his breath angrily as Yori played yet another one. Yugi's life points were getting very low.

All throughout the duel Yugi had been trying to talk some sense into Yori but it didn't seem to be working at all. No matter what he tried she remained just the same. He had only just begun to fight back and on his last turn had destroyed her Theif of Souls card by playing a Remove Trap card that destroyed Yori's defense for her monster. Yori now had nothing between Yugi's Gaia and her life points. She seemed confident enough though that Yugi wouldn't let her lose.

"I play the magic card Exchange," Yugi cried, throwing the card down on his duel disk.

Kaiba started in shock, the Exchange card allowed Yori to take any card she wanted out of Yugi's hand and vice versa. What is he thinking? Kaiba wondered.

Apparently Yori was thinking along the same lines. "You must be desperate to play a card like that but, then, it's your funeral."

She walked around the side of the dock and Yugi held his hand out for her to see his cards. Her hand froze over them and a shocked expression stole over her face. The weird mark on her forehead flickered and her eyes flashed their normal shade of violet for a second.

"Is Yugi actually getting through to her with something in his hand?" Mokuba asked, leaning forward anxiously.

Kaiba shook his head helplessly, it looked like it but he couldn't be certain how long it would last. Yugi said something but it was too quiet for Kaiba to hear. Yori's hand wavered over a card and she closed her eyes as if she were in pain. Yugi continued to talk and Kaiba shifted in frustration but still couldn't hear him. Yori snapped her eyes open and they were the cold black again. She grabbed a card from Yugi's hand but Kaiba could tell it wasn't the one she had been hovering over before. Yugi seemed uplifted by this and grabbed one of hers. She retreated around the side of the dock and seemed the same as before but Kaiba held some hope now that maybe Yugi _was_ getting through to her…

* * *

Yugi looked at Yami in shock. The spirit had just suggested he take off the Millennium Puzzle and give it to Yori. 

The timer was quickly running out and both he and Yori were down to their last life points. Yugi had Red Eyes on the field, the card that had almost broken through to Yori when he used his Exchange.

"But she's still being controlled!" Yugi cried. "Marik could make her destroy my Puzzle."

"Yugi," Yami replied. "I can break through to her, I know it. I just have to be right there, close to her."

Yugi had never before seen the pleading look that was in Yami's eyes now. He could tell how much pain this was causing the Pharaoh. Well, me too, he thought, I feel like crying just thinking about it but if I lose Yami…

"I-" he searched for something to say but knew that this might be the best chance Yori had. "All right." He sighed. "But you _have_ to be right." Somehow he thought Yami really could break through to her. He didn't miss the way Yami looked at her or how he had jumped in to comfort her. Or broken Haku's nose, he thought with a tiny smile.

Yami smiled grimly and Yugi slipped off the Millennium Puzzle. This was probably their last chance. They only had 200 life points left, as did Yori, and time was running out. Letting her see Red Eyes and putting him on the field had helped greatly but not enough.

Yugi gripped the chain of the puzzle firmly in one hand and started to walk over to Yori.

"What's this?!" Marik/Yori demanded.

Yugi ignored Marik's words and kept walking towards his sister.

"What are you doing?" Marik/Yori asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He reached her and said, "You've done so much to help me Yori, I know you're in there somewhere so this is to help you." He reached up and put the Millennium Puzzle around her neck. She looked at him in shock. "The Millennium Puzzle's yours now," he said, hoping against hope that this would really help her break through, "take care of it."

He then turned and walked back to his spot. He drew a card and ended his turn. His only hope now was that Yami would be able to suceed.


	38. Chapter 38: Breaking Free

_Chapter 38: Breaking Free_

Yori looked down at the Millennium Puzzle around her neck in confusion. A spirit appeared from it and stood next to her, looking at her pleadingly. In surprise a memory flashed across her mind. A memory of this spirit with his arm around her. It was gone as soon as it appeared though. An angry voice in her mind said, 'Fool! Giving your puzzle to my mind slave was a mistake. Now you're fighting this duel on your own little Yugi, without the Pharaoh to help you.'

Something in her mind flickered at the word Pharaoh but, as usual, she couldn't grasp it. She repeated what the voice had said, just as she had been doing for a while. She couldn't remember why. All she knew was that she needed to listen to the voice and say what it wanted her too.

The boy across from her looked at her and begged, "Please Yori; I know you're in there. Fight it!"

Fight what? She wondered. The voice? No… she needed to listen to the voice. What was the boy talking about?

"Yori please," said the spirit. "You have to break his control!"

"Yori for heaven's sakes snap out of it!" cried a voice to the side of the duel. Yori looked at the source curiously and saw a tall, brown-haired teenager in a white trench coat.

Suddenly the voice came into her mind again and she said what it told her too. "Stay out of this Kaiba, you're my next victim."

She turned back to the boy with spiky hair that seemed so familiar. He was still looking at her pleadingly and she wanted to comfort him but once again said what the voice wanted her too. "And you little Yugi, for the last time stop trying to break through to my mind slave. I'll say it once more: she's under my control now and nothing will change that."

"You're wrong Marik!" he and the spirit said in unison. Yori looked once more at the spirit. There was something about him… what was it?!

"I know Yori's too strong for you to control," Yugi said.

"I'll prove you're wrong," Yori hissed. Under the direction of the voice she pulled the Millennium Puzzle off her neck and held it in her right hand. She reached over and started to pry a piece out of the puzzle.

"Yori, don't!" cried the spirit in alarm, grabbing her hand. She looked up at him in confusion.

'Do it you fool!' hissed the voice in her mind. She resisted though… She struggled to remember something. What was it?! Pain lanced through her mind and she unwillingly cried out. 'Obey me at once!" the voice yelled.

When she cried out the spirit put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Yori, I know you can hear me," he said urgently. "Marik is controlling you, fight him!"

Marik… something in her mind sparked at the name. She remembered telling someone they had a score to settle. She remembered a place filled with shadows and the same voice she now heard in her mind.

'You are my servant! Now obey me and destroy that puzzle!" the voice cried.

"Don't listen to him," the spirit continued urgently. "Fight him. Remember those you care about. Think about Yugi."

She looked at the boy across the dock from her. Yugi. Memories flashed across her mind. He was her brother. She had promised to protect him. Protect him from… from what?

Once again her mind was at a loss and the voice jumped in. 'Listen to me! You must destroy that puzzle!'

"Must destroy the puzzle," she repeated numbly.

"No Yori," the spirit said, his hands still on her shoulders. "You _have_ to fight him! That puzzle is your brother's, you can't destroy it!" She was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Was she the reason?

She wondered suddenly why the spirit kept mentioning her brother. What about _him_? Something in her mind told her that she cared about the spirit. She tried to think of his name. He was…

Another searing pain, much worse than before, cut across her mind and she screamed. This time when the voice cried, 'destroy that puzzle!' she couldn't resist. With a quick movement she snapped the piece with a hieroglyphic eye on it out of the puzzle. The spirit disappeared with a cry as soon as the piece left. Her shoulders were still slightly warm where his hands had been.

A memory flashed across her mind. She remembered once again the spirit with his arm around her shoulders. Remembered her reluctance to walk into her apartment when it meant leaving the warmth of his comfort. And the dream where she had felt safe in the warmth of his arms holding her close. Yami.

'Very good,' the voice in her mind said. 'Now take that piece and throw it in the water. My rare hunters can retrieve it for me later. That way little Yugi's puzzle will be gone from him forever.'

Yori pulled back her arm to hurl the puzzle piece into the water.

"No, Yori, don't!" Yugi cried.

She looked at him, hesitating. 'Do it,' said the voice, 'so Yugi will be separated from the Pharaoh forever!'

Yami. The Pharaoh. For a brief instant Yori's mind cleared. She suddenly wanted only one thing: to see Yami again. To have him hold her again. She lowered her arm and moved the piece back towards the Puzzle.

'Throw it you fool!' the voice cried in outrage.

Yori winced at yet another pain in her mind.

"That's it Yori, fight it!" Yugi yelled.

Fight it. She tried to push the voice out of her mind. More pain blurred her vision, hot and lancing. Without meaning to she sank to her knees. Unconsciously she tightened her hold on both the piece and the Puzzle. As her right hand tightened the chain of the Puzzle pressed into something – shooting pain up her arm.

Her mind cleared again as she remembered what it was. She had been burned. She remembered the fire and pulling Yugi out of it. The searing pain as she grabbed the hot chain of the Millennium Puzzle. She had grabbed the Puzzle to keep a promise to Yugi.

Suddenly she remembered another promise she had made to Yugi; a promise to keep him safe from Marik. Marik. The owner of the voice in her mind.

With sudden clarity everything made sense. She remembered dueling Haku and being captured by rare hunters. She remembered the man in the warehouse just before she had begun obeying the voice. He must have taken control of my mind, she realized - remembering the wacko in the magician house and how Yugi said that Marik had taken control of him.

'You can't control me, Marik,' she said in her mind, closing her eyes. 'I made a promise to protect Yugi from you, no matter what it takes. I intend to keep that promise.'

'You _will_ obey me! You belong to me now!' the voice screamed in her mind. Yori gritted her teeth, starting again the mental battle to push Marik from her mind. She had a promise to keep. Marik screamed in outrage and more pain filled her mind making her cry out again unwillingly. Someone was yelling to her but she ignored them and focused only on Marik. She used all her strength to banish him. No one was going to control her. With a final cry Marik disappeared.

Everything came rushing to Yori suddenly, filling her senses as she slowly opened her eyes again. It was as though she had been somewhere else before. The sharp, salty taste of the sea air burned her tongue, making her realize she was panting. She now felt the worn wood of the dock beneath her fingers. She was on her hands and knees. The chain of the Millennium Puzzle was still biting into her burn and she slid to her feet, slowing her breathing as she did. With a small click she put the piece she had pulled out back in the puzzle. Yami reappeared and she smiled at him. He smiled back and took a step forward. For a second she thought he was going to hug her but then he seemed uncertain and changed his mind, deciding to just stand there, still smiling.

She looked over at Yugi and he cried out, "Yori! I knew you could do it!"

She almost laughed but then caught a glimpse of the clock over their heads. She gasped; they only had thirty seconds left. She had broken free of Marik's control but now they only had thirty seconds left to break free of his trap or else they were both done for!

* * *

_Authoress's note: I have one thing to say... that was sooo hard! I really wanted to do this part from Yori's POV but I had no clue how someone mind-controlled would be thinking! So... this is my interpretation. Basically one thing to say for it as well... the voice inside my head told me to do it!_


	39. Chapter 39: Sink or Swim

_Chapter 39: Sink or Swim_

Mai sped down the road, tapping her fingers absently on the steering wheel. Tossed in the passenger side of her car was her bag, her duel disk, and the six locator cards she had just won - qualifying her for the finals. She was headed for the center of town to try and find out where the finals were. Kaiba hadn't been so forthcoming with the details.

She turned a corner sharply and was forced to slam on her brakes as two teens ran out in front of her.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily - leaning forward in her seat. "Do you _want_ to become roadkill?!"

The boy turned to look at her, pulling the girl behind him protectively. "Please, you've gotta help us," he said, looking around apprehensively. "We're being chased by some robed wierdos!"

Mai raised an eyebrow but gestured at her backseat. "Hop in!"

They ran over and Mai was shocked to see bandages around the girl's eyes. She hurriedly shoved everything off her seat so the girl could sit next to her and the boy jumped in the back.

"But, we can't leave Tristan!" the girl said, trying to get back outside

"Woah!" Mai said in surprise. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You know Tristan?"

She nodded. "He's my brother Joey's best friend."

Mai stared at her. So this was Joey's sister Serenity. Mai had been in the finals for Duelist Kingdom with Joey and she had heard the story of how he was fighting to win the prize money for his sister's eye operation. That explains the bandages, Mai thought.

"Where's Tristan?" she asked Serenity.

The boy spoke up and pointed down a side street. "He's back there. He was holding them off."

Mai didn't need any more encouragement than that. She rev'ed her engine and turned the corner sharply. The boy almost fell out the back.

"Careful," Mai said in amusement. "Convertables can be dangerous."

"Now you tell me," he muttered.

Mai suddenly saw Tristan up ahead. He was standing over three men - two were unconcious.

"Tristan!" Mai yelled, pulling her car to a stop near him.

He turned to look at her in shock. "Mai? Duke, Serenity, how did you find Mai?"

"She found us," the boy, Duke, replied dryly

"Get in and tell me what's going on," Mai said.

Tristan hopped in the back next to Duke and Mai sped off once again.

"We've gotta go to the dock," Tristan said through gritted teeth.

Mai looked at him in her mirror. "The dock? Why?"

"Because Yugi, Yori, Joey, and Tea are all in trouble," he said.

Mai wasn't so sure but she turned the corner onto the road that led to the dock anyway.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on?" she asked.

Tristan explained how he had picked up Serenity from the hospital and how he had tried to call Tea but she hadn't answered. He then said that they'd been chased for no reason by those freaks and run into Duke unexpectedly.

"I saved your butts," Duke said rather smugly. Tristan scowled and Mai laughed.

"Well, then I told Duke to help Serenity escape and I stayed behind to fight those goons," Tristan continued. "They told me where everyone is and that's where you came in."

"Speaking of that, there's the dock!" Duke said, pointing.

Mai skidded to a halt and looked at the scene in disbelief. She could tell there was a duel going on but what she couldn't belive was that both duelists were chained to an anchor! There was a digital clock over their heads that read 28 seconds.

"That's Yugi!" Duke said in alarm.

"And his opponent is his sister, Yori," Tristan replied. He sounded just as shocked as the rest of them.

"What's going on?!" Serenity cried.

"I don't know," Mai said, throwing her door open. "But it doesn't look good, come on!"

* * *

Yori looked down at her hand desperately. More than half her deck had been replaced with off-limits magic cards and that was all she held now. 

"Hey, Yugi?" she asked lightly, trying not to think about the clock. "I don't suppose you have anything to get us out of this do you?"

"Even if I did, it's your turn," she heard him reply. She could hear the fear in his voice.

That means it all comes down to this, she thought. If I don't draw a card that can end this we're done for. Closing her eyes she bit her lip and put all her faith in her deck into her draw. She looked at the card and almost cheered. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"I summon my Thief of Lives to the field," she said quickly. The clock was down to 15 seconds. "In attack mode."

Yugi looked at her in confusion as her caped monster appeared on the field with a snicker.

"Attack it with Red Eyes," she said.

He looked at her in horror. "But then you'll lose! Thief of Lives only has thirteen-hundred attack points!"

"Yugi, trust me!" she said urgently.

He hesitantly nodded but she could still see uncertainty in his eyes. Nevertheless he said, "Red Eyes attack her Thief!"

The clock was down to 6 seconds as his dragon's attack streaked towards her Thief. "Now, Thief of Lives, activate your special ability!" Yori cried. "When any monster attacks her my Thief automatically inflicts four hundred points of direct damage to your life points!"

She watched the clock in fear. 3…2… Both Yugi and her own life points dropped to zero just before the clock ran out. The yellow boxes at their feet popped open and the clock restarted at 30 seconds.

Yugi looked at her in amazement and she gestured towards the box at his feet urgently. She bent down to grab her own key when she suddenly spotted movement out of the corner of her eye.

"No! I will not be denied my victory!" yelled an outraged voice Yori recognized as Marik's.

"Yugi!" Yami cried.

Yori jerked her head up to see three rare hunters rush Yugi. Immediately she dropped the Millennium Puzzle, grabbed the chain she was still attached to, and swung across the water to Yugi's side of the dock. One of the rare hunters knocked Yugi out and Yori swung into him feet first, knocking him back. Her brother fell to the dock unconcious - his fall knocking his duel disk off his arm.

A rare hunter took a swing at her and she ducked it before knocking his feet out from under him. She punched one in the face and sent him off the dock, into the water. The one she had knocked over before grabbed her around the neck from behind. She choked and threw an arm back, elbowing him in the stomach. The action knocked her own duel disk off her arm and it slid across the dock but luckily didn't fall into the water. The rare hunter released his grip on her and gasped. As she ducked a punch from the third guy Yori saw a Kaiba Corp. helicopter ram into the crate above Téa's head and send it into the water. Yori had forgotten about Tea and Joey in her haste to escape but she could see now that they had both been released - Joey had run over to release Tea as soon as the crate was gone. Tristan and three other people she didn't know were running from a car towards them. Kaiba was taking care of the controller that had been operating the crane holding the crate. Good going Kai, she thought with a grin. Her grin disappeared with a gasp however as she caught a punch full in the stomach. She doubled over but managed to knock the guy's legs out from under him.

"NO!" Yami suddenly screamed.

Yori heard a click that sounded as loud as thunder to her - the reason for Yami's cry. The chain around her ankle went slack and she knew what had happened. Adrenaline and fear rushed through her system. The rare hunters had stalled them long enough for the clock to run out. The anchor had just dropped. In desperation she lunged towards the box that held Yugi's key. She just barely managed to snag it when the chain jerked back on her leg and she and Yugi were pulled off the dock. She gulped in a lungful of air and held it as she was yanked under the water.

The salt stung her eyes but she held them open anyway and searched for Yugi. When she spotted him she swam over and unlocked him from the chain. He was concious enough to be holding his breath but she knew that wouldn't last long. He didn't even have his eyes open to look at her. With a shove she sent him back towards the surface, praying silently that someone would be there to pull him out of the water.

She tried the key in the lock around her ankle but it was no use. The key only fit one lock. She smiled sadly, watching the bright surface of the water get further and further away. At least she had saved Yugi… Goodbye, she thought, tears adding to the pain in her eyes. She refused to close them though, helplessly watching the bright light dim with distance...

* * *

Joey rushed forward as Yugi and Yori were pulled under the water. He skidded to a halt at the dock's edge and looked around frantically. Yugi's key was gone, that gave him hope. When his gaze slid over to Yori's box through his heart dropped. Her key was still there. 

Without thinking twice he dashed over to the box, grabbed the key, and jumped into the water. Yugi broke through the surface just as Joey landed and Joey paused for a moment. He grabbed Yugi to make sure he didn't go under again and pulled him over to the side of the dock where Tristan and the others had just arrived. Joey was surprised to see Tristan and he could see that there were other people with him but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He didn't even look to see who all was there.

"Tristan! Take Yug!" he cried.

Tristan nodded and pulled Yugi out of the water. Joey dove beneath the surface and swam down as fast as he could. The salt stung his eyes and he resisted the urge to blink His lungs began to burn and he suddenly wished he had been smart and taken a big gulp of air before diving. Yori must be in even worse condition than me though, he thought. With that he kept going. Black spots began to appear around the edges of his vision and he tried to blink them away.

Suddenly, through the clear water, he spotted her. He increased his speed even more and swam to her. She looked at him, surprise, then gratitude, clearly evident in her eyes. He smiled and swam down to unlock her ankle. His lungs felt like they were about to burst. When she was free she immediately started to swim back to the surface. He tried to follow but his limbs felt so heavy… His clothes weighted him down and his shoes felt like lead. He was sinking rather than rising. Yori turned to look back at him and he saw a fearful expression cross her face. She swam back towards him. Then his vision went black.

* * *

Yori grabbed Joey's arm and started to haul him back to the surface. She growled silently at the fact they both had on jeans and sneakers. Never good things to swim in. Not to mention she was also weighted down by her cape. 

She was worried about Joey. Her own lungs were burning but at least she wasn't blacking out – yet. I take that back, she thought in fear as black spots dotted her vision. In desperation she forced herself to swim faster, focusing only on the light that meant the surface of the water. The urge to breathe was becoming almost unbearable and she bit down on her lip to keep herself from giving in. The coppery taste of blood touched her tongue as she bit down slightly harder than she intended.

She could tell the surface wasn't far now. She hooked Joey under both arms and pushed him up towards the surface as hard as she could. The effort caused her to expel her remaining breath though and she couldn't help but breath in seawater. She choked and panicked when suddenly her arms - which were extended above her head as she swam - hit air.

She broke through the surface of the water, gasping and choking. She grabbed the nearest edge of the dock and coughed up seawater. At least she wasn't dead. Two hands suddenly grabbed hers and started to haul her up on the dock. She pulled herself the rest of the way, still coughing and thinking air was the most wonderful thing in the world. Through her sopping wet bangs she saw the worried face of her brother and she smiled at him weakly. He threw his arms around her and she gave a half laugh/half cough.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered. She squeezed him gently and then let go, climbing to her feet. She noticed Joey standing next to Yugi with a brown-haired girl who had just broken from a hug with him. He grinned at her, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks Yori," he said. "I thought I was a gonner."

She was just relieved they were all safe. She wanted to tell him thanks for coming after her and saving her life but couldn't quite find the words. Instead she coughed again and replied, taking on an aggravated tone to hide her relief, "Joey, you idiot. Usually when you jump in to save someone who's drowning you take a big breath of wonderful air so _you_ don't drown as well."

He looked offended. "Well excuse me, next time I'll just let you drown!"

She couldn't help but laugh. Reaching out an arm she gave him a firm push on the shoulder – sending him back into the water. Everyone laughed, even Joey. The lighthearted atmosphere was calming. Yori looked back at her brother to see he was still missing the Millennium Puzzle. It was on the dock where she'd dropped it. She walked over to it, brought it back, and hung it around his neck. Yami appeared.

'I'm glad you're safe,' he said in her mind.

She smiled at him softly. 'It's all thanks to you.'

'I might have helped,' he replied, 'but it was _you_ that broke his control.'

She could feel a slight blush on her cheeks and quickly looked away. "So, Joey," she said, gesturing at the girl with brown hair next to him. "Who's this?"

"This is my sister Serenity," he said, beaming.

Yori frowned slightly. "Serenity? I thought you were in the hospital."

"They let me out because I could take off my bandages today," she said proudly. "And the first site I saw was my brother jumping in to save you."

Yori opened her mouth to reply when someone interrupted her.

"How touching," Kaiba said. "While you geeks continue with the reunion I'm leaving. I have a tournament to run."

Yori glared at him. She still hadn't forgiven him for making her duel Haku. She wondered why he was here though, had he come to rescue her just as Yugi and Yami had?

"Thanks for the help, Kaiba," Yugi said.

Kaiba paused for a moment and then replied, "I'll see you in the finals."

He and Mokuba disappeared down the street. Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Finally a blonde haired girl Yori didn't know spoke up.

"Hey, are we gonna find out where the finals are or what?"

It seemed odd to Yori that even though three people had almost died just minutes ago the situation was turning back towards the finals. She was glad to not dwell on drowning though so she shrugged the thought off.

"I guess we're supposed to put our locator cards on our duel disks to find out where they are, Mai," Yugi said.

"Makes sense to me," Yori said. "Someone give it a try." She and Yugi still had to retrieve their dueling disks from Yugi's side of the dock and, anyway, Yori didn't have all six locator cards.

"My duel disk is still in my car," Mai said.

"Ours are on the dock over there," Yugi said, indicating himself and Yori.

"Uh... mine's over by the crane," Joey said. Everyone laughed again.

"And these are supposed to be our "responsible finalists"," said a kid with black hair. He chuckled and said, "I'll get yours Yugi... and yours, uh... Yori."

As he jogged off Joey raised an eyebrow at Tristan, looking a little ticked off. "Tristan... was that Duke Devlin?"

Tristan laughed nervously. "Well, you see Joey... it's a long story."

"You better be willing to tell it soon," Joey said.

'What?' Yori asked Yami silently.

He smiled. 'Joey lost a duel once to Duke and Duke made him dress up in a dog costume... Remind me to tell you the whole story later.'

Yori laughed. 'Will do.'

Duke returned and handed Yori and Yugi back their duel disks. They thanked him and he shrugged it off. Yugi laid his locator cards on his disk and immediately a hologram of a dueling stadium appeared before them. Yori subconsciously undid her cape and started to wring the water out of it while she listened to the recording generated by Yugi's disk.

"Congratulations," said a robotic voice. "Our systems have confirmed that you are a Battle City Finalist. Stand by for instructions to Kaiba Corp.'s stadium."

Another adventure begins, Yori thought dryly. She smiled, glancing quickly at Yami, Yugi and her group of friends, at least this time she was beginning it with those she cared about by her side.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Sorry this one took longer than expected. I had to go back and add a few things in. Special thanks to all my reviewers, keep doing it! I love to hear what everyone thinks of my story! You guys are what keeps it alive! (Flamers though, please stay away. I happen to love this story and I've put a lot of time and effort into it so if you can't say something helpful or encouraging please stay silent.)_


	40. Chapter 40: The Eight Finalists

_Chapter 40: The Eight Finalists_

Joey looked around as they walked into the stadium the locator cards had led them too. "This place looks like it's still under construction," he said in confusion.

"We're unfashionably early," Mai said, raising an eyebrow at their surroundings.

Joey spotted Mokuba and Kaiba standing in the middle of the stadium. Three of Kaiba's guards walked over to their group and asked for their locator cards. Joey, Mai, and Yugi held up theirs. They looked at Yori expectantly.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Uh… you did get six locator cards right, Yor?" Joey asked.

She shrugged but he could tell from her eyes that she was uncomfortable. "I won all the duels but unfortunately my last opponent uh… held out on me."

"What?!" Joey cried in outrage. "Who is this punk? I'll kick his sorry butt!"

She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "It's fine Joey, I'll still get to watch you guys and hey, my record's still intact. I'm completely undefeated."

Joey suddenly noticed that Yugi was wearing a suspicious-looking "innocent" smile. Yori followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes on Yugi.

"Bro… is there something you're not telling me?"

Yugi went pink and didn't answer, instead handing over his locator cards to the guards in exchange for his finals ID. Joey and Mai followed suit silently, still waiting for him to answer.

"Bro…" Yori growled in warning as the guards walked back to the Kaiba brothers.

"W-well, you see…" Yugi stammered. "When we found out Marik was going after all of you um…" He cleared his throat. "Kaiba said you'd been dueling Haku and well, we ran into him."

"We?" Yori asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…" Yugi said. He suddenly shifted his gaze to Kaiba and said quickly, "Hey, guys, I think maybe we'd better go stand with Kaiba don't you?" He started to quickly walk over to where Kaiba was standing.

Yori wasn't so easily distracted however. She let out a sharp whistle and Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly to look at her and wincing. She pointed to the ground in front of her. Reluctantly he moved to stand there.

"Yugi," she said slowly, her voice sounding dark. "What happened?"

Yugi winced again and looked around, as if wishing for a way out. He finally looked at Yori and mumbled something incoherently.

"Yugi…" Yori growled. "You're only making things worse."

Joey started to say something but then thought better of getting involved.

"Um…" Yugi said, louder now but haltingly. "You see… _he_ kind of doesn't want me to say it."

Yori's eyes darkened and she looked more than annoyed. Joey was completely lost. Who was _he_?

"Yugi," Yori said through gritted teeth, "ignore the soon-to-be-dead-once-again Pharaoh and Tell. Me. What. Happened."

Mai sent Joey a questioning glance. He shrugged and whispered, "I dunno, I'm lost."

Yori heard him and snapped her gaze around to meet his. "Who asked you?"

He held up his hands defensively and took a nervous step back. "No need to get angry!"

She glared at him for a moment and then looked once again at Yugi, waiting. He squeaked and finally gave in.

"Ok, ok," he said quickly. "Yami ran into Haku and Haku was bragging about how the rare hunters had captured you and then he called you something… mean... and Yami… well… Yami broke his nose."

Stunned silence filled the group. It was all confused stunned silence except for Yori. She looked absolutely shocked for a moment. Then, slowly, a small smile crept over her face. Joey took a step away from her. He didn't know what it was but that smile seemed to be a bit like the smile he'd always heard Mad Scientists wore before mixing poisonous chemicals. Suddenly Yori broke into loud, delighted laughter. Joey crept away even more, dragging Serenity with him. Yugi followed suit. Yori didn't even seem to notice. She took a few steps forward and hugged her brother quickly, controlling her laughter.

"That was it?" she asked. "That's the best thing I've ever heard!" Still grinning uncharacteristically she released him and he broke into a relieved smile as well.

"It was actually pretty funny," he said sheepishly.

Yori was about to reply when suddenly a wind kicked up around the entrance to the stadium - dampening the good mood. The group looked at the entrance in confusion.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" said Tristan.

"It looks like someone else is arriving," said Téa. "Do you think it might be Marik?"

"It might be," Yugi said slowly. "I'm sure he's a finalist."

A figure walked into the stadium. The person was wearing a light pink, sleeveless shirt, black pants, and had gold bands on both arms. His hair was almost white and his eyes were lavender. Joey started. It was Namu!

"Hey," he said running up to the newcomer. "It's Namu, right?"

Téa joined him. "You saved Bakura."

Namu smiled. "Glad I could help. Where's Bakura now?"

"He's still in the hospital," she replied. "I'm sure Grandpa would have called us if he was released."

Joey had the weirdest feeling as Téa and Namu talked. I dunno what it is, he thought, but I don't really trust this guy. With all these freaks working for Marik running around it's hard to know who to trust anymore. Glancing around Joey noticed Yori had narrowed her eyes on Namu and seemed to be trying to remember something. It looks like she doesn't trust him either, Joey thought. I'll keep my eye on him, just in case.

"So Joey," Namu said, turning to him, "I see we both qualified for the finals. I don't know what it is but since I met you two I've been winning every duel. I guess some of your good luck rubbed off on me!"

Joey tried to smile and suddenly remembered something. Ever since he met them… He had met them just before they were attacked by rare hunters. Hadn't Namu said he'd get help? And now he wasn't even asking what had happened to them… Something's fishy here, he thought, and I'm gonna find out what! He was saved from saying anything as the rest of the group walked up to meet them.

"Everyone, meet our friend Namu," Téa said, smiling. "Remember we told you the story on the way here? He's the one that saved Bakura and guess what? He's also a finalist!"

"Pleased to meet you all," Namu said, smiling along with Téa. His gaze settled on Yugi. "Hey, I've heard about you. Yugi Moto. It's an honor to meet you." He held out a hand and Yugi shook it. Joey didn't miss the slight growl Yori gave, as if she wanted to jump between her brother and Namu. No one else seemed to notice though.

"Namu, thanks a lot for helping Bakura," Yugi said warmly. "Any friend of Joey and Téa's is a friend of mine!"

"It's wonderful to be with such a welcoming crowd," Namu said cheerfully. "I hope everyone at the finals is as friendly as you all are!"

Yori looked about ready to say something when suddenly her gaze was drawn to the entrance to the stadium. Curiously Joey looked as well to see someone entering. The person had white, long, spiky hair and his head was bowed, concealing his face in shadows. Both sleeves of a light blue jacket were rolled up to reveal a bandage on one arm. He was wearing a striped t-shirt and khaki pants. His walk was slightly unsteady and Joey recognized him instantly.

"Bakura!" he cried in shock.

Everyone looked up and Yugi asked, "What's he doing here?" He and Joey ran over to Bakura.

"You should be in the hospital," Joey said worriedly.

"They can't have let you out already," Yugi chimed in.

"I'm fine," Bakura said with a small smile.

"Wait," Joey said, realizing something, "what are you doing wearing a duel disk?"

"How else could I win six locator cards and enter the finals?" Bakura replied, his smile widening. "Just look." He held up the six cards as proof. Joey and Yugi stared at him in shock.

"How'd you get six locator cards if you've been in the hospital?" Duke asked skeptically. He, Tristan, and Téa had just joined them.

Bakura started to answer but then pointed at the entrance and said, "Look, it's the seventh finalist."

The same wind that had unexplainable kicked up before Namu came in swirled around this newcomer. The person was tall and dark-skinned. He was wearing a cape that Joey recognized as a rare hunter's. Tattoos ran down his left cheek and thin black lines ran from his eyes slightly up his forehead. His expression was grim.

Joey thought he heard Yori gasp but she was facing the newcomer so he couldn't see her expression. If she recognizes this guy, he thought, then I'm guessing there's only one person it could be. He narrowed his eyes. Marik.

The 7th duelist walked past them and Kaiba called out, "State your name right now."

The duelist paused and confirmed Joey's suspicion by saying in a deep voice, "I am Marik."

Yori's expression turned dark. Joey ran towards Marik and skidded to a stop to face him. "I'll kick your brain-washing butt!" he exclaimed angrily.

Marik looked at him, his face expressionless. "You are no match for me."

Joey scowled at him. "I'd toss you out right now except I'm saving my energy so that in the finals I can take you down in a duel!"

Kaiba was also scowling at Marik. "I could disqualify you, for hacking into my system and entering my tournament but… you have something that I want. And before this tournament is over your Egyptian God Card will be mine."

Joey looked at Kaiba in surprise. So rich boy wants the Egyptian God Cards too, he thought, figures. Marik's face remained carefully expressionless and one of Kaiba's guards broke the silence.

"All right, seven of you are here so we'll explain a few things. Even though you were led here this is not the actual site of the finals. The actual arena should be arriving here any moment."

Joey blinked, Marik forgotten. "I'm lost."

"Where _are _the finals?" Yugi asked. The guard didn't have to reply though, all of the spotlights in the stadium suddenly turned upwards and everyone followed their light to see a huge blimp descending into the stadium.

"Stand back," the guard said. "We'll all be boarding shortly."

"So we're dueling in the sky?" Yori asked incredulously.

"You got it," Mokuba said, excitement in his voice. "4,000 feet in the sky!"

Joey felt queasy just thinking about it. "Uh… you've got barf-bags on board right?"

The blimp landed, kicking up dust from the stadium floor and the same guard said, "All right, everyone board Kaiba Craft 3. We'll depart as soon as the final duelist arrives."

Mai whistled quietly. "A girl could get used to this."

Marik was the first on board, followed by Namu, Mai, Yugi, Bakura, and Joey. The others started up the stairs to follow them but the guards stopped them.

"Hold it," one of them said. "We can't allow you on this Craft unless you are a finalist." Joey paused and turned back.

Yori put on a brilliant smile. "We promise we'll be quiet." She winked. Joey recognized the mood. It was the same one she had used on the teller to get him to reboot his computer for Joey.

The guard faltered. "I – uh… I'm sorry but it's the rule!"

"Give it a rest Roland," Mokuba said cheerfully. "_I'm_ going and _I'm_ not a finalist."

"But – uh… It's Mr. Kaiba's rule sir!"

Mokuba smiled at his brother. "Well, big bro?"

Kaiba shot a quick look at Yori then rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Sounds like a yes to me!" Duke crowed.

They all rushed on board. Joey looked around at his surroundings. They better have food on this thing, he thought hopefully, I'm starving!


	41. Chapter 41: Ceiling Texture

_Chapter 41: Ceiling Texture_

Kaiba waited for all of the other finalists to get on board the blimp and then nodded to Mokuba. Mokuba grinned, picked up his older brother's suitcase, and ran on board. Kaiba followed him, at a slower pace of course.

"Roland," he said over his shoulder, "prepare for take-off immediately."

"Um... Mr. Kaiba, sir," Roland started.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, not turning around.

"Sir, only seven finalists have boarded the aircraft, shouldn't we wait for the eighth?"

Kaiba considered that for a moment and then shrugged. "I've already got what I need. We'll leave now."

"Y-yes sir," Roland said.

Kaiba walked on board, thinking that the eighth finalist problem would be easy to solve. He'd just let Yori compete. After all, he thought, she should have been the eighth finalist anyway.

* * *

"What should we do?" the guard standing beside Roland asked.

Roland turned to board the ship. "We do as Mr. Kaiba says."

Just as he said that suddenly wind picked up around the entrance to the stadium. Both men turned to find someone walking towards them. The woman was dressed in a white gown and had bands and jewelry that looked distinctly Egyptian. She was wearing a veil over her face and had a white cloth draped over her head so that all you could see were her eyes.

"I believe you're waiting for me?" she said when she reached them. She held up six locator card. Roland thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, this was probably for the best. If he kept her off the blimp then they'd have an uneven number of finalists and it would be harder to set up.

"Yes," he said. He handed her an ID card in exchange for her locator cards and she walked slowly on board.

"Should I notify Mr. Kaiba of her arrival as soon as we get on board?" the guard asked. Roland nodded and they both boarded the blimp. Kaiba Craft 3 closed and flew up to leave the stadium.

* * *

Yori stood looking through the glass panes at the city below them. It was after dark and the lights of Domino shone beautifully. She looked at everyone around her. She'd been properly introduced to the new members of their group on the way to the stadium.

Duke Devlin, inventor of a quite popular game called Dungeon Dice Monsters had helped Tristan and Serenity when they were being chased by rare hunters. He had black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and black, spiky bangs that spilled over a red headband. He had a black tattoo that ran from under one emerald eye down his cheek and he wore an earring in one ear that had a die at the end of it. Dice boy's not bad, Yori thought with a smile. She liked his attitude.

Behind Duke and Joey stood the blonde haired girl, Mai. Blonde haired woman I should say, Yori thought, she's older than me. Not by much though. She wore purple boots that almost reached her knees and had her deck in a pouch strapped to her thigh. She was also wearing a purple mini-skirt, white laced tube top, and white gloves that left the ends of her fingers exposed. A purple jacket completed her outfit. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Sarcastic and a bit hot-headed, Yori liked her as well.

Yori was shaken out of her thoughts by Joey's sister, Serenity. "Thanks for bringing me up here Joey," she said with a smile. "It's so beautiful."

Joey laughed brightly. "Just one of the many perks of having a brother who's a champion."

Kaiba happened to be walking by just as he said that. Yori rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the city. She could still hear him though.

"You call yourself a champion Wheeler? You're not even supposed to be here."

"Keep walking Kaiba," replied Joey and Yori could tell he was speaking through clenched teeth. She couldn't help but turn back to watch.

Kaiba shrugged. "Enjoy it, for now. I wouldn't get your hopes up too high though because it's a long way down." He started to walk again but then paused. "Oh and uh… last I checked – monkeys can't fly."

Yori tried very hard to keep from laughing. She kept her face carefully expressionless as Kaiba passed her. Joey's face, contorted in rage, almost cracked her up though and she quickly turned back to the window. Kaiba paused behind her brother, who was standing next to her.

"Yugi, I have some advice for you as well. I noticed that you haven't used your Egyptian God Card yet. You'd better have it in your deck for the finals because I intend to win it."

Yori turned around to watch him again. She rolled her eyes as he continued droning.

"Then when the Battle City finals are over I'll be the world's most powerful duelist. I'll hold all three Egyptian God Cards and then my deck will be unstoppable. Not to mention I'll hold your title as the King of Games. So you'd better be prepared to say goodbye to Slifer the-"

Unable to stand it any longer Yori reached out a hand and – just as she had with Joey – gave Kaiba a firm push on the shoulder. He stumbled forward, interrupting his speech. Joey started laughing uncontrollably and Kaiba turned back towards Yori, fuming. Yori looked at the ceiling and once again kept her face expressionless.

"I love your ceiling texture, _Kaiba_," she said, making her voice sound innocent.

She stressed his name just as she had at the start of her duel with Haku. Just to let him know that she still hadn't forgiven him.

Joey laughed even more and Kaiba's face now mirrored what Joey's had looked like only moments ago. He spun on his heel suddenly and stalked off down the hall. Once he was out of sight Joey came over and held his hand out for a high five, tears of laughter in his eyes. She rolled her own eyes and obliged before turning, once again, to the view.

'You know, you really shouldn't have done that,' Yami said in her mind. His voice sounded amused though.

She smiled wryly. 'I know. I was settling a score though. Kaiba's too long winded anyway.'

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom system saying, "Please find your assigned rooms immediately so that we can make sure everyone knows where their room is. Enter using your ID cards."

Yori frowned. "Half of us don't have ID cards."

Yugi smiled at her. "Come on, we can share a room."

She smiled in return and gestured towards the hallway Kaiba had disappeared down. "Lead the way."

* * *

Serenity looked around the room Joey had led her too. It was wonderful! She ran to a window and cried, "Look at the view, Joey!"

Her older brother grinned at her and nodded.

"It's all thanks to you that I can see it," she continued, thinking of her operation. "Without you I wouldn't still have my sight."

Joey swiped at his eyes quickly and muttered, "My allergies are acting up." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, well Sis, I never would have gotten here if it wouldn't have been for your support. We make a pretty good team."

"Yeah," she agreed, her smile matching his.

Suddenly Téa, Duke, and Tristan appeared in Joey's still-open doorway. Tristan walked right in and said, "Let's see what we've got here…" He opened a small refrigerator in the room and cheered. "Man, you have no clue how hard this cheese is to find!"

Duke joined him enthusiastically and Téa flopped on the couch, all of them chattering. Joey's jaw dropped. He shook his head and said angrily, "Hey! Get outta here you mooches!"

Serenity giggled. "Relax Joey, they're just hungry."

Joey's head seemed to droop. "But I can't concentrate with them in here!"

Serenity started to reply when Duke jumped between her and Joey – throwing Joey off balance.

"Hey, Serenity," he said charmingly. "Wanna check out the view?"

"Oh," she said in surprise. Then she smiled. "Sure."

"Oh look," he said, leading her to the window. "We're flying right over my gaming shop. That's where I unveiled my ultimate game: Dungeon Dice Monsters."

She giggled. "Cool. Maybe you could show me it sometime."

Duke appeared thrilled at the idea.

Serenity noticed Joey flop into a chair with a resigned sigh. She couldn't see what was wrong – she thought is was wonderful to have all the company.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Sorry these are taking me longer. The closer we get to Christmas the busier I seem to get. Bear with me though, there's something huge coming up for Yori (winks) ENJOY!_


	42. Chapter 42: The Millennium Seal

_Chapter 42: The Millennium Seal_

Yugi walked into his new room and looked around. Yori gave a low whistle.

"If this is just a guest room on Kaiba's _blimp_ I'm curious about what his office looks like," she said, walking in a slow circle to take in the entire room.

Yugi had to agree. The room was simple but what it did have in it seemed to scream: EXPENSIVE: TOUCH AND DIE.

There was a bed in the far corner of the room. The frame was made of gleaming white oak. Next to the bed was a dresser made of ornately carved, sweet smelling cedar with iron handles. A small glass table sat in the center of the room with a single leather and oak chair pulled up to it.

Yori walked to a window and peered out. "The lights of the city make it look kind of like an illusion."

Yugi agreed with her and walked over to stand by her. He studied her as she continued to look out on Domino.

Nothing about her demeanor suggested that she had nearly died not hours ago. She'd said nothing about it since the event and the only evidence that suggested it had actually happened were her still damp hair and clothes.

Yugi had expected her to at least show some emotional acknowledgement that it had happened. It had made him slightly worried when Marik walked into Kaiba's stadium. But instead of acting angry, like Joey, Yori had just seemed puzzled.

Deciding to ask her about it he cleared his throat. She turned to him with a small smile. "Yes?"

"Well, I was curious..." he said, blushing slightly. "When Marik entered the stadium you seemed-"

"Confused?" she finished for him. He nodded and she continued. "I was. See, before Marik took control of me I was locked up in this warehouse and the same guy that says he's Marik came in just before I got controlled."

"Well, isn't that because he_ is_ Marik?" Yugi asked in confusion.

Yori nodded but her eyes seemed distant. Yugi frowned. It didn't seem like she was going to tell him what she really thought. He sighed and walked over to sit in the chair. Yori turned to watch him. A slight frown creased her brow.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked, leaning back against the window.

He looked at her in irritation. "I'm wondering what you're not telling me."

Surprise sparked in her eyes for a moment and then she laughed lightly. "I guess I can't keep anything from you."

"You're dodging," he said, unwilling to let her off the hook.

She shrugged. "Ok then. I just don't think that guy's really Marik."

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "But if he's not Marik why would he pretend to be someone so evil?"

She held her hands up in a gesture of defeat. "That's the part I'm not sure about."

Yami appeared out of the puzzle to stand next to Yugi. Yugi glanced at him and then said, "Well, until I know for sure I've just gotta assume that guy is who he says he is."

Yori nodded slightly. She smiled at Yami and they were all silent for a while. Yugi absentmindedly took out his Egyptian God Card to look at it, thinking about what Kaiba had said earlier. Yori noticed and came over to stand behind him, leaning on the back of the chair.

"It's an amazing card," she said quietly, almost thinking out loud.

"If I honestly want to stop Marik, whoever he may be, I have to do what Kaiba said and put Slifer in my deck," Yugi replied, looking down at the dragon card.

"I think it's the right choice," Yori said. She smiled in amusement. "Kaiba may be full of himself but he has a point."

Yami nodded in agreement. The entire group broke into grins as they all seemed to remember at the same time the look on Kaiba's face when Yori had pushed him.

After a moment's pause Yami asked, "Is something else bothering you, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded slowly. "It's Bakura. From what Téa and Joey said he wasn't even conscious when they found him. How did he recover fast enough to become a finalist?"

Yori cocked her head at him. "I don't know… But if he didn't then how could he be here?"

"Well, he couldn't, unless you think along the same lines as what you think of Marik," Yugi said, "that the person isn't really Bakura."

"What are you saying?" Yami asked.

"Well," Yugi replied, "remember how in duelist kingdom you had to duel Bakura for our souls? The person you were dueling said he wasn't really Bakura at all!"

"If it wasn't Bakura, who was it?" Yori said.

"It was a spirit controlling him," Yami replied. "The Spirit of the Millennium Ring."

Yori groaned. "_Another_ Millennium Item?"

Yami chuckled. "Believe it or not they're all over the place."

She exhaled loudly. "With only seven of them in existence I was thinking they'd be spread all over the world, but they seem to all be near _us_. So how many of them have spirits?"

"Two," Yugi said, "one good and one bad."

"Well that's a relief I suppose," she said, smiling at Yami.

Yugi nodded. "There's something else though… in Duelist Kingdom Tristan got rid of the Ring… So how could it be controlling Bakura now?

"You can't predict the path of a Millennium Item," Yami replied. "The Ring must have found Bakura again somehow."

Yugi sighed. "It'll make winning even harder."

Yori smiled at him. "Just do your best, remember what you're fighting for, and you can't lose."

Yugi smiled in return.

Yori pushed away from the chair and said, "I'm gonna go see if there's a towel on this blimp somewhere – I'm still wet."

Yami and Yugi nodded in understanding and she waved slightly before walking out the door. Yugi looked up at Yami and noticed the dreamy look in the spirit's eyes as he continued staring at the door. A small smile was present on his face, something very rare for Yami. Yugi was shocked. Did that mean….? He looked towards the door where Yori had disappeared as the thought slowly churned in his mind. Was the Pharaoh in love with Yori?

* * *

Yori walked down the corridor silently. She pushed her damp bangs out of her eyes and thought back on the day. She couldn't believe that she'd been controlled so easily. I almost cost Yugi his life, she thought, and I almost lost Yami forever... She could still hear the echoing of Marik's voice telling her to destroy the Millennium Puzzle. She had almost listened to it. Had come so close…. I almost lost Yami, she thought again numbly.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as a door to her left slid open. Instinctively she was in a fighting crouch before the person even stepped out of the room. When he did he looked at her in surprise. She stared back. It was Namu.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, still surprised.

She stiffened. "I didn't see an 'off limits' sign."

His face turned expressionless and he fell silent. She rose out of her crouch and studied him. His voice echoed in her mind and she frowned. It couldn't be…

"Who are you?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"My name is Namu," he said, cocking his head at her and looking puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

Yori couldn't answer. His voice teased her as she suddenly relived being controlled, remembering something she had forgotten about until now.

/ Pain flashed across the man's face for a moment and he started to reply but was cut short. A figure stepped forward in the shadows behind him. Yori got a bad feeling about why the figure hadn't stepped _out_ of the shadows. She stood her ground though and didn't move. For a short instant she saw the first man look at her, pity evident in his eyes, and then something gold flashed in the corner of her eye and she felt a searing pain in her mind.

She dropped her head into her hands and stumbled backwards; falling to her knees. She gasped at the pain but didn't cry out. It feels like someone's invading my mind, she thought in confusion. She fought against it but all of a sudden it engulfed her. Her mind went blank and the pain disappeared. She felt as though she was wrapped in a thick fog. From somewhere inside it all she felt herself stand up.

What? She thought in confusion, what's happening? I didn't want to stand up… Someone called her name and she looked up. For a moment she caught a glimpse of someone with white/blonde hair and lavender eyes holding something up that gleamed in the sunlight, and then, her vision swam and her world went black. /

In shock she stared at "Namu". He had white/blonde hair that hung down to his shoulders with spiky bangs. His lavender eyes held the perfect illusion of being confused. Illusion, she thought – narrowing her eyes.

"Nice pretense, _Marik_," she said coldly. "You almost had me fooled."

He stared at her in shock but then his expression changed to cool indifference. "Well done."

"Why?" she hissed.

"So that no one suspects me," he said smugly, catching her meaning. "And I've done a very good job of it don't you think? I must say, it couldn't have gone better."

"Well, it's all ruined now," she said. Her breathing was slightly labored as she remembered what this guy had forced her to do. It was taking all of her self control not to attack him.

"I beg to differ," he replied casually, "because you're not going to tell anyone."

"What makes you think so?" she said, narrowing her eyes. Her hands instinctively clenched into fists.

Marik noticed the action. "There's no need for that. I've seen you fight and I wouldn't dream of trying to force you to remain silent. I prefer… persuasion."

Yori had a very bad feeling about this. "Persuasion?" she whispered.

He smirked at her. "Of course," he replied. "I may not be able to control _you_ with the Millennium Rod but think of it controlling your friends, the people your friends hold dear… your brother."

"If you even try it Marik," she hissed, "you'll be paralyzed for life."

He tsked at her. "Nice try but that won't happen. You see, I have a mind connection with my servant Odion – whom everyone else thinks is me – and if you take even one step toward me he can be in your brother's room in seconds."

Snake, Yori thought in fury, he has me cornered. Again. This is how the first mess started was him putting Yugi in danger.

That thought made her think of something else quickly. Last time when Marik had her cornered she hadn't been able to contact Yami…

'Yami?' she asked quietly in her mind, a trickle of fear showing in her voice.

"That's useless," Marik said instantly with an evil smile. "Using my Millennium Rod I can isolate your Bracelet's powers. Trying to tell the Pharaoh this won't get you anywhere."

Sure enough, Yami didn't answer. This must be what he did last time, Yori thought. She growled, there was no way around this. She couldn't warn Yami and that meant she couldn't take the chance of Yugi being hurt.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. "As far as anyone else is concerned your name is Namu. But don't think that will make _me_ forget who you are."

"You can't honestly think that I'm going to let you off that easily are you?" Marik asked disapprovingly. "Don't give yourself so much credit. How do I know you won't tell Yugi as soon as I'm out of sight?"

"What do you want Marik?" she snapped.

"A Millennium Seal," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes on him again. "A what?"

"It's a pact made with the power of our Millennium Items," he said, pulling the Millennium Rod from behind his back and holding it in front of him as he spoke, "if either of us breaks it then the power of our two Millennium Items is turned on us – irreparably."

Yori studied the cursed item he held. It looked like a small staff with the Millennium Symbol placed in the center of the head and two golden wings that branched off of it. The power of both of their items turned on the person who broke the promise… It wasn't an encouraging prospect. But she had no choice. She held her right arm up – crossed over her chest to put the Millennium Bracelet in plain view as she pulled the sleeve of her black shirt down slightly.

"They should have called it the Millennium Band," Marik said in amusement, appraising the golden bracelet on her wrist. It was indeed almost identical to the golden bands he wore up his arms. "Is it a deal then?"

"Deal," she said. The word tasted bitter. If Marik wanted her to agree to this so much that he'd go this far… She didn't want to think about what he had planned.

Marik smiled evilly and tightened his grip on his Millennium Rod. It began glowing lavender – a glow that spread to engulf Marik as well.

"I swear on my life that as long as my real identity remains a secret I won't hurt little Yugi – or anyone else at these finals, lest the Millennium Seal be broken and the full power of the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Bracelet be turned on me," he said. The glow intensified as he spoke and he waited expectantly for Yori to finish the pact.

There was only one problem. She didn't have a clue how to. She wasn't about to ask though. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and focused on her Millennium Bracelet. _Millennium Seal, Millennium Seal,_ she repeated to herself over and over – willing it to work. Opening her eyes she froze in shock.

She was no longer standing in the blimp hallway facing Marik. Instead she was in a slightly colder area that looked Egyptian in design. She didn't have time to study it though as she suddenly looked down. In panic she tried to force her head back up but couldn't. Marik couldn't have mind controlled her because it didn't feel the same. She didn't know what was going on!

She finally took in what she was seeing and couldn't believe it. The Millennium Bracelet was still on her right wrist and that was what she was staring at but at the corners of her vision she could see something else.

Instead of her flares and black, long sleeved shirt she was in a white dress. The dress came down just past her knees and was longer on her left side than her right. It was tighter around her waist to show her form and was edged in gold. The bodice was form fitting but slightly loose around her neck – just enough to give it a small wave. What shocked her most though were her sleeves.

They were the same pure white but they only went down a quarter of the way to her elbow and then hung down farther at the bottom. They exposed most of her arms and it was plain to see that she had no scars. Her arms were a darker tan than normal and were perfectly flawless.

Unwillingly she closed her eyes – the same way she had bowed her head to look at her bracelet. There was nothing she could do about it so she just stopped fighting. At least whatever was going on didn't feel threatening.

She quietly said, "For the sake of what I make this promise on, my love, I invoke the power of the Millennium Seal – binding this pact I now make. I swear to give up my soul now to be with the Pharaoh again and, when he leaves the Earth forever, so, too, will I."

She heard an echoing laugh that sounded all too familiar but couldn't concentrate on it. Warmth coursed through her system and she opened her eyes to find Marik once again standing in front of her. Still waiting.

She didn't know what had just happened but she did know that now wasn't the time to dwell on it. Somehow she'd been given an answer and she needed to act so that she could leave. Closing her eyes once more she repeated, in parts, what she had somehow said moments ago.

"For the sake of what I make this promise on, my brother's safety, I invoke the power of the Millennium Seal – binding this pact I now make. I swear to keep the secret of Marik's identity from everyone," – here she added in a quick modification to the promise – "until they learn it for themselves." She was positive that Yami and Yugi could figure it out, even without her help.

Heat flooded her system and she gritted her teeth as she opened her eyes. A red glow spread from her bracelet to surround her, then moved to merge with the purple glow of Marik's Millennium Rod. In an instant both glows flared a brilliant gold and then disappeared completely – leaving Marik and Yori as they had been when he had first walked into the hallway.

* * *

Ishizu looked away from her window suddenly. As the eighth finalist she had just barely found her room and now she could feel something. Something had happened…. Closing her eyes, she touched one hand to her necklace.

A flash showed her Yori and Marik facing each other in a hallway. Both of their Millennium Items were glowing and the glows suddenly touched and flared. Ishizu didn't need to see anything else and she lowered her hand.

She could still remember the day Marik had discovered the binding power of a Millennium Seal, could see it like it was yesterday.

/ "Come on, Marik," Ishizu said urgently, grabbing her younger brother's arm. "We have to leave now, if Father finds out we were here…."

"I know," Marik said impatiently. He slipped out of her grasp and ran closer to the carved wall. "I just want to look. Father won't ever know."

Ishizu wished she was so sure. Marik had been so rebellious lately, it worried her. If their father caught him out wandering on his own one more time… she didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Sister, look at this!" Marik cried suddenly. He was holding their torch close to the wall to read. "It says…. "The Millennium Items were created for the soul purpose of keeping enemies at bay and protecting Egypt. However, their power has many possibilities as it was derived from souls of evil. One such power was tapped into briefly by the ancient sorcerers of the Pharaoh's court. When a sorcerer lost his life to the Millennium Items the experimentation ceased. Not before the bond of a soul was revealed though, a bond created by the dark powers of two Millennium Items."

"Get away from there," Ishizu said harshly. "Father said all the writings in this room are evil."

Marik didn't seem to hear her; he raised the torch above the words he was reading to reveal a carving. Ishizu gasped and couldn't help but step closer.

The carving had the greatest detail she'd ever seen in the ancient tablets. It depicted a sorcerer standing with a hand outstretched. The Millennium Ring hung around his neck. Her gaze slid in the direction of his hand.

At the other side of the carving was a young woman. Her long hair and dress looked like they were being blown forward. She had her head thrown back and her arms outstretched. A small ball of what Ishizu could tell was light was rising from her chest towards the Sorcerer. The way everything was carved made it look like everything about the girl was being pulled towards the sorcerer while she herself stayed motionless.

Marik took another step forward and raised the torch even higher. Above the carving two words were engraved.

"Millennium Seal," Marik whispered. /

"So my brother has finally been able to test a Millennium Seal, just as he's been longing to do since that day," Ishizu whispered to herself. Now all that was left to do would be to wait and see how things turned out. If either of them broke the Seal before it was fulfilled there would be no saving them….

* * *

"Well, I'm impressed," Marik said. Despite his sentence though he looked confused, but then, so was Yori. "You actually knew how to properly finish a Millennium Seal."

Yori couldn't manage to say anything so just remained silent.

"Very well then," Marik said. "Until the promise is broken I'll be known as Namu. I'm glad you saw things my way so nothing… unpleasant had to happen."

"I only did it to keep my brother safe," Yori said, finding her voice. It wavered slightly though and she hoped Marik didn't notice.

Marik studied her for a second, and then said quietly, "He's lucky to have you. You don't know what I would give to have a sister like you, one who would do all you've done for him." His tone then became darker. "But then again, you won't be able to help him here."

He turned his back to her and slowly walked down the hall – disappearing from sight. His words barely registered in Yori's churning mind. Spinning on her heel, she jogged down the hallway in the opposite direction. She needed fresh air. As she turned a corner she saw a guard standing outside a door.

"Hey!" she cried, running up to him. "Is there a way to get to the top of this thing?"

He looked startled at her question. "Uh… yes, down this hallway. But I'm not sure you should go up there until-"

She never heard the rest of what he said because she was down the hallway in a second. However, when she reached what she assumed was the way up she froze in her tracks. It was an elevator.

She looked around for a flight of stairs but there was none. Growling under her breath at Kaiba and his need for technology she practically punched the "up" button for the elevator. As much as Yori disliked stairs she hated elevators twice as badly.

Once she reached the top of the blimp she walked out and, to her surprise, saw a dueling platform set up. So this is where the finals will be, she thought distractedly. She jumped up the five steps to lean against the railing of the platform. The wind in her face was refreshing. It also brought a welcome cold as it dried her better than any towel she could have found and washed away any lingering heat from her bracelet as it had sealed her promise to Marik.

Over and over in her mind she relived the scene her bracelet – for she assumed that was what had caused it – had shown her. Was that really me? She wondered. I'm the only one with the Millennium Bracelet so it couldn't have been anyone else but… She dropped her head to stare at her sneakers. What was that?!

According to what she knew the only powers the Millennium Bracelet had were number one: allowing her access to any realm, and number two: allowing her to communicate with spirits. So what was this new "vision" thing? And why was that laugh so familiar to her? That couldn't have actually happened….

She groaned in frustration. She couldn't be sure about anything. What she wanted was to be able to talk about it with Yami but that would mean explaining how she had seen it. There was no way she could do that now; the Millennium Seal was a barrier she wasn't in a hurry to break. A barrier that she had placed in her own way. She winced at the thought. Trying to protect Yami and Yugi she might have put them in even more danger…. Nothing was certain with Marik.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: So... yeah. That was the big thing. Don't hate me! I swear it all gets explained and I'll give you a hint that the girl in that carving was very important... You'll just have to wait and see how things play out, just like Zu. He he. Things are starting to heat up. Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Many thanks to The Duelist's Heiress for the quote I have in here where Marik is talking about how lucky Yugi is to have Yori as a sister!_


	43. Chapter 43: Secret Revealed

_Chapter 43: Secret Revealed_

"She should have heard the announcement…. I wonder where she went," Yami said, half to himself.

Yugi looked up from his plate at the spirit. Yami was looking out the open door to the hall, waiting for Yori. They were standing in a room on the blimp that Kaiba had called all the finalists to. The intent was to decide who would be facing off in the first round of the finals but he was also providing dinner. The pairings wouldn't be until later.

"Don't worry," Yugi said with a smile. "Joey, Téa, and Namu aren't here yet either, she might be with them."

"I suppose that's possible." Yami sighed and leaned back against the wall, his gaze still riveted on the door.

Yugi watched him for a minute and then looked back down at his plate. Curiosity burned inside him as he thought over what he'd been suspecting. Was Yami in love with Yori? If so… why was the spirit staying silent? Why didn't he do something about it? Was he too shy? Or, maybe, had he already told Yori telepathically so Yugi wouldn't know? If that was the case, what had she said?!

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked suddenly. "You look like something's bothering you."

Yugi started in shock. He could feel heat rising to his face and he was sure his ears were bright red. He tried to sound carefree and hoped the Pharaoh didn't see.

"What do you mean, Pharaoh? I'm fine, just fine. Everything's fine."

Yami stared at him suspiciously. "Your voice is higher pitched than normal, and why are you blushing?"

Yugi squeaked. What was he supposed to say?! Yami moved to stand in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Alright Yugi, what's going on?"

Yugi opened his mouth to say something and then snapped it shut again. He wasn't even sure if his guess was right. He looked up at Yami and resisted the urge to back away. He'd better say _something_ before Yami forced it out of him.

"Well, um… I was just thinking. Uh…." He could feel his blush spreading as he trailed off.

"Yugi," Yami said in warning.

Yugi looked at him for a moment before blurting out. "I was just thinking about how you are around Yori and I wanted to know if you're in love with her!"

Now it was Yami's turn to blush. And blush he did, severely. Yugi stared at him in shock. Then, a delighted smile slowly spread across his face. He'd been right!

"Is it that obvious?" Yami asked, looking pained.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yugi asked in confusion.

Yami looked away, hesitating. His reaction confused Yugi even more.

"Yami?" he asked uncertainly.

"She still loves Haku," Yami said quietly.

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't think so; I think her reaction over hearing how you broke his nose says how far in the past he is."

Yami shook his head and replied, "Maybe on the outside it looks like it but I think she's still torn up on the inside. The way she talks about him… he was her world less than two years ago."

"Yeah but…." Yugi struggled to find the right thing to say. He finally said helplessly, "That was back then, and who better to help her move on than someone who loves her? You should at least tell her how you feel."

Yami was already shaking his head again. "How would she react? I don't know if she feels the same way towards me… we've barely had any time together!"

"So fix that," Yugi said with a smile. "As soon as she comes in, spend time with her!"

"I doubt it's that easy," Yami said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Sure it is!" Yugi replied, setting his plate down on the nearest table. "Just talk to her."

"About what?"

"Who cares?" Yugi said, throwing his arms up. "Talk about anything! Dueling, Battle City, Soccer, Friendship, what it would be like to ride in a limo… if all that fails, talk about Mickey Mouse!"

Yami couldn't have looked more lost. "Mickey Mouse?"

"It's an American cartoon, if Yori doesn't know what it is either talk about how both of you don't know anything about it!" Yugi was really latching onto this idea now. If Yami wouldn't tell Yori he loved her then he'd just have to get them both to spend time together and realize it! He was sure Yori loved Yami back… she had to!

"Yugi, I don't think-" Yami started.

Yugi cut him off. "I've gotta ask Téa something real fast, we've got at least an hour before Kaiba decides who's facing who. If Yori shows up, TALK TO HER!"

With that Yugi darted out of the room, leaving an extremely confused Yami behind.

* * *

Téa walked down the hall next to Yori and Joey, listening to them chat about different strategies in dueling. They'd been doing it ever since Yori appeared out of nowhere to walk with them to where Kaiba was deciding who was facing off in the finals. Yori seemed more inclined to talk now than Téa had ever seen her and she could barely understand the conversation. 

"Then there's that one that seems to be so common, where you sacrifice all your monsters to damage your opponent's life points or boost your own," Joey said.

Yori nodded. "I've had to face that one a lot. It's disappointing to see duelists who can't depend on their decks to help them win the duel, and it's sad to watch. Plus, all you have to have is a Redeeming Souls card in your deck and their entire game is blown."

"Redeeming Souls?" Joey asked, a frown creasing his face. "I never heard of that card before, what's it do?"

"Here…." Yori said, opening her pouch and flipping through her deck. She handed Joey a card and Téa peeked over his shoulder to look too.

The card had a design of two spirits on it. They were both rising from graves and while the graves were dark blue and eerie looking, the spirits were glowing. Smiles were across both of their faces and they were reaching up as they rose.

"That's a pretty card," Téa said.

"Pretty dang good too," Yori said with a small smile. "It lets the player who activates it remove all cards of one type from both players' graveyards and take them out of the game. Then any effects the cards had when they were sent to the graveyard are automatically reversed. So, for example, if I sent one of my Night Hunters to the graveyard to give my lifepoints a 300 point boost, as soon as Redeeming Souls is played I automatically lose those 300 points. And if I took the points away from my opponent's lifepoints they automatically gain them back. See?"

Joey grinned. "That _is_ a nice card!" He handed it back to Yori and she slipped it and her deck back in her pouch.

"So what strategy do you use Joey?" Yori asked.

Joey blushed. "Well, you see…. Uh…. I don't…. I don't limit my abilities by sticking to one strategy!" He nodded vigorously at his thinking. "Yeah, that's it! I always keep my opponent's guessin' so I'm tough to beat!"

"I see," Yori said with a knowing smile. She winked at Téa and Téa laughed. Joey's blush deepened.

"What?!" he demanded.

Téa shook her head. "Nothing Joey… nothing."

"Téa!" a voice suddenly called. The three companions looked up to see Yugi running down the hall towards them.

"Hey Yug!" Joey called. Téa waved at him with a smile. She noticed in surprise though that Yori looked away. I wonder what's eating her, Téa thought.

"Téa I need to talk to you," Yugi said in a rush as soon as he reached them.

"Huh?" Téa asked, "Um… ok. We're headed to the room wher-"

"Yeah, let's go this way!" Yugi said, not letting her finish. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her back the way they had just come.

"Um…. Yugi….?" Yori called uncertainly, taking a step after them.

"Everything's fine!" Yugi shouted with a cheesy grin. "You and Joey should keep going to that room. Kaiba's serving free dinner, and it's all you can eat!"

That was all that needed to be said.

"Come on Yor!" Joey cried, pushing her down the hall.

"Hey! Joey! I-" Yori protested, trying to turn back towards Téa and Yugi.

"It's all you can eat! We can't pass this up! Kaiba's gonna regret this!" Joey's voice trailed off as Yugi pulled Téa around a corner.

"Um…. Yugi? What's wrong?" Téa asked. Yugi peeked around the corner to make sure Joey and Yori were gone and then turned back to Téa.

"I need your help!" he said quickly.

She blinked. "Um… sure. What's up?"

"The Pharaoh's in love!" he blurted out, a smile breaking over his face.

"What?!" Téa cried.

"With Yori!" Yugi continued. "Yami's in love with Yori! The only problem is he won't tell her…. He thinks she's still getting over Haku."

Téa blinked again. The Pharaoh was in love with Yori? How did Yugi know this? And who was…. "Who's Haku?" she asked.

He suddenly paused and his mouth formed an "o".

"Um… maybe you should start from the beginning," Téa said with a small laugh.

"Good idea!" he agreed, blushing. "Ok, here's how it is…."

* * *

_Authoress's note: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKING LONG!! The holiday's have been CRAZY for me. I'm just glad I got a chapter up before I left. I'm gonna be on vacation until the 27th or 28th so sorry I won't be able to work on Coming Home till then. As a request from a reviewer I tried to put a little more fluff in here, sorry if I didn't do so well. IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Yori's stubborn and she hasn't realized she's in love yet so I can't put in a lot of romance! We'll just have to leave it to Yugi to make the romance happen... he he..._

_BTW: Reading over my story again I realized I never truly described what Haku looks like... so I did it simply. Here's the link to a picture I drew of him when he sees Yori again (with spaces, sorry. For some reason it won't accept it otherwise):_ http:// www. fanart-central. net/ pic - 649068. html

_And I'll make sure to put a description in of him next time we see him. Again, sorry this took so long, and sorry the authoress's note was so long. SORRY!_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE FROM ALL MY CHARACTERS TO YOU!!!** :_ http:// www. fanart-central. net/ pic - 649073. html


	44. Chapter 44: Matchmaker, Matchmaker

_Chapter 44: Matchmaker, Matchmaker_

Yori finally gave up on fighting against Joey and just let herself be pushed into the meeting room. Joey was off like a bullet for the food table immediately. She couldn't help a small laugh as he piled a plate with all the food he could get his hands on. A surprised Bakura stood watching him, his own plate apparently forgotten.

"What?" Joey asked as soon as he noticed him. His mouth was stuffed so it was hard to make out what he was saying.

"Nothing Joey..." Bakura said, still staring. His voice was soft and Yori thought she could hear something like a British accent in it. Odd, she thought, I must not have been really listening to him talk before.

Joey shrugged and went back to his food rampage. Yori sighed and shook her head slightly.

"It's amazing how he eats like that all the time," said a voice behind her.

Yori let out a yelp of surprise and spun around, instinctively pulling her arms up to defend herself. Poor defenseless Yami – who had only been taking Yugi's advice – was smacked as she did. He let out a yelp of his own and jumped back, one hand cupped over his nose.

"Oh my gosh! Yami, I'm so sorry!" Yori cried.

He gave her a pained smile. "No, the fault is mine. I shouldn't have startled you like that."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, taking a step forward worriedly. "It's not bleeding is it?"

He graced her with a small smile. "Now who's the one being ridiculous? I'm a spirit, remember?" He put his hand down and sure enough, he was just fine.

"Thank heavens," she muttered, closing her eyes and putting a hand on her forehead. The tension of worrying about what Marik was up to was wearing on her nerves. Yami probably won't be the last person I'll accidentally attack tonight, she thought.

"Yori, are you alright?" Yami asked.

She looked up and smiled slightly. She wished she could tell him the truth but there was no way. "I'm fine," she said. "It's just been a long day, you know?"

"All too well," he replied.

They lapsed into an awkward silence and Yori's eyes wandered around the room, trying to find something to talk about. Almost everyone was off doing their own thing; the room was huge so no one really needed to mingle if they didn't want to. Joey was the one closest to them and he was still eating like the world was about to run out of food.

"So…." Yami started, looking like he was searching for a subject as well. "Where's Téa?"

"Oh," Yori said, remembering suddenly. "She got dragged off somewhere by Yugi. Do you know if there's something wrong? He seemed a little… I dunno, not quite like himself."

Yami smiled instantly. "Oh, there's nothing wrong. He just said he needed to talk to Téa about something. He wasn't very specific."

Yori eyed him suspiciously. His smile was too wide, not at all like his rare one. It didn't touch his eyes either, they looked nervous, like a kid with a guilty conscience.

"Yami…." she started.

"Aren't you hungry?" Yami asked, interrupting her. "You'll need to have your strength, as far as I saw only seven finalists got on board and Kaiba might ask you to step in for the eighth. After all, you should have been the eighth to begin with."

"I'm not hungry," she said, one eyebrow raised at him. He definitely wasn't acting normally. She decided to let him off the hook though; she'd get the truth out of Yugi easier than she'd get it out of him. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked, glancing at the clock. "We have a while before anything's decided."

Yami blinked at her in surprise. "Do?"

"Yeah, it's a verb. Means action, more than just standing here if neither of us is eating," she said, smiling to show him she was teasing.

"Um…" he hesitated and then continued, "Do you want to take a walk?"

Her smile turned genuine. "I'd love that."

"Lead the way," he said with a small smile to match hers.

* * *

"You want us to set them up?!" Téa cried. 

"Not so loud," Yugi hissed, even though there was no one close by.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head, "but… shouldn't we just let them realize everything on their own."

"Normally, I would," Yugi replied. "But Yami won't do anything about it and Yori hasn't even realized she's in love yet!"

"Do you even know for sure that she loves the Pharaoh?" Téa asked skeptically.

Yugi nodded. "She has to! I've seen the way she looks at him."

"Are you sure they're not just best friends or something?"

"Téa," Yugi said exasperatedly.

"Ok, ok," she replied, holding her hands up. "They're in love. How are we supposed to set them up?"

"Well, we've gotta make sure they're alone together. We can't let anyone disturb them," Yugi said, bouncing in excitement.

Téa giggled watching him. He was like a child at Christmas.

"But you know Yugi, that's not enough," she said, winking.

"What do you mean?" he asked in surprise.

"Well if they really are in love we've got to do more than just make sure they're alone. We need somewhere that's calming so they'll feel relaxed," she replied. She bit her lip as she tried to think of somewhere.

"Somewhere calming?" Yugi repeated. "Well, I think Yami's calm pretty much anywhere."

"What about Yori?" she asked.

Yugi thought a moment and then smiled. "Anywhere cold."

"That makes sense," Téa said, remembering how Yugi had told her Yori was sensitive to heat.

"But Kaiba has the temperature set all the same in here," Yugi said with a sigh. "I guess anywhere's good then."

"Wait a second," Téa said in excitement. "When Yori first met up with Joey and me she said she'd been up on top of the blimp! I remember she said it felt good, and with the cold night air that should be perfect right?"

"Yeah!" Yugi cheered.

"Ok," Téa said with a determined nod. "Let's go."

* * *

Yami walked next to Yori, listening to her talk. She was telling him about her duels in Battle City, minus Haku. He honestly wasn't paying very sharp attention though, just listening to her talk in general. Her voice was soft and affectionate when she talked about the deck that had gotten her through so much, and then angry when she talked about all the "dirty ways people found to cheat". 

"Yami?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

Heat rushed to his face as he realized she must have asked him a question he hadn't heard. She caught the look and laughed.

"You didn't hear me did you?"

"No, I didn't," he apologized.

"You looked like something was on your mind so I asked "penny for your thoughts?"" she said.

He blinked in confusion. "You want to buy my thoughts?"

She stared at him a second and then quickly put a hand over her mouth and coughed. It looked almost like she was trying desperately not to smile.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked in concern.

She shook her head and burst out laughing. Yami looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said after a minute. "I just… didn't they have figures of speech in Egypt?"

Yami shook his head slowly, staring at her. "I didn't believe speech had figures anywhere."

Her laughter doubled, leaving him confused. He smiled slowly though, watching her. It wasn't often she really laughed. Even if it _was_ at him for some reason.

A smile stayed fixed on her face after she finally quit laughing as she explained, "A figure of speech is just a way of saying that I'm not serious. "Penny for your thoughts" means I want to know what you're thinking, I don't want to really buy your thoughts."

"That clears things up a bit," he said wryly.

She shook her head at him and continued walking. He was glad she didn't press the penny thought thing because he had been thinking about her.

"So what did you receive for your victories?" he asked curiously as they continued walking around, not towards any specific place.

She reached into the second, smaller pouch on her belt and pulled out six cards. She handed them to him and he looked through them slowly, naming each one quietly as he did.

"Breath of Life, Thunder Dragon, Fairy Huntress, Dark Elf, and…" He paused and looked over at her. "Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

"Well, that one was already mine of course," she said with a shrug. "He's normally in my deck all the time but for the tournament I had him in there just for… I dunno emotional support reasons I guess." She laughed. "I guess that sounds kind of odd but it was calming to pull him out and be able to look at him anytime."

"Actually, I know exactly what you mean," Yami replied, handing her back the cards.

Yori slid them back into her pouch and suddenly they heard something that made them both look up.

"Hey Yori!" said Téa cheerfully, standing at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, hi Téa," Yori said, looking a bit surprised. "Where's Yugi?"

"Nowhere!" she replied, waving Yori off. "He said he had something he needed to do."

"I see," Yori said, cocking her head to the side. She looked like something was bothering her.

"Is something amiss?" Yami asked.

Yori shook her head and said, "No… I guess the finals have just got everyone busy."

Téa seemed to perk up even more as she watched Yori. "Oh!" she said, "Is the Pharaoh with you?"

Yori's eyes widened in shock and she turned to Yami.

"Téa's the only one of Yugi's friends to have figured it out," Yami said. "So she knows I exist."

"Hey Yori, I heard that Kaiba's going to be doing a heat check on the blimp in about ten minutes, just before he pairs up the finalists, it's going to get pretty hot on here," Téa said, waving a hand in front of her face like a fan to prove her point.

Yami frowned. Téa was acting so….

Yori groaned. "Just what I need. Dang Kaiba."

Before Yami could say anything Téa continued, "No worries though, right? I mean, you were telling Joey and I that it's plenty cool on the uh… roof? Can you call it a roof? Anyway! You were saying it's cold on top of the blimp!"

Yori stared at her. "Uh… yeah, I did say that. Hey Téa, are you ok?"

"I've never been better!" Téa reassured her quickly. "I think I'm gonna go get something to eat really fast! Like I – I mean you – said, you should go up on the roof for the heat check so you don't get roasted alive!! Bye!"

With that she darted off, leaving two very confused people behind.

"Man," Yori said, shaking her head. "Everyone is acting so weird today…."

Yami remained silent, still trying to figure out Tea's odd behavior.

"Well, might as well take her advice," Yori said. "I really don't want to be fried, so do you mind coming up with me?"

"Not at all," Yami said.

Yori pointed to their right and they headed towards the elevator that led to the top of the blimp.

* * *

"Yes!" Yugi cheered in triumph as Yami and Yori disappeared into the elevator. "Good job Téa!" 

Standing next to him, Téa breathed a sigh of relief. "That was harder than I expected."

"You did it though!" he insisted, smiling. "Now comes the easy part, we just have to make sure they stay up there and that no one gets up to them!"

"And we know what that means…." Téa said, grinning at him.

"Jam the elevator!" they said in unison.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thanks for being patient with me, I just got back from vacation:) I hope everyone's holiday was wonderful!! I'll update as soon as possible. And I'd like to thank all my reviewers agian, you guys keep Coming Home alive!_

_And in response to a review by Duelist's Heiress, I've put the link to my fanart-central account on my profile! Please check it out, I have the Christmas picture up and I also have a picture of Yori and one of Haku so you can see what they look like :)_

_HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!!! _


	45. Chapter 45: This Love I Long for

_Chapter 45: The Love I Long for… Can it be real?_

The guard watching all the cameras installed in KaibaCraft 3 sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"This is such a boring job," he muttered. "What could possibly happen on a blimp thousands of feet in the air?"

There was a knock at the door and he turned in surprise. "Come in."

A girl walked in, dressed in the standard Kaiba Corp. uniform. She was pretty tall and had short brown hair with bangs. The guard didn't recognize her.

"Who are you?" he asked, sitting up straight again.

"I'm Té-Tiffany," she said, smiling. "I'm here to replace you on duty so that you can go get dinner."

He stared at her suspiciously. "I don't think I've seen you before."

She laughed lightly and replied, "I'm new here."

He would have argued further but he was dying to get off the job and get something to eat. So he stood up and handed her the control panel keys.

"It's all yours, Tiffany," he said, walking out the door. "Pray you don't die of boredom."

* * *

After the guard was gone Téa called Yugi in and they both looked around the room. There were so many buttons and screens. 

"Which do you suppose controls the elevator?" she asked.

"I guess we'll just have to search until we find it," Yugi replied, reading the labels on the first control panel.

Téa sighed. "This could take a while." She moved to the next panel and began reading as well.

After a few minutes Yugi said, "Hey Téa, look at this!"

She turned and looked to where he was pointing. It was a screen that showed the view of a camera set up on the top of the blimp. The screen was in black and white but she could see Yori leaning on a rail around some kind of platform, apparently talking to herself.

"Can you see Yami?" she asked Yugi.

He shook his head. "Normally I could but the camera doesn't pick him up at all. But look at this."

He moved his hand down and pointed to a panel just below the screen. There was a switch that said "elevator control" currently pointed to the "on" position.

* * *

Yori stood next to Yami, looking out from the blimp on the surroundings. Suddenly there was a loud "beep" behind them and they turned to see a red light turn on above the elevator. 

"Oh no," Yori groaned.

Red words had switched on above the doors that read "Out of Order".

"That's just what we need," She muttered, rolling her eyes to the sky.

"Kaiba usually makes sure everything is working correctly though," Yami said thoughtfully. "It's part of his pride, I wonder how something like this could happen."

"Oh well," Yori said, turning back to look at the view of Domino. "Nothing we can do about it I suppose. We're just stuck up here until they fix it."

Yami nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. The night air was cooling and Yori couldn't have felt more relaxed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked with a content sigh..

Yami nodded. They were over the ocean now and slowly leaving the city behind but the lights were still winking in the darkness. Sparks trying to avoid being swallowed by the blackness.

"What was Egypt like at night?" Yori asked suddenly, turning to look at him.

He looked back at her and sighed. "I don't remember. I don't remember anything about Egypt at all."

She smiled sadly at him and reached out to put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "I can't imagine how hard that must be."

He looked at her in surprise. "But… you…"

"I can still remember everything after I was nine," she said. "So I'm only missing a few years. But you can't remember…?"

"Almost 5,000 years," he said bitterly.

She was at a loss for something to say and he smiled at her slightly.

"It's ok though, it's all behind me now. I just have to focus on the task at hand," he said.

She thought on that for a moment. He was willing to forget about his past… Yori decided something and she squeezed his arm gently.

"Yami," she said. "I've decided I'm staying in Domino. I've only got a few more weeks until my 18th birthday so I'll have to lay low until then because as long as I'm under the age of a legal adult the police can take me back to the orphanage. I promise though, as soon as I turn 18 I'll help you find out about your past. We'll go to Egypt if we have to!"

His eyes widened in shock.

"You amaze me Yami," she continued quietly. "You don't remember anything but instead of focusing on what you're missing you work with what you have. You're not stuck in the past like I am. The world's in danger and instead of running away and leaving it to someone else you immediately accept the burden. And, maybe more simply but just as important, whenever Yugi's in danger you jump in to help. But you're also willing to step back and let him do things on his own. I don't think he could ask for a better friend." She smiled. "Neither could I. I've never met someone as caring or selfless as you."

"Yori…" he started. Then, surprisingly, he leaned closer and said softly. "Thank you Yori, but it's _your _selflessness that amazes me. You are always thinking of others and I wonder if you ever pause to think about what _you_ want." He smiled. "But then, that's something that makes me love you even more."

She stared at him in shock and then, before she realized what he was doing, he closed the short distance between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"I was on my way to do the final dueling platform check, as you wished Mr. Kaiba, but the elevator wasn't working," Roland said into his radio, walking down one of the many hallways on the blimp. 

"What?" Kaiba demanded. "Everything on the KaibaCraft 3 should be working perfectly!"

"I'm on my way to the control room now Sir," he said.

"I want an immediate report when you find out what's wrong," Kaiba replied.

"Yes Sir."

Roland clipped his radio back onto his belt as he arrived at the room. He opened the door and walked in to find a girl with the Kaiba Corp. uniform standing just in front of him, with her back to him.

"Are you the guard on duty?" he asked.

The girl gave a shout of surprise and flipped around to face him.

"Y-yes!" she said, smiling widely.

"Who's he?" Roland said, looking behind her to see a short kid frozen with his back turned to him as well.

"Who's he? Who's he?!" the girl said, laughing. "Don't you recognize the King of Games when you see him?!" She threw her arms around the kid and he turned around to face Roland, smiling nervously.

"Oh, Yugi Moto," Roland said. He narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second… what are you doing in here?"

"I was just begging him for his autograph!" the girl cut in before Yugi could respond. "But since you're obviously my replacement, we'll just be going!"

She rushed past him, pulling Yugi after her. Roland shook his head.

"Kids these days," he muttered, walking in and shutting the door.

He immediately went to the elevator controls and saw the problem. He sighed. That girl must have bumped it into the "off" position in her excitement, he thought. He flipped it on again and an electronic voice announced, "Elevator is now on. Running test from the roof to ensure everything is working correctly."

* * *

Yami couldn't believe himself. He'd acted without thinking; even though he'd convinced himself it was better if he kept his feelings a secret. But as soon as he kissed Yori he realized there was no way he would have been able to do that. 

Suddenly a computerized voice came from the speakers above the elevator saying, "Elevator is now on. Running test from the roof to ensure everything is working correctly."

Yori suddenly pulled away from him. A loud "ding" sounded, signaling the elevator doors opening, and she turned to jump off the platform. She ran into the elevator just as the doors closed and disappeared.

Yami stood there staring at the closed elevator for a long time. Then, finally, he turned and silently dropped his head onto his arms, still folded on the platform railing.

* * *

Yori sat inside the elevator with her back pressed against the wall, breathing deeply. Adrenaline was still running through her system from Yami's kiss and her lips were still warm, though it had only lasted a moment. 

What is this feeling? She wondered, looking up as the levels on the blimp slowly ticked off. She had…. Yami….

_That's something that makes me love you even more_, his words echoed in her mind. She'd only ever been in love once, something that had scarred her both inside and out. But, she wondered silently, is it possible? Yami was more than she had ever hoped for….

She looked down at her hands, resting in her lap. Two people in her life, Haku and Yami. But I'll never again sink down to Haku, she thought, clenching her hands into fists, and I don't deserve Yami. My nightmare and my dream.

"Will my reality always be trapped between the two?" she whispered in pain. "Unable to reach up, but unable to fall."

She could remember how, in the orphanage, she and her only friend Kaeli had always swapped stories about how their "knights in shining armor" would be. She hesitantly touched her lips. It was almost like she could still feel Yami, his lips pressed against hers, his breath warm on her skin. Her first kiss...

"I wonder," she whispered again, as tears stung her eyes, "the love I always dreamed of… the love I long for… can it be real?"

* * *

_Authoress's Note:_ _Uh... okay... I just want to say that this was _totally **not**_ **in** **my plan**!!! I sat down to write this chapter with something romantic happening in mind but it was not a kiss I was thinking of!! But, the characters took over and it happened so... we'll all see how it plays out I guess. Feel free to hug me or throw things at me, whichever you feel more inclined to do now. You can throw things at Yori or hug Yami if you want to too. Or vise versa I guess, whatever the case be, please review!_

_FYI: School's started again so I'm gonna be cut short on time again. I know you're all going to kill me but the next chapter may not be up for a while. MY APPOLOGIES!! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY, BLAME SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK!!_

_BTW: I've now uploaded the prologue and the first chapter of Andrea's story. You can read the summary on my profile, it's another YamiXOC pairing (the shipping name is TimelessShipping if anyone's interested). Please, everyone, check it out! The story title is_ **Choosing Sides **_THANKS!_


	46. Chapter 46: The Finals Begin

_Chapter 46: The Finals Begin_

Ishizu opened her eyes slowly after seeing Yori break away from the Pharaoh and run into the elevator.

"Stubborn, as always," she whispered, looking out her window.

A knock on her door interrupted her and she got up to open it. One of Kaiba's guards stood in the hallway.

"Excuse me," he said. "But the finalists facing off will be decided in a few minutes and Mr. Kaiba requests the presence of all finalists in the meeting room immediately."

"I assure you, I will not be in the first match of the finals," she said. "Please carry on without me."

He looked surprised but replied, "Very well then."

She nodded and slid the door shut again.

So, she thought, now the reason I entered the tournament begins. She knew from her necklace that her brother wouldn't be in the first duel either so she was able to take care of something else. She waited until she knew the guard was out of sight and then opened the door once more and disappeared into the hall.

* * *

Yori had miraculously found the kitchen on the blimp and she now sat with her back against the cool fridge. She quietly sang the bridge to My Happy Ending, tracing patterns on the tile floor as she did. 

"_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done…"_

She sighed.

"_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it…_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away…_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending…"_

"Maybe something a little more cheerful would be more fitting for the occasion," said a familiar voice.

Yori leaned forward in shock to see the person standing in the doorway.

"Ishizu?" she asked in disbelief.

Ishizu nodded and walked into the room to stand in front of her. She was dressed in the same white gown as before but now she had on a head covering that fell down her back and a veil to cover her face. A duel disk was strapped to her arm as well.

So Ishizu is the eighth finalist… Yori thought, narrowing her eyes. Figures.

"Why the disguise?" Yori asked suspiciously, staying rooted in place.

"To keep my brother from recognizing me," Ishizu said, her voice expressionless.

"No offense 'Zu but I recognized you right off," Yori pointed out. "I mean, a t-shirt and jeans would have been much better. I'm sure no one would recognize you in anything normal but the veil and head-thingy just plain stick out."

Her mind rewound and caught Ishizu's first words and she paused.

"Wait a second," she said, sliding to her feet. "Your brother?!"

Ishizu looked away and said quietly, "My brother is Marik."

Yori's jaw dropped. "The guy-the guy that mind controlled me?"

She was about to say 'the guy pretending to be Namu' but she caught herself just in time. With all that had happened with Yami she had almost forgotten about the Seal.

"Yes," Ishizu said. She turned to look at Yori again and continued, "And the person who forced you into a Millennium Seal."

Yori was glad her jaw was attached or else it might have fallen off.

"So…." she said slowly, coming to only one conclusion. "You honestly can see things with your necklace. I thought you were just…."

She cut her sentence off with a shrug.

"Making it up?" Ishizu finished. She sounded amused and Yori felt heat rise to her face.

"Something like that," she mumbled.

"It's alright," Ishizu said. "That's not what I'm here for anyway, aren't you going to watch the first match of the finals?"

Yori sighed. "Why do you care?"

"Your brother and the Pharaoh are facing the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring," Ishizu replied, not answering her question.

Before she could help it Yori snapped, "Yami has a name you know, he's not just some title. Why does everyone only see him as "The Pharaoh" and never as a person?"

Ishizu looked surprised and Yori turned away from her to face the wall. It-it reminds me of how I called him Pharaoh when Marik was controlling me, Yori thought. It was like an insult.

"Your brother and… Yami need your support," Ishizu said. "Will you turn your back on them?"

Yori sighed and leaned her forehead against the cool wall, closing her eyes. I guess I am turning my back on them… she thought bitterly. But….

"They got along just fine without me before," she said quietly. "And it's probably better… if I'm not there now."

"So you're running away?"

Yori's temper flared and she whirled around again. "Hey! I'm trying to do what's best!"

Ishizu shook her head.

"What are you afraid of Yori?" she asked. Her hand made a slight movement towards her necklace but she let it fall again.

Yori thought once again of that short moment with Yami. An act so precious to her now, he'd offered her the promise of a love that she couldn't take. A love she didn't dare reach for. She looked away and said quietly, "Heights. Or, maybe more specifically, falling."

She walked past Ishizu and started to go out the door when 'Zu called out her name.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sounding confused.

Yori didn't turn but just said quietly, "According to you, I have a finals match to watch."

After all, she thought as she walked down the hall, I made a promise that I'd always be there to support them. No matter how painful it may be for me.

* * *

Yugi stood next to Yami, looking at the field worriedly. The Evil Spirit had the upper hand in the duel. He had a magic card that possessed one of Yugi and Yami's monsters each turn and if Yami used that one to attack half of the monster's attack points were taken from his life points. The Spirit also had it set up so that they could only attack once per turn and had his Destiny Board on the field, leaving them only two more turns to stop it. 

"How could I have been tricked into this so easily?" Yami said through gritted teeth.

Yugi remained silent. He knew the Pharaoh had a lot on his mind. If he could have, Yugi would have kicked himself. Yami hadn't been able to focus completely since Yugi met up with him again. He wouldn't say anything about what had happened with Yori but Yori was no where to be found.

I should have just stayed out of it, Yugi berated himself. Something's happened and it's all my fault.

"What's the matter Yugi?" The Evil Spirit said with a smirk. "You seem a bit trapped."

Yami didn't say anything, instead just looked down at the four monsters they had on the field; Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, Kuriboh, and Big Shield Gardna. Yugi started to say something and then stopped. He didn't know what he could say. Yami sighed and moved to draw a card when a voice rang out from the deck where everyone not dueling was standing.

"Hey! Don't you dare give up on me. A duel's never over until the last card is played, you know that!"

Yami and Yugi both spun around in shock to see Yori standing with her arms crossed, facing them. She was next to Kaiba and the elevator doors were just closing from her arrival.

"Yori…" Yami whispered. He looked unsure of himself but Yugi couldn't have been happier.

"I don't care how far behind in the duel you are. Believe in your deck and you'll pull through." The lightest smile crossed her face as she continued, "I thought you were here to fight for something."

Yami paused and then smiled slightly in return. "I am."

She winked and gestured at their opponent. "Then show this freak what real dueling is."

Yami nodded in determination and turned back to face the Spirit.

"All right," he said, smirking. "Now it's a whole new duel."

The Evil Spirit rolled his eyes. "Just because we'll now have more comments from the Peanut Gallery doesn't mean anything. You're still right where I want you and nothing you can do will change that."

"I wouldn't count on that," Yami said, drawing a card. He looked at it and smiled. "This will demolish your evil ghost once and for all, leaving me free to wipe out your life points."

The Spirit shrugged. "My evil ghost is possessing one of your monsters as we speak so feel free to guess which it is and then destroy it. I doubt you can."

Yugi felt someone looking at him and he turned to lock eyes with Yori. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and he gave her a thumbs up. There's no way we can lose now, he thought.

'Good.'

He jumped as he heard Yori's voice in his mind. He looked at her in shock. Her mouth formed an "o" and she smiled apologetically.

'Sorry, I'll explain things later.'

He was about to say something when Yami interrupted him, still talking to the Spirit.

"I don't need to guess where your ghost is," he said. "This card will find it for me. I play the trap card Collected Power!"

Yugi turned back to see Yami slide the card into a slot in his duel disk.

"This card forces all magic cards on the field to focus their effects on Kuriboh," Yami continued. As he spoke the magic card he had played earlier transferred from Dark Magician Girl to Kuriboh, raising its attack power. "This means that even if we can't see it, your ghost was transferred to Kuriboh as well, and with my Exile of the Wicked card I can get rid of both my Kuriboh and your ghost."

The Spirit hissed as Kuriboh disappeared, taking the ghost with him. All of Yugi's friends cheered and he smiled. Things were finally turning around.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: . . . . . . ._

_Yori: Well, um... don't mind her everyone. I think she fell asleep again. I'll pass on her message for her then! Ahem, "Sorry this chapter took so long!! I was swamped with final exams and other freakin' school crap. I promised a friend I would for sure have this posted by today though so here it is! Mwah ha ha ha, deadline complete!!" Yeah, she definitely sounds tired. I'll stop blabbing now. Hope you enjoyed it everyone!! Comment please!!_ _(And for all of you who have asked Wulf a question, I'll make sure she gets on answering them as soon as she wakes up. No worries!)_


	47. Chapter 47: Fess Up

_Chapter 47: Fess Up_

Kaiba studied Yori silently. She had her arms crossed and even though her violet eyes were glued on the duel her face was blank. She seemed to be looking past the players instead of at them.

"You're late," Kaiba said.

She didn't even glance at him. "I make my own schedule."

He tried again. "It appears your brother needs to have his whole fan club here before he can duel properly."

Her gaze still didn't waver but she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you determined to make me hate you even more?" she demanded. "My brother duels with his heart and that's what makes him win. The only reason I needed to come was to settle something."

He winced slightly but quickly scowled at her to cover it, even if she wasn't looking at him. I don't care if she hates me, he thought, she's not even a finalist in my tournament.

"Suit yourself," he said, turning back to watch the tournament.

* * *

Yori regretted what she said almost instantly but she kept her gaze carefully rooted on Yugi. She didn't even know what was happening in the duel – she couldn't force her mind to concentrate.

She sighed, even though the wind was wonderfully cool on her skin all she wanted was to leave. She could feel someone staring at her so she darted a glance over and locked eyes with Mokuba. He was frowning at her and she winced inwardly. It didn't take a brain surgeon to tell he was peeved with what she'd said to his brother. She groaned quietly and looked back at the duel.

"Sorry about that," she said through clenched teeth.

Kaiba turned to look at her again and she could see him raise an eyebrow out of the corner of her eye. "Are you talking to me?"

"No," she said sarcastically. "I'm talking to Casper, my little buddy over here no one else can see. I think he's taken a liking to me – he's always following me everywhere."

"Whatever," Kaiba said, smirking.

He turned to look back at the duel as well and she glanced at Mokuba. The youngest Kaiba brother was smiling at her brightly now and she assumed that meant she'd been forgiven. She rolled her eyes, at least someone was happy.

Suddenly Yami's voice caught her attention as he held up a card he'd just drawn.

"Prepare for a force unlike anything you've seen before! I sacrifice all three of my monsters to bring it forth!" he cried. He slapped the card into place on his duel disk. "Come to me, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Finally," Kaiba said quietly, narrowing his eyes.

Yori couldn't take her own eyes off the dueling area as blue lightning flashed around Yami. The air crackled with power and the clouds darkened to an angry black. She clenched her teeth as the lightening sent sparks dancing around them.

"Yori, are you ok?" Mokuba asked. Despite his concern for her his eyes were shining with excitement as a dark shadow wrapped around the blimp.

"I detest fire," she said quietly.

"Please, it's just a hologram," Kaiba snorted. "Albeit a good one."

She shivered slightly, being sure not to show it. It doesn't feel like a hologram, she thought.

The creeping shadow slowly filled with color, turning red, white, and black. A head rose up behind Yami, taking shape with two mouths and narrowed, yellow eyes. Wings sprouted farther down the body, at the end of the blimp, and spread open. The dragon's arms materialized on either side of the duel and tipped off with silver claws. Spikes raced down the length of the dragon's back and it let out a deafening roar as its summoning was completed.

Yori couldn't help a feeling of awe. Her Red Eyes, her prized dragon, had nothing on the Egyptian God Yami now controlled.

"Yugi better enjoy that card now…." Kaiba said smugly.

Yori ignored him, her gaze on Bakura. Bakura's brown eyes were wide in shock and he stumbled back a step.

"No! I can't lose!" he cried. "I have too much at stake!"

"You will lose," Yami said, smirking at him. "You have no monsters left and your life points are wide open. Even the defense of your ghost is worthless against the Egyptian God Slifer."

Yori heard the ding of the elevator and before she could turn a familiar voice rang out.

"Before you attack with Slifer, perhaps waiting would be in your best interest."

She spun around – not putting her back to Kaiba – to face "Marik" Or, Odion, as the real Marik had identified him. She clenched her fists. What is he doing here? She thought. She shot a glance at the real Marik, standing with the rest of her friends. He was smirking triumphantly, unnoticed by everyone else as they had their hands full stopping Joey from attacking Odion. If only you knew the truth Joey, Yori thought, you could turn around and slug the real Marik right now.

"What do you want Marik?" Yami said dangerously.

"I want you to think carefully before attacking my mind slave," Odion said, holding up a Millennium Rod look-alike. "Bakura is under my control."

Surprise flickered across Yami's face. "I thought Bakura was being controlled by the evil spirit of his ring."

Yori cursed herself for not paying closer attention to the duel. She didn't know if Bakura's voice had held the echo of Marik's that would give him away. Surely Yami would have noticed though, she thought.

"He was," Odion said, lowering the rod but still keeping it in sight. "But now I control both Bakura AND the spirit. If you need proof, I'll release your friend from the spirit's hold."

Yori gasped and turned to look at Bakura once more – as did the others watching the duel. Bakura's smirk slowly faded and he suddenly wavered on his feet. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. She saw him mouth something but she was too far away to hear. Had he been released? Or was the spirit just acting?

She focused on her bracelet and it glowed in response. As soon as it did she could indeed see the spirit. He had an evil look to him and his hair was spiked up sharper in the front than the normal Bakura's but if she wasn't really looking they could have been identical.

"Hmmm, your friend looks weak, Pharaoh," Odion said. "As I said, you might want to consider your attack carefully; it doesn't look like poor Bakura can survive the attack of an Egyptian God."

"You-!" Yori said, rounding on him. Her nails dug into her palms in anger. "This is low!"

"Yeah!" Joey called, backing her up. Anger laced his voice as well. "Face up to losing like a man ya cheat!"

Odion ignored them and turned away. "Consider carefully, Pharaoh," he said, disappearing into the elevator once more.

"What am I doing here?" Bakura said.

Yori turned back to face him, taking a step forward. She could hear him now but his voice was incredibly faint. He winced and clutched his upper arm where a bandage was still wrapped around it.

"What happened to my arm?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Bakura wobbled again and put his arm down quickly to keep himself from falling over completely. Yami stepped towards him but the Kaiba Corp. guard over the duel held out a hand.

"If you take another step you will automatically be disqualified, contact with your opponent is forbidden," the guard said.

"Are you insane?" Tristan called angrily from the deck. "Bakura needs medical care!"

"Yeah, stop the duel!" Duke agreed.

"The duel will continue as planned now make your move Yugi," the guard said, his voice almost monotone.

"How could you be so insensitive?!" Yori demanded. "It's obvious Bakura's hurt and we know that Ya-Yugi can win this duel with one move! Call it and let Bakura get to a hospital!"

The guard didn't even glance at her. "The duel will continue, now I say again, make your move Yugi or forfeit your spot in the finals!"

Yori could see the worry evident on her brother's face as he looked at Yami. Yami's hands were clenched by his sides and he was obviously torn.

"Yugi, let me make this decision simple," Kaiba said, stepping forward so he was even with Yori, "finish him off!"

"Kaiba!" Yori said, turning to face him. "_You_ can stop the duel!"

"Yeah!" Téa said, pleading with him as well. "Call it a tie, or at least let them have a rematch once Bakura's been treated!"

"No," Kaiba said firmly, shaking his head. "This is Yugi's decision. It's all or nothing."

Yori growled at him and stepped forward so she was standing against the railing. Her hands clenched the top bar as she watched Yugi and Yami.

"Can we risk Bakura's health to save the world?" Yugi asked, tears growing in his eyes.

Yami closed his eyes in pain. Yori watched, frozen in place. Which choice was better? She didn't know. She only knew they had to choose fast.

Bakura groaned slightly, pain evident in his voice. His eyes fluttered closed only to open again slightly.

"Last warning!" the guard called. "Make your move or lose it all!"

"Do it Yugi!" Kaiba snarled.

"Yami…." Yori whispered.

Suddenly a movement caught her eye. She looked above Bakura to see the Spirit of the Millennium Ring begin to glow.

"I'm afraid I can't risk Bakura's health, Marik," he said, his voice dark. "I still need him as a vessel."

With that the light flared and he vanished in it. The glow moved to encircle Bakura and then disappeared inside the Millennium Ring. Bakura leapt to his feet, controlled by the spirit once more.

"I'm home," he said with a smirk. "Did you miss me Pharaoh?"

"You again!" Yami said in shock.

The Spirit spread his arms. "Well if you're going to attack I suggest you do it now or I just might change my mind."

Yami still looked shocked but he took the opportunity. "Slifer the Sky dragon attack his life points directly!"

Slifer roared and golden light raced from his jaws to hit the Evil Spirit. Yori could hear his laughter as she shielded her eyes from the blast. Slifer disappeared and she blinked to clear the spots from her vision.

"And duelist number three is the winner!" the guard called.

Yori looked back to see Bakura unconscious on the platform. Yami and Yugi ran forward and Joey glared at the guard.

"Now get that platform down here so we can help Bakura!"

The platform descended and everyone on the deck jumped onto it to help Bakura.

"Come on Mokuba," Kaiba said, turning away.

He and Mokuba started walking towards the elevator and Yori watched them go.

"Kaiba," Yori called.

He came to a stop but didn't turn around. "What is it now?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Would you really take the chance of costing someone their life just to win a duel?"

He paused and then said, "I thought you hated me. Doesn't that normally imply we're not on speaking terms?"

He walked into the elevator with Mokuba following him and Yori smiled slightly. You didn't answer my question Kai, she thought. I guess that was answer enough though, I can infer the rest.

"Hey Yori, can you hit the elevator button for me please?" said a voice at her side.

She turned to see Tristan carrying Bakura piggy-back style towards her. Everyone else was behind them. She nodded and walked to the elevator, pushing in the button. It arrived with a ding and everyone piled in. At least, almost everyone.

"Yugi?" she asked in confusion, turning back towards the dueling arena.

"I thought he was right behind us," Mai said.

"He's probably still on the platform," Marik said, leaning against the elevator wall.

Yori glared at him and said to the others, "I'll get him. You guys go ahead."

Serenity nodded and Yori stepped back so the elevator doors would close. Then she turned and walked back out far enough she could see onto the platform. Yugi was back in his normal form and walking towards her, Yami was nowhere to be seen. She waited for Yugi to come to a stop in front of her.

"Hey Yori," he said, blushing slightly. "Thanks for helping earlier."

She shook her head and flicked him in the forehead – none too gently.

"Ow!" he said, wincing and putting a hand to the red mark that appeared. "What was that for?"

"Don't worry me like that," she said, turning away from him to face the elevator. "What would have happened if I hadn't shown up huh?"

He laughed lightly. "I don't know, I'm just glad you did."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on."

She punched the button for the elevator again and stepped in – with Yugi following. The doors closed with a click and her stomach flopped as the elevator moved down.

"So, Yugi," she said casually, "is there anything you want to tell me?"

He smiled conspicuously. "Like what sis?"

"Like something about Yami," she said, folding her arms and leaning against the wall, her eyes fixed on Yugi.

The light in his eyes turned nervous. "Yami?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He's a spirit, slightly taller than me, looks a bit like you, lives in that necklace you're wearing."

"Oh, um… him."

"Yeah, him."

"Well, um…."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open suddenly.

"Oh look at that! We're here!" Yugi said.

He started out of the elevator quickly but Yori caught his jacket collar. She stepped out and allowed the elevator doors to close and then smiled at Yugi – the smile of a wolf.

"You haven't answered my question yet, bro."

"I'm getting there… um…." Yugi stared up at her and then his face turned red. "All right! I admit it! We set you up!!"

Yori blinked. This wasn't what she expected. "What are you talking about?"

"The dinner, the talking, taking the place of the guards, getting you al-" he paused in his detail spill. "Wait, what?"

She blinked again. "I was just asking where Yami was…" she smirked, "but this story sounds _very_ interesting. Why don't you continue?"

Yugi gulped, his face sheepish. "I'd rather not."

"Oh but I'm _extremely _interested now," she said, keeping her grip tight to make sure he didn't run away. "Why don't you tell me all of it on the way to check on Bakura?"

"Someone help," Yugi squeaked quietly.

* * *

_Authoress's Note:_ _Um... there's a lot of excuses I could give right now but I won't waste the space cause then the AN would wind up longer than the chapter. All I can say is **SORRY!!!!!!! **I'll get on the next chapter right away and I hope you enjoyed this one, even if it took a lifetime to get up. _


	48. Chapter 48: Shadi

_Chapter 48: Shadi_

Yami watched silently as Yugi and Yori talked. After checking on Bakura and making sure he got medical help (Kaiba had a medical team already on board, it sure came in handy) they had returned to their room. After finding out that Yugi – with help from Téa – had set he and Yori up, Yami had been understandably upset. Yori on the other hand had simply shrugged it off as "over and done with". Yami wasn't sure whether to take that as a good thing or not. As a result, he had continued to avoid her and even now was standing in the shadows of the room, facing her back. Yugi luckily had decided to remain silent on the matter for the time being.

Yori stood up suddenly and rolled her shoulders, letting out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yori shrugged. "I dunno… I'm just impatient I guess… waiting for the next duel."

Yugi glanced around the room. "Too bad there isn't a clock in here. But it's only been about ten minutes since Yami and I faced Bakura, which still leaves about twenty minutes before the next duel."

Yori groaned in irritation. "Which leaves about twenty minutes of boredom…."

Yugi grinned and suggested, "We could have a practice duel just for fun."

Yami blinked. He couldn't remember Yugi dueling anyone "just for fun" since before Duelist Kingdom over two years ago.

Yori seemed to consider the idea and finally nodded.

"That does sound fun," she said, a smile in her voice. "Much better than just standing around doing nothing."

Yami realized that if they were going to duel there was no way he could remain in the room unseen. With a quiet, resigned sigh he slipped back into the Millennium Puzzle.

'You know, Pharaoh,' Yugi's voice echoed in his mind. 'You could stick around and help...'

Yami sat down on one of the endless stairways in the puzzle, resting his elbows on his knees.

'I doubt you need my help, Yugi,' he replied. 'And it's just a practice duel after all.'

Of course he knew that wasn't the reason Yugi had been suggesting he stick around but he hoped his friend would drop it. Right at the moment the last thing he wanted to do was talk.

Yugi seemed to sense this and said, 'Well, okay then. If you change your mind though….'

Yugi left the sentence hanging but Yami didn't bother to promise anything. He knew he wouldn't change his mind. Instead he closed the subject.

'Good luck. You know Yori has a record of never losing a duel, even a practice one.'

* * *

"Dang bro, you're good," Yori said with a grin as Yugi used his Mirror Force card to deflect her Summoned Skull's attack and destroy her monster.

Yugi smiled, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Thanks. You're still in the lead though."

It was true. Even with the loss of her Skull her lifepoints were at 1800. Yugi's stood at only 900.

"You never know…" she said as she drew her next card, "one lucky draw can change the outcome of an entire duel."

She quickly weighed her options. With her Skull gone that left her Koumori Dragon alone on the field and all she had in her hand were two trap cards and one magic card. The magic card – Enshrouding Night – would do her no good though since she didn't have a "Dark" attribute monster on the field.

Yugi had two cards in his hand, one face down on the field, and two monsters played in attack mode. Alpha the Magnet Warrior, with its attack power of 1400, was no match for her Dragon. His Gaia on the other hand, was a definite problem.

However, she thought, that last draw could be the key. I just have to play my cards right. No pun intended, she added as an afterthought.

"I'll play one card face down," she said, sliding one of her trap cards into position, "and then I'll sacrifice my Koumori dragon to summon my Fairy Huntress."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. "I've never heard of that card before."

Yori's Dragon disappeared and was replaced by a tall, red-haired fairy with sparkling wings. She grabbed a bow as it appeared next to her and snickered at Yugi tauntingly.

"She's kind of a mean thing," Yori said, cocking her head to the side. "Fairy Huntress is a card I won in Battle City." She pointed at her brother's Knight. "Fairy Huntress, take down his Gaia!"

"Her attack points are only 2000 though," Yugi pointed out, looking puzzled. "Gaia is still 300 attack points stronger than she is."

Yori smirked. "Just watch."

An arrow appeared in the air and her Huntress grabbed it, sighted, and shot. She cackled as her arrow hit Gaia in the chest, causing the Knight to slump forward in his saddle.

Yugi blinked. "Um…."

"Fairy Huntress can only kill monsters below her level of attack points, same as normal," Yori explained. "But, when she attacks monsters her level or up to 500 points above, she can knock them out for your next three turns. It means I can't destroy your Gaia for that amount of time, but he also can't attack me and, more importantly, he can't defend you. I'll end my turn there."

"Clever!" Yugi said with a grin.

He drew a card and pursed his lips, considering his options. Yori waited, curious to see what he might come up with.

"First I'll switch my Magnet Warrior into defense mode," he said. "Then I'll summon my own Koumori dragon."

Yori smiled. She and her brother's decks were so alike it was uncanny. Yugi said Grandpa had given him his deck as a gift and – since Yori couldn't remember where hers came from – she could only assume hers had come from the same place. I'll have to remember to ask Grandpa about it when we get back, she thought.

As his dragon appeared Yugi continued, "Then I'll use the magic card Reinforcements to raise its attack points from 1500 to 2100 – enough to take out your Huntress."

As he spoke his dragon flew forward, prepared to strike.

"Uh-uh, just a moment," Yori said, holding up a finger admonishingly, "I still have a face down card, remember?" She pressed a button on her duel disk. "Reveal Trap Card, Magic Jammer! Say goodbye to your Reinforcements, which means my Huntress can wipe out your dragon."

Her Fairy grabbed another arrow and shot, causing his dragon to disappear with a roar. His life points scrolled down to 400.

Yori drew a card and considered it carefully, looking for how it would fit into a strategy. Most duelists, when they had an opportunity like she did, would take the direct attack without even pausing to glance at what they'd drawn. Yori wasn't about to underestimate her brother though and she knew that her attack might not pull through. In that case….

"I play one card face down," she said, "and then I'll use my Huntress to attack your life points directly!"

Her Huntress sighted and drew back her shot right as Yugi smiled. Yori saw him press a button on his duel disk a moment before her Fairy's shot hit him. He winced but instead of his life points dropping to zero they had actually raised to 1400.

Yori raised an eyebrow appreciatively. "Let me guess… the trap card Plan B?"

Yugi shook his head. "Close, the trap card Enchanted Javelin."

"Way to go," Yori said with a smile, "I have that one in my deck too."

Enchanted Javelin was better even than Plan B because it could be activated whenever a monster attacked. Its effect increased your life points by that monster's attack points. Plan B was only activated when you were being attacked directly and it raised your life points by 1000.

Yugi smiled. "It wasn't in my original deck but Grandpa got a copy of it a few months ago and I'm always looking out for good cards."

"Smart thinking," Yori said, shifting positions where she leaned against the wall. "Your turn."

Yugi nodded and drew a card. Just as he did, something she saw out of the corner of her eye made Yori turn her head. When she did she couldn't help a small gasp of surprise.

Standing just in front of the door was a man dressed in a light yellow robe. A white cape more elaborate in design than Yori's silver and blue one hung from his shoulders and he wore a matching white turban. His skin was medium tan and his eyes were a deep blue. He wore two gold earrings and a rope with a pendant around his neck. The pendant was in the shape of a large golden key.

She hadn't seen the man in over three years but he was hard to forget.

"Shahadi?" she said in shock.

Yugi looked up in confusion and then followed her gaze, his expression turning to shock as well.

The man's face remained emotionless but she could hear the slight irritation in his voice when he replied, "My name is Shadi."

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Sorry about the ending, I had to cut it off there because Shadi's message is so long and I try to keep my chapters no longer than 10 pages in microsoft word. (Speaking of which, did you know that you guys have plowed through almost 250 pages of Coming Home already? Brilliant!)_

_Ok there are no excuses for this chapter being late I hate to say. I just got lazy. But, more than one person has threatened to beat me over the head with a stick so... I'm glad to say I'm back in writer's mode! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, I have a dictionary now and I guarantee that the next chapter I get up "quickly" really will be quickly!_


	49. Chapter 49: Shadi's Warning

_Chapter 49: Shadi's Warning_

Yugi blinked at Shadi. He had only met the man once before, at Duelist Kingdom. Shadi thought that Yugi had stolen Pegasus's Millennium Eye but after using his Millennium Key to test him, he had declared Yugi innocent.

I wonder how Yori met him, he thought. He glanced over at his sister but her face was expressionless now.

"How did you get in here?" Yori asked, frowning slightly.

Shadi ignored her and looked at Yugi. "You've learned much since we last met, Yugi. You're beginning to understand your fate, and its importance."

Yugi didn't quite know how to react but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Yori bang her head on the wall – muttering something. It sounded like something about Egyptians having an "ignoring complex". Nervously, he thought it was probably best to leave her alone for the moment. He nodded at Shadi.

Shadi raised an eyebrow at Yori. "Have my words upset you in some way?"

She raised her head to glare at him and her reply was dripping with sarcasm, "Oh no, quite the contrary. They made me feel all light and happy inside. Excuse me while I go chase a rainbow."

She pushed away from the wall and started to walk past the Egyptian to the door. Yugi was about to call her back but hesitated. If Yori didn't like Shadi then he didn't want to ask her to stay somewhere she'd be uncomfortable.

"I would wait on the rainbow chasing if I were you," Shadi said, sounding slightly amused for the first time Yugi'd ever been around him. "You may want to hear what I tell Yugi."

Yori growled and reluctantly moved back to lean against the wall. Silently, Yugi was glad she was still around.

"So you came all the way here… just to tell me something?" Yugi asked.

"No," Shadi replied. "As guardian of the seven Millennium Items I came because I felt a disturbance."

Yugi noticed with surprise that Yori looked a little uncomfortable with what he'd said.

"What kind of disturbance?" she asked. Yugi could tell she was trying to sound casual.

"Nothing of importance," Shadi said, his face blank. "The real danger is the fact that all seven Millennium Items are on board this vessel, as well as the three Egyptian God Cards. All the pieces needed to save or destroy the world."

"How can all seven Millennium Items be here?" Yugi asked, puzzled.

Yori answered, holding up a finger for each item, "Your puzzle, my bracelet, Bakura's ring, Marik's rod, Ishizu's necklace, Shadi's key, and, I assume, Shadi has the Millennium Eye as well."

Shadi remained silent and Yugi shrugged, taking that as a yes.

"But… Ishizu's necklace?" Yugi said. "I thought Ishizu was still in Domino city."

Yori shook her head. "She's the eighth finalist."

That came as a surprise. He wondered how Yori has discovered that. Before he could ask though, Shadi continued.

"Yes," he said. "And it's up to you to make sure that none of the items, or the God Cards, fall into the wrong hands, or the effects would be devastating. It nearly happened when Pegasus first created the game of Duel Monsters."

"How?" Yugi asked, his curiosity aroused.

"It started when Pegasus first came to Egypt, searching for a method to revive his lost love. When he found me, I presented him with the Millennium Eye, as was his destiny," Shadi said. "Then, he found the tablets and inscriptions that told of the ancient Shadow Games. He became obsessed with recreating these games and resurrecting their dark powers. However, his quest almost destroyed him."

"What a surprise," Yori muttered, "toying with Shadow Magic'll do that."

Yugi nodded. "Pegasus probably didn't realize how dangerous they were though, right?"

Shadi nodded and continued, "Yes, he came to realize that he had released a power far beyond his limited control. Unfortunately, he only grew more obsessed."

Yori blinked. "This guy Pegasus makes no sense. After he realized what he'd done, he didn't try to stop it?"

"Not after he'd discovered a writing telling about the Egyptian God Monsters," Shadi replied. "I led him to the chamber where the ancient tablets of the Gods were and-"

"You mean, even with how dangerous they were you still let Pegasus see them?" Yugi interrupted.

"Pegasus was destined to awake the Gods," Shadi said evenly, "it was not my place to dispute that."

"What if I told you it was your destiny to jump off this blimp?" Yori said, raising an eyebrow.

Shadi wisely chose to not reply and continued with the story. "As Pegasus began to create the three Egyptian God Cards, he angered the gods themselves as he tried to contain their power. I realized then that although Pegasus was meant to awaken them, he was not destined to _control_ them. Once Pegasus realized it as well he brought the completed prototypes back to Egypt for safekeeping so that he would not be destroyed."

"Somehow they weren't kept very safe though," Yori said, not accusingly but just as a fact.

"That was when Marik stole them, right?" Yugi asked.

"Thankfully, he only managed to get two of the three, and then lost one of them to you," Shadi said. "At the moment he holds only one, but if he_ were_ to get all three then the entire world would be in danger."

"There's no way he'll get all three," Yugi said, unconsciously placing a hand over his deck where Slifer the Sky Dragon lay.

"But I wonder…" Yori said quietly.

Yugi turned to face her. "Huh?"

"Well," she said, "you have Slifer, Marik has one left, but who has the third?"

Yugi shrugged. "I'm not sure…" He turned back to face Shadi. "Shadi do you…?"

He trailed off as he realized that Shadi wasn't there anymore, he'd disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared.

* * *

Ishizu didn't even look up as Shadi appeared in her room. It was no surprise.

"With so much at stake in this contest I should have known you'd be here, Shadi. So, you warned them of the power they are facing?" she said quietly.

"Yes," Shadi replied. "The Pharaoh never appeared though."

"He's in turmoil at the moment," she said, finally turning to look at him.

"Will he be able to focus enough on the task at hand?" he asked. "We can't afford any mistakes when dealing with this evil."

She remained silent. It was true, there was a great evil facing the Pharaoh, and it pained her to no end to know that it was her own brother. Marik. She pushed him out of her mind though and focused on the Pharaoh once more.

She slid to her feet. "It was his destiny to fall in love again but it was hard to anticipate the consequences. All we can do is hope that it is resolved tonight."

Shadi's voice remained emotionless as he said, "Are you going to tell her?"

A slight smile crossed her face. "Yori you mean?"

"Yes."

Ishizu touched her necklace lightly. "No, it is not yet time. Yori must find out about her destiny on her own… and her past."

* * *

Yori groaned. "That guy is aggravating!"

"Hey sis," Yugi said hesitantly, "how do you know Shadi?"

She looked up at him for a moment, considering. Then she waved an arm at the room between them, where their duel monsters were still standing.

"Shall we continue our duel while I tell you?"

He nodded and looked down at his hand again. He played Big Shield Gardna in defense mode to protect his life points and ended his turn.

"Well," Yori said, drawing a card, "I ran away from the orphanage just before my 14th birthday. In fact, what's today, Wednesday? Yeah, so it was exactly four years ago last Monday. Two days before I met you."

She looked down at her hand. She still had Enshrouding Night and the trap card Desperation plus her Thief of Souls. Her brother had chosen a really good defense with Big Shield Gardna, it was too powerful for her Huntress to stun. She needed a card to boost her Fairy Huntress's attack points before she could do anything. Getting it quickly would be nice, she thought, after Yugi's next turn his Gaia will be free again.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn," she said, sliding her trap card into place.

Yugi drew a card and studied his own options. "So did you know Shadi while you were still in the orphanage?"

"Nope," she replied. "I met him about two months after I left. I was in a small town by the coast and had enrolled in an Egyptology class in school, hoping to find out more about my bracelet."

"How do you enroll in school?" Yugi asked curiously, looking up. "You need a parent or guardian's signature on the forms."

Yori shrugged. "Well, it was a little difficult. Since it was my school record and I wanted to really have a diploma, I had to enroll under my real name. So I called the school, pretending to be a foster parent, and had them drop the forms I needed off at whatever apartment I was staying at. I forged signatures on the papers and then just took them to school with me on my first day. Thank heavens everything could be done over the phone or email. Since I was pretending to be taken care of by foster parents I had an easy excuse why I would have to switch towns often so it was easy to transfer documents to each new school I went to." She paused and then added as an afterthought, "Although, I did have to break into a police station once to get my real records like a copy of my birth certificate and such. You wouldn't believe the kind of security they have in places like that!"

She realized Yugi was staring at her and blinked. "What?"

He shook his head, a look of awe on his face. "You're amazing sis."

She blushed and cleared her throat. "Um… your move."

"Oh yeah," he said with a small laugh. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Waiting for your Gaia?" Yori asked as she drew a card and slid it into her hand.

"Maybe…" Yugi said slowly, grinning.

She grinned as well. "Don't count on it! I just got the perfect combination!" She slid two cards into play. "I play my Thief of Lives and my Thief of Souls in attack mode."

"I've seen your Thief of Lives card before, but what does Thief of Souls do?" Yugi asked curiously.

"You'll see," Yori said. "I activate my Thief of Souls special ability. He can control any monster on the field, and I choose your Big Shield Gardna. Then I'll switch your Gardna into attack mode and force him to attack my Thief of Lives. You remember what she does, right?"

Yugi nodded and smiled wryly. "How could I forget?"

As he spoke his Gardna attacked and her Thief of Lives destroyed him, sending Yugi's life points down to 200.

"She won't be taking those next life points though," Yugi said suddenly, pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate the magic card, Life Defense. It protects me from any direct damage to my life points for one turn."

With a growl, her cloaked Thief of Lives broke off her attack and pulled back. She came to a stop standing next her counterpart Thief of Souls.

Yori smiled. "Sorry bro, I was ready for something like that." She pressed a button on her own duel disk. "Activate trap card Desperation. Although my Thief of Lives's attack no longer works, this allows me to attack your life points directly with another monster. It's a desperate attack that breaks through even trap and magic card defenses. My Huntress will take care of that!"

As she spoke her Fairy Huntress made one final shot, sending Yugi's life points down to zero.

Yugi smiled. "Great play."

Yori smiled slightly in return. "You too, you really are a great duelist."

She gathered all of her cards and carefully separated out her Battle City wins and Red Eyes Black Dragon, sliding them into the second pouch on her belt. She then dropped her deck into the first pouch and snapped the cover shut. Her duel disk snapped into its normal position and she looked back up at Yugi as he copied her movements.

"So, where was I?" she asked.

He smiled. "Two months after you left, Egyptology class."

"Right."

She dropped into the leather chair sideways, her legs crooked over the left arm. Yugi took a seat on the bed, pulling his legs up to sit Indian style.

"So, a few weeks into this class," Yori said, picking up the story again, "we went on a field trip to the local museum. It wasn't a very big building but they had a few Egyptian artifacts. Since the trip went to the end of the school day, I hung behind after everyone had left. That's when Shadi showed up."

"With no warning I'm sure," Yugi said in amusement.

"Naturally," Yori agreed. "He said I was "no doubt looking for the clues to the origin of my bracelet". Of course, he was right. He said he could tell me about it and that's when he told me the story of the Millennium Items. It still didn't tell me as much as I'd like to know, but it was way better than nothing. As soon as I looked away for a second the moment I looked back he was gone, just like a few minutes ago."

"He has a habit of that," Yugi said, looking like his mind was wandering.

"Something wrong?" Yori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just.…" he looked up at her again. "Remember what Grandpa said when he first told us we were siblings?"

Yori nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"He said that you were the only one with a Millennium Item to begin with, "the bracelet Shadi insisted was meant for no one but _you_", remember?" Yugi said.

She hadn't thought about it before but, now that he mentioned it, she was curious as well. Suddenly something flashed to her mind.

"I don't know what he means," Yori said without thinking, "I'm not the first person to have the Millennium Bracelet."

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "What? How do you know?"

Yori kicked herself mentally. She'd been thinking of the vision she'd seen when she had made the Millennium Seal with Marik. However, she still couldn't tell Yugi about it because he didn't know Marik's real identity yet.

"Well…" she said, thinking quickly, "when it was first made, it was made for someone in ancient Egypt right? Someone in the Pharaoh's court. So at least one person, if not more, has had it before me."

"Hmmm…" Yugi looked thoughtful; he started to say something else when a voice interrupted him. Someone was speaking over the intercom system.

_"All duelists please report to the selection room. This is your two minute warning. Once again, all duelists please report to the selection room to decide the next match."_

* * *

Marik looked up as there was a knock on his door. Puzzled, he got to his feet and prepared to smile in case it was one of the Pharaoh's idiot friends. When he slid the door open however, he blinked in surprise.

"Odion?"

Odion inclined his head slightly. "May I come in Master?"

Marik shrugged and stepped aside, allowing Odion to walk in. "Do you need something?"

Odion paused before saying. "Do you know… the identity of the eighth duelist?"

Marik slid the door shut and crossed the room again, sitting on the bed and folding his arms.

"Does it matter? The eighth duelist doesn't hold an Egyptian God Card so they're of no concern to me."

"I think it does matter Master," Odion said quietly. "The eighth duelist is your sister, Ishizu."

Marik fell silent, pursing his lips. It was true, that did change things. He didn't want his sister to tell everyone his real identity. However, there really wasn't much he could do to avoid it. There was no way he could trick her into a Millennium Seal as he had Yori.

He cursed loudly. "That fool is always getting in the way. At least Bakura is under my control."

"Do you have his ring now?"

Marik nodded. "I still have mind control power over the Pharaoh's little friend Téa. I had her steal it for me."

"What should we do about Ishizu?" Odion asked.

Marik ground his teeth in frustration. "We'll just have to wait and see what her plan is. Be ready to be discovered at any moment though."

"Yes Master," Odion said, inclining his head slightly.

Marik turned to look out the window. Ishizu's being on board did complicate things but he felt confident he still had the upper hand. After all, he thought devilishly, I still have the loophole in the Millennium Seal to fall back on.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: The plot thickens, MWAH HA HA HA! Marik has a loophole in the Millennium Seal and Yori has secrets in her past she hasn't even begun to guess at. Next chapter comes ASAP hope you enjoy it!_


	50. Chapter 50: The Finals Continue

_Chapter 50: The Finals Continue_

Odion watched silently as Kaiba's guard activated the selector to pick the next two duelists. He once again looked around for Ishizu but she wasn't there. It puzzled him. If she had entered the tournament and made it to the finals, she had to have something planned. But how could she do anything shut up in her room all the time.

"And the first duelist is number two, Joey Wheeler!" the guard called.

Odion ignored everything the kid and his friends called out excitedly. The machine whirred to life again and selected the next duelist. The guard looked at the number.

"His opponent will be number seven, Marik Ishtar!"

Joey whirled to face Odion with his hand clenched into fists. "Finally!" he said. "I'll make you pay for brainwashing me and my friends!"

Odion just leveled an expressionless look at him. He wordlessly followed the guard out of the room and into the elevator. Joey slipped in and the elevator took them to the top of the blimp. Once on the dueling platform, they swapped decks and shuffled their opponent's cards as everyone else arrived and stood on the "spectator" deck.

After having cut Joey's deck twice Odion held it out to him. However, Joey was still busy. He continued shuffling Odion's deck as if unaware of his surroundings – glaring at Odion the entire time.

"Enough already!" the referee said to Joey after a full three minutes. "You've shuffled enough cards for an army!"

Joey finally handed Odion's cards back to him and snatched his own deck. He then stalked to one side of the field and took position. Odion stood at the opposite end.

"Listen up tattoo-face," Joey said in what Odion assumed was supposed to be a menacing tone, "according to my calculations you're gonna be completely destroyed in nine turns! Hope you can count – I wouldn't want it to come as a nasty surprise."

Where in Ra's name did he come up with that? Odion thought, shaking his head slightly. How had this kid made it to the finals? He could hear Joey's friends talking but couldn't hear exactly what they said.

He chose to reply in the form of holding up his fake Millennium Rod for Joey to see. The kid's eyes widened as he stared at the exact rod replica.

"Put that thing away and duel like a real man," he exclaimed angrily.

Odion slid the rod into his belt behind his cape. "Very well," he said quietly.

"And I –" Joey paused mid-sentence and blinked. "Hold it; did you just say "very well"?"

Odion remained silent and activated his duel disk, sliding his deck into place. Joey took the hint and did the same.

The referee nodded when he saw that they were both ready and said, "Gentlemen, let the second duel of the battle city finals begin!"

"Duel!" two voices said in unison, kicking off another step in the finals.

* * *

Yori was restless. Only minutes ago she had thought this was due to the fact that the finals weren't in motion, but now she realized it was something else.

She assumed Joey was doing fine but then again, she didn't even know how long they had been dueling. Had they just started? Or had it been longer?

"Are you ok?" Yugi whispered, his voice worried.

She jumped slightly and then shrugged. "I dunno Bro . . . I just have a bad feeling about something. Like something's out of place . . . . Don't worry about it though; I'm sure it'll pass."

He nodded but didn't look very convinced. She almost smiled. Her brother was one of only two people who could see right through her.

Suddenly, she realized it. The reason she didn't feel right. Yami was still missing.

She had taken for granted his just always being there. And now, she hadn't seen him since . . . . Since she'd run away.

She wanted to call him but held back. What if he wanted an answer? What if being around her hurt him? What if he thought she hated him? Could she even face him?

With a painful sigh she leaned back against the railing. Yugi shot her a worried look but remained silent. She didn't break the silence either. She didn't know what to do. She hated the way things were now but she was too afraid to take a step to make amends. What if Yami wanted an answer to whether or not she loved him? She couldn't say yes, she just couldn't. And if she said no, what if he left her forever? I couldn't bear that, she thought, I don't want to lose him. But if he continued to avoid her, hadn't she lost him anyway?

Her grip on the railing tightened and she started to lose feeling in her hands. At least it was something to distract . . . Her thought was cut short as something drew her eye.

Shadi stood in the shadows next to the elevator – staring at her. She blinked.

'I sense a turmoil in your soul.' Shadi's voice echoed in her mind.

She was stunned for a second until she realized that of course Shadi had to be a spirit, the way he could appear and disappear.

'I don't believe it pertains to you,' she said carefully, turning back to the duel.

She could still feel him staring at her. It was raising the hairs on the back of her neck and she shuddered slightly. She hated being watched.

'Perhaps not,' was the flat reply. 'However, another issue has demanded my attention and brought me here. Ishizu requires your presence immediately.'

'You help her,' Yori said, rubbing the back of her neck. 'I'm busy.'

'And I am not easily fooled.'

'What are you riddling on about?' she snapped.

'If you are busy with this duel, then tell me who is winning,' Shadi said slyly.

She growled silently. She had no clue and he knew it.

'What could Ishizu possibly need me for?' she said.

'That remains her secret, although I sense that haste is needed,' Shadi said. He disappeared into the shadows with the final words, 'I do know it is of great importance – both to you and to the entire world.'

Does he _have_ to pull the "entire world" thing every other sentence? Yori thought crossly. He could have just left it at "it's of great importance". I would have been perfectly fine with that.

With a small sigh she looked around the platform. Everyone was focused intently on the duel – even Yugi. Silently, she slipped around them all and made her way to the elevator. As she glanced instinctively to the shadows where Shadi had disappeared, she stopped dead in her tracks. A blue and white sign was barely visible in the shadows. It read "stairs".

"You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled as she turned and opened a nearly invisible door, stepping onto a flight of stairs.

* * *

Joey grinned. Marik was playing just as he'd predicted. He was now hiding behind four face-down cards and his weirdo "Temple of the Kings" thing. But Joey had the perfect strategy.

"All right baldy," he said confidently, drawing a card. "You asked for it."

Marik's face remained expressionless and Joey's grin widened. He wouldn't be that calm for long.

"I summon my Hayabusa Knight in attack mode," Joey said. His monster appeared to join the two he already had on the field. "And here's the biggest surprise of all – say bye bye to your creepy temple. I play Giant Trunade!"

He slid the magic card into play and watched it materialize on the field. He could hear his friends cheering off to his right as the effect of his card rushed toward Marik's facedown cards and temple.

But, suddenly, it evaporated.

"What the-?!" Mai said in shock.

"What happened to my Trunade?" Joey asked, staring at the field in disbelief. "It should have wiped all your trap and magic cards from the field!"

"When you made the foolish decision to activate your Giant Trunade, you in turn activated one of the deadliest traps I had laid for you," Marik replied. "Go, Judgment of Anubus!"

Joey yelped as all three of his monsters joined his destroyed magic card.

"Not only does Judgment of Anubus destroy your magic and monster cards, but it deducts half of your monster's attack points directly from you life points."

Joey gritted his teeth angrily as his life points scrolled down to 1900.

"Building up your army of monsters was a disappointing move on your part," Marik said flatly. "If you continue as this, you won't last another turn."

"Hmph, maybe if you'd stop blabbing nonsense and pay attention, you'd realize I fell inta' your little trap on purpose Marik," Joey bluffed, hating to look like a fool. "I was just testing ya to see if your dueling skills were worth my time. It looks like you passed – so now I'll kick my game up a notch!"

Marik did not look like he was buying it. Joey blushed.

"Just make your move tattoo-face," he said.

"Someone's in an awful hurry to lose," Marik said coolly, drawing a card. "I'll place two more cards face-down and end my turn."

Joey growled in aggravation. "You know coward, this game is called Duel Monsters because you're supposed to duel with _monsters_ – not hide behind stupid face-down cards."

"If you can find the rule that forbids me from playing cards face-down each turn, I'll stop," Marik said.

"That's it!" Joey snatched a card from his deck, looked at it, and threw it into play. "I'm gonna show you how this game is really supposed to be played. I summon my Alligator Sword in attack mode!"

There was just one problem. If he attacked, Marik would just spring one of his traps again, and Joey didn't have any life points to spare now. What do I do? He thought desperately.

* * *

Ishizu looked up as someone pounded on her door. She didn't need to use her necklace to know who it was. She unlatched the door and slid it open, waving Yori inside.

Yori looked positively peeved and Ishizu inwardly sighed. This would not be pleasant.

"I assume you'll want to know why I called you," Ishizu said, shutting the door and locking it again.

"I assume that would be nice," Yori replied coolly.

To Ishizu's surprise, Yori's voice betrayed weariness. But she couldn't imagine what the girl could have been doing that would have tired her out. She hoped nothing serious – Yori would need all her strength for what Ishizu needed.

"I need you to take me to the spirit realm," Ishizu said bluntly, knowing she didn't have time to play gentle words.

Yori blinked – and then turned to walk out to door again. Ishizu blocked her path.

"You've got to be joking," Yori said. "You want me to fry myself?"

"This is of the utmost importance. Not just for me but –"

"'For the entire world', yeah yeah. I'm not doing it, find some other way," Yori said flatly. "And let me out."

Ishizu shook her head. "I am afraid that I must be the more stubborn of the two of us this time."

"You do that, and get out of my way."

Ishizu sighed. "I swear Yori, if there were any other way to do this I would have taken it. You're the only hope."

"And 'the only hope' is leaving," Yori said, anger flashing in her eyes "right through that door. Don't make me do it forcefully."

Ishizu racked her brain. What could make Yori agree? What would she want? Suddenly, she thought of something. She didn't like it, but if it would get Yori to agree then it was worth it.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked, still not budging an inch.

"I try not to," was the reply.

Ishizu pressed on. "You wished for me to "prove" my necklace's power was real."

Yori paused. ". . . and?"

"I would be willing to show you something from your past if you took me to the spirit world."

Ishizu could almost see the wheels turning in Yori's mind – weighing whether or not it was worth it. Ishizu knew that the power of the bracelet was not to be taken lightly, especially now that Yori was so sensitive to heat. This was her only chance though.

Ishizu was shocked when Yori shook her head. "No."

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Yes guys, I do know how long it's been since I've updated. You have no idea how busy I've been - I haven't even been home more than half the time since my last update. Just please be patient - this is my last week of school and as soon as it's out I have no objection to writing more on this story every chance I get. _

_As a note, I don't mind joking around and messages that threaten to beat me over the head with a big stick if I don't update make me laugh. I love how people actually love this story as much as I do. However, geniune threats about hacking my account if I don't update I do not take lightly - even if you may be joking and just don't say it. If I feel truly threatened in any way that will not make me update faster. I would just take down my stories and close my account for good. And then I would leave you to be torn apart by anyone who geniunely enjoys my work._


	51. Chapter 51: Bargaining Chips

_Chapter 51: Bargaining Chips_

"You . . . don't want to know your past?" Ishizu couldn't believe it, why would the girl pass up her only opportunity? There was so much that was unknown to her: what her parents had been like, how they had died, the first time she had used the Millennium Bracelet or dueled, what her first friends had been like, what kind of a child she had been, how she had lost her memory, and so much more! Ishizu had seen it all and she had also seen the years that Yori remembered. She had searched for her past so much – it had been her entire life since the accident that cost her her memory. And now she was passing up the opportunity to know part of it?

"That's not it," Yori said evenly. "I want to know my past, but not just one thing as you offered. Using the bracelet for me is like pulling me through a real fire and back. I don't take it easily. To me, that's worth more than just one memory."

Ishizu could see something in the girl's eyes beyond what Yori said but she couldn't place it. Was the girl hiding something? She shook her head and said firmly, "I can not show you your entire past."

"Then you'd better find a number we can settle on fast, or else I'm gone."

There it was again, that odd emotion in her eyes was getting stronger.

Ishizu sighed. This was not what she had hoped would happen. "Two."

Yori shook her head.

"Three," Ishizu said after a pause. "And I won't limit them to your past – you can see someone else's as well. But you will have to wait until we've been to the spirit world – time is of the essence. I'm afraid I can offer no more than that."

Yori's eyes flashed. "You give away someone's memories like they're yen."

Ishizu actually felt herself getting frustrated. "What do you want?"

"I want you to realize what you're bargaining."

Ishizu closed her eyes and sighed. And people called _her_ confusing? Of course, according to stories, the holder of the Millennium Bracelet had always seen things differently than everyone else. If she wanted to get to the spirit realm she would have to do things Yori's way.

"What am I bargaining then?"

"Ever been controlled by your brother's rod?" Yori asked in return.

Ishizu almost asked what that had to do with anything but stopped herself. "No."

"Too bad, it might open your eyes a bit."

Ishizu opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps and saw Yori cross the room to sit in the single chair. She gestured at the bed and then folded her arms.

"Have a seat; neither of us is going anywhere until you realize a few things."

* * *

"I'm gonna let you off easy Marik, by holding off my attack and playing this card facedown," Joey said. "Your move."

Yugi bit his lip. Obviously Joey didn't have a strategy to work with.

"Actually I choose to skip my turn," Marik said, drawing a card and sliding it into his hand. "So it's your move."

"That's too bad, I pass also," Joey said, shifting position.

"I see. Well, maybe now I'll draw something worth using. Nope, this draw is no good either. I'll pass again," Marik said dismissively.

"Are they just going to draw forever?" Duke groaned.

"Probably not," Téa said, sounding worried. "You know Joey has no patience."

Come on Joey, Yugi silently willed, don't attack. That's what he wants. Don't do it.

Telepathy obviously did not work on Joey. "Fine! You asked for it freak! I summon Rocket Warrior." His tiny warrior appeared on the field. "I don't care how many traps you have on the field 'cause I didn't come to watch. I'm here to fight! Attack his life points directly Rocket Warrior."

"Joey no! That's exactly what he wants!" Yugi cried, too late.

"He played right into Marik's hands," Mai groaned.

"Joey!" His sister called in panic.

Marik held up a hand. "Activate trap card – Eye of Oojat."

Yugi could see Joey grind his teeth. "What does that do?"

"It allows me to control an attacking monster, so now that your Rocket Warrior is under my control, I'll redirect his attack at your Alligator Sword!" Marik said, his deep voice echoing over the dueling platform.

Joey smirked and held up a finger. "Uh-uh baldy, I got a face-down too, remember? Activate fairy-box! Thanks to this, Rocket Warrior's attack won't work - time to play peek-a-boo."

A large green box riddled with holes appeared on Joey's side of the field. His Alligator dived into a hole and Rocket Warrior's attack just barely missed. The Warrior circled the field and Alligator Sword peeked an eye out of one hole to watch.

"Rocket Warrior, attack that hole!" Marik said, pointing to where Joey's Alligator was spying from.

The Alligator jerked back just as Rocket Warrior dived into the hole.

"So much for that," Marik said, lowering his hand.

Apparently, he'd spoken too soon as Alligator Sword clambered out of the box with a growl to stand facing Marik once more. Rocket Warrior also jumped out, now on Joey's side. Yugi cheered.

"Guess you haven't been to the arcade in a while," Joey said, buffering his nails on his shirt with a triumphant grin. "See Marik, I found your weakness. You don't have any monsters in your whole deck, so once I clear the field of your traps you'll be defenseless. And if I battle your traps with my own this shouldn't take me too long. That's why I'm future battle city champion and you're just a coward who hides behind your stupid Rod and trap cards."

"Yeah Joey!" Serenity cheered, laughing. "I knew you'd pull through!"

"Well you don't have all my traps cleared yet now do you Mr. Wheeler?" Marik snapped. "And in playing your little box you just sprung another one."

"What?!" Joey cried.

This could be bad, Yugi thought. Joey doesn't have anymore face-down cards!

"You see, I have a rare breed of cards that are almost unheard of," Marik said, pressing a button on his duel disk. "Prepare to experience the power of a trap-monster – a card that plays two roles."

"A card that's both a trap _and_ a monster?" Tristan said in disbelief. "Does that kind of thing even exist?"

"There are tons of cards we've never even heard of," Yugi said, waiting for Marik's move uneasily.

"And if what Marik is saying is true, then Joey is in a lot of trouble," Mai said grimly.

"I think you're bluffing," Joey said, but he didn't sound confident.

"Oh no Mr. Wheeler, not only do I have one, but when you attacked you activated it. Now face the rage of Embodiment of Apopis – a monster that activates like a trap!"

As he spoke a shadow reared up in front of him. It twisted into the form of a snake with arms and a shield and sword appeared in its hands. Dark violet color raced down its length and it hissed at Joey.

"I'd say this displaces your theory about my dueling weakness," Marik said. "Especially since you've activated not just one, but three."

Sure enough, two more of the giant snake creatures appeared on either side of the first one. Their hisses mingled and made Yugi's skin crawl. Joey stared at them – speechless.

"I see that you now realize that talk doesn't win duels, it takes action," Marik said, folding his arms. "What action can you take against my three creatures?"

"What can Joey do?" Serenity asked, biting her lip.

"Calm down Serenity," Duke said with a smile. "Those things are just like three normal monsters. All Joey has to do is stay focused and he can beat them easily."

Yugi hoped he was right. But so far, Marik hadn't put anything on the field that was easy to beat.

"I'll just place one card face-down, switch Alligator Sword into defense mode, and end my turn," Joey said, sliding the card into place.

His Alligator dropped to its knees, lowering its sword and raising its shield.

"Seems desperate to me," Marik said, drawing a card.

Joey shrugged. "Think what ya will."

"Prepare to lose then," Marik said. "Attack, my beasts!"

The three snakes rushed forward towards Joey, raising their swords.

"Aaaaaaaand hold it!" Joey said, smiling. "Activate magic card – Scapegoat!"

Four poofy little goats appeared on the field between Marik and Joey.

"My Scapegoats will absorb all three of your monsters' attacks, with one left to spare," Joey said. "And I don't take any damage to my life points."

"Not bad," Marik said, his tone making Yugi worried. "But not good enough. I activate Magic Jammer, stopping the effects of your furballs."

"Augh, no!" Joey cried as his goats disappeared.

"That leaves him open to Marik's attack!" Téa said.

Sure enough, both of Joey's monsters were destroyed and the last Apopis monster attacked Joey directly, slashing him across the chest. Joey sank to his knees painfully as his life points dropped to 200.

"This isn't good . . . ." Yugi whispered.

"One more attack and Joey's toast, he doesn't have anything on the field to protect him," Tristan said.

"I'll end my turn. Maybe you should just forfeit now, to save yourself the humiliation of losing," Marik said.

Joey's shoulders drooped and his hand moved towards his deck. Yugi waited a moment, expecting Yori to speak out as she always did against people giving up.

"You idiot! Don't just give up!"

Yugi started in shock. That wasn't Yori, that was Mai. He turned to look at his sister and gasped. Yori was gone.

When did she leave? And why?

"Why not?" he heard Joey say grimly.

Mai scoffed. "So Joey Wheeler's a loser, is that it? Is that how you got here? By giving up?"

"Of course not!"

Yugi slowly turned to watch everyone again. If Yori was gone she had to have a good reason. There was nothing he could do but wait until she came back.

"Then why are you even considering it now?" Mai snapped. "This is the first time your sister has watched you duel, do you want her to always remember how you wimped out?"

Serenity stepped forward. "Joey you just can't quit! You're the bravest person I know. When I was having my surgery, you were the one who gave me the strength to get through it. I know you can beat this guy!"

Joey smiled grimly, sliding back to his feet. "Thanks Serenity." He glared at Marik. "I'll bet you never had anyone who cared about you like that."

Yugi barely heard Marik's quiet reply.

"I did," he said, looking up at the bright full moon hanging over the blimp. "But that was a very long time ago."

* * *

"Realize what?" Ishizu asked, remaining standing.

Only silence met her as Yori stared out the window. Ishizu resisted the urge to once again remind the girl how short time was. She had a feeling Yori wouldn't listen.

"Do you have a memory that's precious to you, or secret?" Yori finally asked, her violet eyes standing out darkly in the ray of moonlight that fell on her from the glass window. She turned to stare into Ishizu's own crystal blue eyes.

Ishizu nodded slightly. "I do."

"Tell it to me, now."

Ishizu's eyes darkened and she said coldly, "I hardly think that's –"

"That's what?" Yori cut in, raising an eyebrow. "Proper? Fair? Polite? Necessary?"

Ishizu remained silent, her jaw tight.

Yori stood, her arms falling to her sides, and stepped forward until she was only a breath away from Ishizu. Ishizu towered over Yori in height but something about the girl's stance gave her the urge to back away. She fought it and remained rooted in place.

"Well, you're right. It's not proper or polite, not fair, it's definitely not necessary either. But what if I told you I didn't care?" Yori said.

Her gaze was piercing and her low voice dangerous. Ishizu could feel goosebumps rising on her bare arms. The desire to back away was almost irresistible now. She took a step back. Yori just took another step forward.

"What if I had a way of getting that memory, regardless of any of those reasons? No matter that you didn't want me to know it." She snapped her right arm up from her side, throwing her cape back. Gold glinted from the edge of her bracelet, barely visible under her long sleeve. It began to glow crimson. "What if I accessed that memory myself and there was nothing you could do about it?"

"You couldn't," Ishizu said, a tremor in her voice. Yori was honestly scaring her now.

"No, I couldn't," Yori agreed. She jabbed the Millennium Necklace with a finger, making Ishizu stumble back another step. "But you could."

Ishizu's eyes widened as the point Yori was trying to make finally got across.

"You get my meaning?" Yori asked quietly.

Ishizu sighed. "I'm sorry I looked at all your memories. But it was necessary for your destiny."

"My destiny?" she said slowly. Anger laced her voice and crimson light raced from her bracelet to engulf the rest of her in a soft, pulsing glow. "If _I'm _supposed to fulfill _my_ destiny without knowing nine years worth of memories how can you _possibly _claim that it was necessary knowledge for you? What gives you the right to think _you_ need to know my past when even _I_ don't? And when did _my_ life suddenly become _your_ business?"

As soon as she heard Yori's tone Ishizu realized that she had screwed up royally. Even knowing how sensitive Yori was about her past the girl's dismissal of it had made her forget. And with Yori's bracelet on the edge of true activation she was in a very tedious position. She knew that better than anyone. What she didn't know, was what to say to fix it. Ishizu had never been one for apologies. If she remained silent though, would that push the girl past the edge?

Yori sighed in disgust. "I obviously can't make you see past your own nose. But hear me well, Ishizu Ishtar. Memories are something precious. They are to be remembered by those present. They are to be shared with those you deem worthy. They are _not_ bargaining chips. And they are something to learn from – not lean on. If you depend on what you can see with your necklace too much you'll find yourself in a bigger pit of trouble than I could ever throw you in. No wonder Marik said his sister had never done anything for him."

Her words stung Ishizu. When had Marik spoken to Yori that she hadn't seen? And wasn't she doing everything she could to save her brother? That was _why_ she was viewing the past.

The glow around Yori slowly began to fade and the girl turned away from Ishizu. She walked across the room and pulled the latch on the door open. The door seemed to slide open in slow motion as Ishizu watched her last chance to stop what was happening to Marik leave. She couldn't stand it.

"Wait!"

Yori didn't turn around but she didn't leave the room either. Her hand still braced the door open.

"I apologize," Ishizu said slowly. "Perhaps I did go about things the wrong way but it was the only way I could think of. I'm begging you; I have to get to the spirit realm. Before it's too late to save Marik."

From her angle Ishizu couldn't see a change in Yori's expression but she moved her hand from the door. It slid shut and locked with a small click.

"Well," Yori said quietly. "How often am I going to hear you apologize and beg? Maybe I can make you see past your delusions after all, with time."

* * *

_Authoress's Note: How many people think Yori can make Ishizu see reason? I guess we'll all have to wait and find out. Poor Joey in his duel with "Marik". I feel bad for the rough time he has. But that's never stopped me from liking the duel! That's all the updates for today, unless I can miraculously finish all my last minute assignments in record time and remember the rest of Joey and Odion's duel without having to watch it and make sure everything's the way I want it without having to read through it fifty times and . . . this is a long list isn't it? So this is probably the last chapter for today and then tomorrow I am back to school once more._

_One more thing, who thinks Yori should just cave and tell Yami how she feels? I DO!!_


	52. Chapter 52: Disasters Waiting to Happen

_Chapter 52: Disasters Waiting to Happen_

Odion couldn't remember his real parents at all and he had been too young to remember being found by Mrs. Ishtar, but she had told him about it. As a baby, she had found him abandoned by a well near where the Ishtars lived. She had taken him in without a question and cared for him as if he were her real son.

So, yes, Odion thought as he looked at Joey again, I did have someone who loved me.

"So are you going to be smart and admit defeat?" he said.

Joey glared at him. "You're gonna be the one admitting defeat!" He pulled a card from his deck and looked at it. "Get ready to kiss the finals goodbye, I place two cards face down and play Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode. That ends it for me."

"Your fake threats don't scare me," Odion said, drawing a card. "Attack!"

His three monsters rushed forward and Joey smiled.

"Stop right there," he said, pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Foolish Burial magic card. It allows me to put one card from my hand into your graveyard, and then I'm gonna pull it out again with my Grave Robber trap card!"

Odion paused in confusion. "You put a card in my graveyard only to resurrect it again?"

"That's right baldy, and now I can use it. Say hello to my Jinzo!"

As the tall monster appeared on the field Odion took a step back, cursing under his breath. How had an underdog like Wheeler gotten a Jinzo?!

"I hope you know what this means Marik," Joey continued. "If not, let me tell ya. It means your strategy is blown! All your monsters are also traps and Jinzo has the special ability to destroy all trap cards, so go Jinzo, wipe out his defense!"

Odion's three serpents were destroyed and he ground his teeth in frustration. Half his deck was made of trap cards; he had to find a way to get rid of that Jinzo.

"Looks like you're on the downside of the duel now," Joey said in satisfaction.

"On the contrary Mr. Wheeler, I still have all my life points," Odion replied.

"Not from where I'm standing!" Joey said, drawing a card and throwing it into play. "I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode and switch my Swordsman of Landstar into attack mode. Now, all three of my monsters can attack your life points directly!"

Odion grimaced as he got thrown back by the attack. His lifepoints scrolled down to 400. Off to the side he could hear all of Wheeler's friends cheering.

"Still thinking I'm an amateur?" Joey asked, snickering.

Odion's mouth quirked up in a smile. "You think one successful attack means you win the duel? I beg to differ Mr. Wheeler. My Temple of the Kings card is still in play and it's all I need to bring you down."

"That so?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes. "Prove it then. I'll take whatever you got and send it right back at ya!"

"Very well," Odion said. He drew a card. "I play my Swords of Revealing Light card!"

A sudden wind whipped over the playing field, adding to the effect as his swords slammed into the deck around Joey's monsters.

Joey grimaced and snatched a card out of his deck. "Well Marik, I may not be able to attack, but I can still do this! I sacrifice my Battle Warrior to summon my Legendary Fisherman."

A fisherman riding a shark appeared on the field. He fixed glowing eyes on Odion and tapped a harpoon against his leg, as if itching to attack.

"I won this card from my last Battle City fight," Joey said. "From Mako Tsunami, a duelist worth facing. Now I'll switch all my monsters into defense mode and end my turn."

"Summon all the monsters you want, you will still lose," Odion said. He drew a card and his eyes widened in shock.

'Why are you so surprised Odion?' Marik's voice purred in his mind. 'If you're impersonating me of course you would have to have my strongest card.'

'But Master!' Odion protested. 'This card is too dangerous, I'm not meant to control it! You can't possibly mean for me to-'

'Oh but I do,' Marik replied, his voice hard now. 'You _will _use that card against that lowlife Wheeler. It will prove once and for all to everyone that you are "Marik". Place it in the Arc in your Temple of Kings and bring it out as your final move when you win this duel.'

Joey whistled sharply. "Oi, Marik! You still awake over there? I'm tired of waitin', so make your move already!"

Odion gritted his teeth in resignation. He'd made a promise to Marik and he would just have to listen to him.

"First I play a card face-down," he said, sliding two cards into place, "and then I'll seal a card within the Sacred Arc in my Temple of the Kings."

"Whoopdie-do," Joey said, rolling his eyes.

Odion glared at him. "You have no idea what I've just done. That card will seal your fate at the end of this duel Mr. Wheeler. Just wait."

* * *

Yori knew her hands were shaking but she did her best to hide it. She was torn inside. On one hand, Ishizu's calm dismissal of viewing someone else's memories angered her beyond belief. But, on the other, she yearned to just go ahead and ask to see her past. There were so many questions she had that she wanted answered, and this was probably her only chance.

Sure, in most stories people who had lost their memory suddenly regained it when they hit their head or something but Yori was realistic. If her memory hadn't come back to her in the course of almost nine years, what were the chances of it suddenly happening now?

"You're . . . going to help me?" Ishizu seemed like she wasn't sure whether to be happy or confused.

"Probably against my better judgment," Yori muttered. She pulled back her sleeve a bit so that the Millennium Bracelet was fully revealed and said in a louder voice, "Why do you have to go to the Spirit Realm?"

Ishizu sighed. "It's a long story, but something happened to my brother Marik long ago. I think I've found a way to prevent something else from happening to him but we have to hurry."

Yori eyed her slowly. "I should have known better than to expect a straight answer from you." She held out her arm. "Hand on the bracelet, don't let go."

Ishizu wrapped her hand around Yori's wrist, covering the symbol on her bracelet. Yori closed her eyes, remembering how she had taken herself out of the Shadow Realm. Her blood was pounding at the thought of using the bracelet again. Not only was the heat a physical strain but she also had that emotional pain, the only piece of memory she'd ever been able to remember.

She had the absurd thought for a moment that she wished Yami was with her. But what would he be able to do? She shook her head forcefully and pushed the thought out of her mind. Instead, she focused on getting to the spirit realm. She didn't have a picture this time so she just crossed her fingers and hoped it would work.

The now-familiar heat appeared around her bracelet and slowly coursed through her system. She clenched her teeth, preparing. Sure enough, a moment later the heat suddenly burst into fire in her veins. Yori bit back a scream, digging her nails into her palms. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead.

The emotional pain tore through her and she couldn't help a gasp. It felt like her heart was being torn apart. Not like when Haku had betrayed her, but like she'd lost someone forever.

Suddenly everything disappeared and she opened her eyes. She and Ishizu were standing somewhere almost identical to the Shadow Realm. Yori didn't have time to worry about whether or not she'd brought them to the right place. She turned away from Ishizu, pulling her arm out of the woman's grip, and blinked back tears that had somehow formed in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ishizu asked.

"Are you kidding?" Yori asked, running her tongue over her dry lips. "I'm peachy."

She turned back to look at their surroundings, wiping the back of her hand over her forehead. Ishizu caught her arm and examined her palm.

"I have a hard time believing you're "peachy" when you tore your hands open," she said dryly.

Yori saw in surprise that she was right. Her nails had drawn blood that was running across both of her palms. As she looked at her hands, pain seemed to dawn on her for the first time. She hissed and pulled away from Ishizu.

"I'll be fine alright? Let's just get this done."

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, fisting her hands in her shirt. Hopefully the bleeding would stop soon.

Ishizu nodded reluctantly. "Follow me."

Yori fell into step behind her, thankful that she had apparently brought them to the right place.

"Yori, I have to warn you to be careful here," Ishizu said over her shoulder.

Still thinking about her hands Yori managed a distracted, "Why?"

"The spirit realm is a divided place," Ishizu replied. "Many of the spirits are at peace, but then, many are tormented. And all of them are alerted when someone arrives."

Yori slowed to a halt. "Wait a minute, what are you saying?"

Ishizu turned her level gaze on her. "I am saying that some of these spirits may attack us."

Yori had a really bad feeling about this. "And, why would they do that?"

"Because, we have something they no longer do."

That really bad feeling just got ten times worse, Yori thought. Hesitantly, she said, "This 'thing' we have that they don't . . . wouldn't happen to be a body would it?"

Ishizu's eyes said it all. Yori felt sick.

"So, these tormented spirits would want to attack us and steal our bodies?"

Ishizu nodded. "And all of them know that we are here."

Yori swallowed. "Oh. I see. Well, that's nice. How do we prevent it?"

"We try to avoid them, and we hurry."

"You're joking," Yori said in disbelief.

Ishizu smirked slightly. "How many times have you heard me joke before Yori?"

"Less times than I want to think about," Yori said, "in that case I say we hurry."

"I agree," Ishizu said, setting off at a brisk walk again.

Yori easily kept pace with her. "No, no, when I say 'hurry' I'm not joking either. I mean run."

"I'm not a runner," Ishizu said flatly.

"Well I am," Yori said, "and now that you've given me an extremely late heads-up, I'm not willing to spend a moment longer here than I need. Where do you need to go?"

Ishizu looked doubtful. "You want to do it for me?"

"If it means getting out of here before some unsatisfied loon tries to force me out of my own body, yes!"

"It requires the use of a Millennium Item."

"You're in luck, I happen to have one."

"But it obviously causes you pain to use it."

"Thanks Sherlock," Yori said, rolling her eyes. "I told you that when you first asked me to bring you here. Believe me; I'm willing to grit my teeth against a little pain if it means living to see my eighteenth birthday."

Ishizu sighed. "If you won't be swayed then I suppose I have no choice. Continue in this direction until you come to stone gates. Inside the gates are spirits that are forming. You need to enter and find the spirit that resembles Marik. Once you've found it, you have to use your Millennium Item to destroy it."

Yori shook her head in confusion. "Wait, you want me to kill your brother's spirit?"

"No!" Ishizu said sharply. "When my brother was a child he received something called the Tomb Keeper's Initiation. However something went wrong and an evil was awoken inside him. Since then it has been fueled by his anger and hatred. That is what I need you to destroy – if it becomes too powerful it will be able to leave this realm and control Marik. I can't let that happen."

"You're sure I won't be hurting Marik in the process?" Yori asked.

Ishizu looked surprised that Yori asked but she shook her head. "No. They are two separate spirits so as long as the evil spirit is not in his body you won't hurt him."

Yori nodded. "Keep walking, I'll be quick."

She let her hand fall to her sides, there was no way she could run with them fisted in her shirt. With a mock salute to Ishizu she started to run. A hand catching her arm caught her by surprise.

"Here," Ishizu said, tearing some cloth off the bottom of her white headcovering.

Yori blinked in surprise as Ishizu took her right hand and wrapped the palm with the cloth, knotting it tightly. She tore another strip and did the same with the left.

"The bleeding should stop soon," Ishizu said, releasing Yori's hands.

Yori floundered a bit for something to say. She definitely hadn't expected this.

"Um . . . thanks, Ishizu. I'll um . . ." She cleared her throat. "Don't worry, I'll make sure this spirit can't do anything to your brother."

"Thank you, and be careful."

"I will, I promise," Yori assured her as she ran forward. It was definitely a promise she intended to keep.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Oh gosh have I ever said I love writing?! lol I do!! School's out now! Just had to say that he he. I know I have a lot of things to get around to and don't worry, I swear I'll do them. Please be patient. Writing is easiest for me to do because since I have an Alphasmart Neo I can type when I'm not at home. Other things - not so easy. I have to go somewhere and won't be back until Sunday I'm afraid but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Jagshamesh!_


	53. Chapter 53: Desperate Wishing

_Authoress's note: One of my reviewers expressed that it was confusing sorting out the "Mariks". I hope putting Marik's name in apostrophes will help it not be as confusing since they're not talking about the real Marik.

* * *

_

_Chapter 53: Desperate Wishing_

"Well I dunno if I'll be able to top your totally let-down move last time but I'll do my best," Joey said. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Alligator Sword, and then I'll sacrifice him and my Swordsman of Landstar to summon my Insect Queen in defense mode."

His insect appeared with a shriek. He smiled. Every card I've won in Battle City is on the field now, he thought, there's no way 'Marik' can beat me now.

"Your Insect Queen won't help you," 'Marik' said. "Prepare to face the wrath of a monster I've been waiting until now to release, the Guardian of the Temple of the Kings! It is a monster you cannot hope to beat!"

Joey couldn't help taking a step back in fear. He'd seen what kind of things 'Marik' could pull out of his hat and he wasn't happy to see another one.

"First I play the Cup of Sealed Souls!" 'Marik' said, slapping a card onto his duel disk. "And then I reveal my facedown card, Seal of Circuit. When I combine these cards with the power of my Temple of the Kings they are able to awaken my dark creature. The one that will be your downfall." He threw out a hand. "Hear my command, Guardian, and come forth. I summon the Mystical Beast of Circuit!"

"I have a very bad feeling about this, guys!" Téa cried.

Joey gasped as 'Marik's' monster appeared on the field. It was a creepy red scorpion-like insect that had Egyptian marks covering its body. It was big enough to completely cover the Temple steps behind 'Marik'. Green eyes stared hungrily at Joey and razor sharp teeth made him take another step back.

"And just think Mr. Wheeler, this creature is harmless compared to what is actually _inside_ my temple," 'Marik' said, smirking.

"Then tell me what's inside your precious little Temple!" Joey demanded.

'Marik's' eyes gleamed. "Within my Temple, hidden in the Sacred Arc, is my Egyptian God Card – The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Joey gasped. Even if he managed to defeat the monster 'Marik' had just summoned, how was he supposed to kill an Egyptian God Card?!

* * *

Yori kept her breathing even as she ran. It was kind of pointless she knew but it was a reassuring thought that maybe the spirits would take a little more time finding her if she wasn't giving herself away by panting heavily.

At least the world she was in seemed close enough to her own. She'd seen a few trees, and grass grew everywhere. Where they had arrived had been bare but now this was much better than the Shadow Realm. So, minus the spirits who might pop up at any moment to try and kill me, she thought, this is actually a lovely place. Or at least, it was when I could see it.

Not long after she'd left Ishizu, a heavy gray mist had been forming around Yori. It was so thick now she couldn't see more than a few feet around her. She hoped it didn't continue to thicken – she'd like to see stone gates before she barreled into them headfirst.

She ran a hand over her bracelet for the fiftieth time. She couldn't help wondering if the spirits would know how she and Ishizu had arrived here. If so – would that make her an even bigger target because she not only had a body but had a way to leave as well? She prayed they didn't know.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she heard a sound off to her left. Without thinking she ran faster, her feet digging into the grass she ran on. A shiver ran down her spine and cold sweat was forming on the back of her neck. Please, don't let that be a spirit, she thought desperately. Please, please, please, I'm begging anyone; let that be my overactive imagination.

It wasn't.

Something slammed into Yori from behind and sent her sprawling. Adrenaline flooded her system and she rolled over, kicking out at whatever had hit her. Her feet made contact with something that yelped and she twisted her head to see.

Her attacker was a girl not much older than she herself was. Only the silver shimmer around her edges testified that she was a spirit. In another place and time, Yori would have felt sorry that the girl had died so young. However, with the girl attacking her trying to take over her body, Yori had no sympathy whatsoever.

The girl lunged at her again and Yori scrambled to her feet. She dodged and tried to run again but the girl managed to grab her ankle, bringing her down again.

"Oh no you don't!" the girl snarled, her features twisted in anger. "You're my ticket out of here!"

Yori's mouth was dry and anything she might have said came out as a rasp.

The girl cackled. "That's right, you should fear me. Because as of now I'm going to let you endure what I've dealt with for years. I hope your family won't miss you much!"

She jerked to her feet and grabbed at Yori. Yori caught her arm instinctively, pulling to the side. The girl toppled over with a hiss but unfortunately it put her on the same level as Yori. She clawed sideways as Yori tried to scramble away. The girl's hand caught her across the stomach, tearing her shirt. A strangled cry tore from Yori's lips.

What does she have to do to take over someone's body? She thought desperately. Is it just physical contact? Is there some kind of spell? Does she need my blood? I don't know! How am I supposed to prevent it if I don't know what to watch out for?!

The girl's eyes flashed. "Stop struggling pointlessly! All it takes is one blow to make you unconscious and then you'll be mine!"

Yori's mind raced. That was it; she had to keep the girl from knocking her unconscious.

The girl jumped forward and Yori threw her arms up to protect her face. The girl hit her and they rolled sideways, grappling. She managed to grab the girl's arms and was panting from the effort of trying not to get hit. The back of her shirt was drenched in cold sweat and she was trembling.

"YOU WILL BE MINE!" the girl shrieked.

Yori released one of her arms quickly and slammed the palm of her hand into the girl's chin, throwing her back. But not before the girl managed to swipe at Yori's face. Pain lanced across her cheek and she ignored it, pulling herself to her feet. Without hesitation she ran.

"NO!" came the girl's scream from behind her.

Yori's breathing was heavy but this time she didn't care. She pushed her legs for everything they were worth. She could feel warm blood trickling down her cheek. The girl was still screaming behind her. She didn't turn to see how close her attacker was, she didn't dare. The fog was even heavier now and she was running blindly.

She realized that the girl's shrieks were more distant now. Tears of relief sprang to her eyes but she didn't slow at all. She only hoped now that the gates were close, and that Ishizu hadn't run into the same situation.

Suddenly she ran head-first into something. Pain slammed through her skull as she was knocked to the ground. Spots swam in her vision. Before she could move, something grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head. Weight pressed on her legs, keeping them immobile.

"Now I finally have a way to leave this accursed place," a voice hissed.

In terror she looked up. Her vision cleared and she could see a man's face leering over her. Silver light shimmered around him.

"No!" Yori croaked, struggling desperately.

"Oh yes," he said, raising his arm to strike her.

There was nothing Yori could do. She was about to die. She would be trapped in the spirit realm while someone else escaped to have a second chance at life. Her soul cried out in pain as she wished for something desperately. Her bracelet flashed crimson.

The hand came down.

She screamed.

* * *

Yami paced restlessly in his soul room. Something was wrong. He could feel it. What was it?!

He exhaled loudly in frustration and sat on one of the many steps surrounding him. Yugi and Yori weren't in danger, they were watching Joey duel. Joey couldn't be in danger; he would have sensed that from Yugi. Were all of his friends still at the duel? Perhaps one of them had left. But what could be wrong if Marik was busy dueling Joey?

Unless Yori was right and that's not really Marik, he thought. But if that was the case, who was the real Marik? Better yet, where was he?

Yami growled, this was driving him crazy. He felt like there was somewhere he needed to be. Like there was someone who really needed his help.

'Yugi?' he called.

'Yeah Pharaoh?' Yugi replied instantly.

'How's the duel going?'

'It doesn't look good for Joey, Marik just summoned a really powerful monster,' Yugi said.

Yami waved a hand impatiently. 'Yes but he's not in mortal peril or anything is he?' He winced at how odd that sounded.

'. . . . Um, mortal peril? Not really . . . Is something wrong Pharaoh?'

'I have a bad feeling about something, I don't know what, but I feel like someone's in danger,' Yami replied.

Unable to sit any longer he resumed pacing; racking his brain for what could possibly be wrong.

'Well, everyone's still here,' Yugi said, 'except Yori.'

Yami stopped cold. 'Yori's gone?'

'Yeah, she left a little while after the duel started. She didn't say anything, she just disappeared.' Yugi's tone turned worried, 'You don't think she could be in danger do you?'

Yami didn't hear him. 'Yori?!'

Only silence met him. His heart leapt into his throat. Please just let it be that she doesn't want to talk to me, he pleaded silently.

'YORI!' he shouted. 'Please, answer me!'

Nothing.

Desperately calling her name, he reached out with his mind, trying to find her. She wasn't on the blimp at all.

"No," he whispered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

'Yami what's wrong?!' Yugi cried.

Yami shook his head, refusing to accept the only possibilities that were racing through his mind. I have to find her! He thought.

Suddenly heat flooded his system and a crimson glow engulfed him. Before he could react he suddenly felt himself pulled away from his soul room. The light flared and he closed his eyes against it. When he felt ground under his feet again he slowly opened them. Where in the world– His thought was suddenly cut short as he realized what he was seeing.

Yori was in front of him. A man held her pinned to the ground and was bringing his fist down to strike her.

Yori screamed.

Yami leapt forward.

The man's fist connected.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE!! I had to do it. But I promise I won't leave you hanging for long! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_


	54. Chapter 54: Too Late

_Chapter 54: Too Late_

Yugi was barely following the duel anymore as Joey's monsters were all destroyed. He didn't even notice when Serenity almost left and Joey had to call her back, telling her he needed her. Yugi's mind was on Yami and Yori.

First Yori had suddenly disappeared without an explanation. Then Yami had said he had a feeling someone was in danger. When he found out Yori was missing, he suddenly disappeared as well! AND AGAIN WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION!

Yugi was almost frantic with worry.

Was it possible to _die_ from worry?

_Was it possible to be any more worried?!_

"Hey Yugi, are you ok?" Téa asked suddenly, sounding concerned.

He jumped.

"Yeah, you look all pale," Tristan said. "Are you feeling alright?"

Yugi shook his head and said, "No! I'm worried!"

"Well gee, pal, you don't have to be that worried about Joey," Duke said, tugging on his bangs thoughtfully. "It may not be too late for him to recover and, I mean, I know it's the finals and all but Joey's not in mortal danger or anything."

Yugi groaned weakly. "Mortal peril, oh no!"

He dropped his head into his hands, surprising everyone.

"Was it something I said?" Duke asked.

* * *

Yami slammed into the man a fraction too late to stop his punch. The force of his hit threw the man sideways as Yami rolled to his feet. He glanced at Yori, she was still breathing but she'd been knocked unconscious. He turned back to face her attacker. Fury boiled inside him.

"Don't even think about it," the man snarled. "She is mine; you can locate the other one if you're so desperate for a body – but good luck finding your way out of this miserable place afterwards."

"You. Won't. Lay. Another. Hand. On. Her." Yami said quietly, his voice slow and dangerous. What was Yori doing in the Spirit Realm?

"And who's gonna stop me?"

The man leapt to his feet. His fist connected with Yami's stomach but the Pharaoh barely felt it. He threw all his anger at the man as he returned a punch. The man howled and was thrown to the ground, clutching his jaw.

Yami reached out to borrow power from the Millennium Puzzle. A bright golden glow spread from his chest to surround him.

"Come at me as much as you want," he hissed. "I can promise you, you won't ever get near her again."

"What kind of spirit are you?" the man demanded. "She's unconscious; you could have stolen her body by now. If you're not going to take it then get out of the way for someone with sense who wants out of here!"

"I said, you won't get near her again," Yami repeated, taking a threatening step forward. "And neither will anyone else. She'll be leaving here exactly as she came and if you claim to have any sense at all, you'll leave."

"Then I don't want sense by your standards," the man hissed.

He jumped to his feet and rushed forward. Yami didn't move. As soon as the man's hand should have connected with Yami's jaw the man howled in pain and fury, stumbling backwards.

"What is that glow?!" he snarled.

"Leave," was all Yami said.

The man didn't. Instead, he lunged at Yori. Yami leapt forward in fury and grabbed the man's arm, throwing him back. The man howled in pain again, cradling his arm. He shot Yami a look of immense hatred and then scrambled to his feet, running in another direction.

"And let that be a lesson," Yami shouted, his voice echoing in the mist around him. "The next spirit to try anything will have a fate even worse. Where I send you, you'll be begging to come back to the Spirit Realm!"

When he was sure any spirits in the area got the message, he knelt next to Yori. The glow around him disappeared as he released the power he had borrowed from the puzzle.

Yori definitely looked worse for wear. Blood was seeping through makeshift bandages around both of her hands and Yami winced at the sight. She had three deep cuts on her cheek and a smaller fourth one, the area around them was smeared with blood. Blood stains marked the sides of her shirt but he was relieved to see she hadn't been cut there, it must have been from her hands. Her shirt had been torn over her stomach and grass stains on her clothes showed where she'd probably been wrestling with the spirit – or another one for that matter.

"Oh Yori," Yami whispered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

He moved his hand, about to pull her into his lap, but hesitated. He still didn't know how she was feeling and he didn't want to hurt or upset her any more. Instead, he moved his hand down and gently shook her shoulder.

"Yori?" he said, shaking her again.

She stirred and moaned slightly. He smiled; at least that blow to the head hadn't been really serious if she was coming to so easily. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she jerked away from him, looking terrified.

"Yori, wait it's me!" he said, startled.

She stopped, looking up at him. Her expression changed to disbelieving shock.

"Yami?" she whispered.

Before he could say anything she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. He threw a hand out so he didn't fall over, shocked at her reaction. Then he realized that her shoulders were shaking. She was crying. He gently wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

It was disturbing in a sense to see Yori cry when she had always been so strong. It made him wish he'd torn that spirit apart and fed him to one of those modern blenders. He'd obviously been too easy on the man.

"I'm sorry," Yori whispered after a minute, "but I . . ." Her grip on him tightened and she choked on her words. "I thought I was–"

"It's alright," he murmured, interrupting her. "None of them will ever come near you again."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I don't know where you came from but thank you."

He smiled as she repeated what he'd said to her when she had helped him. She released him and he pulled back slightly to face her. He wiped away a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb. To his surprise she closed her eyes and turned her cheek into his hand – holding it there with one of her own.

He felt a slight blush on his cheeks and tried to ignore it.

"What are you doing in the Spirit Realm?" he asked.

She opened her eyes, releasing his hand. "Helping Ishizu."

He blinked as he lowered his arm, not exactly what he'd expected . . . .

"You know, Yami," she said quietly, looking down. "There's something I've wanted to tell you . . . ."

His heart pounded and he wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited.

"Um, go ahead," he said, clearing his throat so his voice didn't crack.

"Well . . . um . . . I said something to Ishizu earlier and it . . . made me think."

He waited, biting his lip without realizing it. As she avoided his gaze he hoped it was because she was nervous too and not because she was telling bad news.

She wiped a hand across her cheek and seemed surprised to see it come away bloody. She winced.

"And, even more, coming here made me think," she continued. "I honestly thought I was going to die and . . . my last wish was . . ." She cleared her own throat. "My last wish was to see you again."

She finally met his gaze and there were tears in her eyes again, but this time she was smiling. His heart lurched.

"I'm a stubborn idiot Yami, and I'm sorry," she said, giving a half-laugh. "When I told Ishizu that memories were something to be learned from and not leaned on, I realized something. I thought I'd learned from my experience with Haku not to fall in love, but really I was using those memories as an excuse to avoid taking the chance. I didn't want to be hurt again."

She laid a gentle hand on his cheek. "I was wrong, I realize that finally. Honestly, I still don't know if I can fall in love again, but I'm willing to take that chance now. With you, Yami. And I just hope I'm not too late in telling you."

Yami felt like his heart was going to beat itself right out of his chest. Too late? She was afraid she was too late?! He would have gladly waited another 5,000 years just to hear her say this!

Unable to speak, he simply pulled Yori into a tight hug again. She threw her arms around him in response, laughing happily.

And for a moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Can I just say that I've had more fun writing this chapter than I ever thought possible? I HAVE! I have been waiting for this chapter since this story first started! And now I had the pleasure of writing it! Is it possible to _die_ from happiness?_

_He he, speaking of that pun, were any of you just too dang impatient to find out what happened so you skipped dear Yugi's part in the beginning? Be honest! If so, tsk tsk, slap your hand, don't do it again. My chapters are meant to be read in order. Go back and read Yugi's part. Thank you._


	55. Chapter 55: Reunion

_Chapter 55: Reunion_

Haru sighed contentedly and leaned back against her husband, dragging her bare feet through the cool water. He brushed her blonde bangs away and kissed her forehead gently.

"Think we should head back yet?" Jasyn asked.

Haru shook her head. "Why rush? We have forever."

Jasyn laughed. "Good point. In that case, we stay."

He kicked a foot up, splashing her with water. She glared at him playfully and reached down, cupping water in her hands and spinning to throw it in his face. He sputtered and laughed, pushing his now-dripping black bangs away from his eyes. She giggled, not noticing the evil gleam in his eyes until he reached out and pushed her in completely.

She broke surface, laughing fully now. Her husband grinned at her, his blue eyes dancing.

"You know, I love your hair when it's wet," he said, reaching out a hand for her. "It really brings out the two red streaks in the black."

She flipped her hair flirtatiously, batting her eyes at him. He laughed but was suddenly cut short as his eyes widened in shock.

Haru didn't have to ask what was wrong, she was seeing it too.

Two people had just entered the realm. Surveying the surroundings was a tall woman with ice blue eyes and black hair. She had a flowing white dress and tanned skin. A white headdress shaded her face slightly.

She looks like Isis, Haru thought in shock. Isis was an Egyptian friend of hers.

Suddenly, the woman turned to her companion, who had her back turned to Haru's vision.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

Her companion straightened up, revealing to be a good deal shorter than her Egyptian-looking friend. Black hair streaked with red fell over the back of a dark blue cape.

"Are you kidding?" she said, her voice sounding a bit hoarse. "I'm peachy."

She turned around and Haru gasped as she got a good look at the girl. She looked like she was in her late teens and had violet eyes that were framed by blonde bangs. As she studied her surroundings, she ran the back of a hand across her forehead, wiping away sweat. Around her wrist was a golden band that was all-too familiar to Haru.

As the vision faded from Haru, she stared at her husband in shock. Jasyn mirrored her expression.

"Haru . . . that . . . that was . . ." he couldn't seem to voice it.

Haru couldn't either, what could you say when someone you had never expected to see again suddenly showed up in the least likely place. Especially when that someone was . . . . Haru's throat was dry; she almost couldn't believe it was real.

"That was Yori," she whispered.

Suddenly, a cry sounded nearby. Haru looked at the source fearfully. Not far from the lake she was in, one of the known tormented spirits let out a whoop and took off running. It didn't take a genius to know where he was going.

"NO!" Haru cried in vain.

"Come on," Jasyn said, jumping in and grabbing her arm. "We have to get to Yori."

* * *

Yori didn't want to ever let go but she knew time was running short. Yami seemed to sense that as well because he gently pulled back and stood up, pulling her with him. She winced at the pressure on her hands but didn't complain. Yami noticed anyway and moved so his hands were on her arms instead.

"I probably look a sight," Yori said, smiling slightly. All the fear that had been so evident before now seemed far away. She had the odd urge to skip and had to stop a laugh at the thought.

"You look like you've been through a great deal," he corrected. "Where's Ishizu, and come to think of it, why are you helping her? And what with?"

"It's a long story," she said, starting to move – quickly – again, "I'll tell you as we go."

Yami released her, nodding. Yori explained what had happened since she left Joey's duel. Yami only interrupted her once, angry at Ishizu's actions.

"Of course memories aren't to be thrown around like trading cards! She should _never_ have viewed yours, or used them to bribe you!"

Yori smiled. "Glad you agree."

Yami pursed his lips as she finished. "So how far do you suppose we are from these stone gates?"

Yori waved her arm at the thick fog around them, sighing, "In this fog, who can tell? I don't even know if I'm going the right way anymore, I moved around quite a bit between those two fights."

"I don't like it," Yami said slowly, "but we may have to ask someone."

Yori's eyes widened in surprise. "What's this, a man willing to ask for directions?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Yami asked defensively.

Yori smiled. "It's a modern human thing, men are usually too proud to ask for directions."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that simply be a failing?"

"I'm glad someone sees it that way."

It struck Yori how wonderful this felt. Even though they were still standing in the middle of a realm full of spirits who wanted to sentence her to death and she couldn't see three feet in front of her, things were back to normal. It was more than wonderful.

That thought was distracting her so she didn't hear Yami's "Look out!" until she indeed walked headfirst into the gates. She kept one hand on them for balance and rubbed her forehead where she had hit, looking sheepishly at Yami. The spirit looked as if he was suppressing a laugh, and he did it well.

"So, now that we're here, the question is: how do we get in?" Yami said, studying the gate.

Yori turned to look as well and groaned. She wasn't facing gates; she was facing one solid gate. There was no break in the middle to provide a means of entrance. The clock was ticking, and they were locked out.

* * *

Jasyn caught the girl in front of him by the arm as she shrieked.

"Stop right there," he said firmly.

"Lemme go!" she snarled. "She's getting away!"

"And that's exactly how it'll stay," Haru said, coming up behind Jasyn.

"Maybe you're contented to stay here forever but I'm not!" the girl said, trying to wrench herself out of Jasyn's grasp. "I have a life to live!"

"That life will _not_ be lived through my daughter, understand me?" Jasyn growled. He turned to look at his wife. "Haru, keep going. Catch up with her."

She nodded and took off running. The girl stopped and turned to look at him, her face falling. "That girl's your daughter?"

Jasyn nodded. The girl slowly stopped struggling and Jasyn released her. Everyone in the spirit realm respected family relations, they were what everyone prized above all else. Even a desperate spirit wouldn't encroach on family boundaries when they were being actively protected.

"Stupid sap that I am," the girl muttered. "I guess I have forever to wait for another chance." Her eyes flashed. "But don't expect me to give up again! She's safe this time, but if she ever comes here again, she's free game a'right?"

She stalked off without waiting for an answer, because they both knew what it would be. People couldn't be protected twice in the spirit realm.

Jasyn turned and ran after his wife and daughter. His mind was churning with questions. Why would Yori be here? Where was she going? And, most of all, what would it be like to see her face-to-face again?

Suddenly, he heard a sound that chilled his heart. In the distance, a girl screamed. There was no mistaking who it was, and Jasyn was still too far away to help. He prayed fervently that Haru had made it in time; he couldn't stand the thought of his little girl sentenced to death before her time.

Each moment as he ran was agony until he finally saw Haru ahead of him. She was standing still, facing something the fog was still covering. She turned as he came close and smiled at him, her dark eyes dancing. He started to ask about Yori but she clamped a hand over his mouth, putting a finger against her lips for silence and then nodding in the direction she'd been facing.

He turned to look and felt his eyes widen in surprise. Yori was kneeling in the grass, hugging someone tightly. Her companion looked about her same age and had spiky, tri-colored hair. They were both smiling brilliantly.

"Yugi?" Jasyn whispered. But even as he did, he could sense he was wrong.

"That's what I thought at first too," Haru said, her voice lowered as well so the two wouldn't hear. "But you can tell this boy's different. Plus, he's a spirit."

Jasyn shook his head. "I don't get it." As he watched the two, he couldn't help smiling as well. "But whoever he is, they seem to be very close."

Haru smiled knowingly. "_Very_ close."

Jasyn raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I sense an eavesdropped conversation I need to hear?"

Haru's smile widened and she kissed his cheek. "Let's just say, I suppose you'd better give your stamp of approval on your daughter's new boyfriend."

Jasyn shook his head, smiling. He watched as his daughter and her boyfriend began moving again, not really listening to their conversation.

"Well," he said, taking his wife's hand. "I suppose we'd better follow them so I can."

* * *

"How was Joey's duel with Odi-Marik going?" Yori asked as she continued to search the gate.

"Odd-y Marik?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "New nickname?"

She smiled. "Uh, yeah. At least, until I come up with a more fitting one."

Yami looked at her suspiciously; something was off in her voice. "I actually wasn't paying much attention, but I'm pretty sure Marik was winning when I left."

"Tarter sauce," Yori muttered. "About the gate and the duel." She sighed. "Well, I'm out of ideas, you got any?"

Yami shook his head. "Unfortunately not, how much time do you suppose we have?"

"Ishizu made it clear this was a pressing issue, I think it has something to do with Joey's duel," Yori said, biting her lip. "I don't suppose you have any handy friends in the realm you could call do you?"

"If I do, I don't remember them," Yami said.

She winced. "I'm sorry, worrying makes me thoughtless."

He smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it. Besides, if I knew anyone, they wouldn't be nearby."

"Then it's a good thing Yori knows someone nearby," said a voice behind them.

Yami and Yori both jumped, spinning to face the speaker. Yami instinctively moved in front of Yori, ready to fight.

A man and woman were smiling at them both. The man had unruly black hair and blue eyes so pale they were almost silver. Yami's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the woman. Blonde bangs brushed her forehead, just above her violet eyes. Her hair was black, hanging just past her shoulders, and two red streaks were visible tucked behind her ears.

Absolute shock was evident in Yori's voice as she stepped forward, next to Yami.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

_Authoress's Note: I've been so mean to Yori, I figured I had to be nice while she had the chance. he he_

_And yes, you are all free to put me in a full body cast (minus my right hand so I can still write) because I didn't predict my summer being as crazy as the school year. SORRY!_


	56. Chapter 56: Capture and Warning

_Chapter 56: Capture and Warning_

Yori couldn't breathe as the woman standing before her nodded. The woman. Her mother.

"You remember us?" her dad said, his voice shocked but hopeful.

Yami turned to look at her as well. But he could see the truth. He reached out and squeezed her hand as she shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't," she said, hating to see her dad's face fall. "It was just a guess."

There was an awkward silence as Yori looked away. She had never expected anything like this to happen, never even dreamed of it. She didn't have a clue how to react.

Suddenly, Yami pulled away. She looked up in surprise to see what was wrong and jumped slightly as she saw her mom only inches away.

"I'm so glad to see you again, sweetheart," her mother said, pulling her into a tight hug.

Yori couldn't help a smile at the words. Her mom knew how to break ice well apparently. She hugged her mom back and smiled at her dad. He moved forward and hugged her as soon as her mom let go, almost crushing her.

"Dad, can't breathe," she gasped. The name sounded so foreign to her, but at the same time it held a rightness to it. She didn't need her memories to know that there was a time when calling him Dad had simply been second nature. It made tears jump to her eyes and she blinked quickly.

He chuckled and released her. "Sorry." Looking over at Yami, he smiled. "And who might this be?"

"This is . . . um . . . ." Yori blushed, not quite knowing how to explain.

"I'm Yami, Mr. Moto," Yami said, interrupting smoothly and holding out a hand.

Her father shook it and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Yami, and there's no need to be so formal. Call me Jasyn."

Yami smiled and nodded, turning to Yori's mother. He held out his hand again and she ignored it, slinging an arm around his shoulders instead.

"You can call me Haru. It's wonderful to meet you Yami," she said, smiling warmly. She whispered something in his ear that made him blush from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears and then laughed.

"Haru, there's no need to embarrass the poor boy," Yori's dad said sternly. However, the smile on his face betrayed his voice.

"Pish-posh, I didn't embarrass you did I?" her mom asked, squeezing Yami's shoulders slightly.

"No ma'am," Yami said, chuckling. "Just surprised me."

"It's Haru, remember?"

"Yes ma'am."

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at Yami. He smiled sheepishly in return.

As Yami's blush slowly faded, Yori couldn't help but wonder what her mom had said. She smiled, thinking she'd definitely have to ask later.

For now, she didn't know what to say, but it wasn't awkward like before. It was just . . . . She didn't quite know how to explain it. It was almost like the air around her had turned light-hearted, just as it had minutes before, after Yami had saved her. And she didn't want to disturb that.

* * *

"As soon as my Mystical Beast of Circuit attacks it's over for you Mr. Wheeler," Marik said, "so say goodbye to the finals."

Joey raised an eyebrow at him. "Before you attack and try to win this duel, I wanna say something."

"Say whatever you like, it won't change anything," Marik said, drawing a card and sliding it into his hand.

"I'll never forget how you controlled me and my friends, Marik," Joey said darkly. "You didn't have the courage to face Yugi yourself, so you made Yori do it for ya."

"I'm facing you now aren't I? And just look at the score."

"Funny you should bring that up," Joey said slowly. "You see, ever since this duel started I've had a weird feeling about you. You don't seem like the same creep that controlled my mind. That Marik is cowardly cheater, but you played a really fair duel. I don't think you're really Marik!"

"Ridiculous!" his opponent growled, pulling out the golden rod he'd shown at the start of the duel. "Only the real Marik holds the Millennium Rod. Think of that before you listen to voices in your head. Now, my Mystical Beast, attack his life points directly!"

Joey watched grimly as the Beast moved forward. Something inside him said that he wasn't going to lose, just as it said that his opponent wasn't really Marik, but it looked like he was about to be proven wrong. He closed his eyes and waited.

But nothing came.

Joey snapped his eyes open and stumbled back a step. The beast was mere inches away from him, but it wasn't attacking

"What's the deal, Marik?" Joey murmured, wondering if the man was just taunting him. He would still call him Marik until he had the right name.

Marik didn't look like he was trying to taunt him at all. In fact, he looked freaked out about something. The light in his eyes was wild and even from across the distance, Joey could see his hands shaking.

"Oi, you ok?" Joey asked, concerned.

His opponent closed his eyes for a moment, not responding. When he opened them again, they were shining with cold determination. Like he was reluctant to do something but had decided he had no choice.

Joey didn't know what he'd decided to do, but he already knew he wouldn't like it.

"Alright, Mr. Wheeler, I've decided to rid you of any delusions you have about my identity."

He held up the Millennium Rod as he spoke and Joey forced himself not to take a step back. If that was how this guy was going to play . . . then he would just have to break out of the rod's control as Yori had done. He had no doubt he could, but he had hoped he would never have to.

However, Marik's next words were not what he expected.

"I am going to prove that I am the real Marik by playing the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"I did'n quite see that comin'," Joey said slowly, mildly relieved. If he was going to lose the duel did it matter which monster ended it for him?

He knew about the power of the God Cards of course, but he took comfort in the fact that it was just a _really_ good hologram. Well, some very faint comfort. After all, Kaiba Corp. technology wasn't the best for nothing, and attacks could feel real. But nobody could get hospitalized for a tough break in a duel, right?

He hoped.

* * *

Ishizu walked swiftly through the mist, watching for spirits. One had already tried to attack her but she had used the power of her Millennium Necklace to show him images, making it impossible for him to see her.

She wondered if Yori had reached the spirit yet. Time was winding down too fast and Ishizu regretted having waited so long to come here.

She was tempted to use her necklace to see how much progress her companion had made but refrained. She knew Yori would be furious if she did and because she needed the girl to return to the blimp it would do no good to rouse her anger.

Her mind was suddenly pulled off Yori as something flashed in the corner of her vision. Ishizu moved to the side just in time to avoid the spirit. The force of her leap sent the girl sprawling.

The girl was back on her feet in a split second, facing Ishizu. Her breathing was heavy. She looked to be in her early twenties.

"Don't have any family members to protect you like the other one, huh?" she asked, sneering.

"I don't need protection," Ishizu said coldly.

"Ah I see," the girl panted, licking her lips. "I was just like that as a human. Thought I could do everything m'self. Tell ya what, you can stay here in my place and be independent the resta' ya wretched life, I'll take the chance to be 'round real people again."

"I am sorry for your loss," Ishizu said, standing her ground, "but I have someone to take care of and my destiny is not yet fulfilled."

"Dest'ny," she snarled in reply. "Now that's a pretty word. I hope you'll excuse me for not giv'n a crap 'bout your _destiny_" – she spat the word out – "when I didn't even have the chance to graduate college. Or tell Brandon I love him. Now I can only hope he won't care when I show up in another body!"

She leapt at Ishizu again and just as Ishizu raised her hand, her necklace did indeed flash. But it wasn't showing the girl meaningless images. Instead, it was showing a scene to Ishizu:

She saw Joey and Odion, still passing as Marik, facing off in the duel. Odion started to attack Joey but then called it off. Ishizu could see that Marik was talking mentally to his servant but she couldn't hear the words. And then:

""I am going to prove that I am the real Marik by playing the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"NO!" Ishizu cried, breaking the necklace's power.

Seeing the duel had cost her the only chance she had and no sooner had the word left her lips then she was hit in the chest by the barreling spirit. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her but that was the least of her concerns.

"Say goodbye," the spirit hissed, her hand already coming down.

There was no way Ishizu could distract her now, even if she used her necklace, the girl still couldn't miss. So instead, she sent a desperate mental cry to Yori before the girl's fist connected sharply and the world went black.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: This chapter was a pain, not because of the content, but because of the emotions. Yori's a hard character to pin down and meeting parents you don't remember at all would be hard for anyone. Even if Haru and Jasyn are the coolest people ever (and the funnest to write lol). And what do you say when you haven't seen your daughter in almost nine years? So anyway, I hope you like the end result. Can anyone guess what Haru said to make Yami blush? Can anyone guess what Ishizu had a chance to tell Yori? Ni he he, guess you'll have to wait and find out!_


	57. Chapter 57: Just a Clock Tick

_Chapter 57: Just a Clock Tick_

"So what are you doing at the gate?" Haru asked, frowning slightly.

"Come to mention it, what are you doing in the realm at all?" Jasyn asked. "It's very dangerous here."

"I noticed," Yori said dryly. She smiled at Yami gently. "Fortunately, I had someone here to protect me."

Yami felt his heart skip a beat at that smile. Even as battered and bruised as she was, she was beautiful. And that smile made her downright gorgeous.

"Oh I see," Haru said, smiling slyly.

Yami cleared his throat, determined not to blush again. "We're here to help a . . . an acquaintance."

Jasyn looked skeptical. "You came to the spirit realm to help someone you don't really know?"

"It's um . . . it's complicated," Yori said. "So how do we enter?"

"_We_ don't," Jasyn replied, "outside spirits aren't allowed past the gate."

"So I'm the only one who can go in?" Yori asked, shock in her voice.

Yami exhaled sharply. Send her in alone?

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart," Haru said. She pursed her lips. "You might think that place isn't as dangerous as out here, but not all spirits being formed are good ones. If anything, inside is worse. Are you sure what you're doing is worth it?"

Yori was silent for a moment, biting her lip slightly. Yami watched her and then shifted closer.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said quietly, just to Yori. "We can deal with Marik either way; I don't want to see you get hurt."

She locked eyes with him. A moment passed before she replied.

"I'm not afraid," she said firmly. "I'd never forgive myself if I let someone be corrupted so I wouldn't have to fight. Even someone like Marik. I've never run from a fight before, and I'm not starting now."

A half-smile crossed Yami's face. He was proud of her determination but at the same time, worried beyond belief.

"You're sure?" Haru asked.

Yori nodded. "Positive. Now how do I –"

She stopped suddenly, looking down at her wrist. Yami followed her gaze to see her bracelet glowing. He looked back up at her face and her eyes were wide as she met his gaze.

"Yori?" Yami said, concerned.

She gasped, her expression horrified. "Ishizu!"

Jasyn put a gentle hand on Yori's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ishizu," Yori said, eyes never leaving Yami, her gaze slightly frightened. "She sent me a message."

A million possibilities went through Yami's head before he managed a simple, "And?"

Of all the possibilities he went through, she bulls-eyed the worst. "We only have a few minutes to save Marik, and she's been captured."

* * *

"By sacrificing my Mystical Beast of Circuit and half my life points I can call forth my ancient creature from the Sacred Arc," Odion said, the Arc behind him glowing as he spoke.

He did his best to keep the fear off his face. This card wasn't meant for him to control, he didn't _want_ the responsibility of controlling it. It was only meant for those of a direct ancient line.

This wasn't even the original card. After first obtaining Slifer and Ra, Marik had decided that Ra was powerful enough he would never take the risk of losing it somehow. So, he had produced hundreds of copies of the powerful God, using his rare hunters to test them. Odion had been there for a few of the tests. The hunters attempting to use a copy of Ra were lucky if they ended up in a coma that only lasted a week or two.

Marik had been positive that the rare hunters simply hadn't been strong enough to control the card but Odion wasn't so sure. He couldn't afford to lose consciousness, not now when Marik was so close to the edge.

Did Joey know the dangers he was facing for the end of the duel? Odion didn't see any fear on Joey's face, just grim determination. He had to hand it to the kid, he was a worthy opponent. He could only hope that playing this card wouldn't mean a defeat for both of them.

Odion turned to face the Arc. "Come forth, my Egyptian God Card: The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The light around the arc flared and turned green. The lid opened and a beam of green light shot into the sky. The sky around it turned dark and a cold wind kicked up around the playing field. Odion turned back to face Joey and saw the kid shiver, although his look was defiant.

The light spread from the beam to engulf the blimp, bathing it in a harsh glow. Thunder sounded beside the playing field as lightning split the air around them. The hair on Odion's arms stood on end at the static in the air. Angry clouds churned and crackled as a shadow began to take shape above the Temple of the Kings.

Wicked claws appeared through breaks in the storm, glinting gold. Golden wings spread out from the dragon's body, casting a light that wiped out the green. The dragon raised its head above the Temple as golden color spread across it as well. Last of all, slanted red eyes appeared, fixed on the playing field before it.

"If you remember correctly, Mr. Wheeler," Odion called, shouting to be heard over the sudden storm. "My Mystical Beast of Circuit had 5825 life points when I sacrificed him, and now all those points have transferred to my Winged Dragon of Ra. So brace yourself for an attack unlike anything you've ever felt before!"

"Well come on then," Joey said boldly, planting his feet apart and spreading his arms. The wind whipped around him, tugging at his hair and clothes. "Give me your best shot, baldie!"

'You've made our family proud in this duel, Odion,' Marik's voice said in his mind gleefully. 'Your handling of the Egyptian God Card copy is nothing short of perfect, and you have convinced those fools once and for all that you are me.'

Odion took Marik's praise with a small smile. He was feeling more confident now that the Winged Dragon had been summoned with no problems.

The wind circled him, twisting his hair and robe as he raised a hand. "Now my beast, attack his life points directly!"

* * *

The Millennium Bracelet and Puzzle flashed at the same time. Yori looked at her wrist in surprise, there was no heat but the bracelet kept a pulsing golden glow. She might have been crazy but it almost made her think the bracelet was angry at something.

"I think it's the duel," Yami said.

Yori looked up at him. "What?"

"I think the duel is affecting our items. Look, Joey's opponent . . . . You said you didn't think he's the real Marik?"

Yori nodded. Her parents stayed silent, listening to Yami as well.

"Well one of the last things I saw in the duel was him sealing a card in his Temple of the Kings. He said it was the Winged Dragon of Ra, but if he's not the real Marik . . . ." Yami left it hanging.

"Then it's not the real Winged Dragon of Ra," Yori finished grimly. "So that means if he played it, well, bad consequences that's for sure."

Yami nodded, frowning. "I hope Joey's safe."

"Me too," Yori said, "but for some reason I have a feeling this means I have even less time. If you found Ishizu do you think you could force the spirit out of her body?" Without waiting for a reply she looked up at her parents. "Where would Ishizu's spirit be now?"

"If she's still unconscious, she'll be right where her body was taken," her mother said. "If she woke up she'd probably either trying to reach you, or follow the spirit who overpowered her."

Yori looked back at Yami, waiting. Yami thought for a minute and then nodded slowly.

"I think I can do it," he said. "As long as I can find Ishizu quickly."

"I'll backtrack to where you guys entered the realm and try to find her," Yori's dad said.

Yori's mom nodded. "I'll stay here at the gate in case she comes here. And for when you get out," she added, looking at Yori.

Yori turned to look at the gate and said, "I'll try to be as quick as I can."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yami asked.

The worry in his tone made her heart jump and she shook the feeling off, nodding at him. "I'll be fine. Hurry."

He hesitated and then took off running back towards where they had entered the realm. Her dad hugged her quickly and then ran after him.

"Ok, how do I open the gate?" Yori asked her mom, determined.

"Like this," her mom replied, stepping forward.

She placed her hands on the stone gate, fingers spread. Her hands began glowing silver and slowly she began stepping backwards, not lowering her hands. The massive stone gate came with her as if glued to her hands by the silver light. When it was open enough that Yori could enter, her mother stopped moving. The glow faded and she lowered her hands.

"That was pretty cool," Yori said with a smile, looking inside. There was no mist past the gate and seeing the clear air made her much more confident.

"The joys of being dead," her mother said, "weight means nothing."

Yori looked at her painfully. "Oh, I'm sorry, I . . ."

"Sweetheart," her mom interrupted. "I was joking. I'm honestly happy here with Jasyn as long as you're happy where you are. I wish I could see you more but someday we'll be able to catch up on everything."

"Someday soon," Yori said, dead serious. "As soon as the Battle City tournament is over, I'm coming back."

"No you're not," Haru said firmly, "it's dangerous and we're not allowed to protect you twice. Now go, you're running out of time."

No matter what you say, mom, Yori thought silently, I _will_ be back, as soon as this is all over.

Her mom pulled her into a tight hug and then pushed her through the gate, standing guard at the entrance.

Yori ran as fast as she could through the area, glancing at every spirit she saw. Thankfully they either ignored her or smiled back, looking slightly confused. But none of them looked like Marik.

It's amazing what can happen in just a clock tick, Yori thought. One minute I was safe with my friends, the next I'm in a realm where I'm wanted dead. I thought I _was_ dead and then I wake up to realize my best friend is with me. One moment I'm happily reunited with the family I've never known and now I'm racing against the clock to help my worst enemy.

And I have no clue how I'm gonna do it, she thought. I can't even find this spirit!

She glanced down at the bracelet and the glow was harsher now, the pulsing more frequent. Glaring at it as if it was the reason she was running out of time, she pushed her legs harder and continued her search.

* * *

Yami ran next to Jasyn silently, scanning the mist around them.

As fast as his legs were working, his mind was moving faster.

What could be the possible consequences of summoning a fake Egyptian God Card? Would Joey get caught in the middle? What about the man who wasn't Marik, was he innocent, or just as evil as the real thing? Would Yori be alright fighting someone twice as bad as the real Marik? How would he even see Ishizu through this fog? He'd have to run right into her . . . . Did the spirit realm always have weather like this? This was where he was actually supposed to be . . . . Was Yori in danger? Was there some way to clear or see through fog? Would Yori be able to call him to her again if she was in trouble? Or would the gate keep him locked out?

"How long have you known her?"

The voice jerked Yami out of his thoughts suddenly. "I beg your pardon?"

"How long have you known Yori?" Jasyn asked again, his eyes watching their surroundings.

"Exactly a week now," Yami replied. "Although my math was simply learned as an observer so I hope I'm correct."

He had the urge to chuckle when Jasyn stumbled. "A week?!"

"Your daughter's the most amazing person I've ever met, it didn't even take the full week for me to fall in love with her," Yami said honestly, smiling.

Jasyn laughed. "I'm glad you saw the truth so quickly, it took me at least three months to realize Haru is the most amazing person I know." His expression turned serious. "But you do realize, I mean . . . . I don't know how she met you but you do realize . . . ."

It was the first time since meeting the man that Yami had seen Jasyn uncomfortable and he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I realize that I'm a spirit," Yami said quietly. "I'm just trying desperately to think of a way to change that."

Jasyn clasped his shoulder. "Well good luck, I sincerely hope there is a way."

Yami nodded, falling silent again. Jasyn let his arm fall back into his running stride.

I hope there's a way too, Yami thought. And I hope Yori and I live through this to find it.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: I'm hoping this chapter or the next will push me to 300 reviews. Pretty please? I only need 12 more! And on that note THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never ever dreamed my story would be this popular or this liked. You guys are fantastic!_

_So here's where everyone splits paths. Can Yami and Jasyn save Ishizu? Can Haru keep all the spirits away from Yori and watch out for Ishizu's spirit? Can Yori destroy Malik in time? (Yes, that's what I call him because to me he is a totally different person than Marik and I already have the only Yami I want hehe)_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! BTW, did anyone get where the saying "just a clock tick" comes from? OUTSIDE the story completely. I'm curious so if you have a guess, please mention it in a review._


	58. Chapter 58: Memories

_Chapter 58: Memories_

It was actually Jasyn who spotted Ishizu first. Putting a hand on Yami's arm, he pulled the kid to a stop and pointed through the mist to where he could see the figure running.

"Good luck," Jasyn whispered. "Take care of yourself, Yami."

Yami nodded. "Thanks, Jasyn, you too."

Jasyn grinned at him and continued running while Yami turned to follow Ishizu.

He couldn't help thinking about what Yami had said. Jasyn knew all too well what his daughter had been through. He hadn't been able to see everything but he and Haru had visited the viewing room quite often. He was overjoyed that she finally had someone who treasured her like she deserved.

It was true that a week was a very short time to fall in love in but heaven's sakes, Jasyn's own father had _proposed_ to his mother after only four days of knowing each other! And Yami had to be wonderful for Yori to admit her feelings as well, even if Haru said it was just a trial for now. Jasyn thought back on seeing Yori's first love.

/ "Come on, Jay!" Haru said, tugging his hand.

"What are we, six?" he asked, laughing.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well if you don't want to see your daughter then–"

"Race you there!" he interrupted, running ahead of her. She laughed and followed him.

The viewing room they were heading to wasn't actually one room, it was hundreds. They made it possible for spirits to look back on those they left behind every once in a while. Visits were limited because no one was allowed to come everyday, or simply watch those still alive forever. But every few months Haru and Jasyn and hundreds of other spirits had the chance to look in on their families or friends for a short time.

Jasyn tugged the door open and bowed. "Ladies first."

Haru smiled at him. "What a gentleman, what have you done with my husband?"

"Very funny."

She giggled and walked in. He followed her and closed the door. Then they turned, each of them placing one hand on the back of the door, linking their other hands. They glowed light silver and the blank, white room slowly took on the color.

Jasyn smiled at his wife as they said in unison, "Yori Moto."

The silver swirled and turned into a scene on a quiet city street. Jasyn and Haru lowered their hands and turned to look at the two people who appeared to be standing next to them.

Yori had let her hair grow out since they had last seen her and it was now just past her shoulder blades. The boy standing with her was currently twirling a strand of it between his fingers.

"I know I said I'd meet you tonight," he said, "but something really important came up."

"As always," Yori said, her face blank.

"Yori," the boy groaned. "You know I'd spend all my time with you if I could. I swear this was really last minute. There's nothing I can do about it, I tried."

"It's ok Haku, I know you tried," she said, but her shoulders were sagging slightly.

"Who's this?" Jasyn said. He couldn't pin it but he had a bad feeling about this kid with her.

"Apparently, her first boyfriend," Haru replied, he could tell she was uneasy as well.

"Hey, don't be like that," Haku said, hooking a finger under her chin and tilting her head up. "How about lunch tomorrow at the café? I'm positive that nothing can come up for that."

Yori's face brightened as she nodded. Haku pulled her into a quick hug and then released her, kissing the back of her hand lightly.

"Tomorrow then, 1:00," he said, before turning and jogging down the street.

Jasyn turned to look at his daughter. She was rubbing the back of her hand gently and all it took was one look at her expression to know she was in love.

"Come on Haru," Jasyn said, turning the way Haku had gone. "We're following that boy." /

Jasyn had to recall that memory bitterly. Haku had led them right to another girl. Jasyn hated to be rude about anyone but she had slut written all over her and at that moment he had wanted nothing more than to be able to show both of them exactly what he thought.

To be honest, after seeing her a few months later, after the breakup, Jasyn had worried that she would never allow herself to move on. But now . . . to see her smiling so easily again, finally, was the greatest thing in the world. He owed Yami a lot.

He looked around through the mist again but still saw nothing. He was guessing that Ishizu was still unconscious so he continued in the same direction.

Of course, most of the times they'd seen Yori had been great. Jasyn had almost been doubled over in laughter, watching her break into a police station for her birth certificate. He grinned as he remembered another time, while she was still at the orphanage.

/ "I tell ya Kaeli, I am meant for a lot more than this!" Yori said hotly, swiping at her bangs to keep them out of her eyes.

"You say that a lot," Kaeli said, grinning. She dunked her rag into the soapy water again and wrung it out. "So tell me again, what are you meant for?"

"I am meant to be a great duelist for starters," Yori said. "Someday I'll compete in tournaments and be broadcasted all over live TV."

"So that hot guys can drool over you and your mad skills?" Kaeli asked with a smirk, scrubbing the rag over the tile floor.

"Exactly!" Yori said. She laughed and grabbed her broom again, using it as a microphone to sing,

"_Someday I'm gonna be famous!  
__People will come from miles around,  
__Just to hear this once sad, ragged orphan  
__Who's now the hottest thing in sound!"_

"Make that up on the spot did you?" Kaeli asked, sounding impressed.

"She's great at that," Haru said, laughing.

"I can believe without a doubt she'll be a singer someday," Jasyn agreed. "Now the question is: Who did she get her voice from?"

"Alas, one of the great mysteries mankind shall never know," Haru joked.

"And here's my best friend and best assistant in the world," Yori said, deepening her voice to mimic an announcer. "Take it away, Kaeli Sazuki!"

She held the broom out dramatically and Kaeli simply rolled her eyes, dunking the rag again. "You'd better hurry up Yori, or I'll be mopping where you haven't swept."

"Spoilsport!" Yori cried in a horrified voice.

"No," Kaeli said slowly, "that would be Headmistress Moron as soon as she hears either of us singing."

"Oh stop being the voice of reason, Kae'," Yori said, still holding the broom out. "Come on, please!"

Kaeli sighed before her eyes danced and she dropped her rag, sliding to her feet.

Yori cheered and passed the broom to her. Kaeli held it just as Yori had and sang,

"_Someday you're gonna be famous!  
__People will come from miles around."_

Yori seemed unable to resist adding a background:

"_Oh, I'm gonna be rich and famous!"_

Kaeli laughed and the last two lines became a duet.

"_Just to hear this once sad, ragged orphan  
__Who's (She's) now the hottest thing in sound!"_

"I love it!" Yori said, laughing. "One day we will sing duets on stage and send postcards back to Headmistress Moron just to rub it in her face!"

"Oh yeah, "Who's worthless now, Headmistress?"" Kaeli laughed.

"Your daughter and her friend are pure evil," Haru said, grinning.

"Yep," Jasyn said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Aren't you proud?"

They both laughed. /

It was the most wonderful thing in the world to actually see her in reality again. He wanted so much to just have more time. There was so much he wanted to ask her, so much he could _tell_ her.

He and Haru both knew about Yori's memory. It was one of the most heart-wrenching memories he had, and it hadn't been in the vision room. It had been reality, with her standing right in front of him, sobbing in pain. And as he reached for her, to offer her comfort, anything, she had stumbled away from him and said the worst thing imaginable.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Yori was pretty desperate now. Exactly how big was the "forming spirit realm"?! She didn't have time to search the whole thing!

Unable to stand it any longer, she ran to the nearest spirit.

"Excuse me," she said quickly, "I need help."

The man cocked his head at her but nodded.

"Do you know anyone here by the name of Marik Ishtar?" It was all she had to go on.

He frowned, looking puzzled. "No . . . but there's an evil spirit by the name of _Malik_ Ishtar."

"Where?" she demanded.

"By the Southern realm portal, I think he's on the verge of being released," the man said. "But you shouldn't go near him, mortal!"

She totally ignored him, already running. "Thank you!"

It took her a moment to get her bearings for direction but he had heard a few spirits call the gate she had entered by the "Eastern gate". Since that was still at her back, she knew which way to head.

She knew when she was getting close as she hit a denser crowd. Not bothering to be polite, she shoved through them, looking around desperately for white/blonde, spiky hair.

Right there.

"What's your problem mortal?" one of the spirits snapped as she pushed past him.

"The joys of humanity," she replied, "always running out of time."

As she finally pushed to the front, she stood facing the spirit who hadn't noticed her yet.

"Malik," she hissed.

He turned cold lavender eyes on her, smirking. "And you are?"

"Your death," she replied. Her bracelet began to glow crimson.

The other spirits were backing away from her fearfully now but Malik stood his ground. He looked exactly like Marik, including the tattoos around his eyes, except he had a much darker look to him, almost insane. And his hair was even wilder than Marik's.

"I have a hard time swallowing that, seeing as how I'm just about to have my chance to enter the world any minute now," he said, sounding almost bored. "All it takes is a little pressure on my part and Marik will cave."

"Not this time," she said. The glow of her bracelet spread to engulf her until her eyes glowed light crimson. She ignored the heat, thinking of her promise.

An evil smile twisted his lips. "I don't think so; you have to come in contact with me to kill me. You have . . . maybe a minute."

She knew what he was going to do a second before he did it and she leaped forward.

"Catch me if you can," he hissed, darting into the crowd.

A hair too late. "Tarter sauce," she muttered. As the crowd didn't seem to know quite what to do she shouted, "MOVE!"

* * *

_Authoress's Note: This was one of the funnest chapters to write. Now we get a little more of a glimpse at what Yori was like before we met her. That song she was singing I actually did make up on the spot and I was singing it as I wrote it down lol! If anyone is wondering about Kaeli, yes you will find out what happened to her eventually. _

_Ok, you got your first glimpse of what happened when Yori lost her memories. YES I intend to tell the full story someday, but you'll just have to wait I'm afraid, now isn't the time. Will Yori find out what happened? That depends on if she really does come back to see her parents again . . . ._

_Hope you enjoyed it! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!_


	59. Chapter 59: Fatal Fight

_Chapter 59: Fatal Fight_

Yami gritted his teeth as he ran silently. There was only one way he could think of to get the spirit out of Ishizu but he didn't like it, didn't like it at all. Ishizu probably wouldn't appreciate it either, he thought with a wince.

Unable to think of a more subtle approach, when he was close enough he simply tackled the woman. She shrieked and kicked out, catching him in the stomach and knocking him away, winded. She rolled away from him, leaping to her feet.

"Think you can take what I've a'ready stolen?" the woman said, panting. Her voice wasn't like Ishizu's at all, it was darker.

"Something like that," Yami muttered as he scrambled to his feet.

"Big mistake," she hissed.

Suddenly Yami was surrounded by images. They flashed by so fast he barely had time to register what they were.

_A girl stood at the front of the classroom, nervously explaining her photography project . . . . "Happy Birthday!" someone said, pointing to a decorated cake on the table . . . . "How about dinner this Thursday?" a boy said. The look on his face was hopeful . . . . Doubled over in pain, a girl moaned, clutching her stomach . . . . _

Yami stumbled back, overwhelmed.

The images stopped and he could once again see the woman possessing Ishizu in front of him. She had a hand on the Millennium Necklace.

"Must say, I'm a might attached to this trinket now, it's quite the defense," she said. "Did you enjoy seeing a bit of what my life used to be?"

Yami didn't answer. No matter how much she wants to go back, I can't let her, he thought. Not this way.

"'Parently not," she said. "You still thinkin' a trying to attack me?"

"You enjoyed your life so much," he said slowly, "did you ever really think that you're now taking that away from someone else?"

"She'll learn to deal with it," the woman said flatly. "Now excuse me."

As she turned he was hit with the images again.

"_Dad, how did you propose to mom?" a young woman asked. Her father chuckled . . . . "Come on, Kit," a girl asked her friend. "Who is he?" . . . . "When's that science report due?" . . . . "Brandon, his name is Brandon." The girls giggled . . . ._

Yami tried to think past the pictures and words but they were all around, distracting.

"_Are you doing anything Saturday night?" A girl rolled her eyes, "Does "being bored out of my mind" count?" . . . . "Hey mom, can I order a pizza?" . . . . "Mom, it happened again, that pain attack. What's wrong with me?" . . . ._

Yami shook his head quickly. Come on, he growled silently, snap out of it!

"_Hey Brandon, I have a huge English exam on Monday, could you help me study Sunday night?" The boy smiled, replying, "Of course." . . . . A girl stared at the doctor, her green eyes wide . . . . "Dad, can I borrow the car?" . . . . The doctor looked at her, his grave expression fake. "I'm sorry Ms. Tanaka, I'm afraid the disease is terminal." . . . ._

Yami closed his eyes, holding his head, but the sound continued to filter in.

"_What do you mean, Kit? You can't die!" . . . . "Get away from me! You don't understand anything!" . . . . "I hate you!" . . . . "Mom, you know I love you. Can I go over to Kana's house for a party?" . . . . "Of course I'm serious!"_

Hissing, Yami reached out for the power of the Millennium Puzzle as he had before. He felt the warmth and wrapped it around himself, using it to shove away the Millennium Necklace's power. The sound ceased and he opened his eyes, just in time to see the woman's back disappear into the fog.

He took another deep breath and darted after her. She wasn't even on alert, expecting him to still be dealing with the necklace's power. Swiftly, he grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. She cried out in pain at the Millennium Puzzle's power, still glowing around him.

"LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked, twisting madly.

The necklace flared and he smiled grimly.

"Sorry," he said, moving as she tried to kick back at him, "you can't catch me with the same trick twice."

She screamed wordlessly in anger, even trying to bite him.

"Sorry," he muttered again.

He quickly released one of her arms and before she could hit him he slammed the heel of his hand into her head. He caught her as she collapsed, gently laying her on the ground.

As he looked around there was no sign of either Jasyn or Ishizu. And the woman could wake up any minute.

That left only one option.

"Ok, ok," Yami said quietly, taking a deep breath. "I can be mature about this."

But the longer he stared at Ishizu's unconscious body the more he doubted that.

"Ishizu I'm gonna kill you!" he snarled.

What had possessed her to get possessed in the first place?! Was it really his problem to save her? If she wanted her body back, she could come force the spirit out herself. Yes.

He nodded with finality, turning his back on the unconscious woman.

The seconds ticked by. No Ishizu. No Jasyn. And . . . the longer this took, the longer Yori was on her own.

Behind him, he heard the woman stir. Yami groaned. This was not his day!

Before he could think better of it, he set his jaw in determination and spun around, stalking back to Ishizu's body.

"Don't think about it, don't think about it," he muttered. "I can be mature. Mature. Mature thoughts here."

But already, he could feel his face and ears getting hot.

"I'm gonna kill her."

With that, before he could change his mind again, he closed his eyes and took over Ishizu's body, forcing the unconscious spirit out.

Somebody owed him big.

* * *

The spirits scattered at Yori's call, confusion and fear on their faces. Not fast enough though, Malik was way ahead of her, shoving through the crowd as she was unable to.

She dived forward, swerving to avoid spirits. The clock continued to wind down and Malik was only getting farther away. How big did crowds in this realm have to be?! It was like trying to chase someone though Tokyo on the weekend!

"Thought you were gonna kill me!" Malik called tauntingly.

She growled furiously. The glow around her flared a brilliant crimson, sending the spirits still near her jumping back in fear.

"Time's running out!" he said, grinning maliciously at her.

Not fast enough to save you though, she thought. Heat from her bracelet coursed through her. She bit her lip as tears of pain pricked her eyes. Her skin felt like it was on fire, her blood boiling. She had to get this over with fast.

If only I could block the exit, she thought. Then something dawned on her. She lurched to a stop and spun to look around the edges of the crowd – earning a few screams as more spirits ran away from her. There was nothing. No gate, no glowing swirling portal, no door. Nothing.

"How do they get out . . . ?" she whispered.

"Tired of the chase already?" Malik's voice sounded bored. "Some threat you are."

Yori ignored him for a moment, her mind working feverishly. If she didn't know how he would leave the realm, then there was no way she could stop him. That meant she would have to catch him before Marik gave in and released him. But the crowd wasn't moving fast enough and she had to split her attention from Malik to make sure she didn't run into anyone else (obviously there was no way Yori wanted anyone but Malik to die). With her attention divided it would slow her progress and there was no way she could catch him in time. In order to focus on him solely, she would have to deactivate her bracelet. But the problem was that she had worked up to this level of intensity, helping her body to adjust to it even though she still felt like she was being boiled alive. If she deactivated her bracelet for the chase, then as soon as she caught him she would have to activate it again, fast enough that he wouldn't have a chance to fight. Unleashing that kind of power from her bracelet in a millisecond could be deadly to her as well as him.

But did she have a choice? How much time did she have left?

Suddenly, something made her look up – the feeling that something was wrong.

Everything looked the same. The spirits were staring at her wide-eyed, wondering if she would break into chase again and backing away slowly, knowing it was likely. Malik had stopped running as well but was far enough away from her to be safe. The triumphant smirk on his face was to be expected.

So what was wrong?

Suddenly a scream shattered the scene she was watching. It was a scream of pain, vibrating the air around them. The scream of a name Yori didn't make out as she winced, clamping her hands over her ears.

As the scream faded into silence a bone-chilling laugh took its place. Yori pinpointed the source instantly, dropping her hands.

Malik had his head thrown back, shoulders heaving as he laughed. It was an insane sound that made her hair stand on end more than the scream had. Spirits now began backing away from him as well. He dropped his head, still laughing, and locked gazes with her.

He didn't have to say anything; she could see it in his eyes.

That scream had been Marik's. Her time was up.

* * *

NO! Marik thought as he watched the duel, his teeth clenched tightly. Everything had been going so perfectly, why were they changing now? Odion's control of the Winged Dragon of Ra when he summoned it had been flawless, but now the beast was not attacking Joey on command. What was wrong?!

"Looks like your dragon doesn't feel like attackin'," Joey said. His voice was breezy, like this happened every day, but his face was tight. It was obvious he didn't know what was going on either, and he was just as worried as Marik was.

"Obey me at once!" Odion cried, facing the looming monster at the edge of the playing field.

The dragon's golden covering shimmered and the clouds around it churned angrily, growing blacker by the second. Wind howled across the blimp, raising goosebumps on Marik's bare arms.

"What's going on?" Mai demanded, in front of him and to his left.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" one of the other geeks, Tristan, said, shouting to be heard over the wind.

Marik hissed suddenly as heat shot through his left arm – from his duel disk. He looked down and to his shock saw his deck pulsing with an angry, golden glow. It was almost like . . . . He swallowed. It was almost like the real Dragon of Ra was furious that a copy of him had been played.

And then lightning struck the middle of the playing field. Marik jerked his head up, feeling the charge.

Odion spun around as it hit, fear on his face. It was one of the first times Marik could ever remember seeing him afraid of something. Joey leapt back from where the bolt had struck. The air was now more charged than ever and Marik could almost taste the electricity in the air.

"Joey!" his sister cried.

"Get down from there, it's dangerous!" Yugi shouted, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Odion . . . ." Marik whispered. His whole plan was falling apart in front of his eyes, and now this storm had his best friend in danger.

A storm that he himself had caused by forcing Odion to play a fake Winged Dragon of Ra and angering the real one.

Lightning struck the field again, twice in rapid succession. Both of them were closer to Odion now and the fear on the Egyptian's face grew. But he didn't move.

Suddenly, to Marik, keeping his identity a secret wasn't important. He could face Yugi as Marik; he didn't really need his trust or any inside information. He didn't need to be one step ahead.

But he did need Odion to survive this duel. His pride would never let him admit it aloud, but he needed Odion around. Marik considered him the only friend he had and he was the one that had stuck around through everything, even though he didn't always agree with his master.

'Odion!' he shouted mentally. 'Get away from there!'

Odion turned his head to look at Marik. The fear on his face was gone but it had been replaced with something that shocked Marik. Odion now wore a look of failure. Marik knew what it was from too; Odion blamed himself for things going wrong.

'I'm sorry Master,' he whispered in reply, turning his gaze away again. 'I failed you.'

Before Marik could reply, the worst happened. A lightning bolt from straight above them split the air, directly hitting Odion. The fake Millennium Rod he still held in his hand shattered with the force of the strike and Odion collapsed to the ground.

Marik was barely aware of everyone else reacting. He stared at Odion in shock, his mouth hanging open, unable to say anything. The world froze for a moment.

And then everything snapped back into motion as he screamed Odion's name silently, unable to say it aloud. Everyone else forgotten, he leaned forward, about to rush to Odion's side.

Then a maniacal laugh broke out in his head. And with it came a wave of pain. Marik gasped and staggered backwards, running into the railing at the edge of the platform where he stood. He leaned against it for balance, gripping his head as his vision swam, his jaw clenched. His fingers dug into his scalp as he closed his eyes, grunting in pain. It felt like his mind was being attacked by a battering ram, causing wave after wave of intense pain.

'Give in Marik,' a voice hissed, 'it's pointless to resist me.'

Marik snapped his eyes open, horrified. Someone was trying to take over his mind!

* * *

Yori forgot all the reasoning she had just completed. She released her hold on the bracelet's power and the glow vanished instantly. She stumbled once, shivering as she got the feeling that she had just been taken out of an oven and dropped in a bucked of ice water. Then she forced herself to ignore the sudden cold and raced forward.

The spirits who couldn't get out of her way on their own now got shoved aside. As he saw the murderous look in Yori's eyes, Malik's own lavender eyes widened. He turned and ran again, but not fast enough this time.

Yori broke through the crowd in record time now, her running side showing through. One spirit stood his ground deliberately, trying to stop her from getting to Malik. Maybe he was an ally of Malik, maybe he just didn't want to see her barge in and kill a fellow spirit, good or bad, for no reason that she had explained. Either way, she didn't have time for him. A solid punch to the jaw knocked him off balance so she could push past.

Remind me to apologize for that later, she thought to no one.

No one else stood in her way after that. It was a straight shot to her target.

As soon as she was close enough, without a second thought, she lunged at Malik.

* * *

'You can never win,' the voice said smugly, taunting Marik. 'All you can do is delay the inevitable.'

'No!' Marik shouted mentally. 'I refuse to be beaten!'

Even as he said the words though, he was weakening. His arms were shaking and his fingernails were biting into his skin, soon they would be drawing blood. Sweat from the effort of fighting back beaded on his forehead and trickled down his neck and back. His breathing was heavy.

He groaned as another wave of pain hit.

'Give it up.'

Marik panted, closing his eyes as sweat ran down from his forehead and stung them. Nevertheless, his voice was fiery.

'Never!'

* * *

Yori's lunge knocked both she and Malik to the ground and he fought back, trying to knock her away. She got a grip on his wrists though and clung tightly. He kneed her in the stomach and she gasped at the sharp pain but only tightened her hold on his wrists.

She was horrified to see that he was beginning to fade out of focus. He must be breaking through Marik's defense, she thought worriedly, in a few seconds he'll disappear completely. That would be his exit.

"You can't stop me," he hissed, wagging his tongue at her even as he still fought.

Disgusting, she thought. There was no way she was letting this . . . _thing_ loose in the world. She'd much rather deal with Marik.

Her bracelet began to glow red. Malik growled in pain as the glow engulfed her right hand, still clamped onto his wrist. He fought back more fiercely but Yori held her position, reminding herself of all the times she had fought life and death before. She had the scars to prove it. One slip in her grip would be fatal. She clenched her jaw.

I won't lose.

* * *

Marik's breath came in ragged gasps as he continued to fight. The waves of pain had suddenly become even fiercer and were now pounding constantly. He could feel his resolve disappearing. It would be so much easier to just give in . . . to stop fighting the pain . . . .

He growled furiously at himself and shoved the thought aside. He refused to give up, no matter how painful.

His arms were trembling uncontrollably and his skin felt ice cold. A drop of blood trickled down his cheek, next to his right eye, from one of his fingernails finally breaking skin.

'You can not resist me!!' the voice cried.

'You want . . . to . . . bet?' Marik replied. It was even hard to focus on responding mentally.

He groaned in agony as another wave of pain hit, the most intense yet.

'YOU CAN NOT FIGHT FOREVER! YOU WILL SUBMIT!'

And then, as another drop of blood ran down his face and his knees felt ready to buckle, Marik groaned again. If something didn't change soon, the voice would be right.

He would have nothing left.

* * *

The glow of Yori's bracelet raced to engulf her once again. She focused the majority of its power where she was coming into contact with Malik. She felt like she was clutching fireballs and kneeling in a fireplace. The heat made her gasp and bite her lip in pain but she didn't stop.

Malik screamed in fury and pain, trying desperately to twist out from under her.

"It's no use Malik . . . ." she whispered, her throat paper dry. "You're not going anywhere."

He screamed again but it was true. No matter how much he tried to move, Yori compensated and held him in place.

At least she did until he did the most unexpected thing possible.

Leaning over to keep his arms pinned to the ground near his head had brought her face just inches away from his. Now he snapped his head forward desperately and licked her – across her lips and right cheek.

She cried out in shock and disgust, jerking backwards. Without thinking, she released his right wrist, wiping her shirt sleeve across her face. In that moment, Malik slammed his right fist into the side of her jaw, dislodging her.

She cried out in pain and rolled sideways. Spots swam in her vision and a coppery taste covered her tongue. She spat the blood and something else – probably a tooth – out and blinked desperately, trying to locate Malik again.

It wasn't hard to tell where he was when something hard slammed into her side, sending her sprawling again. This time as she was hit, something cracked audibly. She screamed at the pain that shot through the right side of her ribcage. She gasped and shoved the pain aside as best she could, stumbling to her feet and turning to face where Malik would be. She couldn't afford to be hit again. He might break something less repairable, like her spine or neck.

She was up just in time to move sideways as he lunged towards her. His punch missed by centimeters. Before she could make an offensive move, he spun on his heel and kicked straight out at her. She jumped backwards, giving a small moan as the movement jarred her damaged ribs.

"Just how much pain can you handle girl?" Malik asked, his voice low and dangerous. "Should we find out?"

Suddenly, Yori understood. It didn't matter whether or not he hit her again because he had already made the critical strike. Every time she had to dodge now, it would hurt even more. And then, when her body was under too much strain from her injury, she wouldn't be able to control the bracelet's power.

And Malik would win.

* * *

Marik's breathing hitched and for a moment he couldn't inhale. Then he gasped, forcing his lungs to work. Black spots dotted his vision.

How long had he been fighting the pain now? Years? Why hadn't anyone noticed?

To be honest, someone might have and he wouldn't have known. He didn't have the strength to keep his eyes open anymore. He couldn't hear anything from the blimp around him; all he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears and his own ragged gasps.

'Just give in!'

The voice seemed much more calm and smug now. For a moment, the pain had stopped and instead the voice had been screaming in his mind, but that had changed. Marik supposed the voice knew it was winning now.

And indeed it was. Marik's skin was slick with sweat and more than a few trails of blood were evident on his face. He didn't have the strength to reply mentally anymore and he was leaning heavily on the railing next to him, his legs shaking too much to support him alone.

'Stubborn thing,' the voice said, sounding amused. 'It's a good thing I know the pain will knock you unconscious before it will kill you or else I would worry that I wouldn't have a body to inhabit if I kept at this.'

And that was when Marik realized. He was fighting a losing battle. The voice obviously would never get tired of this, and Marik was not beating him back in the slightest, he was just barely keeping him at bay.

Marik had been losing from the start.

And now the final blow was about to fall. The spirit had said he would keep at this and Marik knew that he would be lucky to survive three more waves of pain, if that.

He was right.

When the next wave of pain hit him, Marik screamed mentally as well as normally. It felt like the voice had put everything he had into this attack and Marik was just too drained to fight it. Unable to even think anymore, he slumped against the railing and instantly his world disappeared.

* * *

Yori set her jaw in determination. Physical pain was nothing; she had dealt with enough of it to know how well she could manage. She took a shallow breath so she wouldn't disturb her ribs more than necessary and then charged at him.

His eyes widened in shock as she knocked him to the ground. Heat still coursed through her blood and now it felt like someone had decided to remold her ribcage in a forge. She cried out in pain but didn't back off. Malik again tried to fight, the look on his face furious that she had managed to pin him again.

Then, as she secured both of his arms again, panting in pain, she had a familiar feeling. The hair on her arms stood on end as she realized something was wrong.

The scream came again. This time it was a scream of complete agony, not a name but a wordless cry. It raised goosebumps on her arms at the intensity of it.

Malik wasn't fighting back at all now. His face was twisted in pain from her bracelet but he was smiling evilly at her.

"It's too late," he hissed. "I've won."

And then, he started to completely disappear. She could suddenly see through him to the ground below.

"NO!" she shouted, wincing involuntarily as pain shot through her ribcage.

She roused the bracelet's power fully. She refused to just let him go.

Instead of the fire, now it felt like she was wearing a volcano on her wrist in place of a bracelet. Molten lava burned through her skin and blood to her very bones. She screamed, her ribs adding to the pain again.

It worked. Malik screamed in agony and flickered back into focus for a moment. But then, panting, he gave her a crazed look.

"Still . . . too late," he gasped. And then he closed his eyes and fully disappeared.

Yori dropped the small distance to the ground, gasping sharply as she hit her ribs. The glow disappeared as she shoved the bracelet's power away. The ice water feel was still a shock to her system and it was worse now but she couldn't think about it too much.

A few angry tears tracked down her cheeks. If she hadn't been stupid enough to release him that one time . . . even if that was the most disgusting thing in the world she shouldn't have been fooled by it. She should have kept her grip. Because she hadn't, now she'd let something escape that was at least ten times worse than Marik. And that was only an estimate from her short time fighting him. She rested her forehead on the grass, cursing her stupidity.

"Are you alright?" asked someone next to her after a minute.

She sighed, and then instantly realized this was a mistake. With a small groan of pain she pushed herself to her feet. The person who had spoken was a boy probably about ten, staring at her with a worried expression. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm fine," she said, not really seeing the boy as she looked at him. Her mind was already thinking ahead, to when she would have to go back to the blimp where the finals of Battle City were still running.

"I'm fine," she said again quietly. "But I'm afraid I won't be as soon as I have to face him in the mortal realm."

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Wow. Longest chapter I've written in a long time! I felt like I owed you guys a long one since I haven't updated in forever. Plus I just couldn't stop writing until I finished this entire scene. (Yami's scene was very fun to write by the way! lol) School's started again and you know what that means . . . I'm very sorry I won't be able to write a lot!_

_But . . . . THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Coming Home now has over 300 reviews, you have no idea how happy that makes me! I about grinned my face off when I checked the number a minute ago. Thank you so much!_

_I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! And also, if you're an anonymous reviewer I know you won't have the alerts so if you want to leave me an email address in a review I will gladly send out emails when I have a new chapter posted. It will be very irregular how often I update in the school year and I don't want to leave you hanging more than necessary lol. On that note, see you next chapter!_


	60. Chapter 60: Gender Bender

_Chapter 60: Gender Bender_

Haru knew when Yori was coming instantly – she didn't quite know how. Turning, she gasped when she saw her daughter.

"What happened?!" she demanded, rushing to her side as soon as Yori walked past the gate.

Yori waved her off. "I've had worse, Mom. I was just too careless is all."

Haru bit her lip. Hard. Her daughter was a complete mess. Along with the bruises and scratches from her previous fights, she now had a large bruise forming along the right side of her jaw line and her bottom lip had been split. She also had one arm wrapped gently just above her stomach.

"Let me see," Haru said, stepping closer.

Yori tried to protest but Haru insisted. She was missing one of her top teeth but it was towards the back so it wasn't noticeable. Haru was more worried about what her arm was protecting. It looked like she was holding her ribcage.

"Move your arm," she said quietly.

Yori gave a small, dry laugh. "So you can poke me in the side? No thanks."

"I knew it," Haru said with a sigh. "What's the damage?"

Yori shifted her right side gently and winced.

"I know I broke at least one rib . . . ." she said slowly. "I've done that before. But I think one or two more are either broken or cracked."

"Funny how you say 'I' when I know _you_ certainly aren't responsible," Haru said, her temper flaring at the thought of that spirit hurting her daughter.

Yori sighed heavily and then winced, muttering some kind of creative curse under her breath.

"I'm more worried about what he's doing around my friends," she said. She looked sick at the thought.

"I'm sure your friends can handle themselves," Haru said, stepping forward and gently moving Yori's arm.

Her daughter stepped back, protesting. "Mom! I already told you what's wrong!"

"I'm surveying the damage for myself, now hold still," Haru said, putting one hand on Yori's shoulder so she couldn't move more.

Yori stuck her tongue out at her but she ignored it. After pulling up her daughter's shirt she winced. The skin over Yori's ribcage was mottled purple and black. Haru let her shirt fall again.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked, her voice stern. "And I want you completely honest."

A crooked smile lit the girl's face. "Have you ever heard of the American singer Shania Twain? She has this song called _It Only Hurts When I Breathe_ . . . ."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "So that sums it up does it?"

"Pretty much . . . yeah."

Haru shook her head and sighed. "And here I am, acting more worried than you."

"Meh. Broken ribs are a pain in the butt, but complaining just makes me think about the pain more. Speaking of which, can we stop talking about it now please before I start whimpering?"

She did look a little green.

"Sorry," Haru said instantly. She paused, then. "So . . . he was released. What are you going to do now?"

Yori shook her head. "Deal with it as best I can I suppose. I doubt Ishizu has any big ideas now that the freak is in her brother's body."

"So that's why it was so important to her."

"Yeah . . . ." Yori paused for a minute and then shrugged. She did it gently but she still hissed in pain. "Dang that's gonna bug me . . . . But anyway, speaking of Ishizu did Yami and Dad . . . ?"

"I don't know," Haru said. "They haven't come back yet."

"Then I suppose we'd better find them then," Yori said, setting her jaw.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

Again with the crooked grin. "As I said, I've dealt with worse. And . . . I don't want to worry Yami."

The top of her ears reddened at that statement even though her face remained normal. Haru smiled knowingly.

"Oh I see. Well in that case we'd better not waste another minute."

* * *

It took Jasyn quite a while to find Ishizu – he had forgotten how much she and Yori had really traveled. When he did, he sighed heavily. The woman was still unconscious.

"Hope Yami can be creative for a little while . . ." he muttered, kneeling next to the still figure. He shook her shoulder gently. "Ishizu?" A little harder. "Ishizu? Come on, wake up."

She didn't move.

Fantastic, he thought. He rocked back on his feet, still crouched. If she wasn't waking up soon that left only one option. With that resigned decision in mind, he slid one arm under Ishizu's knees and the other around her shoulders, accidentally stumbling when he stood up again.

"Whoops," he said, his ears reddening even though no one was around. As a human he had always been a klutz and it hadn't gone away on his becoming a spirit. He turned back the way he had come and started walking quickly – jogging or running would have definitely led to disaster.

Spirits didn't technically get tired but after carrying the motionless woman for quite a while Jasyn's joints began to ache.

"At least Yori woke up almost instantly," he muttered as he tried to shift positions without dropping Ishizu. "Not to be biased towards my own daughter or anything."

Every few minutes or so Jasyn would say Ishizu's name, trying to get some kind of movement at least. Nothing ever happened. It was like she'd never been knocked out before so her brain didn't know it was supposed to wake back up. Now that could be problematic, Jasyn thought, wincing at the idea.

Another problem that arose was that he couldn't find Yami. He backtracked to where he and Yami had seen the other spirit and he found the unconscious girl, but no Yami.

Staring at the unconscious girl, Jasyn's mind was running wild. If Ishizu's body was gone . . . but the spirit who had stolen it was here . . . unconscious . . . then that meant . . . . And since Yami was gone . . . .

"Um . . . Yami?" he called uncertainly.

There was no reply so he tried a little louder. "Yami?"

After a moment he heard someone clear their throat off to his side. He turned to face the source but couldn't see anything in the fog.

"Yami?" he asked again.

" . . . . Yeah," said a voice. It certainly was Yami's.

"Why are you hiding? It's just me I swear," Jasyn said.

Actually he had a very good idea why Yami was hiding and he was trying desperately to hide an immature laugh at the thought.

"Um . . . about that . . . Ishizu wouldn't happen to be awake would she?" Yami's voice sounded very jumpy. Jasyn was growing more sure of what had happened by the second.

"Sorry, she's still out cold."

"I see . . . . Well um, I'm . . . uh . . . I'm in trouble then."

Now Jasyn couldn't help a small smile. He quickly shook his head, making sure his face was blank once again.

"Come on out Yami," he said firmly.

Nothing happened for a moment but then a figure appeared in the fog. A few more steps and Jasyn could see who it was clearly. It was Ishizu, or at least, Ishizu's body. But since he was holding the real Ishizu he was now positive of what had happened.

And he just couldn't hold back a laugh.

Yami growled as Jasyn tried to keep quiet unsuccessfully.

"Could you try to be a little more mature here, Jasyn?" he said, aggravation and embarrassment lacing his voice.

Jasyn tried but it was no use. Yami looked utterly ridiculous. Not only was he in a woman's body, but he was holding his arms completely away from his body and pointedly avoiding looking down. His face was tomato red as were his ears. Even his stance was hilarious – bow-legged with bent knees.

"I'm . . . sorry . . ." he managed to gasp out between bursts of laughter.

"No you're not," Yami growled, "you're just glad it's not you."

Jasyn grinned, bringing his laughter under control for a moment. "Okay, I'll admit it." More laughter, then a sudden thought. "Oh, Yami, what are you gonna do when my daughter sees you like that?"

The look on Yami's face made Jasyn laugh even harder, his ribs beginning to ache.

"You've got to help me out; I can't let Yori see me!" Yami said in horror.

"Okay, okay kid, calm down," Jasyn said, still chuckling. "As soon as Ishizu wakes up we'll straighten this mess out. We'll probably get back to the gate before Yori does."

Yami groaned. "Ishizu had better wake up quickly!"

"Well, we can't speed it up any unless you have a bucket of water hidden under that" – grin – "lovely dress."

Yami's face flamed even more. "Okay, I get it. Leave me alone."

Jasyn's grin didn't fade in the slightest as he took a seat on the grass, letting Ishizu rest gently in his lap. There was nothing to do but wait until she awoke.

* * *

It seems everyone's gotten the message Yori's being protected, Haru thought in relief as she scanned the ground around them and didn't see any other spirits. Hopefully they wouldn't be bothered – that was the last thing her daughter needed now.

Haru glanced sideways at Yori and was torn between wanting to smile at the girl's control, and wanting to cry. Yori's face was drawn and pale but she wasn't complaining a bit. Haru didn't like thinking about all the events Yori must have gone through to reach that kind of restraint.

"Hey, Mom . . ." Yori said hesitantly after they had passed minutes in silence. Her voice was quiet and she spoke slowly to avoid jarring her ribs.

"Yes?" Haru reached across the short distance between them to brush back a stray strand of her daughter's hair.

"Did you love anyone before Dad?"

Haru blinked at the question and then smiled slowly – albeit a bit sadly. She'd watched a few of the meetings between Haku and Yori; she knew what the girl was getting at.

"Actually I did – I was in love twice before I started dating Jasyn," she said. "One just turned into kind of a sibling love as time went by – I was friends with him until my death day. The other . . . well, the other almost took my life."

Yori whipped her head around to stare at her and Haru smiled, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders and squeezing gently.

"Just because love can go horribly wrong, doesn't mean you should stop loving," she said seriously.

Yori was still staring, her eyes wide with disbelief. "The same thing happened to you?"

"I was a teenager and I fell head over heels for the most popular boy in school," Haru explained. "Who knows why he went out with me, I guess you ask yourself that about Haku as well. In the end though, he did try to kill me. I knew Jasyn at the time and, amazing man that he is, he jumped in to save me." Haru looked at her daughter sideways. "Think maybe Yami's trying to do the same for you?"

Yori blushed and looked down immediately.

"So my bad luck comes in my genes," she mumbled.

Haru smiled. She knew Yori was just trying to deter her from the question she'd asked. She was fine with it; Yori would decide how she wanted to act soon enough.

Suddenly, through the fog, Haru saw a very familiar and welcome person ahead of them.

"Jasyn!" she shouted, releasing Yori to wave a hand and catch her husband's attention.

Jasyn looked up and slid to his feet automatically, smiling. However, his smile faded as they got closer. Wordlessly, he stepped forward and put a hand under Yori's chin, turning her head slightly so he could see the bruise that had darkened along her jaw line.

"What else is wrong?" he asked, probably noticing her hitched breathing and ashen skin.

Yori pushed his hand away gently. "Nothing I can't deal with."

"He got a hit in on her ribs, Jasyn," Haru said quietly.

Jasyn motioned for Yori to raise her shirt so he could see. She gave a tiny sigh and pulled up an edge, just enough to reveal the edge of the bruising – but Jasyn got the idea. He went absolutely still for a moment and then his eyes blazed.

"I'll kill him," he said.

Yori smiled. "I love you too, Dad."

Jasyn blinked and then couldn't help smiling back slightly. "You're impossible; I'm more worried about it than you are."

"Don't worry dear," Haru said in amusement, "I said that too."

Yori looked around them and frowned. "Where's Yami?"

Amusement flitted across Jasyn's face and he coughed suspiciously. "Oh, he's around here somewhere."

Yori's frown deepened.

Haru raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Yami doesn't seem the type to just "disappear", nothing happened did it?"

"Nothing bad," Jasyn assured them quickly. A mischievous smile began to grow across his face. "But . . . something _embarrassing_ you could say."

Now Haru and Yori were both confused. Yori apparently decided to avoid her cryptic father because she stepped around him and called out quietly, "Yami?"

No one answered.

Yori took another step forward, frowning again, and repeated his name.

" . . . . I'm here," Yami's voice called hesitantly in reply after a moment.

"What's wrong with the boy?" Haru hissed in Jasyn's ear.

Jasyn looked like he was biting back a laugh as he leaned over and whispered a reply. Haru's eyes grew wide and she spun back to face Yori.

"Come out, please," Yori said.

She sounded rather worried and Haru couldn't resist a smile. She had no clue how her daughter would react if Yami listened to her.

For good or bad, he did. Yori stared at her friend standing there in Ishizu's body, everyone absolutely silent.

Then Jasyn broke the silence with a choked laugh.

As if that had broken some spell along with the quiet, Yami and Yori both suddenly spun away at the same time, blushing furiously. The look on Yori's face said that she was torn between being genuinely embarrassed for Yami and wanting very much to laugh along with her dad. Yami's face, however, was completely one-sided towards "genuinely embarrassed".

"I-it was the only option I had," he said, stuttering a little as he hurried to explain. Haru couldn't help it as her smile widened and she covered her mouth with a hand to keep from laughing. "The spirit was about to wake up and I couldn't just keep knocking her unconscious and Jasyn and Ishizu weren't back yet and . . . I . . . . Oh, Ra." His face turned a few shades darker – his ears flaming.

That was more than Yori could handle. She burst in to laughter, holding her ribcage with one arm as she did. Tears of laughter and pain tracked down her cheeks and she put her other hand to her mouth, trying to stop.

"Oh, gosh . . . . Ow. Oh, wow. I never expected . . . . Ouch," she said, giggles and winces punctuating her speech.

Jasyn was too busy laughing with her to say anything so Haru resigned herself to playing adult – even though she couldn't keep a grin off her face.

"Don't hurt yourself, dear," she told Yori. Her daughter nodded and Haru turned to Yami. "I'll trade places with you until Ishizu wakes up, Yami, I'm sure you're eager to be . . . um . . . yourself again." She had to resist the urge to say "be a boy again".

The look of relief on the boy's face said everything. Haru walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Um . . . do you have to knock me out?" Yami asked uncertainly.

Yori let out another giggle (followed by an "ow"), her back facing Haru and Yami.

Haru smiled. "Only if you plan on resisting."

Yami shook his head fiercely.

"Then just relax," she said. When he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, she stepped forward, using her will to gently push the boy's spirit out and take over the body herself.

He opened his eyes immediately and looked down at himself, sighing in relief and wrapping his arms around his chest. Now, Haru couldn't help but laugh.

"Not you too," he groaned.

"Sorry," she said with a smile.

"Oh, wow, I think that just made my day," Yori said, finally able to stop laughing. Haru was sure if she could see her daughter's face there would still be a smile across it.

Yami paused when he heard that and Haru was the only person who saw him blush for a different reason, a smile creeping over his face for the first time.

Haru wondered secretly if he now thought it had been worth it.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!! School has been way more crazy than I ever expected. I'm taking advanced courses and for a while I had a class after school and I have activities after school and on the weekends and free time has become nonexistent in a free country! How lame is that?! Also, I've had writer's block on Coming Home for quite a while. Gender Bender was a hard chapter to write - no lie. I'm crossing my fingers and hoping the next one will be easier._

_Thank you all for your patience, I appreciate it so much! I hope you enjoyed it, please review! (And you're welcome to throw something at me in a review for my horrible slowness -_-0)_


	61. Chapter 61: Conclusion of a Duel

_Chapter 61: Conclusion of a Duel_

Yugi's eyes widened in shock as lightning struck Marik squarely and he collapsed on the playing field.

"His Millennium Rod shattered," Duke said in surprise.

"That's because he's not the real Marik," Yugi whispered, thinking back on what Yori had hinted and Joey had confirmed. But if this wasn't the real Marik, had he been controlled by Marik, or was he willingly helping him? And who was the real one?

"Hey!" Joey called over the wind, taking a step towards his fallen opponent. "Are you okay?"

Yugi was worried about the same thing, and about if it would happen to Joey as well.

"Don't move, Joey!" he shouted. Just as the words left his mouth, lightning struck the playing field just in front of Joey, making him jump back with a cry.

"Please be careful!" Serenity said, her eyes wide with fear.

Joey turned to look at her, opening his mouth. But no one found out what he would have said because lightning split the sky once more, this time finding its mark. Joey collapsed as his friends gasped in shock.

"JOEY!" Serenity screamed.

Yugi's stared at his friend with wide eyes, his throat suddenly locked.

Tristan ran forward and jumped at the edge of the dueling arena, catching the edge and hauling himself up.

"Joey, get up man!" he called over the still-howling wind, reaching out for a better handhold to pull himself up with.

"You!" the referee snapped, pointing at the brunette. "Get down immediately, there's a duel in progress here!"

Yugi stared at the referee in disbelief.

"What kind of an idiot is that?" Duke demanded from beside him.

Apparently, Tristan's thinking was running along the same lines. "Both duelists are unconscious you idiot!"

"They still have two hundred life points each," the ref sniffed, folding his arms. "Therefore, by Battle City rules, the duel is still in progress."

"I wouldn't care if they both still had four thousand life points, you stuck up suit! My friend's life could be in danger!" Tristan shouted, jerking himself the rest of the way up to stand on the playing field.

Yugi heard Serenity give a small sob at Tristan's last sentence. He gave her a comforting smile even as he still felt worried himself. Duke placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded at them both slightly, standing strong. Yugi turned to look back at Tristan and Joey.

The referee looking indignant but before he could say anything else or Tristan could make a move, another voice rang out over the arena.

"I've heard enough!" Kaiba said from his raised standing place, his voice sharper than the wind.

"S-should I disqualify them both, sir? Declare the duel a double forfeit?" the referee asked hesitantly.

Kaiba was silent a moment as everyone waited, and then he said, "Since the duelists are tied, we'll give them five minutes. Whoever gets up first will be the winner. If both of them are still down for the count when time runs out, they'll both be disqualified."

Yugi found his voice again, shocked. "Kaiba, that's ridiculous!"

Kaiba seemed to ignore him, instead looking at Tristan. "That's my final word, and if you don't get down immediately, I'll be forced to declare Wheeler the automatic loser. Not that it'll be much of an announcement."

Yugi was certain he heard Tristan growl as he stood his ground. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or do you want to explain to the mutt how he managed to lose even if he gets up first?"

Tristan grudgingly lowered himself back to the platform they were all watching from, his back still to his friends.

"Come on, Joey," Yugi heard him say, "get up, pal."

Yugi watched Joey worriedly as well. Kaiba couldn't be thinking! Getting struck by lightning was serious, what if Joey didn't get up and the five minutes everyone wasted by waiting were crucial to help him?!

"This is horrible," he heard Mai snarl, "just call it off completely and let them have a rematch after they get medical treatment!"

"Kaiba won't," Duke replied, his voice low and dangerous. "He doesn't care about either of them; he just cares about wasting his 'precious time' with a rematch. Better for him to waste five minutes now than an hour or more later."

Yugi clenched his fists, trying to believe Kaiba's motives couldn't be that horrible. He had to just think five minutes one way or the other wouldn't make a difference.

"Come on Joey . . . ." he whispered.

"Three minutes left," the referee called out.

Another minute passed, and then Yugi's gaze was drawn to the other side of the arena. He gasped; Joey's opponent was slowly pushing himself up. Téa must have heard him and looked as well because she let out a moan.

"Oh no," she said.

Yugi looked back at Joey. It didn't matter to him at the moment. It was better for Joey to lose the duel and get medical treatment quickly than for them to sit around while he might be getting worse.

"And the winner is . . ." the ref started, raising his hand. Then he faltered. Yugi looked back at the supposed Marik in time to see him collapse once again.

"Come on, Joey!" Mai shouted. "End this!"

"Please get up," Serenity whispered.

Yugi remained silent. All he could do was watch as he pleaded silently for his best friend to be okay.

"One minute," the referee called.

Then, suddenly, Joey groaned, pulling his arms closer.

Tristan cheered, taking a step forward. "Come on pal, get up!"

Serenity let out a relieved sob as her brother pushed himself to his knees. A smile lit Yugi's face.

"Go Joey!" Mai shouted, sounding relieved as well.

Joey managed to get all the way up, stumbling a little but not falling. He blinked his eyes open and looked down at his cheering friends.

"The winner of the duel is Joey Wheeler!" the referee shouted.

Joey blinked. "Huh?"

"You won man!" Tristan called, pumping a fist in the air.

Yugi sighed in relief; Joey seemed to be fine, despite looking a little clueless. But, that's pretty much normal, he thought with a small laugh.

Tristan jumped up on the playing field again and threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. Yugi couldn't see his face but he was sure he was grinning. Joey stumbled a little from the brunette's enthusiasm but he smiled. Then his smile faltered and he looked across the field.

"That guy's still hurt," he said, walking towards his opponent. His voice carried easily now as the wind died down.

"He could take a whole two seconds to celebrate his win," Duke said sarcastically.

"That's Joey for you," Téa said. Yugi could see her smile out of the corner of his eye. "He always worries about everyone else."

The duel arena began to lower and Yugi ran forward, he and Joey reaching the fake Marik at about the same time. Joey kneeled down and shook the guy slightly.

"Hey man, wake up," he said.

After a moment, the man's green eyes slowly opened, looking slightly dazed. His gaze rested on Joey and he took a deep breath. He tried to sit up and Joey wrapped an arm around his shoulders, helping him. He nodded gratefully.

"I'm sorry about how I acted Joey," he said slowly. "It was really an honor to duel you."

Joey blinked, looking surprised. "Well . . . same to you." His signature grin slowly crept across his face as he continued, "And I won't forget this duel for a while."

Yugi picked up a piece of the shattered, fake Millennium Rod. He rolled it in his palm and looked up at the man questioningly. The man sighed and nodded.

"It's true, I am not Marik," he said.

Joey didn't look surprised but he did frown slightly. "So come clean, who are you?"

"I am Odion, and I am only a servant . . ." the man took another deep breath and raised an arm to point, ". . . of the real Master Marik."

Yugi looked where he was pointing and gasped.

"_That's_ Marik?" he and Joey asked in unison.

Odion was pointing at Namu, who was leaning heavily on the railing of the spectator's platform. It was apparent in an instant that it was true, because Namu was clutching the Millennium Rod in one hand – the _real_ Millennium Rod.

Téa gasped. "No way! That can't be Marik!"

Suddenly, Namu/Marik started chuckling darkly. He turned to face them all, smirking.

"It's true," he said, twirling the Millennium Rod in his hand. His voice was darker than Yugi had ever heard it. "I am the_ real_ Marik you fools."

"So Namu was lying to us this entire time?" Téa said, her eyes wide.

Marik cocked his head to one side. "Namu? That was just a disguise I used to get closer to Yugi and to fool all of you into trusting me."

"You little worm," Joey said quietly, his brown eyes fiery.

Yugi's eyes were locked on Marik. There was something different about him. His blonde hair was wilder than normal and there was something crazy in his eyes. Had he just been disguising that when he was pretending to be Namu? No . . . he didn't think so. Maybe it was just because he was around Yami so much but it was almost like Marik had been replaced with a spirit. Was it possible that the Millennium Rod was in the same group as the Puzzle and Ring?

Suddenly, the Millennium Eye symbol appeared on Marik's forehead, glowing harshly. Yugi frowned, wondering what it could mean.

"Oh no," Odion groaned.

"What's up?" Joey asked, looking down at him.

"For years, I've been keeping the evil inside Marik at bay, but now that I'm no longer able to, it has taken control of him," Odion said weakly, his eyes locked on Marik.

"Um . . . I'm gonna file that under 'not good'," Joey said, eyeing Marik.

So I was somewhat right, Yugi thought. But what did it mean?

"Who exactly are you?" Yugi asked.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "I see you want a more in-depth answer. I am the true Marik – the one that fool Odion has been keeping at bay for far too long. I'm not as kind as the Marik you know, in fact, we don't even truly have the same name."

"So what's your name?" Tristan demanded, coming up to stand with Yugi, Joey, and Odion.

Twirling the Millennium Rod again, he smirked evilly. "Malik."

"Woooooooooow," Joey said, his tone mock-impressed. "That's a huge difference there."

Malik glared at him, his eyes churning darkly, then he snapped his gaze to Yugi's and a sick smile crossed his features.

"How's your sister, Yugi?"

Yugi took a step back in shock, then he clenched his fists, a mixture of anger and fear flooding his system. "What have you done to her?!"

Malik's shoulders shook as his smile grew, slowly turning into a full-fledged laugh that sent chills up Yugi's spine.

"That's just too creepy," Téa said, shivering and taking a step back.

"Hey!" Joey snapped. "You heard him, what's this about Yori?"

"Oh I didn't have time to do much, unfortunately," Malik said, licking his lips. "But I do believe she has a few broken ribs and, last I checked, she was bleeding in quite a few places. Who knows? By now she might not even be alive."

Yugi's heart froze. But no . . . hadn't Marik/Malik been with them on the platform for the entire duel? There was no way he could have done anything . . . . The look in Malik's eyes stopped his thoughts though. There was something just too evil, too insane in that look for him to be lying.

"Yori . . . ." Yugi whispered.

* * *

_Authoress's Note:_ _Happy New Year everyone!!! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Um . . . I haven't made any New Years' resolutions yet so I guess you can cross your fingers to see if I make one about writing. The only problem is, I want to make sure if I make one I can keep it! So we shall see. _

_PS: Sorry I ended the chapter on kind of a depressing note - I'll try to make that up to you soon._


	62. Chapter 62: Scars

_Chapter 62: Scars_

Ishizu eventually came around and took over her own body again. At the news of her brother's fate she thanked everyone for trying but fell silent after that. Yami couldn't feel too sorry for her considering she had pulled them all into this without fair warning. The only reason Yori hadn't succeeded was because she ran out of time.

"Well, I guess . . . we have to leave," Yori said quietly. Yami hated hearing the slight tremor that ran through her normally strong tone. It was beyond unfair that she should be pulled away from her parents so soon after meeting them for what might as well have been the first time.

Ishizu stood off to the side as everyone said their goodbyes, still silent.

Jasyn smiled sadly and pulled his daughter into a gentle hug, mindful of her injuries. She hugged him back tightly, a few tears slipping past her guard; she didn't let go to wipe them away.

"Don't cry too much," he said, stroking her hair. "Enjoy your life; we'll meet again before you know it."

She nodded wordlessly as he released her so her mother could hug her too. Jasyn moved over to Yami as Haru cried with her daughter. Yami cleared his throat and held out a hand. With a smile, Yori's father took it, and then pulled him into a tight embrace as well. Yami blinked in surprise but then returned the smile as Jasyn said quietly, "You had better treat my girl like a princess. She deserves no less."

He released the teen and stepped back. Yami locked eyes with him and said seriously, "I will, sir."

Jasyn nodded. "You're a good kid, Yami. I hope you get everything you deserve too."

Yami felt his ears burn a little at the praise. He cleared his throat again.

"Thank you, Jasyn."

Suddenly, Yami was caught in a bone-crushing hug. He gasped a little but smiled as he realized it was Haru. She had his arms pinned to his sides so he was forced to just stand there helplessly until she released him. He heard Yori laugh quietly off to the side.

Haru released him to wipe away a few stray tears. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling a little mischievously.

"I'll miss you too, Mr. Gender Bender," she said.

Yami felt his blush leap to life again as the family laughed. Then, helplessly, he joined them. Ishizu looked lost, something that seemed to make her uncomfortable. But, to her credit, she didn't use her necklace to see what they were all laughing about.

Jasyn slipped an arm around his wife and both of them smiled at Yami and Yori. Yori came over to Yami's side and held out her arm, her sleeve pulled up to reveal the Millennium Bracelet. Yami wrapped his hand around it. Ishizu came over to join them and placed her hand on top of Yami's.

"Don't let go," Yori said quietly.

As the bracelet glowed, Yami and Yori looked back at her parents.

"Good luck . . . ." Haru said.

Jasyn simply smiled at them until the Millennium Bracelet's glow flared, making them both disappear from view. Yami heard Yori gasp just as the room they shared on the blimp came into view. The glow disappeared and Yami looked over to see Yori standing with her eyes closed, biting her lip slightly. Not looking surprised, Ishizu moved her hand. Yami could feel Yori's arm shaking under his palm. Wordlessly, he lowered his hand to clasp hers. She opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise, but then smiled slightly. She squeezed his hand.

"Should we go save the day?" she said.

Ishizu shook her head. "I have to go think. Perhaps I can still find a way to reverse this."

With that, she left the room. Yori looked over at Yami. He brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear without thinking and then looked down, both of them blushing slightly.

"Um, don't you think we're going to be a little late to play hero?" he asked, wondering why he felt awkward.

"Nonsense," she replied. He looked up to see her smile crookedly. "Don't you know that heroes always arrive at the last minute to be dramatic?"

"Oh ho, I understand," he said, nodding in mock seriousness. "In that case, let's go spread the drama."

* * *

"Hey! That ain't funny!" Joey snarled.

Malik shrugged, his eyes gleaming. "Perhaps not to you, but I find it quite amusing. She tried to prevent me from escaping so I taught her a lesson."

Joey shot a glance at Yugi. His best friend looked almost on the verge of tears and it made Joey's blood boil.

"I've heard enough!" Kaiba suddenly snapped, surprising everyone.

Malik looked up at him with a bored expression. "Ah yes, another of those select few able to wield an Egyptian God Card. Does it make you anxious to learn more about your ancient past?"

Joey turned to look at Kaiba and blinked in surprise. He looked furious at something. It couldn't be . . . Joey thought as his surprise turned to shock, there's no way rich kid would be worried about Yori too!

"Marik, or whatever your name is, I am able to wield an Egyptian God Card because I am an exceptional duelist. I don't believe in your Egyptian fairy tales," Kaiba said shortly. "And, must I remind you, your duel is over. Instead of listening to your pointless stories, I'd rather get on with the finals."

Malik cocked his head, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth. Joey pulled a disgusted face – this guy was just creepy!

"Why do you look so upset, Kaiba?" Malik asked, his expression gleeful. "Surely it can't be 'Egyptian fairy tales' . . . you hear those from that fool Ishizu and the Pharaoh all the time. Could it be my first 'pointless story'? Don't worry; I'm sure she died a noble death."

Before anyone could say anything, a new voice echoed over the area.

"Hope nobody believes those lies; Malik just _wishes_ he could get rid of me."

Joey snapped his head up to see Yori walk into view, stopping next to Kaiba.

"Yori!" Yugi called, his voice relieved. Then he faltered and stared along with Joey.

Yori was a mess. That was all Joey could think to describe her. And yet, even with the bruises and cuts he could see, she was still smiling grimly.

"How're your ribs girl?" Malik asked hatefully. "I didn't puncture a lung or anything did I?"

"Don't sound so hopeful, Malik," Yori replied, her voice cold. "My ex kicks harder than you, and he was too weak to even earn a place in a street gang."

Joey frowned. Ex? What was Yori talking about? He realized suddenly just how much he didn't know about Yugi's estranged sister.

"Ah yes," Malik said, rolling his shoulders lazily. "My weaker side made a deal with that little worm. He has quite a desire for your blood." His eyes sharpened and gleamed. "I'm afraid he won't get any though, I'm going to drink it all."

Yori raised an eyebrow. "Should I pretend that made sense?"

Joey grinned. No matter how beat up, Yori was still Yori.

Malik hissed and glared at her, the eye on his forehead flaring sharply. He remained silent though.

"Not that this isn't fascinating, but I'm leaving," Kaiba said in the silence, turning away from them all. "You have thirty minutes before the next duel is decided. I suggest you prepare."

Joey could see him say something to Yori but he couldn't hear it. Then Yori nodded and he walked away.

"Guys, if we wanna catch the elevator, I suggest we go too," Tristan said.

Joey nodded in agreement. They had things to do and he wanted to be away from that creep for as long as possible.

* * *

After getting Odion to a bed and having a doctor check on him, the silence in the room was broken by Joey, who hadn't said a word since getting in the elevator.

"Hey guys, I think I finally figured it out," he said.

Yori was at a loss. Of course, she had no clue what she had missed while in the spirit realm. Yami had spent the past few minutes explaining to Yugi where they had been after her brother had been hurt when she prevented him from hugging her. Everyone had thought her comment about Malik's strength meant that he had been exaggerating her broken ribs. She wished.

When the others had asked her what had happened she had said simply that it was a long story and asked them to wait.

"Figured what out, Joey?" Téa asked.

"How I won the duel!" he said, beginning to smile. "See, I had this dream while I was unconscious, and all of you were telling me to get up and supporting me. It was inspiring!"

"You sure it was a dream, bro?" Serenity asked slyly.

"Couldn't have been," Tristan said, grinning. "The most inspiring dream Joey's ever had was that one where a monkey taught him how to make a milkshake."

Everyone laughed while Joey trapped Tristan in a headlock, trying to dispute his friend's words. Yori shook her head.

"Well," she said, "should we go? I don't know about you guys but I could use some rest for the half hour we have until the next duel."

"Yeah, me too," Joey said, releasing his grumbling prisoner. "I'm beat!"

"Getting struck by lightning can be draining, what a novel idea," Duke said.

Joey seemed to miss the sarcasm. "I know! You'd think it'd load you with energy or something."

Yori bit her lip to keep from laughing. She needed to stop jarring her ribs or else they were going to take longer to heal. As the group started to file from the room, Yori caught her brother's arm.

"I'll meet you back at the room," she whispered.

Although looking a little confused, he nodded. She released him and moved over to Téa, allowing most of the others to go out ahead of her.

"Hey Téa, I need a favor," she said. "Can I come to your room?"

"Sure," Téa said instantly, though her look was a bit surprised.

"Thanks."

As they waited for Joey and Mai to go out ahead of them, the last ones in the room, Mai suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Joey . . . about this dream."

He paused to look back at her. "Which one?"

She smiled. "The one without the monkey."

He blushed slightly. "What about it?"

"Was I in it?"

He suddenly looked uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "N-no, you weren't. Sorry Mai. Maybe next time. Although, my dreams are usually very manly so I can't guarantee anything – that monkey dream did not happen! Yeah, anyway, um, I gotta go prepare 'cause, oh wait. I mean, I'm not gonna be in the next duel but I'm gonna get some rest so I'm gonna, yeah, bye!"

With that he darted out of the room as Téa growled. "That liar!"

Catching Yori by surprise, she ran after the blonde boy. Shaking her head, Yori started to follow and then noticed that Mai was hanging back.

"You okay?" she asked.

Mai smiled, although Yori noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Always."

"People can be dense sometimes," Yori said quietly. She winked. "Give him time to come around."

Mai blinked in surprise as Yori left the room to follow Téa. She got there just in time to see Joey run away – presumably for his life.

"What a jerk," Téa growled. "Men are just so . . . so . . ."

"Dense?" Yori supplied, the word fitting perfectly for the second time in less than a minute.

"Yes!" She sighed and then blinked. "Oh yeah, my room. Um, this way."

She led Yori to a door and opened it with one of the provided cards, motioning her inside and flipping on the lights.

"So what did you need?"

Yori toyed with the clasp of her cape, feeling a little awkward at her request. "Well, I assume you came packed even though you didn't know we would be staying overnight, right?"

Téa nodded, smiling. "I'm always prepared – I made the mistake of not being in Duelist Kingdom and it wasn't the most pleasant experience."

Yori looked down at her black, long-sleeved shirt once more. It was torn and stained with blood and grass – even by her old street standards it wasn't very presentable.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" she asked with a sigh.

Téa blinked and then laughed. "Is that all? Of course I do! What color?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not very picky."

Téa grinned. "Remind me when we get back, I'm taking you shopping."

She walked over to the bed and grabbed the purse she had been carrying around – apparently it was big enough to hold a few essentials, including clothing. Digging around in it, she pulled out a sky blue shirt and tossed it to Yori.

"You don't wear light colors enough, you'd look great in that!" she said.

Yori looked down at the shirt in her hands uncomfortably. It was long enough – thankfully, since Téa did have a fondness for belly-shirts that baffled Yori – but it was sleeveless.

"Um . . . Téa . . . that's not gonna work," she said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Téa asked with a frown. "You won't know until you try it on."

"It doesn't have any sleeves."

Téa sighed. "All you wear is long-sleeved shirts, branch out a little! You could lose the cape for a day too."

Yori frowned at the though of losing the item that had saved her a few times over the course of her town-hopping. "There's a reason for what I wear, you know."

"Nobody likes to break habit, I know. Just try it on!"

"No, Téa, I mean–"

"Just try it!"

"It's not that I don't–"

"Try it!"

Yori sighed in aggravation – and then winced – as she realized that she wasn't going to get a word in. Well, sometimes the best way to explain was just to show anyway.

"Fine, then, turn around," she said, unfastening her cape and laying it across the foot of Téa's bed.

Téa, ready to retort again, stopped and grinned happily, turning around to give her some privacy. Yori slipped her shirt off, being very careful of her ribs, and threw it with her cape. Then she gingerly pulled on the new article of clothing. She rubbed her bare arms, feeling very exposed. Her skin was pale from never seeing the sun and she winced as she thought how much more horribly her white scars would stand out if her arms were as tan as her face and neck.

The scars wound around both arms at different places, some short marks that were only scars because of the depth, others almost seven inches long. They were all raised on her skin except for one just above her left elbow that looked like someone had scooped out some of her flesh. Yori rubbed it, remembering all the different weapons she had come in contact with over the years.

"Geez, you take forever," Téa said. "Can I turn around now?"

Yori suppressed a sigh and slowly lowered her arms to her sides. She nodded, before realizing that Téa couldn't see it.

"Yes," she said simply.

Téa flipped around only to stop dead in her tracks, her smile fading. Yori shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to move her arms behind her back. It was all fine and dandy for her to talk about her scars like they were no big deal, but she hated for other people to actually see them.

Téa finally looked down.

"I get it," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be done about it now," Yori said, reaching up to rub the scar above her elbow again. "But, um, you wouldn't happen to have a long-sleeved shirt would you?"

Téa shook her head, looking back up. "I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a bad habit too. When we go shopping I'll have to get some." She smiled slightly.

Yori smiled back, a bit of her awkwardness fading. She thought for a moment, looking down at her ruined black shirt.

"You know," she said slowly, picking it up to look at it again. "The sleeves are still fine . . . the only reason I really can't wear it is I don't want to walk around with half my side exposed. Would you mind if I attached the sleeves to this shirt?"

Téa shook her head but frowned. "I don't care, but I don't have anything you'd need to do it."

"I bet Kaiba's medical team does," Yori said confidently, slipping her cape back on. "I'll see you when they decide the next duel okay? Thanks for the help Téa."

"Sorry I couldn't do more."

Yori nodded and opened the door, walking back into the hallway.

Keeping her arms covered by her cape, she finally found one of Kaiba's medics. She explained the basics of what she needed and, with a shrug, he gave her a sewing kit and a small pair of medical scissors. Promising to return them, she made her way back to her brother's room and knocked.

The door slid open and Yugi smiled at her, moving so she could come in. She took a seat in the single chair at the table and he hopped on the bed, sitting Indian style.

"Well, I think Yami got through everything that happened," Yugi said, nodding towards the spirit who was leaning against the wall next to the window.

"That's good," Yori said, spreading everything out on the table in front of her. "I hope we didn't worry you too much."

"Not too much," he said, his tone telling her he was lying. She shook her head with a small smile and let it slide.

He was silent for a moment and something about the silence made her look up at him. He was smirking. She blinked; the expression looked so alien on her little brother's face.

"What?" she asked warily.

He leaned forward, his smirk giving way to a mischievous smile. "I was right."

" . . . . About what?"

"You and Yami belonging together."

She felt her face flame as she stiffened. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Yami turn ruby red as well.

"N-nothing's decided yet," Yami said quickly.

"Oh but I know what the outcome will be," Yugi said, his mischievous smile widening.

"Brat," Yori muttered, grabbing the small pair of scissors and taking out her emotions on the poor seams attaching the sleeves to the body of her black shirt.

Yugi just laughed.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: **IMPORTANT!!** Okay, so, Coming Home is getting very long - longer than I expected for sure. So I've decided to break into into two, possibly three parts. This part will end with season two so it's coming up fairly soon. When that happens I'm gonna have a special chapter at the end **if** I get a good response. I'll throw in some 'deleted scenes' that I've taken out of the story as it goes in a different direction and I'd like to include a oneshot about why Yori's name is no longer her birth name. If you have **any questions at all**, send them in a review and I'll answer them in that chapter. They can be anything from 'how did you think of Coming Home?' to 'why is Yori's cape blue and silver?' I don't care, just ask away. I look forward to it!!!_


	63. Chapter 63: Life Goes On

_Chapter 63: Life Goes On_

"By the way, both of you," Yori said after a minute, "I'm working on making a new shirt here so could you . . . you know . . . ."

Yami's blush had just been dying down but at her words it flared to life again. He rubbed his neck, wondering if he had ever blushed this much when he had been alive.

"Sure thing, sis," Yugi said, still wearing his smile. He flipped around so his back was to her.

Yami turned as well, praying for his blush to go away soon.

"As long as we're on the subject of matchmaker, I think I've found your newest targets, bro," Yori said.

Yami could see Yugi's interest perk up. "Who?"

"Think: a pair of blondes."

Unable to help it, Yami's mind ran though the candidates as well. The only blonde girl and boy on the blimp were . . . .

"Joey and Mai?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"I would have never guessed!" Yugi said.

"What makes you think so?" Yami asked.

"Mai asked Joey if she was in his dream, and she was upset when he said no. Also, when Joey answered he was . . . awkward to say the least."

Yugi smiled. "Did he talk really fast?"

"Yeah," Yori said, the sound of clipping audible in the small room. "And he could barely make two words fit together."

Yugi let out a whoop. "I can't believe it! Joey has a crush!"

"And it sounds as if Mai returns at least some of that feeling," Yami said, smiling a little at his friend's enthusiasm.

"If he's not careful though, he's gonna botch it," Yori said.

Yugi blinked. "Uh oh. What's he doing?"

"Being a typical dense guy."

"Hey!" Yugi said, his tone offended.

"Not that you two are like that!" Yori said quickly.

That was a bit of a relief. Yami resisted the urge to look over his shoulder to see her expression. Seeing her topless just because he wanted a glimpse of her smile again would incredibly inappropriate.

"That's good," Yugi said, letting out a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I don't think you can solve their problems by locking them up together on the top of the blimp," Yori said, a smile in her voice.

And cue the blush. Yami shifted; sheepish at how he had suddenly kissed her when they were together. That had not been one of his most thought-through actions.

Yugi laughed. "Tactics like that only work once. I'll have to think of something else."

"How do you plan these things?" Yami asked curiously, thankful that even though he seemed to blush easily, it usually did fade quickly.

"Spur of the moment," Yugi said with a shrug. "Also, Téa helped with you two."

"Téa was in on it?" Yami said, shocked.

"Figures," Yori mumbled.

"Speaking of which," Yugi said slowly. "We had to leave the control room early. What all happened between you two?"

Yami and Yori both became suddenly mute.

"Oh fine," Yugi said, sticking his tongue out at Yami. "Be that way."

Yami smirked back.

"Oh," Yugi said, as if something had just occurred to him. "Sis, what did Kaiba say to you before he left the dueling platform?"

Yami waited, curious as well.

"Oh, that, he told me he had medical teams available if I needed them."

"That's probably a good idea," Yami said, thinking of all the wounds she'd picked up in the spirit world.

"No thank you," Yori said, yawning suddenly. "The last thing I want is for doctors to poke me in the ribs only to tell me what I already know. This isn't the first time I've broken a bone you know – second time for my ribs. I'll pick up some bruise/cut/whatever ointment later."

Yami winced at how calm she sounded. He wondered if she really was that calm or if it was just an act she had put on for so long that it had become second nature to pretend.

"Are you tired?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't think so but yeah, I guess it really was pretty trying," she replied. "The adrenaline's finally wearing off."

They fell silent for a moment until Yugi said thoughtfully, "Who do you think will duel next?"

Yami snorted. "With our luck? Malik."

"No kidding," Yori agreed.

"Who do you think would face him?" Yugi said, frowning.

"Would it be evil of me to say 'hopefully: Ishizu'?" Yami asked innocently.

Yori clicked her tongue, disapproving. However he could almost feel her smiling at him. Yugi tried to hide a smile.

"Well?" Yami said with a shrug. "She's had someone else do everything up until now, it's time _she_ faced him."

"It would be good for her to fight her own battles but do you honestly think it would do any good?" Yori said. She paused for a moment and there was another snip before she continued, "I mean, if she's any kind of sister at all . . . ." She stopped.

Yami resisted the urge to turn around again. "What?"

"Tarter sauce," Yori grumbled. "She isn't. Marik told me so."

"What?" Yugi and Yami said in unison.

"When?" Yami added.

"I can't –" She paused again. "Oh wait, I guess I can tell you now. Just in case, who is Namu?"

"Marik . . ." Yugi said. "Yori, are you okay?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, wondering what this was about.

"Okay, so apparently there's this thing called a Millennium Seal . . ."

It took Yori a while to explain everything that had happened during her encounter with Marik, including his comment about wishing he had a sister who would actually do something for him.

Yami hummed thoughtfully when she had finished.

"I was planning on asking you about that vision I saw when I could, did you know the Millennium Bracelet could do that?" Yori asked him.

Yami shook his head, still not facing her. "All that I know of the Millennium Items is what Yugi's grandfather has told him and a few memories that I can't place, but as far as I've heard the only item that should be able to show you images is the Millennium Necklace."

"Even then it has to be memories, right?" Yugi piped up.

Yami nodded.

"Well, I guess we throw it on the list of things to find answers to," Yori said heavily. "By the way, I'm finished so you can turn around."

Both boys did as she said. Yori had draped her cape over the back of the chair and was straightening a 'new' shirt. The body was sky blue and the sleeves were the black ones from her old shirt. She threw the scraps of her old shirt in the small garbage pail in the room and stretched, yawning again.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, looking down at herself. "I could start a fashion with this; it actually looks pretty snazzy."

Yugi laughed. Yami looked down to avoid agreeing – it would have caused him to blush yet again.

"Sis, if you're tired there's a reason we have a bed in here," Yugi said, scooting off it.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, I could use a nap before the next duel. How long do we have anyway?"

"I don't know," Yami said, "but they'll announce it when the time comes."

"We'll wake you up for it," Yugi promised.

"Thanks again," she said, hopping on the bed and stretching out, settling into a comfortable position and closing her eyes.

Yami and Yugi were silent until her breathing evened out, although it was still slightly hitched from her damaged ribs.

"She didn't mention our parents . . . ." Yugi said softly.

Yami nodded. "I think to deal with it right now she's just pushing it away."

Yugi sighed. "I don't want to hurt her but I was hoping to hear . . . you know . . . ." His voice grew quieter. "I mean, I don't remember them either."

Yami laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They're incredible people. When she feels ready, I'm sure she'll tell you all about them."

Yugi smiled up at him. "I'm willing to wait then."

Suddenly, an electronic voice sounded over the PA system.

"_All duelists are to report to the central room. The finalists participating in the next duel will be decided."_

Yugi groaned quietly. "She just fell asleep! I don't want to wake her up already."

Yami agreed. He thought for a second and then said, "It's guaranteed that we won't be in the next duel. Why don't you go with everyone else and I'll stay with Yori."

"I don't know . . . ." Yugi said. "I did promise her we'd . . . ." He trailed off as he looked at his sister, her expression relaxed and peaceful for the first time in too long. "Oh what the heck, she won't stay mad for too long. See you later, Yami!"

He waved as he ran out the door to join the others. Yami shook his head, amused at the boy's actions. With a small sigh, Yami settled back against the wall, crossing his arms. In the silence, he studied his love's face. He paused at the thought and savored the title again. He was in love.

Yori's mouth was slightly open as she breathed shallowly and her head was turned to one side – favoring the bruised side of her jaw. Her eyelids fluttered slightly as if she was dreaming. With a gentle smile, Yami reached over and brushed part of her hair off her cheek.

"_The next duel will be between Malik Ishtar and Mai Valentine. Both duelists are to report to the dueling deck immediately."_

I hope Mai understands exactly what she's facing, Yami thought as the PA announcement was repeated. Although, I don't know if any of us truly know what to expect from that monster.

* * *

Yugi bounced impatiently in the elevator, watching the levels slowly progress. They were going to be late!

Joey laughed and poked him in the forehead, drawing his attention. "Relax, Yug! Mai ain't goin' anywhere and we'll all be there in plenty of time ta' cheer her on."

"What she said worries me though," Téa said, biting her lip.

Yugi nodded in agreement, remembering when they had tried to encourage Mai after she had first been chosen. She had glared at them all and snapped that she did things on her own – that she didn't need anyone to pretend to be her friend. She had been fine the entire trip until now and Yugi was worried about what had caused the change.

"It was probably just nerves," Duke said, tugging on his black bangs thoughtfully. "They get to us all – I'm sure she'll come around."

Joey shifted, looking like he wanted to say he hoped so, but couldn't. Yugi smiled; Yori had been spot on. He was definitely going to need to consult with Téa later on.

The elevator doors slid open and they all ran onto the spectator platform, pleased to see the duel progressed too far – the duelists each had one monster on the field. Although, Yugi's heart froze when he saw that Malik's monster was Revival Jam – and the Jam Breeding Machine was standing behind it on the field.

"Go Mai!" Joey shouted, grinning up at her. Her return look was icy.

"What are you geeks doing here?" she said, drawing a card.

"We're here for support Mai," Yugi said. Téa agreed with him.

"I don't need your help," Mai snapped.

"We know," Joey said, sounding surprised and a bit hurt. "But we're still allowed to come watch, right? Friends encourage you even when you don't need it – kind'a like how my grandma showed up to the school play once just ta' see me play a tree."

Tristan smirked and started to make a retort when Téa elbowed him in the stomach sharply, stopping him. Mai raised an eyebrow but shook her head, turning to face Malik.

"Whatever," she muttered. Then, in a louder voice, she said, "Now, my Dark Witch, attack his Revival Jam!"

Malik merely smirked as his monster reformed. Yugi bit his lip; he wanted to tell Mai about his own duel with Marik but he knew she wouldn't listen. He didn't know what had put her at odds with all of them but she was stubborn. He would just have to hope she could figure it out on her own.

Mai stared, wide-eyed, until Malik chuckled, enjoying himself.

"Revival Jam will reform like that every time you hit it," he said. He drew a card and slapped it into play, announcing that it was Pot of Greed and drawing two more cards. One, he slipped onto the field face down as his Breeding Machine produced its first Slime Token. "Just try attacking me again," he taunted.

"Oh don't worry, I will," she said confidently. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster, which removes all your trap and magic cards from the field. So say goodbye to whatever card you played face-down."

Malik appeared unfazed, making Yugi even more nervous. Malik didn't seem like the kind of duelist to worry about hiding his facial expression, which meant that he was still confident in whatever he had planned. Mai destroyed his slime token, knocking his lifepoints down to 2700, before placing a card face-down and ending her turn.

"Mai took the lead!" Serenity gushed, smiling happily.

Mai seemed to take no notice of her comment, waiting for Malik's reaction. Yugi remained silent as well, still worried.

"I summon Malkin the Four-Faced Beast," Malik said, laying the card down. "Then I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon The Masked Beast Desguardius."

"That's not good," Joey said. Malik's monster had 3300 attack points – way more than Mai's Dark Witch.

However, when Malik attacked Mai countered him immediately with her face-down card: Mirror Wall – cutting Desguardius down to half its original strength. Then her Witch was able to cut him down with ease. Malik's lifepoints dropped again.

When Tristan and Joey cheered, Duke shook his head.

"Guys, there's more," he said simply.

Sure enough, a moment later a mask appeared out of nowhere and attached itself onto Mai's witch, dragging her over to Malik's side of the field.

"That's the consequence of killing Desguardius," Malik said, pulling his deck out of its compartment in his Duel disk, "I get to shuffle my deck and your monster is now mine."

Mai grimaced but remained silent. After shuffling, Malik played the card Remove Trap to get rid of Mai's mirror wall and then ended his turn. Mai drew a card. Before she could act, however, Yugi saw Malik reach behind him for something. Yugi's eyes widened; he had no doubt as to what it was.

"Stop!" he shouted. Mai paused and looked down at him, as did his other friends, but Malik paid him no mind. A moment later, he was holding out the Millennium Rod.

"I grow bored with this normal duel," he said, licking his lips. "So let's make it more exciting by raising the stakes and getting a change of scenery, shall we?"

"Malik, don't!"

"What's he doin' Yug'?" Joey asked, puzzled. Yugi couldn't respond. Malik grinned at him; his eyes alight with the insane fire they held so often.

Then, their surroundings began to rapidly change as the Millennium Rod glowed. Shadows stole across the surface of the blimp, encircling them in a chill embrace as the light of the stars and city behind them disappeared. The air itself seemed to grow heavier, settling on all of them, taking on a deep purple-blue color.

"It's the shadow realm . . . ." Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. It was the first time he had ever been there since Duelist Kingdom and the reunion was not a happy one. He shivered.

"What gives?!" Mai shouted angrily, taking a step back and trying to brush the eerie fog away from her arms. "This isn't part of the game!"

"This is the most unnatural fog I've ever seen," Duke said, raising an eyebrow as he looked around.

"This isn't fog," Joey said, shaking his head.

Téa nodded in agreement, rubbing her arms. "I remember this place . . . ." she whispered. "This is the same place Pegasus dueled Yugi in the Duelist Kingdom finals."

"We're nowhere near California and Duelist Kingdom," Duke said skeptically.

"That's because the Millennium Items are all linked to the Shadow Realm," Yugi said, shivering. "Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to send us to the Shadow Realm, and now that's what Malik's using the Millennium Rod for. It doesn't matter where you are to begin with."

"Yug," Joey said urgently, turning to face him, "how will this affect the duel?"

"For people who are accustomed to the Shadow Realm, it strengthens them," he said grimly, "but if not, it weakens you over the course of the duel. If Mai doesn't finish this quickly, it could kill her."

The blood drained out of Joey's face and his other friends stared at him in shock. He turned back to look at Mai. The same thing had happened to him; if the Pharaoh hadn't trusted him and ended the duel as quickly as possible, he would have died. He managed a small smile as he glanced around at his friends once. He would have died if Joey, Tristan and Téa wouldn't have risked their lives to protect him too.

But Mai wasn't in the same situation he'd been in.

"Hey creepazoid!" Joey shouted at Malik, clenching his fists. "Get us outta this right now!"

Malik's only response was to leer down at him gleefully. Mai's hands clenched into fists as well as she stepped forward again. Yugi could see the resolve hardening in her eyes once more.

"Fog or no fog, that's not going to stop me!" she said.

"Yugi, can't you do something?" Téa pleaded. "You have a Millennium Item too!"

Yugi shook his head sadly. "I can't. Since the Rod brought us here, it has to be the one to take us back. Yori's Millennium Bracelet is the only item that can travel between realms no matter the circumstances."

"And she's not here," Tristan groaned.

Yugi felt like groaning himself – as soon as Yori found out what was going on she was going to throttle him for not waking her up. Why did unexpected things like this always pop up at exactly the wrong time?

"No good deed goes unpunished . . . ." he muttered to himself.

"Mai!" Joey shouted suddenly, like he had finally won a debate against himself. "Stop the duel!!"

"What?!" she snapped.

"You have to forfeit!" he called. "This place is dangerous, you might get ki–"

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I didn't come all this way just to get scared by a little magic show," she said, slamming a card onto her duel disk face-down. "I thought you were just here to watch!"

Joey gritted his teeth, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists even tighter. It was too late to try now though; Mai was too stubborn to change her mind.

I hope it doesn't cost her, Yugi thought as he bit his lip. A Shadow Game isn't like any other duel, and Malik holds all the cards now.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Right on scedule for all of you I gave a date too hehe. The next update should be on the 24th - a week from today. Keep an eye open. ^^_

_**IMPORTANT!!** Coming Home is getting very long so I've decided to break into into two, possibly three parts. This part will end with season two so it's coming up pretty fast. When that happens I'm going to have a special chapter at the end. I'll throw in some 'deleted scenes' that I've taken out of the story and a oneshot about why Yori's name is no longer her birth name. If you have **any questions at all**, send them in a review and I'll answer them in that chapter. They can be anything from 'why did you make Yori Yugi's sister?' to 'which character do you hate or like writing most?' I don't care, just ask away. **I look forward to it!!!**_


	64. Chapter 64: A Shadow Game

_Chapter 64: A Shadow Game_

Kaiba was almost tempted to zone out as Malik rattled off some explanation for why Mai's monster on the field was now glowing. Not that he wasn't curious, after all it had to do with the game, but Malik's explanation was pure nonsense to him. Something about representing a part of Mai's mind and that if it was destroyed she would lose that piece of her mind too, et cetera. Ridiculous.

Mai didn't seem to buy into it either and she attacked Malik without hesitation, using the monster she had just summoned. Kaiba mentally added her to his very very short list of people on his blimp who also qualified as sane. Unlike all the geeks watching her duel.

Yori wasn't there to watch, which surprised him. He didn't know what her relationship with Mai was but he did know she loved the game as much as he did – and she was almost as good at it. The only reason he could think of for her absence would be how torn up she had looked when he had last seen her – but she wasn't the type to be slowed down by wounds much either. Thinking of which, he was still curious about how she had managed to get beat up like that . . . .

They were mysteries he would have to leave until later.

"What a divided victory," Malik said. His tone gave Kaiba the impression he was actually dancing up and down in glee instead of standing there smirking. He narrowed his eyes. Of all the freaks in the finals this guy was farthest from his Sane List. "You've taken another chunk of my lifepoints but since Dark Witch was originally your monster it's your own memories you've destroyed!"

"What are you talking about?" Mai said, irritation showing in her voice.

"Every monster we play on the field represents the memory of a person you've met in your life," Malik said, his grin widening enough to flash white teeth. "So every time a monster is destroyed, one of us forgets someone in our life."

"No way!" Mai shouted in disbelief.

Kaiba snorted. Malik should become an author; his crazy ideas would be right at home in the fantasy genre.

"What a liar!" Kaiba heard Joey say from across the field. "That psycho's on something."

It's a miracle, Kaiba thought, Wheeler and I actually agree on something. He wondered if it would ruin part of his image if he yawned during a duel.

"Let's see which of your friends you'll be forgetting in a moment," Malik said, licking his lips.

He sure does that enough, Kaiba thought, maybe I should offer chapstick as a prize along with rare cards. Of course, I'll be the one winning the tournament so it wouldn't do any good anyway.

"I don't believe you, Malik," Mai said firmly. "I'm not forgetting anyone."

Malik pointed to the center of the playing field and the fog began to swirl together at that mark, taking the shape of a person. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, curious about how he did it. The person turned into a shadowy image of Téa and Mai gasped. Kaiba pursed his lips. It was an impressive trick, to be sure.

"Looks like you had best say goodbye to Téa while you still recognize her," Malik said, fingering his golden rod.

"I already told you it's impossible," Mai snapped. "I'm not forgetting anyone so let's get on with the duel."

"Oh nothing's impossible in the Shadow Realm my dear," Malik said, shaking his head as if talking to a naive child. "That's why we're here."

He said more but Kaiba tuned him out, using his willpower to keep from tapping his foot. While the crazy-haired (and just plain crazy) Egyptian droned on about people fading from a well of something and disappearing from something and something else, Kaiba shot a glance at his younger brother, standing by his side.

Mokuba's eyes were wide and he was leaning forward, entranced by what Malik was saying. Kaiba started to say something – to snap him back to reality – but then paused. Mokuba still enjoyed fantasy books and such so he was probably just enjoying the idea instead of actually believing it. If that made him enjoy the duel more, Kaiba wasn't going to intervene. He crossed his arms across his chest instead and brought his mind back to the duel. If he was going to stand here, like it or not, it would probably be best to pay attention.

"I-I can't see her! She's fading out!" Mai said, her voice filled with panic. Kaiba blinked, and then realized she was talking about Téa. He looked down at the spectator platform.

The brunette girl was standing next to Joey just as before, one hand clenched in front of her as she stared at Mai with wide-eyes. Kaiba resisted the urge to sigh, scratching Mai off his Sane List. She had allowed herself to listen to Malik and now her mind was playing tricks on her. The fog was probably obscuring her vision and her imagination did the rest.

"Let's continue," Malik said, his eyes bulging with excitement. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the creepy display. "I play one card face-down and summon The Destructor in attack mode. I'll boost his power with the magic card Mystical Black Pendant."

The increase brought his monster up to 100 stronger than Mai's. However, when he attacked she played her face-down card which brought his monster's attack points back down to where they had started. Kaiba hummed thoughtfully, debating her removal from his list. Even if she had bought into Malik's nonsense for a moment, she hadn't lost her dueling head. He decided to wait before deciding for sure. If the debate could be brought up again later it might spare him from an Egyptian lecture.

Mai sent her monster to destroy Malik's and said grimly, "Maybe that will erase someone from _your_ mind."

This time Kaiba did sigh ever-so-slightly. She was ruining one side of the debate.

As Malik's monster disappeared, another person appeared in the fog for a moment before disintegrating. Kaiba frowned; he had seen the mime before when Yugi had dueled him and won Slifer, but he didn't know Malik knew the guy too. It's a small world of duelists, he thought.

"Why thank you," Malik said, licking his lips again. Mai appeared surprised and he continued, "There's no one in my mind _worth_ remembering, my dear. So go on attacking my monsters – given the choice I prefer to be alone. My servants aren't worth the memory space."

"You're insane," Mai said, gripping her cards.

Malik cackled. "Sane enough to catch you in my trap though." His eyes danced. "If you destroy a monster wearing the Black Pendant, you lose 500 life points and since the monster itself was my Destroyer, I get to use its special ability to play any Trap card I want to from my hand."

At least he thinks ahead, Kaiba thought. He played the Trap card Rope of Light and used it to bring his Destroyer back with 800 extra attack points. He then destroyed Mai's monster, laughing loudly as she took a step back, looking fearful.

The person the fog showed this time was a certain blonde mutt whose real form was gritting his teeth on the sidelines, looking like he wanted to stop the duel himself.

"No, Joey!" Mai shouted, her violet eyes wide. From his standing point Kaiba could see unshed tears shining in them and he rolled his eyes. He couldn't get through a single duel anymore that wasn't melodramatic.

And cue the overactive imagination, he thought as Mai's eyes shot towards Wheeler. Sure enough, she dropped to her knees, her arms trembling.

"Mai! Are you okay?!" Joey shouted, jumping forward.

The blonde girl didn't appear to have even heard him. As Joey turned back to his companions, confused, Kaiba tuned out Yugi's words (which ran a parallel with Malik's). This, he thought, is going to be a very long duel.

* * *

Yori moaned quietly in her sleep, turning her head slightly. Yami frowned, wondering what she was dreaming about. Although, from the way her brow was furrowed, it didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't good. He wondered if he should wake her up or not.

She moaned again and he bit his lip. He wanted her to be able to rest but didn't want her trapped in a nightmare.

Shouldering away from the wall, he sat on the bed next to her. He swung his legs up gently, trying his best to disturb her as little as possible. Then he took one of her hands in both of his, holding it gently. He didn't know if she would hear him if he spoke so he just held her hand, rubbing the back with a thumb.

She had removed the makeshift bandages that had been wrapped around her palms. The back of her hand was smooth and soft but when he turned it slightly to look at her palm he could see four small scabs where she had dug her nails in deep enough to draw blood. At least they wouldn't scar. She had more than her fair share of those he was sure. Even around her knuckles she had a few small white scars that were raised against her skin. Her hands hadn't escaped danger over the years any more than her arms and back.

Thinking of that, he placed one of his hands over her right one, resting on her stomach. Turning it over gently he winced at the sight of the burn – a chain etched into her skin forever now. From his own stupid resting place. A line slashed right through the center of the chain mark – where she had grabbed the switchblade in her fight with the rare hunters. What surprised him though was that the burn and knife wound were almost all the way healed. All that remained now was just a red scar that crossed her fingers in an identical line where they had wrapped around the opposite side of the chain.

He pursed his lips, thinking. It had only been a week, not nearly enough time for a serious burn like that to heal, and the knife wound should have been twice as bad since it had only been two days since that incident. Now that he really thought about it, she hadn't shown any signs of it being a discomfort to her since entering the tournament.

He moved both of his hands back to her left again, his mind churning. As his thoughts danced, his gaze was drawn to the gold band around her right wrist. Was it possible the bracelet quickened healing processes as well? Was it just for the owner or did it extend beyond? Just how much was unknown about the Millennium Bracelet?

Before his thoughts could proceed any farther, Yori's hand suddenly tightened around his own. He looked at her in surprise. She was still asleep but a single tear rolled down her cheek. Alarmed, he wiped it away with his free hand, leaving it resting against her cheek.

"Yori?" he asked quietly.

His love's only response was to tighten her grip. Somehow he got the feeling that she was silently telling him to wait. He paused, wondering if he should wake her anyway.

Eventually though he sighed and decided to give her a few more minutes. He held onto her hand and waited.

* * *

The duel finally held Kaiba's interest.

After collapsing to her knees, Mai had stayed that way through another of Malik's pointless rants. Then, without warning, she had gotten to her feet with new determination, saying that Malik's head games weren't enough to keep her from winning.

She had summoned a monster that was fairly weak called Amazon Chain Master and Malik had immediately disabled it with a card (Holding Arms) that held it out of play for three turns. Then Mai had surprised everyone by using a card to destroy her own monster (of course she had thrown in a comment about how since _she_ was destroying her monster she wouldn't lose a memory, but Kaiba had disregarded it and focused on her _logical_ reasons).

By destroying the monster she had activated its special ability. It had allowed her to take any of her opponent's cards for herself.

The card she chose? The Winged Dragon of Ra.

_Now_ Kaiba was interested.

"You may posses it now," Malik said coolly, still smirking, "but remember you can't keep it unless you win the game."

"Oh don't worry, I plan to," Mai purred, slipping the newly claimed card into her hand.

"Awesome!" Mokuba said, bouncing up and down in excitement. "This could mean Mai wins!"

Kaiba forced himself not to show quite as much enthusiasm as his younger brother but he still allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Interesting turn of events," was all he said.

Mokuba grinned up at him, understanding Kaiba's subdued demeanor.

"Now I'll place two cards face-down and summon my Amazon Fighter in attack mode," she said. "That ends it for me."

"What an appropriate choice of words," Malik said, grinning maliciously as he drew a card. He ordered his Destroyer to attack her Amazon.

"Hold it right there," she said triumphantly. "I activate Amazon Magician – swapping the attack points of my monster with yours. Say goodbye to another memory."

Kaiba sighed irritably. Just when it was suspenseful for him they always had to throw in another crazy comment like that.

As Malik's monster disappeared the fog showed some guy in a red magician suit, complete with striped giant bow tie, crazy mask, and top hat.

"What kind of freaks does Malik know?" Kaiba muttered. Then he shook his head fiercely, realizing Malik's mind games were getting to him too. He scowled into the fog.

"I never liked Arcana anyway," Malik said, cackling. "He was a simpering idiot; I'm sure my mind is a happier place without him."

His life points dropped to 1050 and Mai raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't ever consider your mind a happy place, just an empty insane asylum."

"I wouldn't say empty," Mokuba said. Kaiba saw him stick his tongue out at Malik out of the corner of his eye. "After all, _he's_ in there."

Kaiba shook his head and watched as Malik activated a Trap card called Card of Last Will, allowing him to draw five new cards.

"By destroying my monster you also activated its special ability, allowing me to play this," he said, slapping a card into play. "It's a card called Nightmare Wheel and it allows me to trap your monster and take 500 lifepoints from you every single turn." He licked his lips, flashing a wolf's grin. "Your move."

Mai was unfazed. "I was prepared for that Malik. So I play Rescue Operation, allowing me to not only get back my Amazon, but to summon another card in its place."

"This is it!" Mokuba said, leaning forward. "It's gotta be!"

Kaiba could tell it wasn't though - unless Mai hid excitement as well as he did.

"I paid attention last time the Winged Dragon of Ra was played so don't get your hopes up about me playing it without a sacrifice," Mai said with a smirk. "I know that would mean zero attack points for it and we wouldn't want that – so I'll be playing it by the end of my next turn instead."

She slid her Amazon Fighter back into her hand and played the new card: Cyber Harpie.

"Mai's favorite! Can't lose with that!" Joey crowed from the sidelines.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Can't lose with a card that only has 1800 attack points? Give me a break.

"Now I just need one card," she said. She pulled a new card and smiled. "Second time's a charm; I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw again." Three more cards went into her hand and her smile grew. "Oh, I am so good. I play the magic card Elegant Egotist, turning my one Harpie into three. And I know you'll be so sad to see them go since they just got here, but I sacrifice all three of them to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Kaiba couldn't help it now, he leaned forward, eyes widening with excitement. A funnel of wind shot up from the playing field as Mai slammed the card onto her duel disk. The wind disappeared, replaced by a ball of light that illuminated the entire surface of the blimp, blinding them all momentarily.

When Kaiba blinked his vision clear again he paused, baffled. Instead of a giant golden dragon, hanging over the dueling platform was a golden ball.

"What gives?!" he heard Joey demand. "What is that thing?!

Whatever it is, it's not Ra, Kaiba thought. But that was the card she played, so how can it be anything else?

Mai appeared just as astonished as everyone else. "What is that?!"

Malik roared with laughter, his shoulders heaving. He doubled over and closed his eyes, his laughter fading to chuckles after a minute. "Why that," he said, looking up at her and licking his lips, grinning from ear to ear, "is the Egyptian God, Ra, just like you summoned. It's trapped inside that sphere."

What a plot twist, Kaiba thought. His mind was racing.

"How do I use it?" Mai said, looking completely confused.

"You can't," Malik said, straightening up. Silent laughter quivered through him again and his grin grew, if possible, even wider. "Only those who know the ancient scriptures can unlock it. Its power is beyond you forever!"

Kaiba scoffed. More Egyptian fairy tales. The only thing that stood between Mai and control of Ra was a secret she hadn't figured out yet. Since no one knew it, Malik could pretend it was anything he wanted.

I'll figure it out soon enough though, Kaiba thought.

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to discover how to unlock it," Mai said disdainfully. "I'll figure it out though and then I'll use it to knock you out of the finals."

"Oh it's no secret," Malik said, spreading an arm wide. "Just read the Egyptian text at the bottom of the card if you can."

Mai faltered and looked down at the card. Then her eyes widened.

"Would you care for lessons in ancient scripture so you can read the chant?" Malik taunted. "I'm afraid I'm not the most patient of tutors so how about I just read it for you. Can you guess what would happen if I did?"

"Mokuba," Kaiba said quietly, looking down at his brother. "Why don't you get a picture of that card with our satellite and have the onboard computer translate it?"

Mokuba's face lit up with a grin and he took off to go do it.

Mai's eyes were still locked on the card; she was shaking slightly. Kaiba could guess what would happen if Malik released the dragon. He shifted slightly; it didn't matter who released Ra as long as he got more insight about how to capture it himself.

"Who knows Egyptian nowadays?" Mai groaned helplessly, clenching her hands into fists.

"Oh even if you knew common Egyptian you would still be at a loss," Malik said, his tongue flicking out of his mouth like a snake's, his eyes alight with excitement. "It's written in a special form of hieroglyphs known only to the most high-ranking families in Egypt. How convenient that my family fits the bill; you wouldn't believe how highly regarded tomb-keepers are."

That's probably what drove him crazy, Kaiba thought idly, who would want to spend their days locked up in Egypt guarding old skeletons? Anyone with half a brain wouldn't stick around at all.

Suddenly, Malik's lavender gaze locked onto his, surprising him. His lips split into another of his wolfish grins.

"I bet Kaiba could read it."

Kaiba leaned back, narrowing his eyes at the Egyptian. "What do you mean?"

Malik ignored the question. "In fact, he's not the only one on this blimp who could decipher it. There are quite a few people here that can trace their ancestors back through Egypt to the time of sorcerers and kings – and wars."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I don't need a history lesson to duel," Mai snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Maximillion Pegasus did," Malik retorted, spinning the Millennium Rod in his hand. "He couldn't read the ancient text either but his studies told him of its importance so he printed it on the card – in a special ink that only appears when the monster is played. So now that it's visible, I'll ask you again, will you read it? Or shall I?"

It was obvious that Mai couldn't read it, and she couldn't make a different move either. The only monster she had on the field was Ra – and Ra was unusable to her. If she ended her turn, Malik would unlock it and attack her directly, ending the duel.

Finally, she said, "I end my turn with a card face-down."

Malik's eyes gleamed as he tore a card from his deck and slid it into his hand. "First I'll play Holding Legs, which has the ability to send all face-down cards back to the owner's hand when it's played. I hope you weren't depending on that card too much."

Mai's expression betrayed that she was.

"Also," Marik continued, "when this card is played with its pair, Holding Arms, it summons a sacred stone that they attach to – but I wouldn't want to send them empty handed."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That I'll send you with them of course!" Malik shouted, his expression gleeful.

His two monsters, golden shackles of slightly differing shapes, attached themselves to Mai before she could protest, slamming her back against a stone that had appeared behind her. Kaiba's eyes widened; he had programmed his holograms to be as realistic as possible, at times they could give a semblance of pain and even physical force, but never anything close to the ability to actually chain someone in place.

Something was wrong.

"I can't move," Mai grunted, struggling against the chains in vain. Her eyes were wide with fear and Kaiba could see her fingers trembling. "What kind of hologram is this?!"

Malik cocked his head to the side, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Hologram? My dear, don't you remember that we are playing a Shadow Game now? This is all very, very real. Now, Holding Arms and Legs, attack her lifepoints directly."

Mai cried out in pain as what looked like electricity shot from the shackles holding her. Her lifepoints dropped.

"MAI!" The shout of her name was carried by more than one person watching. Kaiba remained silent but his mind was whirring.

Something was _very _wrong.

* * *

Authoress's Note: OH! Oh! I am EARLY on an update. What now?! lol, Just kidding. The honest reason is I'm going to be gone this weekend and this was just an easy chapter to write for some reason. The next update is planned for the 31st - the last day of the month is always lucky, ya' know?

**IMPORTANT! YES, I AM GOING TO KEEP TYPING THIS THING OVER AND OVER UNTIL THE SPECIAL CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY POSTED.** lol, Maybe not that long, but at least I until I get the feeling people are actually reading it. So you know the drill hopefully, there's gonna be a special chapter, I want questions to answer in it because I am a naturally curious person who likes to know what my readers think. Also I want to know if your minds are just on autopilot through this story or if you actually DO have questions. Ask away so I'll stop badgering you - **onegai!**


	65. Chapter 65: No Escape

_Chapter 65: No Escape_

As Yori dropped off to sleep she found herself in the spirit realm once more. For a moment she was confused, but then a smile lit her face; she could see her parents again!

She took off running, somehow knowing where she needed to go. Her ribs were undamaged, as they had been when she first came, so running was no problem. She took advantage of that whole-heartedly, flying over the familiar spongy grass.

Two faint silhouettes appeared in the fog and Yori felt slightly breathless as she called out, "Mom! Dad!"

As they came into focus they smiled at her, waving.

Then, suddenly, a new voice echoed around Yori.

"Yori, the police just called," it said, the words heavy. "I need to tell you something."

Yori's steps faltered. "Who's there?"

Something warmed her shoulders and she stiffened as a person appeared in front of her. The figure was kneeling, hands on Yori's shoulders. Their face was shadowed.

"Who are you?" demanded Yori, trying to step back out of their grip.

The person's hands were firm, holding her in place.

"Yori dear," the figure said, tears now glistening on the dark cheeks, "your parents are dead. They were in a head-on collision on the highway."

"That's why I'm here to see them in the spirit world," Yori snapped, wrenching out of the unfamiliar grasp.

As she spoke the words, something hit her. She gasped, stumbling. It was the same wave of emotions she felt every time she used the bracelet. But why now? Why right after the person had told her . . . .

Her thought trailed off as understanding dawned on her. She snapped her gaze to where her parents stood. As soon as she did, they faded from sight. Looking down, she realized the faceless person was gone as well. Her mind struggled to tell her why that figure had been important – and why everything linked.

"Is this how I felt when my parents died?" she asked aloud as the heart-breaking emotions faded. "Did I use the bracelet then?"

If she was hoping for the stranger to reappear and tell her, she was disappointed. However her words did seem to trigger a reaction from her surroundings.

The mist around her swirled, pulling back. The grass retreated into the earth, leaving her standing on stone. The scene around her now was familiar as well, although only from a glimpse. Her 'Millennium Seal vision'.

She was standing in a temple.

Goosebumps raised on her skin with the realization. The stone around her was yellowed and ornate carvings covered the walls. Three in particular drew her gaze and her eyes widened. It was the three Egyptian Gods.

Ra was engraved at the top, the carvings pyramiding down to Obelisk and Slifer. The figures frozen in stone carried the majesty of their living counterparts and she took a step back in spite of herself.

Then her eyes were drawn to a person standing just under the carvings, facing away from them. She gasped.

"Haku?!" she croaked in disbelief.

Sure enough, it was him. Yori's mind raced. What is he doing here? And where are we?!

At the sound of her voice, he turned to look at her. His face split into a dazzling smile and he strode towards her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, then he brushed off his own statement. "Never mind, it's great to see you!"

She backed away from him in confusion, unable to say anything.

"How was your initiation?" he continued, adjusting the red headband he always word under his bangs. "Those ceremonies can be rough. Think you'll like your new position?"

"What are you talking about?" she managed, her back pressing against a cold stone wall.

He frowned. "Why are you talking? Who are you?"

That twisted her confusion into anger. "I'm Yori you dense dolt! You wrecked my life the least you can do is remember my name!"

His frown deepened and anger flashed across his own face. "Impersonating a member of the court is a serious offense. Guards!"

Before anyone could answer his call, Yori felt the wall give way behind her. She fell through it with a startled cry, landing hard on a tile floor.

"Now what?" she muttered, climbing to her feet and rubbing her back.

She looked around. Her surroundings were once again familiar, but this time from almost four years in her past. That is, if her memory served her correctly.

"You are here no doubt looking for clues as to the origin of your Millennium Bracelet."

She moaned. Her memory was spot on, and that annoying Egyptian was here again. She didn't have time for this.

"Go away Shadi, I already know about my Bracelet," she said, turning to look at him.

"But your knowledge is limited," Shadi said.

"I know that, but I can't fix it!" she snapped.

"A weapon wielded by one who does not understand it can wound its allies as easily as its enemies," he said, turning his back on her and beginning to walk away.

"I'd never use the bracelet to hurt my friends!" Yori shouted angrily, jumping in front of him to stop his exit.

He regarded her coolly. "I'm certain Marik and Bakura have thought along the same lines, and yet did events follow that? You don't have to do anything but possess the item for it to endanger those you hold dear. Your brother knows that more than anyone."

"Are you saying I should drop everyone and go live alone again?" she demanded, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I hate that. I've always hated it! I've always been alone!"

"You are the guardian of the Millennium Bracelet," he said. "To bear a Millennium Item, is to be alone."

Yori growled in aggravation. "And now you're just quoting Lord of the Rings. Do you just enjoy toying with people? Have you ever once in your life genuinely tried to help someone?"

"Have you?"

She opened her mouth and he cut her off with, "Besides yourself."

Her eyes snapped fire. "I'm not completely selfish!"

"This is the time to be," he said. He gestured around them and she realized with a start that the scene had changed yet again. Her eyes widened in horror as they now stood miles in the air watching cities burn. "This is what those who would control the world would bring about. What they deemed worthy of remaining would be trapped under their control forever. Malik enjoys torment and destruction more than anything else in this world and even if you succeed in stopping him, others like him will come."

"What does this have to do with being selfish?" she whispered.

He turned to look at her, his gaze urgent. "You are as important to the fate of this world as the Pharaoh, yet you are the one who refuses to see it. You think only of helping the Pharaoh. If you do not understand the part you are to play, then you are condemning the world to this."

Yori felt a tear roll down her cheek. "What do I need to do?"

"Learn of the past, for it holds the secrets of the future."

"How can I do that?" Yori asked in frustration. "I don't remember it!"

"The recent past is not nearly as important as the ancient past," he said, beginning to fade. "To find those who would seek to control the world, look to those linked to the ancient past. To find the truth, you must be well informed. Knowledge is the key to the secrets of the world."

Before she could ask him anything more, Yori awoke.

* * *

Joey was rooted in place as Malik's eyes widened, a feeling of insanity rolling off him in waves.

"And now it is time to awaken the great beast!" Malik shouted, clutching the rod so tightly his knuckles shone white even on his tanned Egyptian skin. "Ra's power will be mine!"

"Yugi," Duke said, speaking up for the first time in a while. His tone quavered in shock. "What happens to Mai if he manages to summon that thing?"

"I don't know," Yugi whispered, his voice shaking as well, but in fear. "It's a shadow game . . . it could . . . . I just don't know."

Malik crossed his arms in front of himself ritually, the eye on his forehead glowing. Slowly, as if savoring each word, he recited, _"Great best of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that, together, we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name: WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"_

As he spoke a fierce wind whipped across the blimp, forcing everyone to stumble back. The orb glowed, breaking apart more with every word. Joey tried only once to look at it, immediately closing his eyes. The light was so intense that even with his eyes closed it was as bright as day.

Malik's insane laughter rose above the wind, making Joey shiver more efficiently than the cold ever could. A moment later, a roar rose above even that sound, ringing purely in the night air. Joey felt goosebumps raise along his bare skin. It was the Winged Dragon of Ra.

The light died down and Joey blinked his eyes open, his vision spotted. As it cleared he could see a giant golden dragon more clear and frightening than the copy he had faced in his duel with Odion.

Most frightening of all – it hovered behind Malik.

"Yug, we gotta stop this," Joey said, clenching his fists. "If Malik attacks Mai with that thing . . . ."

"Malik, stop!" Yugi shouted, almost before Joey finished his sentence. The symbol of an eye that matched Malik's appeared on Yugi's forehead and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck glowed. "Your fight's with me, not her!"

"Actually my fight is with the Pharaoh, everyone else is just a treat along the way." He flipped the Millennium Rod in his fingers. "Ever since my family forced me to carry the secret of the Pharaoh's power engraved on my back, my fight has been with the Pharaoh."

Joey heard Yugi gasp. Joey's eyes narrowed. He'd heard one too many people mention 'Pharaoh'. There was something he needed to find out.

Not now though. He looked at Mai again and the fear in her eyes hitched his breathing. No way was he letting this happen to a friend.

"Hey ref!" he shouted, knowing Malik wouldn't listen. "Cut the duel now!"

"That is against Battle City rules," was his only reply.

Joey's nails bit into his palms. Pure Kaiba-crony, all that mattered was the rules.

"Then I'll do it myself!" he growled. He took a running jump at the dueling platform, catching the railing with both hands.

"Joey!" Yugi said in surprise behind him.

"Stay there Yug, I'll take care of it," Joey called back to him.

Malik saw him and cackled. "You can not end this shadow game unless I will it – and I want to finish it, with the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Joey ignored him, swinging himself up onto the platform. He darted to where Mai was chained against the stone, calling her name.

She didn't so much as look at him.

He grabbed the cuff around her wrist, trying to pry it apart.

"It won't budge," he grunted, putting more strength into it.

Mai's violet eyes were unfocused as she looked in front of her. "Who's there? Who are you?"

Joey's heart panged. "Come on Mai, there's no way you could forget me, right? You've gotta know who I am!"

A small smile graced her lips and her eyes shifted around, still searching for his.

"Your voice is warm," she said quietly. "Like a friend's."

Without thinking, Joey laid a hand against her cheek, guiding her eyes to the correct spot, even though he knew she couldn't see him. His fingers were shaking slightly.

"That's because we _are_ friends; I'm always here for you. Please remember."

"Joey?" she said, her still-unfocused eyes widening.

Joey smiled. "Yeah, Mai. It's me!"

"We're friends?"

His smile disappeared instantly, replaced with a hurt expression. But he had only himself to blame. Ever since Mai had started acting weird his suspicions about what had caused it had grown. Even if he wasn't right, he wanted to say it anyway.

"Chatting time is over!" he heard Malik shout from behind him. "I'm finishing this now. Winged Dragon of Ra, unleash your attack!"

"I'm definitely your friend," Joey said urgently, "and there's something I have to tell you. You were there, Mai. In my dream along with all my other friends, you were there to support me. I'm an idiot for denying it because I was embarrassed about you finding out I thought about you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll always be your friend Mai."

He wanted to say more, anything to make her understand she wasn't alone, but there was no time. The light growing around him told him the dragon's attack was right at his back. He jerked on the glowing cuff trapping one of Mai's arms but there was still absolutely no give.

"Joey . . . ." she whispered next to him.

He looked at her instantly and her eyes locked onto his for the first time. Tears glistened against the captivating violet.

And then time was up.

Joey heard several voices scream both his and Mai's name just as some sense told him it was over. He threw himself in front of Mai, one arm on either side of her. Protecting her.

And then something even more powerful than a lightning blast slammed into him and everything went black.

* * *

"JOEY!" Mai screamed as he collapsed. She struggled against the chains but it was useless.

"What a meddler," Malik said, sounding amused. "Still, that attack sealed my victory."

The ref nodded along with his words, declaring him the winner. Mai would have strangled him if she could. Who cared about the duel now, couldn't the idiot see what had happened to Joey?!

The stone and chains around her disappeared with the end of the duel and she immediately dropped to her knees, shaking Joey's shoulder.

"Joey? Joey?!"

There was no response. A few of the tears that had been burning in her eyes escaped. That attack shouldn't have been real . . . . None of that duel should have been real . . . .

Joey shouldn't have been involved.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Malik pointing his gold rod thing at her.

"Mai! Joey!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yugi climbing onto the dueling platform as it lowered.

Malik ignored him.

"You have a payment to make, my dear," Malik said, licking his lips.

"Payment?" she whispered. There was something malicious in his tone that frightened her, as much as she tried to stay strong.

"Oh yes, you didn't think you could get off with just a simple loss in a Shadow Game did you?" His eyes gleamed and the eye design on his rod flashed. Mai closed her eyes against it without thinking.

When she opened them again, everything had changed.

For a moment, she thought she was just hanging in mid-air and her insides lurched. Then she realized that it only looked that way – she was trapped in a pyramid of glass, kneeling on the bottom. Her mouth felt dry as she laid her hands against it. She was above a beach she had never seen before and the sun was beating down on her skin, although she couldn't feel any warmth.

Then she heard a shout.

"Joey, Serenity, get in here you slowpokes!"

She looked down to see all the people she had been with just moments ago below her, playing on the beach. Joey and Serenity linked hands and dived into the surf, joining the others. Mai's eyes widened.

"Guys, help!" she screamed, slamming a hand against the glass.

No one appeared to have heard her.

"Scream all you want, they'll never help."

Her heart froze. That was a voice that had become all too familiar to her recently. She slowly turned her gaze to the left until it landed on Malik, resting casually in the air next to her. There was no glass container around him; it was as if he was kneeling on a platform of air.

"Where am I? What did you do?" She tried to make her voice demanding but it came out hoarse instead. Her fingers trembled against the glass.

"Welcome to a different aspect of the shadow realm, my dear," he said, smirking and moving his arm in a sweeping gesture. "More cheerful than the other place, although I'd have to say the company isn't much to boast about."

Mai turned back to look at her friends. She tried calling out once more. "Joey, Yugi, Téa! Please!"

"It's bad manners to ignore your guide," Malik said, although his chuckle betrayed his enjoyment of the whole situation.

She couldn't find the strength to say anything. She didn't understand what was going on. Were the friends she was seeing real? Was any of what she was seeing real? None of it should have been possible . . . .

But then, it shouldn't have been possible to forget her friends either. If Joey hadn't broken through to her . . . .

"Very well then, since I can see I'm not wanted, I'll just leave you in peace," Malik said, heaving a sigh. He rose to his feet, resting a hand on the top of her glass cage. It was only then she noticed that she wasn't actually in a pyramid; she was in the bottom of an hourglass. "I hope you enjoy your stay in the shadow realm. Don't worry, no one will miss you."

Her eyes blazed. "Joey will. You'll see."

She could still hear his words ringing in her head. _I'm always here for you . . . I'll always be your friend, Mai._

Malik grinned, "Perhaps. Unless of course Ra's attack killed him. Speaking of Ra . . . ." He slid his hand down the glass and pulled something out she hadn't noticed. It was his God Card. "I'll be taking this back."

Joey can't be dead, she thought fiercely. I won't believe it. It was a duel. That attack wasn't real; _none_ of this is real. I just have to figure out what the trick is.

Then, something soft brushed against her cheek. She touched it in surprise and looked down at the bottom of her cage.

Sand. There was sand littered across the glass.

She looked up in horror. The card that Malik had slid out of the glass had been keeping the hourglass from working. Now sand was trickling through the opened hole freely.

Malik laughed at the sight on her face. "Although I'd love to stay, I still have a Pharaoh to defeat. I'm afraid you probably won't be alive when I'm done. So, farewell my dear. Enjoy!"

He disappeared and Mai was left alone, save for friends who couldn't hear her and sand that was slowly piling up around her knees.

And there was no escape.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Hehe, I'm early again. Also once again, it's because I'm going to be gone this weekend. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next update is planned for . . . any guesses? Exactly right! The first saturday of February, namely the 7th. I think Saturday is going to become my official 'Update Day' unless circumstances get in the way. Please review!_

_**IMPORTANT!** Blah blah blah you know what goes here, it's just a reminder. Extra chapter, splitting story, questions if you have any etc. **'ZE EYND!**_


	66. Chapter 66: Distractions and Annoyances

_Chapter 66: Distractions and Annoyances_

Yami put a hand on Yori's shoulder when she awoke, gently stopping her from sitting up. She blinked at him, but then looked down.

"Forgot about that, thanks."

He nodded and she leaned back into the pillow, rubbing her eyes.

He hesitated, but then couldn't help it. "You seemed like you were having a troubled sleep."

She nodded slightly. "A nightmare of the worst kind – one that doesn't make sense but still seems important."

He frowned. Then he suddenly realized that he was still holding her hand and froze awkwardly. Would she take it the wrong way if he let go? Or was it awkward but she just wasn't saying anything?

She smiled.

"Yami," she said slowly. "You're blushing. What is it?"

Shoot.

"Nothing," he said, clearing his throat.

She squeezed his hand and his blush deepened.

"So that's it," she said knowingly.

He started to release her hand but she didn't let go. He blinked in surprise but she seemed to find it important to close her eyes at that moment. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as his blush faded.

"Hold on a second . . . ." she said suddenly, opening her eyes again. "I woke up on my own."

Oh no.

She narrowed her eyes on him. "Where's Yugi?"

He cleared his throat again. "Um . . . ."

"Yami . . . ."

He hated that warning tone. He swore it would make the most seasoned of soldiers cave and spill their secrets.

"He's . . . watching a duel . . . ."

"Fascinating. For both of your sakes, I hope it's not a duel between finalists."

Time for some fast thinking.

"Is this a bad time to say you look even more like an angel when you sleep?"

She stopped mid-breath, the blush belonging to her now. She ducked her head and muttered, "You're a devil."

"Perfect. I've always believed that opposites attract." Now he was speaking without thinking. Hadn't this gotten him in trouble before?

Of course, that was before she had agreed to give him a chance.

He allowed a smile to cross his face. She sniffed, avoiding his gaze – but he was fairly certain her blush was darker now.

Not to mention, she seemed to have forgotten about the duel.

As if to spite his thoughts, the door slid open and Yugi walked in.

"Yori!" He smiled when he saw her. "You don't look as pale; I'm glad!"

Any remark she would have made seemed to die in her throat. She shook her head helplessly.

Yugi came to a stop next to the bed and his smile slowly widened, threatening to split his face after a few moments. Yami blinked and followed his gaze.

Right to his and Yori's linked hands.

They both quickly let go, trying to look like they hadn't even realized. That didn't fool Yugi though.

"I knew it," he said simply, his tone smug.

"How did the duel go?" Yami said quickly, mostly to try and prevent another blush.

It seemed to be a mistake as Yugi's face fell instantly. Yami frowned in concern.

"It wasn't good," Yugi said, looking down. "Malik turned it into a shadow game and . . . when he played the Winged Dragon of Ra . . . . Well, Joey protected Mai from the attack, but then Malik locked her mind in the shadow realm."

Yami clenched his jaw. He couldn't even form a coherent thought about what he wished he could do to Malik.

"How are they?" Yori asked quietly.

Yugi sighed, sitting on the bed next to Yami and pulling his legs up so he could rest his chin on them.

"Joey woke up after a few minutes, thankfully," he said. "He's with doctors now – they wouldn't let him go easily since he's been hit by lightning and knocked unconscious by that attack. Mai hasn't moved."

"What kind of a tournament is this?" Yori fisted her hands in the blanket beneath her. "We have three people unconscious now and Joey can't be in good shape."

"Neither are you," Yami pointed out, "and Malik's to blame for all of those except Bakura. Even then it wouldn't surprise me if Malik or Marik were behind that somehow."

"He's a psychopath," Yugi said, hugging his knees. "The worse the circumstances, the more he laughs. He enjoys causing pain. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss plain old Marik."

"No kidding," Yori agreed.

"I can't wait to face him," Yami growled. "If he doesn't make it a shadow game, I will."

Yugi sighed. "I just hope it's soon. If that guy has a moment of free time I'm afraid of what he'll think up."

"If I had my switch with me I wouldn't wait for a duel," Yori muttered, running her thumb along her fingers as if wishing for the knife.

Yugi started, turning quickly to look at her. "Yori!"

"It's not like this guy's innocent," she said defensively. "And trust me, he knows how to fight back."

Yami growled, agreeing with Yugi since he understood what the boy was really thinking. "Absolutely not. We're not letting you anywhere near Malik again in this condition."

Yugi nodded.

Yori stared at them and then shook her head. She muttered a sentence that sounded something like "caring, so alien" before saying in her normal voice, "Kaiba and Ishizu are dueling now, right?"

Yugi nodded again.

Yori made a move for them to scoot off the bed.

"You want to watch?" Yami asked, a little surprised.

"Not very interested in either of them but I want to see if Ishizu learned anything at all," she said as they moved. "Also, I could use some fresh air. Anyone know what time it is?"

"Definitely after midnight," Yugi said. "It's pitch black outside, and the city's far enough away the light's are hard to see now."

"And Kaiba hasn't paused the tournament for the night?" She shook her head. "The guy's an insomniac; I'd bet money on that."

* * *

Kaiba slid his deck into his duel disk, his mind impatient. It was finally his turn to duel and everyone was there . . .

. . . except his opponent.

He couldn't resist tapping his foot and immediately, he heard a voice say, "Don't act so impatient Kaiba, people will think you like dueling or something."

He turned to face the amused speaker, raising an eyebrow. Yori avoided his gaze. She would comment once in a while but nothing had really changed between them.

He had been surprised when she showed up with the rest of the geek squad, assuring several people she was all right. The color was back in her face and she looked a lot better. She had even changed shirts and ditched her weird cape. For some reason, it was odd to see her without it.

"Mr. Kaiba," said the referee, drawing his attention, "if the eighth duelist does not come within the next three minutes, they automatically forfeit."

Kaiba nodded at the update, although he pursed his lips. It would be fine for his opponent to realize exactly what they were facing and back down, but that wasn't what he really wanted.

He was sick of just watching matches; he wanted to duel.

After another minute of waiting, the elevator bell dinged and the doors slid open. A familiar black-haired Egyptian strode out, her white dress flowing behind her. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. It was the woman that had given him Obelisk . . . .

Only he couldn't remember her name. Something weird.

"The duel will commence," the ref said, raising the platform as soon as she stepped on.

"If you think you'll win back Obelisk, you're sadly mistaken," Kaiba said as he exchanged decks with her, shuffling hers.

She cut his deck, her look distracted. "I'm here for something of far greater importance – my brother's life."

Kaiba frowned. He was suddenly surrounded by siblings. He and Mokuba, Joey and Serenity, Yori and Yugi, this nut and . . . well, there were two other Egyptians on board. Since he couldn't remember her last name, he couldn't pin a match.

Of course, ever since the finals had started the Egyptians had been playing Name Shuffle. So . . . .

Oh well, didn't matter.

He took his deck and moved back into place. Ishizu copied the movements as if on auto-pilot.

"Hey Yori, you look like you know this chick. Who is she?" said a voice off to the side.

Duke Devlin. The guy who had invented Dungeon Dice Monsters. Kaiba watched the geeks out of the corner of his eye.

Yori's look was dark. "She's Marik's sister."

Are we playing Name Shuffle again? Kaiba shot a look at Malik. The insane Egyptian was glaring up a storm – in the eighth duelist's direction. Definitely no sibling rivalry in that family, Kaiba thought.

"I'm afraid I don't hold much sympathy for your family issues, whatever they might be," Kaiba said. "I'm just here to duel, so how about we start?"

"Don't be so anxious, Kaiba," the woman said, a hint of a smile on her face. "With my Millennium Necklace, I have foreseen that you will lose this duel."

Kaiba groaned - noting in surprise that Yori did the same thing.

"Cut the crap," Kaiba snapped, activating his duel disk. "I'm sick of hearing all this Egyptian nonsense."

"Whether you deny it or not, it is still true," she said, making no move to do the same.

"Hey, any bets on who wins the duel?" said a familiar voice, obviously as disinterested in what's-her-face's words as Kaiba was.

Kaiba glanced at Yori. Her friends frowned.

"Ishizu of course," Téa said with a sigh. "If her necklace thing predicted the outcome already, that's how it is."

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "I don't know much about those items but I know they're freaky."

Yugi nodded as well. "The Millennium Necklace can see the future. I think Ishizu's a cheat for using it, but it's still true."

I'm surrounded by superstitious _nitwits_, Kaiba fumed silently.

Yori's lips quirked up in a smile. "Would you put money on that? I'm betting on Kai . . . ba."

Kaiba blinked. Not only had she almost slipped and used her short-lived nickname for him but she wasn't going for the superstitious stuff, even though he knew she believed in it.

"Seriously?" Téa said. "But you have a Millennium Item too, right? You're still betting against one?!"

"Yep," Yori said simply.

"Man, I'll take that one," Tristan said, speaking for the first time. He had a curious grin on his face. "I don't know what makes you root for Kaiba but I think the jerk's finally going down this time."

Yori raised her eyebrows, still smiling lightly. "How much?"

"Twenty bucks says Ishizu wins."

"You're on. Time limit?"

"As long as it takes."

Everyone was now staring at the two. Kaiba couldn't believe they were actually putting money on this. The fact that Yori was betting for him gave him an odd feeling – he couldn't quite identify it. He didn't think it was bad though so he didn't say anything to stop her.

"Are you that anxious to see me lose, Yori?" Ishizu asked (finally pinned with a name).

Yori shook her head, rubbing her bruised jaw gently. "I just can't believe you didn't already learn your lesson. But I know that if anyone can drive it home for you, it's Kaiba. I've dueled with him before and I know there's no way he's losing to someone who depends on something other than themselves to win."

"I don't lose to _anyone_," Kaiba sniffed. His words were more of a reaction to cover his surprise than anything though.

"I will still be the one dueling, and it is not impossible for anyone to lose," Ishizu said flatly, as if Yori had stirred a memory she was uncomfortable with. "Also, things were already set in place. Whether I knew what would happen or not, the events would still be the same."

"It's not impossible for anyone to lose, huh?" Yori repeated. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "Funny you should say that. Looks like it's not impossible for you to lose either. But hey, what do I know? Duel and prove me wrong."

A glare flitted across Ishizu's face before it disappeared and she fell stony-faced once more – but she activated her duel disk.

"Kick her butt, Kaiba," Yori said, too quietly for Ishizu to hear, locking eyes with him.

Bit of tension between those two, Kaiba thought. He wondered why but didn't ask; instead, he smirked.

"I was already planning to," he said. He turned back to face Ishizu. "Since you're so positive that you'll win, I'm sure you won't mind if I go first."

He drew a hand and studied his cards before playing Vorce Raider and a face-down card.

As if determined to prove her stupid necklace's power, Ishizu played a monster in defense mode – naming it correctly without looking at it. Then she played a magic card that allowed her to send two of the cards in Kaiba's hand to the graveyard and vice versa.

"I choose Polymerization and Kaizer Glider," Ishizu said, naming two of the cards Kaiba did in fact hold.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. It wasn't terribly uncommon for duelists to cheat, but it shouldn't have been possible here. There should have been no way for her to know which cards he was holding.

He slipped the two named cards into his graveyard and Ishizu turned her hand for him to see.

"Monster Reborn and Revival Magic."

Ishizu calmly slid his chosen cards into her graveyard. "My turn ends there."

Kaiba destroyed her monster and played another card face-down. He had a trap set; she just needed to trip it.

Ishizu smiled slightly. "What a brutal plan, Kaiba."

He frowned. There was no way she could know what he had in store. She was just toying with him – trying to trick him into _believing_ she knew.

Well it wasn't going to work.

She summoned a monster and boosted its power, sending it to attack his Raider. He smirked and activated his trap, infecting her deck with his Crush card.

"That means every monster in your deck with over 1500 attack points goes to the graveyard and you're stuck with weaklings," Kaiba said.

Ishizu sorted through her deck, sending a stack to the graveyard calmly. "I know, Kaiba. I predicted that."

Kaiba growled in aggravation. "Stop pretending already! Anyone with half a brain who would have seen that coming would have avoided it – I just wiped out half your deck!"

"The half my Millennium Necklace tells me I don't need," Ishizu said, infuriatingly calm still.

"Well Yori, if one of your reasons for betting on Kaiba was really that you wanted to see Ishizu lose, I don't blame ya'," Wheeler said from the sidelines. "I think I'd be beating my head against the wall within minutes if I had to duel her."

The mutt and I have been agreeing more than usual lately, Kaiba thought. He had the desire to do just that, except that it would only serve to give him a headache and dent his dignity.

Ishizu played Swords of Revealing Light and a face-down card while spouting more 'fate' and 'my necklace tells me' nonsense.

"Kaiba, my bracelet tells me you are ignoring everything your opponent says now," Yori said, her voice amused.

"Well at least one so-called magical item has got it right," Kaiba replied. He almost smiled at her but caught himself in time. Instead he looked down at his hand. "I summon Dark Gremlin in defense mode and one other card face-down. Your move."

She passed. "And I predict you will as well."

He drew a card and glanced at it, sliding it into his hand. "You must feel proud, you finally got one right."

"All my predictions are correct, Kaiba," she said.

"Since you haven't succeeded in taking a single life point from me so far I'm afraid I disagree," he said.

"I predict that you will bring about your own demise," Ishizu replied, drawing a card. "Perhaps if you were not so cocky, things would be different."

"Oh right. You don't have a single useful monster in your deck and don't even have a useless one on the field. Plus you have no face-down cards. I'm definitely cocky for thinking I'm going to defeat you."

"Hope you have your wallet, Tristan," Téa said with a laugh. "I have to agree with Kaiba on this now."

Tristan groaned. "Are you sure this Millennium Necklace thing actually works."

"Oh it does," Yori said. "I'm sure Ishizu has something else up her sleeve."

"Sis, weren't you on Kaiba's side?"

That's what Kaiba was wondering. He saw Yori nod out of the corner of his eye.

"I didn't say her plan would work, I just said she's relying on one."

"It isn't a plan, Yori," Ishizu said, touching her necklace. "Fate dictates our moves."

"I don't believe in fate," Kaiba and Yori said in unison. Then they blinked at each other.

Wheeler laughed. The corner of Yori's mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Jinx," she said. "You owe me a soda, preferably sprite."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her. "What if I don't believe in jinxes either?"

"There is no escape. You owe me a soda."

"Looks like we'll all owe Yori things eventually," Tristan muttered.

Kaiba didn't agree to her demand, but he didn't say no either.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: I'm sick, miserable, and it's late, so I'll keep it short lol. Next update = next saturday. February 14th 2009. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did!_

**Don't forget the special chapter.**


	67. Chapter 67: The Unpredictable

_Chapter 67: The Unpredictable_

"It is your turn, Kaiba," Ishizu said.

"So anxious to lose?" he asked, turning back to face her.

"On the contrary, _you_ are about to lose," she said, "for I predict that –"

"I don't care," Kaiba interrupted, laying a hand on his deck.

She seemed taken aback. "Are you sure you don't –"

"Spout nonsense predictions to yourself," Kaiba said, smirking. "As I said, I don't believe any of it. I play my face down card, Virus Canon. It destroys ten magic cards from your deck."

Ishizu frowned for the first time, sliding the cards into her graveyard.

"You finally seem a bit shaken," he said, drawing a card. He carefully concealed his excitement at seeing the prize he'd drawn. "Still think I'm going to lose?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," she said, the frown smoothing out. "You have played right into my hands and I'm not shaken, merely concerned that you do not believe the truth."

"You haven't made a single move to defeat me and you call that 'playing into your hands'?" Kaiba said in exasperation. "I believe you depend too much on fate and destiny and not enough on any skills you might have. There's no way you can win now!"

"I don't have to do anything to win," Ishizu replied. "You will defeat yourself with a card that is in your hand as we speak.

"You make no sense," Kaiba muttered.

He ended his turn and Ishizu drew a card, sliding it into her hand without looking at it.

"Now Kaiba, the time has come to begin your defeat."

"I thought you said you didn't have to do anything to bring it about," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure she just forgot, Kaiba," Yori said. "She does that a lot."

"Sounds like you know that from experience," Duke said, his tone curious.

"It's a long story," she said. "Suffice it to say I agreed to help her with something and she forgot to mention the situation we'd be in would be life and death until we were already there."

Duke whistled. "Now _that's_ a senior moment."

Kaiba shook his head, shifting his weight to his other leg. Ishizu acted as if she hadn't heard the exchange.

"I activate, Exchange of the Spirits!" she said, waving a hand dramatically as the card tilted up to reveal its design. "In exchange for 1000 of my life points it switches the cards in our decks with the cards in our graveyards."

His eyes widened in shock. Had she been planning that all along?!

"Woo-hoo!" Tristan cheered. "I think my wallet may be safe now! That leaves Kaiba with what, four cards?"

"Six, if I've been paying close enough attention," Yori said, sounding unfazed.

Glad she's taking this so well, Kaiba thought with a scowl. This gives me only six turns maximum to win. Not an easy task even for me – and I already know the only cards I can hope to play.

"Well, that's it, Kaiba's toast," Wheeler said. "It looked promising for quite a while but there's no way he can turn it around with six cards he's already played."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Joey," Yugi spoke up. "We don't know what cards Kaiba was holding when his deck was replaced."

"You really think he can turn the tables back with one or two cards?"

Glad to see they all know I can hear them, Kaiba thought. He didn't enjoy hearing other people discuss his dueling abilities as if he wasn't there.

"Hey, CEO of a company before even graduating high school, undefeated dueling champion for years, designer of some of the most high-tech equipment out there, that's pretty impressive," Yori said. "I have no doubt the duel's still his for the taking."

Although, the praise he didn't mind so much. It soothed his nerves a little.

As Ishizu played some monster and a face-down card, Tristan grinned and said, "I think you just don't want to lose twenty bucks."

Yori leaned back against the railing, the wind tossing her streaked hair. "I've been as sure of winning from the beginning as Ishizu has – only the difference is that I'm right where she's wrong."

Suddenly the elevator doors slid open and a small figure ran onto the spectator platform, stopping in front of Yori and Yugi, closest to Kaiba.

It was Mokuba.

"Seto! Are you okay?" his brother called.

Kaiba blinked. It made sense for his brother to have been watching the duel while he translated the text on the Egyptian God Card. but Kaiba hadn't expected him to run out like this . . . .

Crap. Not only was it his tournament so if he lost it would be the biggest humiliation of his life, but now his little brother would be here to witness it. There was no way he could let Ishizu win now.

With a growl he snatched the top card off his frustratingly small deck.

"I foresee that the card you just drew is the Virus Canon," Ishizu said, touching her necklace.

Sure enough, it was. Kaiba felt his palms get sweaty but then he shook his head, forcing himself to get over her stupid tricks.

"One-in-six guess, you got lucky," he snarled, activating the card.

However, Ishizu used her face-down card to dispel it, sending it to the graveyard.

"Still think Kaiba's gonna win?" Duke asked skeptically.

"Yep!" Yori said. Out of the corner of his eye Kaiba saw her put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, who was staring at his brother worriedly.

Crap.

His only hope of winning was the Egyptian God Card he held. The only problem was getting it on the field.

And that was one heck of a problem.

Ishizu summoned another monster, destroying his Goblin and attacking his life points directly. He winced as they dropped.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Ishizu said, sliding the card into place.

Kaiba snatched a card from his deck – and Ishizu immediately sent it to the graveyard with a trap.

I am getting sick of this, Kaiba growled silently.

"Looks like Kaiba's running low on cards," Tristan said, his tone taunting. "Got your wallet handy, Yori?"

"Oh don't worry," she replied smoothly. "I'll pull it out when I have to put your money in it."

"Oh yeah," Yugi said with a grin. Apparently he was agreeing with his sister on who would win the duel now, although Kaiba didn't know what would have evaporated his doubts.

"I don't believe this," Duke said, laughing lightly. "I really don't think there's any way he can win."

"I have to agree with Duke," Téa said. "He only has four cards left."

"It only takes one to win a duel though," Mokuba said fiercely.

"Spot on, Moki," Yori said, holding a hand out. Mokuba grinned and high-fived her.

Kaiba blinked. He'd never really fought a duel before with spectators this close that were on his side . . . .

Focus! He turned his attention back to his hand, surveying his options. His best chance to summon Obelisk was . . . .

"I play one card face-down," he said, sliding it into place. He knew it was risky to leave himself undefended but he didn't have any monsters in his hand that he could summon. "That ends my turn."

He gritted his teeth. One more monster. She needed to summon one more monster and victory would be his.

She didn't. "I play one card face-down as well."

Not what I need you Egyptian freak! How hard is it to summon a monster?!

She drew the card for her turn, as if she had forgotten before. Then she studied it, seeming to consider.

_Just play it!_

"I'll also summon my Ajeeto," she said, finally laying the card in place.

Kaiba smirked, moving to press the button to activate his trap card.

Then his hand froze.

Somehow, Ishizu had been expecting everything up until this time. He didn't believe in her magic stories but she had to be cheating somehow. So what if she was expecting him to play his trap to summon Obelisk? She had laid a face-down card . . . .

"Hey, Kaiba," said a voice.

He glanced to the side irritably, not happy his thoughts had been interrupted. "What, Yori?"

Her mouth quirked up in a smile. "When facing someone who can predict the future, in order to win you must do the unpredictable."

He raised an eyebrow. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged slightly. "I dunno; I just thought it sounded mysterious and helpful in a riddle-y Egyptianish way. Also you looked kind of uncertain. I think the mind works better once it returns to a problem after being distracted."

"You're as crazy as the rest of them," he muttered. But whether her theory was correct or not, he did decide. He pressed the button. "I activate Soul Exchange, allowing me to sacrifice your monsters instead of my own – and I'm sure you can guess who they're making way for."

"No way!" Tristan shouted in dismay.

Eat that. Next time think twice before betting against me.

"I summon the Egyptian God Card Obelisk the Tormenter!" Kaiba said, throwing the card into play.

As with the other Gods, Obelisk was a very showy card upon being summoned. A pillar of fierce blue light rose around Kaiba, shooting into the starry sky. Wind kicked up around the dueling deck, whipping Kaiba's trench coat against the back of his legs. A dark shape began to take shape in the light, towering above everyone.

Kaiba laughed, enjoying the feel of control once more. The light faded, leaving behind his giant monster.

"Well, that's it, hand over the twenty bucks man," Wheeler said, clapping Tristan on the back.

"Oh sure, now you're on Kaiba's side again," Tristan growled. "You keep bouncing back and forth you yo-yo."

"Can't beat the Gods," Wheeler said with a grin. "'Sides, I wasn't the one stupid enough to put money on it so I can bounce around as much as I want."

"Still think I'm going to lose?" Kaiba asked Ishizu with a smirk.

Ishizu nodded. "Try as you may, there is no escape from the defeat I have foreseen for you."

Kaiba scoffed. "Depending on a piece of jewelry to win a duel is pathetic. Skills win duels."

"Destiny decides them, and it is your destiny to lose," Ishizu said in return.

That's it. This duel has given me enough of a headache. I wish she would have backed out after all. Kaiba grimaced and threw out a hand.

"Now Obelisk, atta-"

He stopped as something suddenly hit him. He couldn't speak or move.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the rod Malik was always holding flare with golden light. Everyone stared at it in surprise. Kaiba's eyes widened. Is that what's doing this to me?!

Then something else flashed in his vision. It flickered before slowly steadying, suspended in his sight. He stared at it in shock.

It was a stone carving of his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

As it flickered and disappeared, Kaiba grimaced, holding a hand to his forehead as he blinked. He could move again but now he was uncertain. Why had he seen that? He looked down at his hand, shifting the top card over to reveal the Blue Eyes that had been sitting there all along, ignored as he focused his attention on Obelisk. It was as if the Blue Eyes was calling to him now, telling him to use it instead of Obelisk.

But that was crazy! He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling. Playing Blue Eyes was within his power but it went against everything he had planned. As soon as he knew he was facing Ishizu, he had wanted to beat her with the very card she had given him.

But the feeling persisted. It pounded in his head. His blood. He could almost feel the pulsing call in the card itself.

It was ridiculous! Egyptian Fairy Tales, he refused to be sucked in!

He started to form the words again to call on his Obelisk but then something else stopped him. This time it was words that floated to his mind, words that had been spoken only a minute ago.

_When facing someone who can predict the future, in order to win you must do the unpredictable._

What the?! That was actually supposed to make sense to him?! She'd just been joking!

. . . . Right?

He glanced over at Yori and she locked eyes with him, cocking her head. Her gaze gave away nothing but a small smile played at her lips.

"Do the unpredictable, utter nonsense, I really hate this crap," Kaiba muttered, snatching his Blue Eyes from his hand, as well as another card. He turned back to Ishizu and said in a loud, carrying voice, "I activate the magic card Silent Doom, which allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard. The monster I choose is Gadget Soldier."

Ishizu's eyes went wide with obvious shock. Kaiba smirked. Do the unpredictable, huh? Maybe there was some logic in it after all.

"No one predicts my future," Kaiba growled. "I'll now sacrifice Gadget Soldier, along with Obelisk the Tormenter!"

He heard a collective gasp along with one delighted laugh. No doubt Yori's since the laugh was cut short, probably by one of her still-healing wounds.

"What is he thinking?!" Téa demanded.

"He's gone crazy!" one of the others said. Kaiba didn't care who. He slammed his Blue Eyes onto his dueling disk.

"Show yourself, my mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Ishizu took a step back, her eyes going even wider. One hand went to her throat, clutching the golden necklace that hung there.

Bet you wish you didn't rely on nonsense now, Kaiba thought. A roar sounded behind him and he smiled, reveling in the familiar sound of his favorite monster.

Forget Obelisk. This was the way to win a duel after all.

"If you could foresee all my moves, how did my Blue Eyes surprise you?" he taunted. Ishizu's eyes narrowed but she said nothing. He grinned. Silence from her was wonderful. "This is the end for you. Attack her life points directly my beast!"

A white blast shot across the playing field, wiping out Ishizu's life points completely.

"The winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba!" the referee shouted.

Glorious words. Once again, as a thrill rushed through him, Kaiba remembered why he loved dueling so much. Even if he had to face the occasional Egyptian fraud.

Then said fraud had to ruin his moment.

"Congratulations Kaiba, you were able to change your destiny. The secrets of your past are the key to your power."

UGH! "It's my _skills_!" he growled. "Destiny and Egyptian nonsense have nothing to do with it!"

Ishizu merely smiled and Kaiba scowled back as fiercely as he could. The dueling platform lowered and he stormed off, Mokuba tagging along at his heels as he passed.

One thing made him almost smile. As he walked past the rest of the geek squad, he heard a very smug girl make a demand.

"Pay up, Tristan. Kaiba totally owned that duel."

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Good to see you all again! Figuratively of course. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did, we're almost at the end of the first part of Coming Home!_

**Special Chapter. Forgetters will be prosecuted.**


	68. Chapter 68: Egyptian Text

_Chapter 68: Egyptian Text_

"Yor, how come you knew Kaiba was gonna win?"

Yori considered Joey's question as she pocketed Tristan's money – said brunette glaring at her the entire time.

"I suppose it was a mix of what I know about Kaiba and Ishizu," she said finally. "It's hard to explain but somehow I just knew that, when the two clashed, Ishizu couldn't win."

"What lesson did you say you were hoping she had learned?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Ah, that." She shifted uncomfortably. "It was about . . . depending on the necklace . . . too much . . . ."

Téa snorted. "You're right, that one definitely didn't go through her head whenever you tried to teach it to her."

An announcement came over the PA system before Yori could agree.

_The first round of the finals has now reached its conclusion. The four remaining finalists are: Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Malik Ishtar. The next round will be held tomorrow, when we arrive at the final dueling site._

"Finally!" Joey said, heaving a sigh. "I feel like I could sleep for the next million years!"

"Are you sure you're okay Joey?" Yugi asked worriedly. "You really should have stayed in bed after that last attack."

Joey shook his head. "I'm restilient."

"That's 'resilient', Joey," Téa said, rolling her eyes.

"I knew 'dat."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tristan said suddenly, frowning at something behind Yori.

Yori turned and came face to face with Ishizu. She narrowed her eyes. Ishizu sighed and looked down.

"I realize now what you were trying to tell me earlier Yori," she said quietly. "I am sorry."

Yori's eyebrows raised but she didn't know quite what to say. Ishizu raised her eyes and smiled warmly. Yori blinked. It was the first time she had ever seen the Egyptian woman look happy.

"But you have given me new hope," she continued. "I know now that destines_ can_ be changed, even against all odds. That means that my brother's future can still be good. I thank you for helping me to understand that."

"Um, shouldn't you be thanking Kaiba instead of me?" Yori said uncomfortably.

"Didn't you realize that Kaiba acted the way he did _because_ of you?"

Tristan coughed conspicuously. "Cheater!"

Yori rolled her eyes. "I didn't tell him how to win the duel; I didn't even know how. Kaiba did it on his own."

Ishizu nodded. "True enough, but your words encouraged him. Even when it looked hopeless for him, he refused to even consider that he would lose."

"I think that had more to do with Kaiba's ego than Yori's praise," Duke said, his tone amused.

"Maybe it's a little bit of both," Téa said with a smile.

"I'm sayin' rich boy's ego."

"There you go yo-yoing again."

"Shut up, Tristan."

Yori shook her head. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Reasons are less important than outcomes in most situations," Ishizu said.

The two friends stopped bickering and harrumphed at each other, silently agreeing to disagree. Yori shook her head again.

"I don't get it though," Tristan said after a moment. "Why did it make a difference whether Kaiba played Obelisk or Blue Eyes? They were both powerful enough to do the job."

"I had planted a bomb inside one of my monsters and when it was sacrificed to summon Obelisk, then the bomb became implanted inside the God," Ishizu explained. "If Kaiba would have attacked with the God Card, it would have self-destructed, eliminating his life points."

"Oh _maaaaaaan_. Not only did I lose the bet, but I missed out on an _awesome_ move, too. That totally would have knocked that stuck-up jerk speechless!"

Yori shook her head. Apparently the rift with Kaiba went back very far for the group around her. She was rather curious about what he had done to turn so many good people against him. Sure, he had an ego. Definitely annoying. But that alone shouldn't have been enough to alienate him this much.

She was definitely asking her brother later.

"Say, Ishizu?" said brother asked slowly, looking thoughtful. "What happened to Malik's rod during the duel? It's been bothering me since it happened."

Ishizu's look turned distant. "I believe that is another reason Kaiba was able to change the outcome of the duel. You see, Kaiba's roots lay in ancient Egypt, in the form of a High Priest of the Nameless Pharaoh's court. That High Priest held the Millennium Rod and his monster was also the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I believe the Millennium Rod showed Kaiba something of his past, or perhaps just a vision of the Blue Eyes, and that was the main reason he changed his attack."

Nameless Pharaoh? Was that Yami? Yori frowned. If it was, why was he called 'Nameless'? And who was the High Priest?

She suddenly remembered standing in the museum with Yami, staring at a stone tablet. On it were carved two figures, one of them identical to Yami, and the other . . . .

'Yami,' she called mentally. He'd been in the Millennium Puzzle for the duel.

'Yes?' he answered instantly.

'Remember that tablet in the museum we saw? Did you say your opponent looked like Kaiba?'

'That's correct, why?'

'I think Ishizu's hinting that Kaiba might be that guy's reincarnation or descendant or something,' she said. 'Just something to think on.'

'Definitely . . . .' his voice faded in her mind and she could tell he was lost in thought. She didn't mind; she'd talk to him when they were back in Yugi's room. She was silent as she thought some more.

_Learn of the past, for it holds the secrets of the future._

The words surprised her as she remembered them. Was there something that dream had been trying to really tell her? Maybe she and Kaiba were both tangled up in the past more than they would have liked.

Yugi was frowning as he thought over Ishizu's words as well. The others remained silent.

"It is another reason that does not really matter, I suppose," Ishizu said, shaking her head slightly. "One more thing before I leave."

She reached up and untied the Millennium Necklace from around her throat, holding it out to Yugi.

"The Millennium Necklace is yours now, Yugi. If its power is to be useful at all in the future, I know you must be the one to use it. I have learned that."

The corner of Yori's lips quirked up in a smile. It wasn't impossible for Ishizu to learn after all . . . .

. . . . But she was still an idiot. No way was she brown-nosing her way back into good favor that easily.

Yugi smiled as well and nodded his thanks, taking the necklace gently and sliding it into his pocket.

"Not gonna wear it?" Duke asked, his tone rather innocent. Joey elbowed him in the ribs.

Ishizu nodded to them all once more and then headed for the elevator.

"Hold up, 'Zu," Yori said, pushing away from the railing. "We might as well come with you before some people freeze."

She pointed her last sentence mostly at Téa, who was trying bravely to pretend she wasn't shivering like mad. She was failing.

They all nodded in agreement and headed for the elevator together.

As she passed, Yori whispered to Téa, "This is another reason I don't wear mini-skirts or sleeveless shirts."

Téa looked sheepish as she rubbed her goosebump-covered arms. Yori conveniently forgot to mention her love of the cold – smugly acting the part of the fashion heroine who was prepared for the night weather. Her brother wasn't fooled though and he poked her in the arm as she walked next to him.

"Liar," he whispered.

* * *

Kaiba slid the card to enter his room on the blimp, Mokuba jumping in ahead of him.

"Were you able to translate all the text on the God Card?" he asked, sliding the door shut again.

His younger brother frowned. "Most of it, but the computer's still having trouble with the last line or so. Apparently it's a _really_ uncommon language."

"Let me see," Kaiba said.

Mokuba jumped into one of the computer chairs and pulled up the system translator and the image of the God Card. Kaiba slipped off his trench coat and hung it over the chair next to Mokuba, leaning over his brother slightly to look at the screen.

"If I open the translator's access so that it has more resources . . . ." he murmured thoughtfully, reaching a hand out to one of the many keyboards in front of the giant screen. As he did, his eyes ran over the image of Ra and he suddenly froze, his eyes locked on the text at the bottom of the card.

_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that, together, we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name: Winged Dragon of Ra._

"I . . . I can read it . . . ." Kaiba whispered in shock, the words running through his mind over and over.

"What?" Mokuba said, sounding confused.

It was as clear as any language Kaiba knew – except for the fact that he didn't know Egyptian. It was impossible! And yet, at the same time, it couldn't be, because the words were right in front of him. Egyptian tricks couldn't teach him languages he didn't know, so what was happening?!

He reached a shaky hand to the side and sank into the computer chair with his coat, dropping his head in his hands. There had to be some logical explanation . . . . Had they studied Egyptian in his school? Had he really just forgotten that he knew it?

. . . . Or was some kind of magic really at work around him?

He fisted his hands tightly, nails digging into his palms. Magic wasn't real. Everything had an explanation; he just had to find it!

"Seto!" Mokuba said, his voice alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"There has to be some reason for it," Kaiba muttered, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the screen once more, the words taunting him with their clarity. Then an idea occurred to him.

"During the duel . . . ." he whispered, his mind spinning. During the duel, Malik had spoken the chant to awaken the dragon. Kaiba must have remembered the words without realizing it and when he saw the card again his mind had simply filled in the blanks.

"Seto . . . can you actually read that?" his brother said in awe, looking between the screen and Kaiba's face.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say no when he suddenly stopped. He could. He really could.

His mind wasn't filling in any blanks because it wasn't that the chant was just being laid over the symbols when he read it – he actually knew what each and every symbol meant. He knew how they all fit together, and how to translate it. He was even positive now that he could write it if he tried.

And that scared him more than he ever wanted to admit.

"Seto?"

Kaiba looked at the card once more. No matter how many times he blinked or rubbed his eyes, it didn't go away. It was real.

"Yes," he whispered, shaking his head. "I don't know how . . . but . . . I can . . . ."

Mokuba's eyes widened, staring at him in shock. It wasn't often his older brother's composure was shaken but right now it was almost completely gone. Kaiba hated that but there was nothing he could do about it.

He had to figure this out.

Rubbing his temples, he continued to stare at the card. Some reason. There had to be some reason. Languages didn't just pop into people's heads when needed. Where had he learned it?!

Someone rapped on the door, making Kaiba jump. He scowled. Not now!

Mokuba jumped out of his chair but Kaiba held up a hand, stopping him.

"Ignore it," he said. "I'm busy."

Mokuba shrugged and hopped back into his seat, pulling his legs up to sit Indian style.

Kaiba had only stared at the card for another five seconds before the person knocked again. This time there was a voice.

"Kaiba, the least you can do is open the door so you can slam it. Much more polite than ignoring it."

Kaiba frowned. Since when was slamming a door polite? And since when did Yori want to see him?

He sighed and nodded towards the door. Mokuba's face had lit up at hearing Yori's voice and now it practically glowed as he ran to let her in.

"Thanks Moki," she said as the door slid open.

"No problem! Seto's kind of busy though."

Kaiba turned to face them as Yori walked into the room, looking around.

"With what?" she asked curiously, the question now directed at Kaiba instead of Mokuba.

"Something important," Kaiba sniffed. "Did you need something?"

She opened her mouth but then her eyes were drawn over his shoulder, to the screen. Her eyes widened in shock and she slowly walked up to stand next to him. Her fingers trembled as she pointed at the giant image of the God Card that had been the center of Kaiba's attention for the past few minutes.

"What language is that?" she asked hoarsely.

Kaiba jerked to his feet. "You can read it too?!"

She nodded slowly. "_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry . . . ._"

"_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight,_" Kaiba said, reciting the next line in shock. "How do you know Egyptian?"

"I don't!"

Kaiba's mind raced. Yori could understand it too, and she didn't know why. It was one thing for him alone to have that problem, but two people was just way too much of a coincidence.

Mokuba shifted but stayed silent, letting Kaiba try to reason it out.

"School," he said finally. "It has to be. It's the only thing you and I have in common where we might have learned it."

Yori was shaking her head though. "Kai, I've only been enrolled at Domino High for about a month, there's no way."

He cursed under his breath, earning a sharp glare from her. He ignored it and racked his brain again, trying desperately to figure out what he was missing.

_I bet Kaiba could read it. _

Kaiba jumped as he remembered Malik's words and he scowled.

_In fact, he's not the only one . . . There are quite a few people here that can trace their ancestors back through Egypt . . . ._

"I am not a freaking Egyptian," he snarled, beginning to pace behind the row of computer chairs.

"What if we both are?" Yori said quietly, her voice thoughtful.

"I'm not a freaking Egyptian!"

"Thank you for clarifying that again. I know you're not."

He faltered, turning to glare at her. "Then what did you just suggest it for?!"

She frowned. "Well, I'm not either. At least not right now."

"You change nationalities for holidays or something?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know what, forget I said anything," she snapped. "Figure it out on your own; I'm leaving."

She shouldered past him and reached for the door but Mokuba jumped in front of her.

"Please don't leave," he said, hands clasped in front of his face pleadingly. "Seto's just upset because he doesn't understand something, that's all. He's being stupid."

Kaiba shot his brother a wounded look but Mokuba just glared at him. Kaiba stepped back in surprise – his younger brother never glared!

Yori shook her head, turning back to look between the two brothers. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I have a temper too; I guess I can ignore one."

Mokuba grinned in delight and bear-hugged her. Kaiba jumped when Yori screamed in pain. Mokuba released her immediately and backed away in shock.

"What's wrong?!"

She held a hand to her middle, not quite touching her shirt. She was biting her lip and furiously blinking back tears. Kaiba frowned deeply and walked forward, kneeling in front of her. He gently laid a hand over her ribs and her flinch was all he needed for confirmation.

"Idiot, why didn't you get medical care?" he snapped, standing up again. "I thought you just had scrapes and bruises – not broken ribs!"

"Go ahead and lecture," she said through gritted teeth, laying a hand against the door and leaning on it, taking shallow breaths.

"I'm sorry, Yori," Mokuba whispered. Glancing at him, Kaiba could see a few tears roll down his cheeks as he blinked quickly. "I didn't know . . . ."

She shook her head. "Not your fault. I didn't say."

She had to cut her words short, breathing through her mouth. Mokuba bit his lip. Kaiba moved to the computer chair with his coat and grabbed it, turning on the radio in the collar.

"Roland, get a medical team in my room immediately," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," came the instant reply.

Kaiba dropped his coat again and turned to find Yori glaring at him. He smirked slightly, amused.

"Too late. Now that I know, you are getting medical help."

She grumbled something inaudible and touched the right side of her ribs gently. She winced, but not too badly.

"What, you gonna splint my ribs? I don't think it works that way," she said, standing straight again.

"Obviously," Kaiba said, leaning against the back of the chair. "But they can wrap them with some padding. It'll be uncomfortable but it makes sure they're still aligned correctly and it provides some cushion."

She blinked. "Seriously? I usually just let mine heal."

"Usually?!" Mokuba gasped.

She glanced at him in surprise. "Well, the other time – er, times, I broke my ribs. I just tried to not run into things and let them do their thing."

"What do you do in your spare time? Boxing? Karate?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Worse. Street fights."

Now both eyebrows rose. He hadn't pegged Yori as a gangster. Tough, yes, but not openly violent.

"Well, I can't imagine a _street_ fight on my blimp. Did you fall down the stairs or something?"

She smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"_Did_ you fight someone?" Mokuba asked worriedly, scrubbing at his eyes to remove the tears.

She nodded. "Malik."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "So he wasn't lying."

"Disqualify him!"

Yori and Kaiba both blinked and looked at Mokuba. The raven-haired boy had his fists clenched as he looked at his older brother.

"Disqualify him!" he repeated.

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably. "The rules say he can't injure a fellow finalist, but . . . Yori's not a finalist."

"That doesn't matter; he's rotten! Hurting _anyone_ should be enough to get him disqualified!"

Secretly, Kaiba wanted to do just that. But he had no grounds to. He ran the tournament but he believed in obeying the rules he had set to the letter. According to those rules, Malik hadn't done anything worth being disqualified for. If Kaiba had known there were going to be spectators at the finals, things would have been different, but . . . .

"I can't," he said firmly, shaking his head. "He hasn't broken any of the tournament rules."

"SETO!" Mokuba looked aghast. "We can't just let him get away with hurting Yori!"

Kaiba rubbed his left temple with a hand. There really wasn't anything he could do about it, right? He hadn't even seen it happen! Not that he didn't trust Yori but, as head of the tournament, he had to be objective.

Suddenly Yori stepped forward and pulled Mokuba into a tight one-armed hug that avoided her damaged ribs.

"You really are one-of-a-kind, Moki," she said quietly, a gentle smile on her face. "Don't worry about me; Kai's right."

Mokuba mumbled, "He still should be disqualified." Then he hugged her back gently. She winced a little but didn't move.

Kaiba felt uncomfortable but didn't want to say anything. At least Yori saw what his problem was. He hoped she could tell he didn't want to stick by the rules this time either.

She looked up and caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow and her smile slowly started to widen. Then, she laughed softly.

"What's funny?" he asked.

She shook her head. "To think I actually thought I could keep hating you for just following the rules. I am a stubborn idiot and you're too much like me for me to hate for too long."

He blinked and then shook his head.

"Weirdo," he muttered.

Mokuba just laughed.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Sorry this was late guys. I was gone all weekend unexpectedly and then FFN was being retarded yesterday and wouldn't let me log in. It wouldn't let me in today either until just a few minutes ago. Grrrrr. Anyway, I hope you liked it. There's only one more chapter, the epilogue, and the special chapter after this!!! Are you excited?! lol Just kidding. It won't change much._

**Just mentioned it. Second to last chance to ask questions!**


	69. Chapter 69: End of the Day

_Chapter 69: End of the Day_

The medical team arrived and Yori grimaced through an examination and treatment – keeping her mouth shut so she wouldn't be rude. One of the doctors happened to look at her palm and they gaped. She closed her fist and moved it behind her.

"What possessed you to grab a red-hot chain?" the doctor said, his eyes wide.

"Now what did you do?" Kaiba called from the other side of the curtain that had been set up for her privacy. She could hear something along the lines of amusement in his voice. She glared at the blue material, wishing she could glare through it.

"My brother's life 'possessed me', as you say," she replied to the doctor.

He shook his head, looking amazed. "That's a perfect burn imprint of the chain, across both your palm and fingers. That thing must have been searing."

"Pure agony," she agreed, twisting her head away uncomfortably as the other doctor started to rub ointment on her bruised jaw.

"Stop fidgeting," the doctor said in exasperation, catching her chin so she couldn't move.

She heard Mokuba giggle.

"The less you move, the sooner it'll be over," he called through the curtain.

"I didn't want it in the first place," she muttered.

Kaiba coughed conspicuously and she narrowed her eyes. "Laugh it up, Kai."

"How long ago did you receive that burn?" the first doctor asked, picking up a clipboard and preparing to write on it.

"The burn is fine," she snapped. "Can you just treat the recent stuff so I can go?"

"Okay, how about the cut across the burn? If it was made with an unsanitary knife there's a chance of –"

"It was made with a switchblade when some crazy fanatics attacked me for a duel monsters card and _yes_ I _do_ know there's a chance of infection. I've been treating myself for years; I think I can handle washing a cut. Are you sure you're a professional?"

Mokuba giggled again and the doctor sniffed indignantly. As the second doctor finished up with her bruises, she stepped back, wiping her hands off on a towel.

"M'kay, take your shirt off and we'll take care of your ribs and leave you in peace," she said.

"Wouldn't that be nice," Yori muttered, pulling her shirt over her head.

Both doctors gaped.

"Oh my gosh, are you really doctors?!" Yori snapped, feeling very self-conscious. "In case you can't tell, the scars are even older than the burn, so don't hang on them!"

"How many fights have you been in over the years?" the woman asked, flushing a little. She dug out the supplies she needed and Yori held her arms over her head so she could work.

"Is this medically relevant to treating broken bones?" she asked irritably.

The doctor flushed fully and shook her head, focusing on her work. The man stood by to hand her supplies.

"Wow, Yori, you must really be a mess," Kaiba said mildly. "My team usually doesn't get surprised by anything."

"Stuff it, Kai."

"I must say this tournament has thrown us for a loop though," the male doctor muttered. "People falling unconscious for no good medical reason, getting struck by lightning, and then there's you."

Yori rolled her eyes. "Glad to know I'm in a category all by myself."

This time she heard Kaiba give a short laugh along with Mokuba. She smiled slightly.

"What did you do here?" the doctor gasped, standing at her back now as she fastened things. She accidentally jerked the wrap currently around Yori's ribs and Yori had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound.

"Will you be careful?!" she gasped when she was sure she wouldn't scream.

The doctor instantly apologized and fastened the wrap so she couldn't move it again. The pressure was indeed uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

Yori reached for her shirt, only to find the female doctor holding it out of her reach, a defiant look in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened to your back, and I'll give you your shirt."

"I'm not bargaining ransom here," Yori said irritably.

She lowered her voice so that only Yori could hear her. "Okay then, I'll keep it and you can walk out there into Mr. Kaiba's room in only your bra."

Yori flushed and grabbed for her shirt but the doctor pulled it away just in time.

"I thought doctors were supposed to be kind to their patients," Yori growled.

"Tell me."

"Which one?"

The doctor blinked. "Which one what?"

"I think she means 'which scar are you referring to'," Kaiba said, his tone still mild.

"How did you know she has more than one?" the doctor said, turning to face the curtain slightly, her eyes wide.

Kaiba snorted. "Please, I'm not stupid. I can hear you."

Yori reached for her shirt again but this time the male doctor snagged it, keeping it farther from her reach. Yori glared at him.

"If you don't tell her, she won't leave you alone," he said with a shrug, indicating his partner.

Yori turned to look at her again. "Fine. Which?"

"The huge scar, right along your shoulder blades. It starts out shallow and then gets incredibly deep right next to your right shoul–"

"Yeah yeah, I got it with 'huge scar'," Yori interrupted, resisting the urge to reach over her shoulder and rub said scar.

"That is not something I see on a typical sixteen year-old," the doctor said, crossing her arms.

"Number one, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen," Yori said, glaring. "Number two, you should already know I'm not typical."

"How did you get it?"

"Is it an obsession of yours to stick your nose in other people's business?"

"If that will make you tell, then yes."

"Get a life." Yori reached for her shirt again but the man jerked it away.

If only my ribs were fine, she thought with a grimace. I'd have no problem getting my property back. She could always ask Kaiba for help . . . but she had a feeling he would be way too smug about it if she did.

She gave the woman a cold glare and said shortly, "My boyfriend a few years ago sunk his knife into my back when he found a nice slut to hang around with. He happened to forget to take it back out. That good enough for you?"

The woman merely stared at her.

"Tarter sauce, will you just give me my shirt?" she asked the first doctor in aggravation.

He nodded and handed it to her, giving her a look of pity. She hated that. She jerked her shirt on, wincing as she accidentally jarred her ribs, and threw back the curtain, turning around to slide it back into place so she couldn't see the doctors. She knew they'd exit in the other direction – hopefully quietly.

"Delightful staff you have, Kai," she growled, looking down at where he was seated against the wall.

He shrugged. "I just hire for skills; I can't help their personalities."

There was something odd in his eyes and she raised an eyebrow. He carefully avoided her gaze.

"Yori . . ." Mokuba said hesitantly, hopping to his feet. "Was that scar from that jerk you were dueling in the city? He said something like that, but . . . ."

She could tell he was on the verge of tears and she forced a smile.

"Don't worry about it Moki, it was a long time ago."

He bit his lip. "Sorry you had to meet him again . . . ."

"Actually . . . ." She thought back, rubbing her bruised jaw gently. "Seeing him again was horrible, that's true. Also, he sold me out to Marik and I almost drowned – not good. But things worked out in the end, right?"

Kaiba swung his gaze back to hers, his look caught between a frown and surprised. She shrugged – only slightly so she wouldn't move her ribs.

Mokuba smiled. "You have a really good attitude, Yori."

She blinked and cleared her throat, mumbling a thank you.

"So . . ." Kaiba said slowly. "What brought you here in the first place? Shouldn't you be with the geek squad?"

She smiled impishly. "I came for that soda."

He blinked at her and then seemed to remember the jinx and following 'agreement'. Shaking his head and muttering, he got to his feet and moved off into an adjoining room. Mokuba giggled.

"I don't think he thought you were serious," he said.

"Well, I was," she said.

More than that, she had wanted to apologize for acting like a stuck-up kid on a temper tantrum. So far she hadn't been doing a very good job of it.

It was stupid of her to hate him for Haku showing up, she knew that. That wasn't anyone's fault – except Haku's. Heaven knew she never ran out of reasons to hate _that_ guy.

Sliding sideways a bit, she rested her arm on Mokuba's head, still looking into the doorway Kaiba had disappeared through. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mokuba grin as he wriggled out from under her arm.

"Seto's too tall for that," he said. "He'd have to bend over to rest his elbow on me."

"He is a giant," Yori agreed, looking down to meet his eyes. The oldest Kaiba brother was about ten inches taller than her.

"You're a midget," Mokuba said, smiling impishly. "You're Seto's age but you're only about five inches taller than me."

"Careful kid, I can still kick your butt at everything," she said. "How old are you anyway?"

"Thirteen, almost fourteen," he replied proudly.

"And a three, almost four year-old at heart," said a familiar voice.

They both turned to see Kaiba holding out a bottle of Sprite to each of them. Yori took hers with a smile of thanks and Mokuba pouted.

"Seto, you don't think I act my age?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as Mokuba took his soda. "Did I say that?"

Yori paused, her hand hovering on the lid of her soda. "Hold on Kai, did you just tease someone?"

"Did I?" he twisted the cap off his own, his face unreadable.

She smiled, deciding it was best not to answer. She downed a fourth of the bottle and licked her lips, replacing the lid.

"So, the announcement earlier said we were going to a different location for the final round of the tournament," she said, tapping the bottle absently with a finger. "Do you own some remote island in the middle of the ocean?"

"Something like that," Kaiba replied vaguely.

"It's not much of an island, but it's got a _huge_ tower on it," Mokuba said with a smile. "Just wait until you see the technology the tower's got – it's incredible! Seto's been working on it for years!"

"Sounds like a great place for the end of the best tournament this world's seen," Yori said, taking another drink.

"I think so," Kaiba agreed mildly.

"Can we show her, Seto? Please?"

". . . I don't care."

"Yeah!" Mokuba cheered. He pointed the way and then ran down a hallway, opening a door. Yori and Kaiba followed him.

"This leads to the control room," he said, darting in.

Yori was impressed when she stepped inside and looked around. The room was full of control panels and screens in the center, but then the outside edge was all glass, allowing a beautiful view of the dark ocean below them, sparkling with the moonlight.

"You can't see it very well since it's dark of course, but the computer can," Mokuba said, plopping into one of the chairs in front of a control panel. He punched some sequences into the computer and one of the screens came on to show a night-vision type picture. Very small on the screen, Yori could make out a land shape. Her eyes widened. It wasn't hard at all to see the tower on the island. Mokuba was right; it was _huge_.

"_Very_ impressive," she said.

Mokuba grinned. Kaiba nodded once.

"_That_ is where I'll claim my victory," he said, taking a sip of Sprite.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You're so sure you're going to win?"

"You didn't seem opposed to the idea yourself a while ago."

"That was one duel; I knew you'd win that. On the whole tournament, however, I'm going to have to say my brother."

"Oh really. I'll have you know I don't intend to lose my own tournament."

"I know you don't, but I think you will."

"Then you're wrong."

"Would you put money on that?"

He scowled at her. "Do you have a gambling problem or something?"

She laughed lightly. "Nope, I just like pushing your buttons."

"I can tell."

She exhaled slowly. "Unfortunately though, I think I'm going to have to quit for the night. I'm keeping you up and you've got another round of finals tomorrow."

"Which I will win."

The corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile. "We shall see. See you in the morning."

She waved at Mokuba as he grinned and turned to leave.

"Yori," Kaiba said quietly, making her pause.

"Yeah?"

He looked away, staring through the window as he said, "What made you bet on me?"

Her smile widened a bit. "Oh the mysteries of the world."

He turned to scowl at her when she refused to give any more of an answer and instead retraced her steps through his room and into the hall, heading for her brother's room for the night.

* * *

Yami looked up from watching Yugi flip through his deck as someone knocked on the door. Yugi smiled and jumped to his feet, throwing the door open. Yori walked in, yawning.

"I see he coughed up in the end," Yami said in amusement, staring pointedly at the bottle in Yori's hand.

Yori smiled slightly. "It actually wasn't that hard. Although he forced me to sit through medical procedures first. Stupid doctors."

"Well, hooray for Kaiba on one thing at least," Yugi said.

Yori tried to swat at him but he ducked, grinning.

"Brat," she muttered in an affectionate way. "You'd better get to bed; you have a lot to do tomorrow."

"You know, it'd be déjà vu if I faced Joey in the finals – and kind of ironic," he said thoughtfully.

"Did you have to duel him in Duelist Kingdom?"

Yugi nodded. "It was one of the hardest but best duels of my life."

"Sounds like Joey."

Yugi nodded again. "I don't know who I'd want to face first in the finals so I'll just have to be ready for anyone."

"That's the best way to succeed," Yami agreed.

Yori nodded, yawning again. Yugi yawned a beat later.

"Don't do that, it's contagious," he said accusingly.

"I suppose the cure is sleep," Yami said, raising an eyebrow. "Since you both have this contagious disease, it appears you both need the cure."

Yori smiled at him slightly and Yugi nodded, stealing the top cover and one of the pillows off the bed and tossing them on the floor. Yori blinked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed," he replied, yawning again.

"On the floor? No way."

"Oh yes," he said firmly, smiling at her. "You're hurt and I could sleep on a bed of nails right now I'm so tired. Therefore, you get the bed."

She started to protest but his look stopped her and she shook her head helplessly, finishing off her sprite and throwing the bottle away before turning off the light and settling into bed.

"Goodnight Sis!"

Yori laughed lightly. "'Night Bro." She turned to make eye contact with Yami and added, "Goodnight Yami."

"Oh yeah, goodnight Yami!" Yugi said hurriedly.

Yami shook his head. "Pleasant dreams to both of you."

After they'd both closed their eyes and their breathing evened out, he sat on the edge of the bed gently, scooting back to rest against the headboard. He leaned his head back against it and closed his eyes, waiting out the night. It was impossible for him to sleep and every night seemed endless.

Something touched his hand and he jumped slightly, looking down. In surprise he realized Yori was clasping his hand gently. She didn't open her eyes but there was a light smile playing around her lips. Yami blushed but felt warmth course through him as he squeezed her hand.

Perhaps the night wouldn't be so long this time.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Almost at the end! Only the epilogue and special chapter after this. Everyone, thank you **so** much for over 400 reviews!! I still think I'm gonna cry every time I see it. You guys are **amazing**!!_

**Special chapter will be posted next Saturday with the epilogue. This is your last chance for questions!**


	70. Chapter 70: Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The figure strode down the hallway, footsteps graceful and silent despite the fact that there was no one around to hear. Perhaps it was the darkness that encouraged reticence – with no obstacles to run into the only guide needed was a hand on the wall.

The area to cover was long but, finally, the hallway ended, opening into a wide room. Small electronic red and green lights dotted the walls, monitoring the status of hundreds of different systems. The person crossed the room to one such system and lowered a bag to the floor, rooting around in it for a moment. Finally finding what was needed, she pulled out a small square object and a cord.

As soon as it was plugged into the system, the box lit up with a row of green lights as well and a large screen above the figure's head lit up. She blinked against the sudden bright light and stepped back.

"Excellent work, my girl," said an electronically altered voice as a face flickered onto the screen.

The girl took a seat in front of the screen in a computer chair and laid her fingers on a keyboard. Sequences pulled up in text boxes as she typed them, closing almost as quickly.

"I've reconfigured the main computer to be more concise," she said, fingers flying across the keys and buttons splayed over the control panel. "I think this is as close to perfect as we've got time for."

"Where is the target?"

She pulled up another box on the screen almost absentmindedly before returning to her typing. It was a radar map that showed the position of an aircraft.

"Estimated arrival at our position is seven hours," she said.

"Perfect," the figure breathed. "How long will it take you to get a lock on their system?"

"It's an incredibly complex security program but I think I can crack it in about four hours, five at the maximum."

The screen flickered again as the person chuckled. "He thinks he's so advanced and yet his security won't even take a full night to breach."

"I'm not exactly a beginner," the girl pointed out.

"Neither is he. If he wants to keep his title as 'the best' not even an expert like yourself should be able to infiltrate his system."

The girl remained silent, pushing herself back with a foot so that her chair rolled to another keyboard and much smaller screen. After a few minutes on that one, she was back on the original.

"This had better work," she said softly, pausing to input something into a command box. "My brother has waited a long time for this."

"And yet you're here instead."

Her shoulders stiffened slightly but the figure didn't seem to notice.

"You could say I have fewer commitments on my hands," she said coolly.

"As well as more patience."

"I suppose."

The face flickered off the screen after a few minutes and the girl continued to work in the silence she was used to. Hours ticked by as lines of text scrolled across multiple screens. Stopping only to stretch or flex her fingers when needed, the hours were filled with straight work as she sorted through computer programs at the binary level, changing things minimally so that the program would still function, but be altered. Password after password was bypassed as she forced her way through the system until, finally, she came to the last one.

Let's see what you have for your final defense, she thought. She leaned back in the chair for a moment and scrubbed at her eyes, red and bloodshot from the lack of sleep and prolonged studying of computer screens. Only a moment was wasted and then she was immediately back at the keyboard.

Minutes dragged into another hour as she worked on the last piece of her target's security puzzle. His last defense was definitely the best one. She had to be absolutely sure everything was correct before she attempted to enter – one wrong move and all her preparation would be wasted.

But her work finally paid off in the form of the password: 3t71w2e07db98d8v5. She blinked and then leaned forward, studying it intently. After a few minutes, she sat back again, frowning slightly. It made sense, but at the same time didn't.

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts. She needed the password but she didn't need to understand it.

Despite her words though, she knew she would be coming back to it later.

The system allowed her access and she immediately set to work modifying a few things. It didn't take much and she was done in less than thirty minutes. Reclining in her chair, she hit another button and the screen flickered once more, bringing back the person.

"Are you done?" they asked eagerly. At least, she assumed it was eagerly – sometimes the figure's expressions were hard to read.

She nodded. "Seto Kaiba's security system has been breached. All the pieces are in place."

"Then let the game begin."


	71. El Seccion Especial

_El Seccion Especial_

_Yeah, I know that's probably horrible Spanish grammar. What can I say? I only took a half-year way back in Jr. High. Although, if someone knows how "The Special Chapter" should really be said, I'd love to know! Languages fascinate me._

_Not the point here though. Sorry. M'kay, here is the chapter filled with all the extra goodies I promised. The table of contents is:_

**Deleted Scenes  
****Alternate Openings  
****Bloopers  
****Q&A  
****Soundtrack**

_Italicized commentary will be provided by myself. The authoress. That boring person who sits at the keyboard to tell about the really exciting people. Yeah. Hope you enjoy! The first chapter of Coming Home Part 2 (so wish I could use Roman Numerals, 'cause let's just face it, they're so much cooler) will be posted on __March 21, 2009__ – two weeks from today. I'm taking an extra week so that I can get my feet under me for the new ideas and things. _

_Many thanks to everyone with enough patience to follow this story!_

* * *

**Deleted Scenes:**

_These are a few scenes I wrote long before I got to the actual parts where they would fit in the story. I learned not to do that anymore because by the time I get to the part, the story is usually in a totally different direction and the scenes no longer fit. But, since I wrote them up already, I figured I might as well show you guys some of my original ideas that have been deviated from. _

_This one was just me daydreaming with a pencil in hand (hehe, been a very long time since I've written with one of those – it's much faster to type). It takes place right before Yami's duel with Bakura so, originally, it would have gone in about chapter 45 or 46. _

"Good luck, I'm always here for you," she said quietly.

He smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Yori hesitated a moment. She could tell Yami was about to go up to the dueling platform so she made up her mind. When he started to move away from her she reached out and caught his arm.

__________________________________________________________

Yami turned back to Yori as she gently grabbed his arm. She made eye contact with him then slowly leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. Yami froze, stunned. The contact lasted only a moment before she pulled back slightly, her face hovering inches from his.

"I have faith in you; you won't lose," she whispered, her breath tickling from the closeness.

Then she released him and backed off the stairs to join the others.

Yami stood frozen for a second more; a slow smile spreading across his face. His head was reeling slightly and the ground didn't seem entirely stable.

Still wearing a big smile that was uncharacteristic of him, he walked to the dueling platform and, using one hand for leverage, leapt over the railing into position.

"Is it just me, or is that like totally something Yugi would never do?" he heard Joey ask from the sidelines.

He looked down at Yori as she joined the others. She winked and blushed at him slightly.

He then looked up at the evil spirit of the ring and said, "Duel!"

"You seem a bit excited, Yugi, but don't expect that to last," the spirit answered back, "I'm about to crush you and take your Egyptian God Card."

"Don't count on it." Yami said and drew his hand.

_Pretty short clip but I still think it's cute. This was written before Haku existed so it's no longer in Yori's character but . . . oh well, lol. _

*********

_This was written later but I intended to stick it in just before that last clip. Yori has her suspicions that Odion isn't really Marik and she confronts him. _

Shock flitted across "Marik's" face but was gone as soon as it appeared. "Believe what you want."

He started to walk away but she darted forward and blocked his path.

"I believe what's true," she said firmly. "You're not Marik; I can tell. Why are you pretending to be someone evil?"

She saw something between anger and sadness in his eyes but instead of answering her question he took a shot at her first statement. "You say you believe the truth, yet you delude yourself."

Her eyes narrowed defensively. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know what I see," he replied. His voice was quiet and held no emotion. "You've been hurt in the past. Haku told me the story when he joined me. He said that after he made the final cut, they thought you dead. But then your Millennium Bracelet activated and you drove them all away. He said when you rose to your feet you swore a vow to never love again, lest be hurt again. Do you still believe you're upholding that vow? I say _you _can not see the truth."

Yori was shocked. What was he saying? That night in the alley . . . when she had collapsed . . . she hadn't used the bracelet! This man was mad! She'd never sworn anything!

Unless it was something she couldn't remember . . . .

She paused. Was that what made her forget? Using the bracelet? But if that was so, then she would have forgotten when she came back from the Shadow Realm, wouldn't she? She ground her teeth in frustration. If only she could link it all together!

She knew one thing for sure though; the thing he was hinting at was a lie.

"Who do you think you are? I'm not in love," she said angrily.

He closed his eyes but his expression remained aggravatingly blank. "And you say that you believe what's true."

_Some of this is still true. Slight bit of spoilers, sorry. Just think of it as a sneak peek. The night Haku betrayed her, the bracelet activated after she fell unconscious and it protected her. A six-inch switchblade in your back should kill you, especially if you're unconscious and no one takes you to the hospital. However, she didn't stand up and swear a vow or anything; I changed that. All it did was keep her alive._

**********

_This clip was written at the same time as that last one, and was meant to come after it, but still before the first one. Was that confusing? lol. It's raw and kind of corny but since it's a deleted scene, that's okay, right?_

_By the way, this takes place on top of the blimp. _

Her mind played over and over what the fake Marik had said.

"I'm not in love," she muttered again angrily.

Yet some part of her tried to convince her that he was right. She remembered how she had felt telling Yami of her past, with his arm around her. She had instantly gone to his aid when he was in the duel with Marik. And her subconscious mind had even thrown him into her dreams . . . . He had saved her from the shadow realm. She recalled how he had held her close when heat from her bracelet had engulfed her.

In frustration she shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ears as the wind tugged at it. She sang quietly.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
__I guess I've already won that  
__No man is worth the aggravation  
__That's ancient history  
__Been there, done that_

She knew Yami was different than Haku but still . . . . She couldn't afford to be in love.

_No chance  
__No way  
__I won't say it  
__No, No  
__It's too cliché  
__I won't say I'm in love . . . ._

_  
__I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
__It feels so good when you start out  
__My head is screaming:  
_"_Get a grip girl!"  
__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_No Chance  
__No Way  
__I won't say it  
__No, No  
__This scene won't play  
__I won't say I'm in love_

Why did it matter to that guy anyway? He was probably just trying to distract her from accusing him. That must be it.

_You're way off base  
__I won't say it  
__Get off my case  
__I won't say it!_

Of course, that didn't explain why she was trying so hard to deny it. If he was just distracting her, it shouldn't have bothered her, right? So did that mean there was some truth in his words?

Would it be so bad if there was? Shaking her head slightly she sang softly.

_Aaaahh oooh  
__At least out loud,  
__I won't say I'm in  
__Love . . . ._

She didn't have to admit it. Maybe just knowing it was possible was enough.

Maybe she just needed to try.

_Well, that's the end of them. Hope you enjoyed!_

* * *

**Alternate Openings:**

_As I got farther into Coming Home I started to wonder if I should have put in a prologue to open the story with. I'm lazy so I never did, but I did write up a few. The first is not only an alternate beginning, but an explanation of why Yori has a different name than her parents:_

Shadi walked through the police officers unseen. They were surrounding two cars that had been completely totaled in a wreck. He stopped to look at one that was dented and ripped almost beyond recognition, having rolled several times after the initial crash.

"The hospital just alerted us the driver of the truck's in critical," one of the officers near him said to a partner.

"And what about the couple in the car?" his partner asked, her expression not very hopeful.

The man shook his head. "They both died before reaching the hospital."

"Then what do we do about their kid?" she said.

Shadi followed the gaze of the woman, seeing a young girl about nine held in the arms of a policeman. She had shoulder length black and red hair that was wild, and her blonde bangs were plastered to her face where she had been crying. She was currently unconscious and Shadi mourned for what had happened to her. It was unseen and unfortunate.

The man sighed. "Well, we go to their house and clean up, then send her to the local orphanage."

"Can they handle her?" the woman asked quietly. "I mean, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but you saw what happened. Agent James finally had to knock her out."

"If they can't handle her then they can send her somewhere else," he said flatly. "It's not my problem."

Shadi allowed a glare to creep across his face. If these officers fully realized the worth of this child they would think differently.

Shadi continued on his way until he reached the officer he had been looking for. The man was talking to a court representative who was holding a stack of papers. Shadi used a quick sound to distract them, making them look the other way, and he quickly replaced two of the papers with his own versions.

"What was that?" the representative asked.

"It doesn't matter," the officer replied. "Back to matters at hand. I need the couple's names and the child's birth certificate for proof of identity."

"Here's the marriage certificate," the representative said, pulling the top paper out of the folder. "Jasyn Moto to Haru Yoshida on the 18th of October."

"That's funny," the officer muttered, taking the paper and looking over it. He looked up and snapped to one of his fellow officers, pointing to a woman who had been standing on the sidelines. The officer brought the woman over.

"Mrs. Kato, what did you say the couple's names were?" he asked.

She ran the back of her hand under one of her eyes, wiping away tears. "Yori's parents are . . . Jasyn and Haru Yoshida." She let out a small sob.

"Are you sure it wasn't Jasyn and Haru Moto?" the officer asked skeptically.

She nodded, confused.

"On this marriage certificate, it says that Yoshida was the woman's maiden name. Moto should be her married name."

"I . . . ." she seemed at a loss for words. "They've always introduced themselves as Yoshida . . . ever since they moved here . . . ."

"What do you want to do, officer?" the representative asked.

"Well it's not my job to worry about it," he replied curtly. "We'll go by what's on the legal documents. Let me see the child's birth certificate."

The representative handed it over and the officer nodded.

"Yep," he said, "it says right here: Yori Moto. Ok then; Hiro, transport young Yori Moto to the orphanage and have Aoi gather her belongings."

Shadi smiled in satisfaction. In truth the woman had it correctly; Yori's legal name should be Yoshida, but that was what he had changed.

He walked over to Yori as she was handed to Hiro. Putting a hand on her head lightly he whispered, "I've done what I can to make your search easier. I wish you the luck of the gods in finding your remaining family. We will meet again, Yori."

There was no reply from the unconscious child and Hiro turned away, walking to his car without ever hearing Shadi.

**********

_Then I thought of her orphanage days and Haku so this one came into being:_

"Hey Yori?" Kaeli asked, leaning against the wall. "What are you going to do when you turn 18 or get adopted and leave the orphanage?"

"I'm not waiting for that," Yori said with a wink. "I'm leaving on my own."

Kaeli's eyes widened in shock and she darted a quick look around.

"You mean you're running away?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Mmm-hmm," Yori said, nodding. "I'm not wasting my life here."

"When?" Kaeli said.

"I dunno, Kae." Yori shrugged. "Sometime soon hopefully. And what will I do when I get out? For starters I'm going to go to school."

"But you're going to school now," Kaeli said in confusion.

Yori laughed. "Yeah, under lock and key so we won't run away. And it's a school only for the orphanage kids. I mean a real public school."

"But the police will be after you if you run away," Kaeli said doubtfully. "How will you enroll in school?"

"I'll change my looks and go under a fake name or something," Yori said, getting excited as she thought about it.

Kaeli smiled at her, seeing her excitement. "So, what else?"

"Well," Yori said, "I'll hopefully meet someone…."

"I get 'cha," Kaeli said, winking. "A boyfriend!"

Yori blushed and then laughed. "Yeah."

"What do you want him to be like?" Kae asked curiously.

"Well," Yori started, absentmindedly tracing patterns on the floor as she spoke. "I want him to be hot of course."

Kaeli giggled. "Of course you'd put that first."

"Well, let me think on it," Yori said defensively. "He's gotta be kind, and loving. Duh. And… well… I don't know! But I tell you what, when I meet him… I'll know. Because I've got the foolproof test."

"Oh?" Kaeli asked, her eyes widening. "What is it?"

"I'll ask myself, "Would you die for him?" and when the answer is yes, then I'll know," Yori said, beaming.

Childish ideas are wonderful.

Three years later Yori stood facing the boy she had loved for months. The cocky grin that had captured her heart was on his lips and his blue eyes were locked on hers.

But his arm was around someone else.

The emotions inside her piled up as words echoed around her. From Haku. From his new girlfriend. From the gang leader. She heard them and yet the loudest words in the night were ones that only she could hear – words from herself in a distant memory.

_I'll ask myself, "Would you die for him?" _

Well, Yori, would you die for him?

Until just minutes ago, the answer had been yes – and that was what tore at her the most.

I guess it really wasn't a foolproof test, she thought numbly. Tears flowed past her guard as she struggled to salvage anything in her life that had just been torn apart. But there was nothing. Not now.

The gang leader kicked out at her, knocking her to the alley floor. She couldn't make herself care. She didn't have anything left. She closed her eyes.

Do your worst.

_This one wouldn't really work since Haku, Kaeli and Yori's personalities have all changed since I wrote this, but I still like it separately. _

* * *

**BLOOPERS!**

_Why the nurse after the fire didn't seem suspicious when Yori said she and Yugi weren't related:_

"Do you know his name?" the nurse asked the girl, indicating the boy laid out on a stretcher.

The girl shook her head. "No. There was a man in there too but he ran out right as I burst in."

The nurse glanced between the two teenagers. Both had red and black hair. Both had blonde bangs. Both had violet eyes. Both had some funky piece of jewelry with a strange eye symbol . . . .

Kids these days. Must be a trend.

*********

"And just think Mr. Wheeler, this creature is harmless compared to what is actually _inside_ my temple," Marik said, smirking.

"Then tell me what's inside your precious little Temple!" Joey demanded.

Marik's eyes gleamed. "Within my Temple, hidden in the Sacred Arc, is my Egyptian God Card – Mega-Ultra Chicken!"

Everyone just stared at him, jaws dropped.

"I-I mean the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

_STOP! Odion, I've told you to stop watching that dang abridged series!_

**********

_Why Yugi really didn't run to jump in front of Mai and Joey when the Winged Dragon of Ra attacked:_

Yugi watched, horrified, as Malik's dragon opened its mouth, gathering a globe of light. Joey stood in front of Mai, trying to get her free, but Yugi knew there was no time.

He gritted his teeth. There was only one option.

He darted forward, ignoring Téa and Serenity's surprised exclamations. He had to save Joey and Mai even if meant putting himself in danger.

He reached the edge of the platform and leaped, fingers extended for the edge so he could haul himself up as Joey had . . .

. . . only to fall short. He blinked in shock. The platform was about four inches out of his reach.

He felt like crying.

_Sorry Yugi, you wouldn't believe how much difference the two inches Yami has on you makes. _

_**********_

Up ahead [of Yori] there was a big column of smoke coming from an old abandoned warehouse building . . . She raced towards it and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket quickly. She dialed the fire department and gave them an address.

"We'll be there in a moment, Ma'am," the person on the phone said. "Don't panic and, whatever you do, don't go into that building."

"Okay," Yori said. She hung up and stuck the phone back in her pocket, listening intently for sirens.

_Um, Yori? This is where you save the day._

"What are you talking about? I was told to wait for professionals, and I am _incredibly_ sensitive to fire, thanks to you. Besides, it's an _abandoned_ building."

_Don't get snappy; your weakness is just part of the plot. Sorry. But um, trust me on this; you really want to go in there._

"I'm telling you, I really don't. Buzz off; I can hear the sirens already."

_Yori, get your butt in that building!_

"So I can burn it off? Not likely."

_Gosh dang it you stubborn mule your brother's in there! This is vital to the plot! Without saving your brother's life he can't save the world and you can't meet the guy who falls in love with you – or anyone else canon for that matter! I thought I wrote you as a heroic character!_

". . . ."

_Oh crap. Forget everything you just heard._

**********

As Malik's monster disappeared the fog showed some guy in a red magician suit, complete with striped giant bow tie, crazy mask, and top hat.

"What kind of freaks does Malik know?" Kaiba muttered. Then he shook his head fiercely, realizing Marik's mind games were getting to him too. He scowled into the fog.

"I never liked Arcana anyway," Malik said, cackling. "He was a simpering idiot; I'm sure my mind is a happier place without him."

His life points dropped to 1050 and Mai raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't ever consider your mind a happy place, just an empty insane asylum."

"I wouldn't say empty," Mokuba said. Kaiba saw him stick his tongue out at Marik out of the corner of his eye. "After all, _he's_ in there."

Kaiba shook his head and watched as Marik activated a Trap card called Card of Last Will, allowing him to draw five new cards.

"By destroying my monster you also activated its special ability, allowing me to play this," he said, slapping a card into play. "It's a card called Nightmare Wheel and it allows me to trap your monster and take 500 lifepoints from you every single turn." He licked his lips, flashing a wolf's grin. "Your move."

Mai was unfazed. "I was prepared for that Malik. So I play Rescue Operation, allowing me to not only get back my Amazon, but to summon another card in its place."

**Marik: Heaven's sake woman, make up your mind! Am I dueling or is Malik?!**

_I'm sorry!! It's after midnight and I'm TIRED._

**Marik: Well then go to bed like a normal person, stop making me act like a psychotic freak just because your mind can't distinguish between an R and an L.**

_You know, in Japanese it doesn't matter. You pronounce both names the same way._

**Marik: THEN CHOOSE A DIFFERENT NAME FOR THAT FREAK! ONE THAT DOESN'T SOUND EVEN REMOTELY LIKE MINE!**

_Tou-chy._

**Marik: GAH!!**

**********

"Are you saying I should drop everyone and go live alone again?" she demanded, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I hate that. I've always hated it! I've always been alone!"

"You are the guardian of the Millennium Bracelet," he said. "To bear a Millennium Item, is to be alone."

**Yori: You've been just dying to make a Lord of the Rings reference since you first started writing and you use one from Galadriel?**

**Shadi: You do realize that I have no knowledge of whatever this is, correct?**

_Yes, I do. But, since this is Yori's dream and she's seen it, the quote's legit. And it's not my fault Galadriel was the one that said it! What's wrong with her anyway?_

**Yori: She's like the Ishizu of LOTR! Not to mention she does that freaky green/blue glowy thing with her whole "In place of a dark Lord you would have a Queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn!" and don't you think that's just a little bit conceited?**

_She is pretty and, according to you, terrible so I'm gonna say no. Also, Ishizu is much worse in my opinion because she doesn't just look, she meddles._

**Yori: At least she acts in some way! Since when have I seen Lord of the Rings anyway? I'm too worried about staying hidden to watch movies!**

_You have seen LOTR since I say so. The end. _

**********

"Oh really. I'll have you know I don't intend to lose my own tournament," said Kaiba.

Yori smiled slightly. "I know you don't, but I think you will."

"Then you're wrong."

"Would you put money on that?"

He scowled at her. "Do you have a gambling problem or something?"

Well, there was her first time out of the orphanage when she had dueled that guy for money she didn't have. Then it had become her profession of sorts for years until she escaped the orphanage. Of course, she'd still continued to do it even after that. Oh, and the times she had bet with gang leaders that she could beat them. Also a few normal card games over the years she'd bet on. She'd taken a few initiations/dares for money over the years too.

No need for Kai to know that though.

She laughed lightly. "Nope, I just like pushing your buttons."

* * *

**Q & A:**

**The Duelist's Heiress:  
****Q.** How did you think up this awesome fanfic?

**A.** _I used to watch YuGiOh as a Saturday morning cartoon before I even knew what fanfiction was. There were quite a few things in the series that bugged me and I kept wishing I could have come up with the idea so that I could change things. Then, as soon as I started thinking about what I would change, Yori popped into my mind. The more I thought about it the more the idea grew and when my friend told me about fanfiction I had to write it down. _

_I had the idea in my head for about three years before I ever started writing, hehe. Even so, it's very different now from when I first started. Haku didn't exist when I wrote the first chapter of the story, etc. Ideas just grow for me the longer I let my mind work on them. Even now, I'm unsure of where the series will go. I have an idea but I have no doubt things will change as I write. _

**Kelekiah Galadrian:  
****Q.** Are you still splitting this up into the 7 different "books"? (it's probably a yes, my brain is just mush right now XP)

**A.** _Well, Coming Home is the first story in the Soul Series, which is Yori's entire story. (I know you know at least part of this, I'm just explaining for everyone ^^) Right now what's planned is:_

_Coming Home parts 1-3_

_Shadows of the Past_

_Pieces of the Soul_

_I used to have it broken into more pieces but I decided to condense it down. Coming Home covers seasons two and three, Shadows of the Past covers fill-ins and the first part of the fifth season and then Pieces of the Soul covers the end of the fifth season and after. I don't know if I'll be breaking Shadows of the Past and Pieces of the Soul into different parts yet – I'll have to wait and see how long they become._

_I'm also planning the Ka Duelist series which follows this up with the next generation. Yeah, I need to get writing lol. _

**The Duelist's Heiress:  
****Q.** What character is the one you write best?

**A.** _Best? I would have to say Yori because I can connect with her. Not that I've ever lived on the streets or in an orphanage of course – and I've certainly never had a boyfriend try to kill me! I just understand her so I think it's easy to convey her character even if it is a little complex._

_As far as canon characters, can I say Kaiba? Yami should be the name there I suppose but I do have to struggle though a few of his parts because he's a mysterious guy. Like the Gender Bender chapter. I had to sit and try to reason out how a 5,000 year old pharaoh with all of Yami's experiences would react to being a girl. Hard as it was it was fun too though lol._

_Anyway, back to Kaiba. Same as Yori, I feel like I understand Kaiba. He's a jerk, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Underneath that attitude he's actually a great guy. I love Kaiba! _

_Before you protest, of course I love Yami too, duh! ^^_

**Kelekiah Galadrian:  
****Q.** I want to know which characters you have a hard time writing and which characters you find easy to write.

**A.** _I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to phrase your comment as a question before I can answer._

_lol Just kidding. _

_Um . . . I have a hard time writing Marik because I feel like he's caught between the villain and hero line. I mean, he's a villain, but at the same time how much of it was Malik's influence or the conditions he was raised in? But at the same time, Malik is a part of Marik so . . . . Yeah, I just wind up confusing myself whenever I write parts with him lol._

_Malik is hard to write for a different reason. I have trouble with completely evil characters. Idiots!! How anyone can be that malicious is beyond me. I have a problem with Haku for the same reason only Haku's more of a punk villain . . . for now. _

_Have I worried you? SPOILERS! I say no more._

_I think I count 'best' and 'easiest' on about the same level so I'll go with Yori and Kaiba again for that. I enjoy writing the minor characters as well though because since we know so little about them, I can really turn their characters any way I want. Love FanFiction!_

**The Duelist's Heiress:  
****Q. **How did you come up with the Millennium Seal and Spirit World Ideas? Those are genius!!

**A.** _Um. Hmm. The answers to both of those contain spoilers lol. I'll do my best anyway though._

_I thought of the Spirit World before the Millennium Seal. It's an idea that's been with me since I first started brainstorming. I knew I wanted Yori to __**[SPOILER]**__ and to accomplish that I made it so her bracelet could travel between realms. But the problem was, the only realm we ever heard about in YGO was the Shadow Realm. Big whoop. She can travel to one realm which is vaguely defined in the series to be a purple-y spooky place that somehow saps your energy or morphs or whatever the heck else it does when the characters need it to. Fascinating and definitely useful in other parts of the story, but not that useful for a seventeen year-old street girl or __**[SPOILER]**__._

_So I debated. Earned me quite a few odd looks from those around me when I did it out loud. ^^0 I came up with lots of different possibilities for realms but the problem was that none of them really pertained to Yori. _

_So I fell back on another ability that was essential for the bracelet to give her. YGO is teeming with spirits and Yori can interact with them all. That's definitely influential on her. And if spirits existed, where was everyone besides Yami, Bakura, and the group of Egyptians we see at the end of the series?_

_The Spirit Realm, that's where. Once I had the idea I realized it also gave me the chance to weave Yori's deceased parents into the story as well, who I love. It just kind of grew from there. _

_The Millennium Seal came about when I was filling in details of Yori's __**[SPOILER]**__ and stuff. I knew I needed __**[SPOILER]**__ so that Yori and __**[SPOILER] **__could make a promise to __**[SPOILER]**__ but since __**[SPOILER] **__is a weasel, I had to make it a promise __**[SPOILER]**__ couldn't break. Since Yori and __**[SPOILER]**__ both had Millennium Items, I thought they could swear on their items. Then, just to give it rules and make it sound snazzier, I gave it an official name. The 'Millennium Promise' was thrown out immediately as lame and corny, the 'Millennium Pact' came closer but still didn't make the cut, 'Millennium Bond' made me think, "Bond, James Bond." so I threw it out because I don't even know who the guy is but I hate that saying, 'Millennium Soul-Binding-Promise-Thingy' let me know I was getting downright desperate and should just stop thinking._

_So I went ahead and wrote the chapter without a name so it looked something like:_

"What do you want Marik?" she snapped.

"A Millennium ____," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes on him again. "A what?"

_And:_

"I swear on my life that as long as my real identity remains a secret I won't hurt little Yugi – or anyone else at these finals, lest the Millennium ____ be broken and the full power of the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Bracelet be turned on me," he said. The glow intensified as he spoke and he waited expectantly for Yori to finish the pact.

There was only one problem. She didn't have a clue how to. She wasn't about to ask though. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and focused on her Millennium Bracelet. _Millennium ____, Millennium ____,_ she repeated to herself over and over – willing it to work. Opening her eyes, she froze in shock.

'_Twas very frustrating if you couldn't tell, lol. But thankfully, when I was writing Ishizu's memory with Marik when they were young it just came to me. I was literally typing and instead of typing:_ "Millennium ____," Marik whispered. _my fingers just filled in: _"Millennium Seal," Marik whispered.

_I threw a party – and then asked the voices if they thought I was possessed._

**Sister of the Pharaoh:  
****Q.** You don't think Kaiba has a crush on Yori do you?

**A.** _At the moment? No. In the future? It's anyone's guess. I suppose you'll have to stick around and see what happens. ^^_

**The Duelist's Heiress:  
****Q.** What was your fave scene of Coming Home to write?

**A. **_Just make it hard will you. Just kidding :P Um . . . . The Spirit Realm sections were my favorite. I love Jasyn and Haru and the emotions that flew around while everyone was there. Everything was just awesome to write. Including the fight with Malik – sad, but exciting! ^^_

**Hieilover125:  
****Q.** What did Miss Moron do when she found out Yori had left and broken into her  
safe?

**A. **_Oh I'm so tempted to tell you! Unfortunately though, I can't – because it's gonna be in Shadows of the Past. SORRY! I hope you'll enjoy it when Yori finds out though. ^^_

**The Duelist's Heiress:  
****Q. **How do you keep going with the story? It's really good.

**A.**_ I just write what comes to mind. I have a general idea of where I want the story to go and then I just adjust to whatever ideas happen to pop into my head as I type. If I tried to force myself to follow certain ideas there would be no way I could keep going. I hate being told what to do, even by myself. XP _

_Of course, that makes editing all the harder. I might throw in an idea in chapter 48 that I had never thought of before, and then I have to go back into earlier chapters and work it in. That's why, now that I'm done with part one, I'm going back and editing it all now. Not only to fill in ideas either, I have to smooth out flaws, work on character personalities, all that jazz. When I'm done editing I'll be uploading the revised story (which I really hope you'll all read because it's gonna be SOOO much better than my first try), but since I'm writing new stuff as well as editing that probably won't be for a while._

**Kelekiah Galadrian:  
****Q.** Are they any sneak peeks only Lego-chan gets to see? I LOVE sneak peeks. ^^

**A.** _lol. ^^ Well, I can give you a sneak peek but I'll have to give it to everyone else as well. (BTW: in CH Part Two I've started italicizing mental communication so it's easier to distinguish from normal speech)_

_Here go:_

"It's hard to believe this is all just an illusion," Yugi said, looking out over the lake. "It sure seems real."

"Just don't try to jump in the lake. It'd be a harsh wake-up to realize that's really the floor of the room we're in."

Yugi frowned. "Or is it? I'm certain we fell through the floor. Think that was just an illusion?"

Yami paused before shaking his head. "No. We probably fell into a room below the one we were in. The one we're in now must have the virtual system."

Yugi's expression brightened. "Well if we're all in one room then it shouldn't be too hard to find everyone else!"

A laugh echoed over the lake as he finished the last word. Yami stiffened.

"Show yourself," he growled.

A figure broke through the surface of the water, rising into the air. Yami frowned, recognizing it as a monster card called Deepsea Warrior.

"What, don't recognize me?" the monster said, the voice that of one of the men from earlier. "My name is Gansley. I'm the founder and leader of The Big Five, as well as former vice-president of Kaiba Corp."

"Don't expect sympathy from me," Yugi said flatly.

The monster sneered at him. "I don't need your sympathy; all I need is your body."

"Don't expect that from me either."

Yami stood rigid in place, silent. Just thinking.

"I'm afraid you'll have no choice," Gansley said. "Once I defeat you, your body will be mine for the taking. You have no idea how excited I am for a second chance at being young – although I must say that hair will have to go."

Before Yugi could respond, Yami caught his eye. Yugi raised his eyebrows questioningly. Yami took a deep breath.

'_Yugi,'_ he said, _'I've never run from a duel in my life, but right now that's exactly what I want you to do. __**Run**__.'_

**The Duelist's Heiress:  
****Q.** How did you decide the cannon parts to leave out/ cover with another scene?

**A.** _Well, I started out writing everything, but I found out pretty fast that just wasn't going to work. So now I write what I deem most important to my story – which usually means the parts of the duels with subplots about the characters. Summaries are amazing things that help as well. It's so much easier to just get inside a character's mind and have them say _"The duel was not going well. So far this, this and this had happened and now so-and so was losing. But then, etc."_ than to write the whole duel. The awesomeness of the summaries has saved me from going insane lol. _

_Well, more so than I already am._

**Yami's Aibou:  
****Q.** If Kaiba knew about Yori and Yami's relationship, would he approve? Or would  
he try to break them up so he could be with Yori?

**A. **_Hmmm . . . Kaiba is a man of many mysteries. I don't think he would approve of her starting to fall for a 5,000 year-old EGYPTIAN PHARAOH (not to mention a spirit) but I also think that, at this point in time at least, he wouldn't really say anything beyond calling her crazy. As for in the future though? Hmmm . . . . Makes you wonder, doesn't it? But I'm not going to tell you what exactly because that would be SPOILERS. And we all know I don't give those, right? _

**The Duelist's Heiress:  
****Q. **What is your favorite emotion to put Yori through?

**A. **_Is sarcastic wit an emotion? lol. Actually, that wouldn't be my favorite anyway because I'm not really good with comebacks myself so it's hard to fall into character and write them even though I love them. I am a sarcastic person, but not very witty. :P_

_Anger is probably my favorite emotion for Yori. She has a fiery temper that snaps rather easily and she doesn't hold back from speaking her mind when she's angry. I love to see it in action, even if it does cause trouble. _

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

_Just for kicks and giggles, I decided to piece together a soundtrack for Coming Home. Each section will have its own mini since certain songs fit best with certain parts of the story. Here's the soundtrack for Coming Home Part 1:_

1. My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

2. Best Years of Our Lives by Baha Men

3. Forgotten Children/Vergessene Kinder by Tokio Hotel

4. Field of Innocence by Evanescence

5. Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

6. Angels by Within Temptation

7. Crash and Burn by Savage Garden

8. I Won't Say (I'm In Love) by Susan Egan

9. My Wish by Rascal Flatts

10. Learning to Fall by Martina McBride

11. Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson

_Some of them are pretty obvious right off the bat *cough*MYHAPPYENDING*cough*, but I'll explain my thinking in case you don't get any._

_1. My Happy Ending – Pretty obvious. This is just Yori's Song. Has been ever since I first heard it. Sorry the original swears. I listen to the edited music video._

_2. Best Years of Our Lives – Not only did Yori sing it onstage and dance with Yami, did anyone notice which parts I had her sing? Yeah I think it fits pretty well. ^^_

_3. Forgotten Children/Vergessene Kinder – First of all, I love both versions. I would recommend listening to it in whichever language you understand if you want to get why I chose it, however, each to their own. _

_Yori is an orphan and, therefore, a 'forgotten child'. I didn't actually listen to this song until the night before I posted chapter 66 but as soon as I heard it I had to double back, look up the lyrics, and listen to it again. Not everything is perfect but I love the emotion and to me it was the best song I've heard to represent her (and her house-mates') orphanage years._

_4. Field of Innocence – The first time I ever heard this song was actually in an AMV for Kaiba (which you should all try to find because it's AWESOME). Yori definitely doesn't have her 'childhood innocence'. That went out the door after too much time in the orphanage, too many gang fights, too much lost trust, and a certain boy we all hate (I hope). So, this song fit really well to me. She's not heartless, but she's got that detachment from the world._

_5. Nobody's Home –Yori doesn't have a home, or anywhere she belongs. Too many, too many problems (as the song says). Again, not perfect, but nothing is, right? I used to listen to this song on repeat when I was writing some of the early chapters – all the way back when I was writing long-hand instead of typing. It's a permanently engraved mark of Coming Home to me now. _

_6. Angels – A reviewer sided with me on this one; this is Yori and Haku to a T. I don't know what else to say. Fantastic song, fantastic emotion, pretty dang close to perfect._

_7. Crash and Burn – This one's Yami's song. Well, Yami's song to Yori. I adore it, I think it fits his personality, and I definitely can imagine him wanting to tell Yori this. 'Nuff said._

_8. I Won't Say (I'm In Love) – As you saw before, I thought this song fit so well I actually had it in the story at one point lol. Come on, it's just such a match! Although I don't know who Yori's 'muses' would be, in there singing background . . . . _

_. . . . Nevermind. I'm suddenly seeing a vision of Yugi and Téa doing synchronized dance to a matchmaker routine and singing a very persuasive background. _

_9. My Wish – This is Yami's other song. Can't you totally see him wishing Yori this?! Especially the part about 'I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too' – that just screams Yami to me. Love it. ^^_

_10. Learning to Fall – This would be Yori's song at the very end. I just love that title, and it fits so well. Love can sometimes look like skydiving without a parachute – no one in their right mind wants to walk to the edge of the cliff and say 'here guys, let me have a go'! All the lyrics fit really well and I just love the song._

_11. Behind These Hazel Eyes – We're just gonna pretend Hazel is a synonym for Violet 'kay? ^^ Another Yori and Haku song, right after Haku does his little version of a break-up. _

_I hope, if you're ever bored, you get on YouTube and look up some of these. They really are all great songs (to me at least, I realize your music tastes may be a bit different). If you don't want to listen to the song, look up the lyrics. Seriously, please._

************************

_Well, there's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I will have one of these at the end of all the sections of Coming Home and the follow-up stories. See you all in two weeks with Part Two!_

****

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
